


I'll Keep You Safe Here With Me

by belca77777



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Clint Barton Feels, Depression, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Where the hell was Clint Barton, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 66,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Да, Клинт избегает Мстителей. Нет, он не желает возвращаться в Нью-Йорк. И точно также не желает, чтобы его похищал Зимний Солдат. Всё, что ему действительно нужно, это просто вернуться в постель.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Keep You Safe Here With Me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907085) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



Огни ослепляют. Он щурится и оглядывается, но блики мешают рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь, оставляя его беззащитным. Открытым. Практически обнаженным. Круг белого света удерживает их на месте. От рокота лопастей вертолета над головой вибрирует в груди. Люди орут, требуя лечь и положить оружие. Воют сирены. Дождь льет без остановки. В ярком свете прожекторов, так безжалостно указывающем на них, отчетливо виден туман.

Клинт стоит прямо. Держит в руках лук, а мышцы протестуют, отказываясь целиться в людей, которые взяли их на мушку. С волос капает, почти течет, и они противно липнут ко лбу. Вся одежда промокла и облепила тело, как вторая кожа. Кровь смешивается с водой и оранжево-красными ручейками стекает по лицу и рукам.

Сзади слышно, как хрипит Баки. Он стоит на коленях, тяжело привалившись к Клинту плечом. И крепко прижимает правую руку к левой стороне груди. Он дрожит. Клинт думает, что от боли. Между пальцами Баки продолжает течь кровь.

— Отойдите назад, — эхом звучит в ночи механический голос, усиленный громкоговорителем. Количество кругов белого света продолжает увеличиваться. — Зимний Солдат арестован. Немедленно отойдите назад.

— Иди, — сипит Баки сдавленным от боли голосом. — Бартон…

— Отвали, — не двигаясь, отвечает тот. — Они не получат тебя.

— Бартон…

— Они не получат тебя! — рявкает Клинт. Он, конечно, нихрена не помнит о том, как здесь оказался, но в этом абсолютно уверен. В голове полная каша. Воспоминания, вопросы. Чертов калейдоскоп… Как он попал сюда, и почему окружен людьми, выглядящими как бойцы гребаного Спецкорпуса? И почему, черт побери, они смотрят на него сквозь прицелы винтовок? Как он оказался здесь с развалившимся на тротуаре и прислонившимся к его ногам, истекающим кровью Баки-блядским-Барнсом? Последние несколько месяцев как будто покрыты дымкой. Дни перемешались, и единственное, что он точно знает, это то, что на протяжении этого времени случилось нечто, из-за чего он готов защищать Баки Барнса ценой собственной жизни.

Один спецназовец входит в круг света. Идет медленно, не спеша. Слышно, как гулко стучат ботинки по мокрому асфальту. Он поднимает пистолет.

Клинт сглатывает. Смаргивает воду с ресниц.

— Барнс, думаю, на этот раз мы тебя поимели.

***

Четыре месяца назад…

Клинт перекатывает в ладонях бутылку пива. Этикетка потихоньку отклеивается, да и содержимое медленно, но верно нагревается, но ему плевать. Пиво оно и есть пиво… В конце концов, удручающая окружающая действительность выглядит значительно лучше, если смотреть на нее сквозь стекло бутылки. Или солнцезащитные очки.

Он допивает и машет бармену повторить. Ставит бутылку на стойку и выравнивает ее по предыдущим. Бармен без вопросов и комментариев открывает и придвигает к нему следующую. Клинт благодарно мычит.

Он не может вспомнить, когда последний раз говорил. В смысле — просто разговаривал с людьми. В этой дыре ему даже не приходится просить выпивку — он приходит, садится, и тут же появляется парень с тем пивом, которое он пьет вот уже практически месяц.

Даже супер милый чувак, который живет в соседней комнате мотеля, заканчивает с любезностями после того, как однажды утром несколько недель назад Клинта тошнит прямо возле его двери. И Клинт не может сказать, что хоть в чем-то винит его.

За спиной раздается резкий звук удара бильярдных шаров, и он не может справиться с собой и вздрагивает. Но желание развернуться и проверить — не является ли звук предвестником чего-либо более угрожающего — давит на корню. Он слышит разговоры, слышит, как бьются друг об друга стаканы и звук льющейся из крана воды, и ненавидит все это. Он прислушивался всегда и был начеку постоянно, но нынешний гиперконтроль, появившийся после Нью-Йорка, порядком выматывает его.

— … а вас, дорогие почитатели Мстителей, могут порадовать новости о том, что в городе вновь появляются члены команды, год назад спасшей Нью-Йорк от инопланетного вторжения. Сегодня рано утром Капитан Америка был замечен у входа в башню Старка…

Через наслоение звуков голос репортера раздается вдруг очень отчетливо. Не то, чтобы громче, но как-то более очевидно, что ли… Клинт смотрит на экран телевизора, висящего на стене за стойкой. Чрезмерно задорного ведущего новостей сменяет дрожащее второсортное изображение Стива Роджерса, входящего в башню. У дверей его встречает Тони. Лично. Стив выглядит усталым. Он игнорирует орущих журналистов и вспышки фотокамер, и позволяет Старку, положившему руку ему на спину, увести себя внутрь.

— С тобой все нормально, дружище?

Клинт понимает, что вот уже целую минуту пялится в телевизор. С застывшей в дюйме от губ бутылкой. Он моргает, опускает пиво и, качая головой, отворачивается от экрана. Возвращается ведущий и начинает размышлять, когда же можно ждать в Нью-Йорке остальных Мстителей.

— Ага, — говорит Клинт, щелкая большим пальцем по этикетке. В глаза бармену он не смотрит. — Выключи это дерьмо, пожалуйста.

Тот тянется к пульту и переключает на баскетбол, убирая звук. Либо он понятия не имеет, кто такой Клинт, либо это самый тактичный бармен на всем Западном побережье. В любом случае, Клинту до лампочки. Он просто рад, что канал меняют до того, как он узнает, включат ли его имя в список собирающихся Мстителей.

Он делает глоток и думает, что же на самом деле значит этот приезд Стива к Тони в Нью-Йорк? Особенно после того бардака, что Роджерс устроил в Вашингтоне. Ну, со ЩИТом и Зимним Солдатом. Это одноразовый визит? А остальные в курсе? Или тоже участвуют?

Боже, он надеется, что они не ждут, что он вернется. Потому что он не собирается.

Клинт допивает пиво и жестом просит следующее. Молча берет и, сгорбившись, прижимается к стойке, глядя на бутылку. Раздается громкий скрежет отодвигаемого стула, и Клинт вздрагивает. На этот раз достаточно сильно, чтобы выплеснуть пиво на запястье. Он чертыхается, ставит бутылку и стряхивает жидкость с руки, делая еще хуже. Потом вытирает ее о джинсы и тяжело вздыхает. В последние дни его паранойя достигла такого размаха, что часто возникает на ровном месте, и он дергается и приходит в ярость от совсем уж простых вещей. А потом в отчаянье поражается сам себе.

Движение перед ним заставляет его снова отпрянуть и, блокируя удар, выставить локоть. Но это всего лишь бармен, протирающий полотенцем бутылку и опускающий ее перед Клинтом, хотя тот еще не допил предыдущую. Он хотел было пошутить про очередность, но стало лень.

— Нервный, — вздыхает бармен. — Военный или что-то типа того?

Сначала Клинт хочет сказать, чтобы он отвалил, но потом берет полотенце, вытирает руки и бросает обратно на стойку.  
— Разве я похож на солдата?

— Ты похож на того, кому пришлось несладко, — отвечает бармен, забирая полотенце. — Я встречал ребят, вернувшихся с такими вот взглядами. Ну ты понимаешь… Дерганых.

Клинт пожимает плечами и берет пиво.  
— А может, я просто нервный?

Бармен смотрит на него немного скептически, но пожимает плечами, протирает стойку и, отходя к другому клиенту, говорит на ходу: — Может быть…

Клинт смотрит ему вслед и тянется за пивом.

***

Десять ярдов. Всего десять… Не так уж много, правда? Клинт нетвердым шагом бредет по парковке. Потом его ведет в сторону, и он еле удерживается на ногах. Ковыляет дальше и, пошатываясь, думает, что ему было бы значительно проще, если бы не руки, засунутые в карманы толстовки, и не солнцезащитные очки, крайне необходимые ему в три утра.

Он прекрасно видит яркие буквы вывески мотеля, хотя они немного расплываются. Да это и не важно. Он был еще пьянее, когда с девяноста ярдов попал в мишень размером с монетку. Все, с чем он должен справиться этой ночью — точнее утром — это вернуться в свою комнату.

Он медленно идет вперед, а окружающий мир продолжает тихо кружиться, хотя Клинт не поворачивает голову и даже не переводит взгляд в сторону. Ему необходима передышка. Он, шатаясь, прислоняется бедром к задней двери пикапа, припаркованного на стоянке, и выдыхает. Сзади ревет двигатель грузовика, свет фар скачет по машинам, и все исчезает, растворяясь в ночи.

Клинт глубоко дышит ртом, пытаясь силой мысли затормозить плещущиеся в черепе мозги. И, щурясь, рассматривает здание, разыскивая среди девяти дверей свою.

— Очередная ночь в пятизвездочном отеле, — бурчит он и тянет руку, пытаясь оторваться от машины. Но как только чуть отлипает, его тут же ведет обратно, и он больно бьется позвоночником об ручку дверцы.  
— Фил, если ты сейчас на меня смотришь, то кончай хмуриться. Ладно, черт побери, я знаю, что ты не перестанешь. Помнишь, как забирал меня после той ночи… Ну, когда я спал в ливневой канаве. Или возле бара в Портленде. А пожарный выход в Нью-Джерси помнишь? Как же ты тогда хмурился! Не понимаю, почему ты меня терпел?

Ответа, конечно, нет… Иногда Клинт представляет, что именно мог бы услышать. Вспоминает голос Фила и вступает с ним в безмолвный диалог. Но сейчас нет ничего, кроме пронзительной тишины, пульсирующей в такт с волнами алкоголя внутри его черепной коробки.

Кряхтя, он отталкивается от пикапа, делает три шага и спотыкается о бордюр. Умудряется вовремя выдернуть руку из кармана, чтобы предотвратить удар лицом о тротуар, но тяжело и болезненно приземляется на плечо и все равно проезжается подбородком по бетону.

Он начинает смеяться, представляя лицо глядящего на него Коулсона. Не обращая внимания на боль в плече и в подбородке, Клинт ложится на спину. И продолжает смеяться. Над ним медленно вращается небо. В его чернильной темноте лениво вальсируют звезды.

Все еще улыбаясь, он закрывает глаза и чувствует, как по вискам и волосам катятся слезы.

— Что мне делать, Фил?

В ответ он слышит тишину.

***

На следующий день Клинт просыпается с чувством, что накануне его сбил грузовик, и обреченно признает, что винить некого. Только себя. Он с трудом садится на край кровати, шипя от боли в протестующем плече. Боже, в животе крутит, голова раскалывается, а подбородок печет. Он вспоминает, как упал на стоянке, и тихо стонет, качая головой. И тут же жалеет об этом.

Требуется еще час сна, три чашки кофе, четыре стакана воды, побольше «Адвила» и, желательно, душ, чтобы он снова смог почувствовать себя человеком. Он стягивает со спинки кровати полотенце и кладет на голову. Плевать, что оно сухое… Телевизор, работающий в фоновом режиме, успокаивающе бормочет что-то, и это точно предпочтительней абсолютной тишины.

Он ложится поперек кровати, свешиваясь с другого края, и, подняв с пола майку, слышит отрывок фразы: — … Зимний Солдат…  
Он автоматически разворачивается к экрану, но видит старую запись, которую крутят, наверное, уже в тысячный раз — несколько глухих выстрелов во все еще разрушенном городе. Он замирает, прислушиваясь, но это очередное «почему это, черт возьми, Капитан Америка не займется исправлением всего этого безобразия. Посмотрите, во что превратились наши прекрасные дороги и дома, и совершенно неважно, что он спас всех нас от смерти. От рук высокоорганизованной террористической организации, чьих налогов, безусловно, хватит, чтобы оплатить ущерб».

Какой идиотизм, что некоторые и правда думают, что физическое уничтожение угрозы — в данном случае — самое главное.

Клинт бесстрастно смотрит новости, понимая, что должен бы волноваться посильнее. Он не может. Репортаж продолжается речью какого-то сенатора, монотонно вещающего о бухгалтерской отчетности, а также рассказом о реальных событиях в Вашингтоне и кадрами боя Стива с Зимним Солдатом на улицах города. Съемка велась мобильным телефоном, и в некоторых местах изображение дрожит и пропадает, но достаточно хорошо видны и яростные удары кулаками и ногами, и каждая вспышка металла на солнце. Черт, эту битву Клинт запомнил в деталях — видел много раз. Он, блядь, даже мечтал оказаться там… Но он не жалуется, нет. О Локи и Филе он не мечтал однозначно.

Он тянется к пульту и быстро выключает телевизор. Наверное, Клинт мог бы им помочь. Был бы там со Стивом и Наташей и сделал бы что-нибудь. Возможно. Если бы до этого не было Нью-Йорка.

Он прекращает рефлексировать. В Нью-Йорке случился Локи, и Клинт ничего не может с этим поделать. Он абсолютно доволен своими мотельными скитаниями, поддельными документами, избеганием Мстителей, и в ближайшее время совершенно точно не планирует что-либо менять.

***

Ну и естественно, вселенная ненавидит Клинта Бартона. Как только он начинает задумываться о Мстителях — чертов Стив Роджерс, который не способен удержать свое дурацкое лицо вдали от камер пять гребаных минут — вся его гладко выстроенная политика избегания дает трещину.

Проходит неделя после пьяного инцидента на парковке. Он сидит в самой дерьмовой забегаловке города, что находится на окраине, и ест гамбургер, который — как Клинт абсолютно уверен — несет полную и всеобъемлющую ответственность за все случаи сердечных заболеваний в этом районе. Уже темно, и официантка продолжает молча посылать ему пожалуйста-иди-домой-чтобы-я-могла-уже-прибраться-и-пойти-домой-тоже взгляды. Клинту плевать, у него еще полчаса до официального закрытия, так что он намерен сидеть тут, неторопливо поедать гамбургер и читать газету, которую кто-то оставил на столике.

В ней нет ничего интересного, кроме фотографии на четвертой странице: Стив садится в «Ауди» Старка, выйдя из настолько пафосного Нью-Йоркского ресторана, что Клинту, вероятно, не позволили бы даже заглянуть в дверь. Роджерс смиренно игнорирует папарацци и смотрит на Тони, уже сидящего на водительском месте. Его рука сжимает руль, он наклоняется к Стиву с выражением нетерпения на лице. Рот открыт — он что-то говорит ему.

Клинт отстраненно рассматривает изображение, когда в кармане начинает вибрировать телефон. Он не пользуется им неделями, и частенько задается вопросом, почему все равно продолжает носить с собой. Взяв кружку с кофе в другую руку, он вытаскивает мобильный, готовый спорить на что угодно, что это его провайдер…

«Пора прекращать бегать. Возвращайся».

Это Наташа.

Он медленно и аккуратно опускает чашку на стол и смотрит на экран, не чувствуя ничего. Он не радуется, не паникует. Вообще ничего. Он осторожно дотрагивается до экрана, пытаясь решить, что ему сделать. Он должен вернуться? Ему нужно написать ей и попросить приехать за ним, чтобы отвезти в Нью-Йорк к Тони и Стиву? Чтобы опять стать частью команды, которую почти год назад он чуть не угробил?

Клинт выключает телефон, переворачивая, снимает крышку и вынимает аккумулятор. Потом вытаскивает симку, ломает и пихает обломки в карман. Другой рукой достает бумажник, бросает на стол двадцатку и, подхватив рюкзак, выходит в ночь.

Глубоко вдохнув, Клинт смотрит влево, затем вправо. В восьми, может, в девяти ярдах видит то, что ищет. Подходит к канализационной решетке, достает части телефона и сим-карты и бросает в отверстие под ногами. Слышит звук удара о бетон. Потом ничего.

Пару секунд смотрит вниз и быстро уходит.

***

Клинт возвращается в мотель. Он не торопится, хотя подозревает, что Наташа уже начала поиски. Одна его часть надеется, что не получив ответа, она подумает, что он решил не возвращаться, и отстанет от него. Другая настойчиво нудит, что она никогда его не отпустит и попытается вернуть, даже если он будет сопротивляться и орать.

Пришло время перевести его миссию по упорному избеганию Мстителей на следующий уровень.

Он пинком закрывает дверь. Щелчка не слышно — механизм замка не срабатывает. Но он не возвращается, чтобы захлопнуть ее как следует, потому что все, что ему нужно, это забрать вещи и умотать отсюда как можно скорее. Он хватает толстовку, заталкивает в рюкзак, перелезает через кровать и, открыв шкафчик, достает лук и колчан. Кладет на покрывало и пересчитывает стрелы.…

Шорох заставляет его поднять взгляд, и он замирает на месте.

В дверном проеме застыла фигура…

Клинт сверлит фигуру взглядом, фигура смотрит в ответ. На фигуре темные джинсы и худи с низко натянутым на голову капюшоном, прячущим лицо в тени. Светлые глаза поблескивают, как и левая рука незнакомца.

Левая. Рука. Незнакомца.

Клинт, едва соображая, выхватывает из колчана стрелу и слышит шаги. Адреналин бушует в крови, он падает на колени и стреляет. Попадает незнакомцу в плечо, чуть выше ключицы. Тот чуть отступает, но тут же продолжает двигаться к нему. Клинт хватает еще одну стрелу, но человек почти так же быстр, как и он. Вторая стрела успевает вылететь, правда, попав в другое плечо, с металлическим звоном отскакивает, и незнакомец уже рядом. Серебряная вспышка, и Клинт инстинктивно отворачивается… А дальше жуткая боль от удара чем-то острым.

Задыхаясь, он сильно бьет, и незнакомец отлетает назад. Клинт смотрит вниз и видит кровь. Блядь, ее слишком много… Майка порвана, и кровь, просачиваясь сквозь фиолетовую ткань, тонкими алыми реками течет по руке и капает с запястья. О, Боже, нет! Только не плечо! Если эта штука перерезала ему гребаные сухожилия, он больше не будет тем, кто всегда попадает в цель, а станет обычным… заурядным…

Практически в агонии он снова встает на колени и пытается найти силы на еще одну стрелу. И почему это он никогда не впадает в шок и не теряет сознание, когда его подстреливают или протыкают ножом? Почему он, блядь, постоянно должен терпеть всю эту чертову боль? Он умудряется положить стрелу на тетиву, но чужая рука хватает лук и толкает вверх, а металлические пальцы сжимаются на горле. Клинт задыхается и роняет лук, чтобы попытаться оторвать металл от кожи…

— Прекрати, — раздается хриплый голос, и обычно такой ненадежный инстинкт самосохранения Клинта сообщает, что у него нет выбора, потому что он не может двигаться и едва дышит. Все, что он получит в результате дальнейшего сопротивления, это еще больше повреждений. Перед глазами пляшут красные круги, он осознанно прекращает борьбу, обмякает и внезапно оказывается нос к носу с Зимним Солдатом.

Пальцы продолжают давить достаточно сильно, чтобы дышать было все еще тяжело, и лук он по-прежнему держит вне досягаемости. Солдат сидит между ног Клинта, у него яркие глаза и подбородок, покрытый многодневной щетиной. На нем джинсы и идиотская толстовка, из которой продолжает торчать стрела, но он не обращает на нее внимания. Клинт ругает себя, что не выстрелил в более жизненно важные органы. Чтоб уж наверняка.

Это шокирует — увидеть его так близко и без маски, которая была на нем во время той драки на мосту. Внезапно по телу Клинта пробегают мурашки, и он осознает, что под униформой Зимнего Солдата скрывается обычный человек. Такой же, как и все остальные. С темными волосами и светлыми глазами. Мимо него можно пройти на улице и не обернуться.

Повисает напряженная, болезненная тишина. Потом Зимний Солдат — к огромному удивлению Клинта — медленно разжимает пальцы и отпускает его шею.

Они молчат и не шевелятся. Между их носами от силы пара футов. Момент все длится и длится. Нервы как тетива натягиваются все сильней. Клинт дышит неглубоко и, стараясь не замечать боль в плече, пытается понять, как выбраться живым из этой передряги. Он чувствует, что кровь по-прежнему вяло сочится из раны и, сбегая к локтю, впитывается в ковер.

Зимний Солдат отмирает первым. Подается назад — подальше от Клинта — задерживает взгляд на его руке и, отвернувшись, аккуратно сжимает металлическими пальцами оперение стрелы, застрявшей в плече. Потом шумно выдыхает носом, одним плавным движением вытаскивает ее и отбрасывает в сторону. Стрела бьется о ближайшую стену, по серой майке медленно расплывается кровавое пятно.

— Ты знаком с Капитаном Америка, — разрывает тишину его низкий, грубый голос. — Ты — так называемый Пропавший Мститель.

Грудь резко поднимается — Клинт мучительно пытается отдышаться.  
— Я не Мститель, — хочет сказать он, но не может достаточно глубоко вдохнуть.

Снаружи раздаются легкие шаги и голоса, а потом чей-то крик, пронзающий воздух, словно лезвие. Зимний Солдат оглядывается, Клинт смотрит вверх, и они видят молодую женщину, стоящую в дверях и в ужасе заглядывающую в комнату. Она быстро разворачивается и, крича кому-то безумным голосом, убегает.

— Blya, — сухо произносит Зимний Солдат и переводит взгляд на Клинта. — Ты должен пойти со мной.

У Клинта кружится голова, он открывает рот и чувствует, как его начинает мутить.  
— Пошел ты, — умудряется просипеть он, надеясь, что его тон в полной мере передает весь спектр ярости, обуревающей его после того, как на него напал и ранил разыскиваемый беглец.

Зимний Солдат отшатывается. Клинт замечает это, хотя движение практически незаметно. Что-то такое происходит с его лицом… что-то в нем ломается и гнется, и в глазах появляется намек на отчаяние. Постойте… Неужели это тот, кто устроил бойню в Вашингтоне, проведя Стива с Нат через семь кругов ада? Это и есть самый печально известный убийца послевоенного времени, который выглядит так, будто вот-вот рухнет у ног Клинта?

Бартон тяжело дышит и недоуменно хмурится.  
— Ты кто?

Неправильный вопрос. Лицо Солдата «закрывается», он встает и отходит, глядя на Клинта пустыми глазами. Одну безумную секунду Клинт думает, что он оставит его здесь, но Солдат наклоняется и, взяв его под руки, поднимает вверх. Задыхаясь от боли и пытаясь встать на ноги, Клинт спотыкается и зажимает левой рукой рану на правой, стараясь не думать об этом…

— Не трогай, — коротко говорит Солдат, толкает Клинта спиной к стене и подпирает собой, не давая упасть. Потом хватает его рюкзак и забрасывает на плечо. Нагнувшись, поднимает лук, пару секунд внимательно рассматривает и толкает Клинту в грудь так, что у того не остается другого выбора, кроме как взять его окровавленной ладонью. Потом Солдат собирает стрелы, разбросанные по ковру, быстро и ловко укладывает в колчан, застегивает его и выпрямляется.

— Шевелись, — командует он, и когда Клинт не двигается, протягивает руку, хватает его за майку и тащит через всю комнату к двери. Клинт пытается тормозить пятками, но его все равно бесцеремонно выволакивают из комнаты на темную стоянку и прислоняют к пассажирской двери ближайшего черного седана. Миг — и замки открыты…

— Садись, — говорит Солдат. У Клинта из руки пропадает лук, а его самого запихивают на пассажирское сиденье. Каждое прикосновение к телу посылает волны адской боли вверх и вниз по правой руке — от шеи до самых кончиков пальцев. Чужие руки берут его за лодыжки, забрасывают ноги в машину и, чтобы не дать ему соскользнуть прямо в грязь, закрывают дверцу. Истощение, боль и шок от потери крови надвигаются на него подобно товарному поезду.

Он слышит, как открывается и закрывается водительская дверь, и как что-то бросают на заднее сиденье. Громко шумит двигатель. Клинт кладет голову на подголовник. Где-то на краю сознания смутно мелькает мысль: меня только что похитил чертов Зимний Солдат.

Нахер всё. Быть похищенным ничего не значит, если ты все равно сдохнешь от потери крови.

Холодная ладонь прикасается к его щеке, а теплые пальцы — к шее, проверяя пульс. Он пытается дотянуться и оттолкнуть их, но его наконец-то уносит в благословенное небытие.

***

Клинт чувствует вибрацию урчащей машины. Тело двигается и качается в такт движению. Он чувствует легкое головокружение, как будто пьян или под кайфом. Рука горит и онемела. Он открывает глаза и видит салон автомобиля и фигуру в капюшоне, намертво вцепившуюся в руль металлической рукой. Фигура смотрит на него слишком светлыми, яркими льдисто-голубыми глазами, как будто это он — Клинт — смотрится в зеркало, а Локи стоит у него за плечом.

Иногда он думает, что все-таки мертв. Иногда, что все еще жив. А потом возвращается в машину, и мир звучит как ревущий мотор и выглядит как мили, сжираемые колесами. Его подхватывают и тянут сильные руки, и собственное тело становится мягким и податливым. Мысли пропадают…

Тут Фил. Он бледный и печальный, но Клинт не может притормозить и снова проваливается вниз, в темноту. Место Коулсона занимает Наташа. Она яростна и смертоносна. Фигура с не слишком яркими глазами парит перед ним, пихает что-то ему в рот, льет туда же воду и держит челюсти закрытыми, пока он глотает. Вода оказывается очень кстати для его пересохших губ.

Хаос в его воспаленном сознании постепенно сменяется сном. Крики в голове замолкают, и мир снова погружается в усталую тишину.

***

Клинт медленно пытается открыть глаза. В голове стучит, тело ломит. Он чувствует себя вялым и слабым, но тошноты нет, и его не лихорадит. Свет усиливает боль в черепе, поэтому он снова прикрывает веки, тяжело сглатывает и позволяет другим чувствам начать делать двойную работу. Он лежит на спине. На кровати. Матрас комковатый, одеяло колючее, и ему кажется, что он не ел и не пил уже несколько недель. Плечо болит и пульсирует в такт сердцебиению, но он может сжать пальцы в кулак, а это — полагает он — уже хоть что-то. Майка исчезла. Он это точно может сказать, потому что чувствует лопатками грубое одеяло. Плечо и грудь что-то сдавливает, он неуклюже тянет левую руку, и кончики пальцев натыкаются на повязку. Он аккуратно и плотно забинтован.

Ах да. Этому есть объяснение — его пырнул Зимний Солдат.

А вот почему он перевязан и лежит в постели, а не валяется где-нибудь в канаве, истекая кровью, совершенно непонятно… Его кто-то нашел? Или Солдат оставил его где-то и ушел? Он пытается вспомнить, что произошло после того, как на него напали и похитили, но не может. Он не понимает, сколько прошло дней. Или часов? И что из того, что он помнит — реальность, а что плод его воспаленного сознания.

— С возвращением, — раздается грубый усталый голос, и Клинт замирает. А вот и ответ…

Он тяжело сглатывает, отчаянно желая, чтобы у него была хотя бы возможность надеяться, что Фил Коулсон уже на подходе, чтобы в очередной раз спасти его жалкую задницу. И думает, как, черт побери, вот это вот может быть его жизнью.  
— Это не сон, — хрипло говорит он.

— Нет, — соглашается тихий голос. Звучит он довольно замученно.

Клинту требуется целых две минуты, чтобы понять, что с ним что-то не так. Он открывает глаза и медленно, с трудом моргает. Чуть поворачивается и морщится, осознавая, что не может нормально двигать ногами. Потом понимает, что коже вокруг лодыжек как-то не очень приятно и холодно. Он смотрит вниз. Его ноги прикованы друг к другу наручниками.

О нет.

Он слышит шорох, щелчок, и до него доносится резкий запах сигаретного дыма. Он поднимает взгляд выше и видит Солдата. Тот сидит возле двери, прижав к груди колени, и держит сигарету не металлическими пальцами. Он смотрит на Клинта, и у него лицо ужасно замученного человека. Он все в той же толстовке, и капюшон по-прежнему натянут до самых глаз, хотя в комнате довольно тепло.

Клинт отводит взгляд и с трудом сглатывает. Черт! Как же его угораздило в это влипнуть? Его похитил Зимний Солдат, и он в наручниках лежит на койке в каком-то сраном мотеле, и худшее во всем этом то, что он понятия не имеет почему. Он не Мститель, и его не было в Вашингтоне. Что Зимний Солдат может хотеть от него?

Клинт глубоко вдыхает и пытается собраться с мыслями. Обдумать и проанализировать все, что ему известно, чтобы картина происходящего стала более полной. Он знает, что его забрал Зимний Солдат. Он знает, что Зимний Солдат взорвал половину Вашингтона от имени Гидры. Он знает, что Зимний Солдат сделал все возможное, чтобы убить Капитана Америка, но ему это не удалось. Все остальное, что он слышал, является слухами и домыслами, так что он не собирается брать их в расчет. Также он знает, что Солдату — абсолютно неизвестно как — удалось выследить старательно путавшего следы по всей стране Клинта. Ах да, и еще он невероятно быстр и силен, и имеет непреодолимое желание резать людей.

Сложно сделать какие-то определенные выводы. Единственное, что можно сказать абсолютно точно — он до сих пор не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, зачем он здесь, и что у него — вполне вероятно — довольно серьезные неприятности.

Клинт начинает потихоньку осматриваться, и сердце ёкает, когда он видит в углу лук. Но облегчение длится недолго. Он ранен, устал и ослаб. В комнате только одна дверь, и перед ней устроился Солдат, а окно высоко и совсем маленькое. В итоге учитывая то, что его ноги скованы наручниками, все это сводит его шансы на побег к нулю. Он почти слышит в голове голос Фила: «План «А» — беги. План «Б», если план «А» невыполним — задобри, получи информацию, обмани, беги. План «В», если «А» и «Б» провалились — сиди на жопе ровно, мы придем и заберем тебя».

— Тебе нужно обезболивающее?

Негромкий голос застает Клинта врасплох. Он оглядывается, снова и снова прокручивая в голове то, что услышал, и решает, что ему показалось.  
— Что? — умудряется выдавить он и с трудом садится. Он ненавидит то, насколько уязвимым чувствует себя, лежа на спине. — Что мне… Почему ты… Что?

Солдат смотрит в сторону и курит. Выдыхает дым, и тот скрывает от Клинта его лицо. Жалюзи на окне рисуют на нем полосы мягкого света, чередующегося с тенью. Солдат стряхивает пепел и металлическими пальцами заправляет спутанные волосы поглубже под капюшон. Он двигается медленно, почти лениво, и напоминает Клинту большого кота, нарочито вялые движения которого скрывают его быстроту и смертоносность.

— Я не хотел этого, — говорит он. Его голос звучит как голос обычного жителя Нью-Йорка, живущего в пригороде. — Ты оказался быстрее, чем я думал, и я решил, что ты будешь стрелять на поражение.

В ответ на это Клинт может сказать тысячу вещей. Что убивает на людях только по прямому приказу босса. Или что-нибудь о том, что в Мстителях не поощряются убийства. Но он уже не Мститель, поэтому, наверное, не стоит так говорить. Вместо этого он вздыхает и, пожав плечами, разворачивается лицом к Солдату и свешивает ноги с кровати. Ковер под босыми ступнями грубый и шершавый, браслеты наручников на щиколотках немилосердно впиваются в кожу.

Солдат молча следит за его движениями. Не возражает и вообще никак не реагирует. Клинт ерзает и кладет руки на колени, чувствуя себя человеком, запертым в клетке с диким животным. Да, сейчас он кажется достаточно спокойным, но Клинт думает, что не потребуется слишком много времени, чтобы его состояние изменилось.

— Я решил, что ты будешь стрелять на поражение, — наконец произносит Клинт, повторяя его фразу, чуть сместив акценты. — Резать, я имею в виду.

Солдат делает затяжку, на мгновение задерживает дыхание и шумно выдыхает, все еще глядя на Клинта.  
— Я не хотел делать тебе больно, — наконец произносит он. — И я не собираюсь делать этого впредь.

— Ага, точно, — говорит Клинт, скептично дергая бровью. — Охотно верю. Если не принимать во внимание Вашингтон…  
Солдат надолго закрывает глаза. Поднимает к губам сигарету, но, передумав, опускает руку. Трет лоб металлическими пальцами и кивает, все еще не открывая глаз.

— Это… — начинает он, но голос срывается. Подбородок дрожит, и он замолкает, шумно и глубоко дыша носом. Потом ему удается справиться с собой, и он продолжает: — Это моя миссия, — он тяжело вздыхает и опускает руку. У него слишком блестят глаза, и Клинт совсем перестает понимать, что именно тут происходит.

Он молча смотрит на медленные движения Солдата. Тот тушит сигарету, раздавив ее металлическими пальцами, бросает в мусорную корзину и тянется за сумкой, лежащей возле двери в ванную. Клинт весь подбирается, но на свет появляется потрепанная, рваная газета. Солдат аккуратно разглаживает страницы, складывает пополам, встает и протягивает Клинту.

Тот поднимает здоровую руку и молча берет. Пристраивает на колени и смотрит на большое фото. На нем Мстители во время боя в Нью-Йорке. По центру Кэп, по обе стороны от него Железный Человек и Тор. В углу Наташа с Халком, а сразу за Кэпом — Клинт. Его прекрасно видно между плечами Стива и Тони.

Головы Роджерса и Бартона кто-то обвел черным маркером.

— Это что? Цели? — заставляет себя выдавить Клинт. Голос предательски дрожит, сердце бьется как испуганная птица. Он смотрит на изображение, пытаясь не думать о Нью-Йорке, не вспоминать, не представлять… Потом качает головой и старается побыстрее взять себя в руки.

— Нет, — Солдат отходит и снова опускается на пол. Туда же, где сидел раньше. — Мне просто нужно побольше узнать о Капитане Америка.

Клинт сглатывает и смотрит вверх. Волны паники грозят затопить полностью, и он изо всех сил старается запихнуть предательские эмоции поглубже.  
— Тебе нужно… — ошарашенно начинает он. — Нет, я не стану помогать тебе следить за…

— Я не хочу причинять ему боль, — перебивает Солдат. — Поверь мне…

— Поверить тебе? Чувак, я видел записи камер видеонаблюдения, — говорит Клинт. — Оригинальный ты выбрал способ не причинять боли, хочу я тебе сказать.

Солдат встает так быстро, что Клинт даже не успевает засечь движение своим — отнюдь не заурядным — зрением и вздрагивает, но Солдат опускается на колено у его ног, берется за цепь наручников металлическими пальцами и одним легким эффектным движением разрывает ее. Потом быстро поднимается — перед глазами Клинта мелькает темная размытая фигура — идет обратно и медленно садится.

Теперь Клинт свободен. Он смотрит вниз, на сломанные наручники, потом опять на Солдата, и пытается осмыслить увиденное. В его действиях явно присутствуют намерения и подтекст. Речь идет о доверии, думает Клинт. Чувак хочет, чтобы я доверял ему, и пытается показать, что я могу.

— Зачем тебе информация о Кэпе? — беспомощно шепчет Клинт. — Ты же пытался убить его.

— У меня была миссия — покончить с Капитаном, — произносит Солдат, и у него в глазах опять мелькает что-то… — Я попытался, но не вышло… Мне велели его убить, он был моей мишенью, моей миссией, но что-то говорило мне не делать этого, и я должен узнать… — он замолкает, качая головой. — Мне надо узнать, почему.

Повисает тишина. Клинт не знает, что сказать, что сделать. Он хочет помахать флагом, на котором написано «спасибо, но нет», потому что вся эта ситуация начинает попахивать безумием, а он не хочет иметь с этим ничего общего.

Господи, несколько дней назад единственное, что его беспокоило, это постараться держаться подальше от Наташи и, по возможности, пережить текущий день. А теперь он здесь, погряз во всей этой мешанине из ситуаций по самые уши, и очень хочет выбраться без потерь. В конце концов, все это, по-видимому, больше касается Стива, чем его.

— Так почему ты не пошел прямо к Кэпу? — Клинт недоуменно вскидывает брови, прерывая тишину. — За каким хреном тебе я?

Солдат разворачивается к окну, и полосатые тени скользят по его лицу, подчеркивая высокие скулы и выделяя яркие глаза. Он выглядит истощенным, думает Клинт. И странно уязвимым.

— Я не хочу навредить ему, — снова говорит Солдат, и это что, он и правда в третий раз повторяет, что не причинит никому вреда? — Мне нужно больше информации, прежде чем я встречусь с ним снова.

— И почему же я? — спрашивает Клинт, снова глядя на собственное лицо, заключенное в неровную черную окружность. Черт, ему кажется, что он стоял плечом к плечу с героями целую вечность назад. Такое впечатление, что это было не с ним.

— Я подумал, что кто-нибудь из Мстителей знает о нем, а твоего исчезновения никто не заметит. Ты уже пропал.

Клинт вспоминает о телефоне, закончившем свое существование в темной пасти канализации, зажмуривается, упираясь локтями в колени, и кладет лоб на кулак. Так держать, Бартон! Да ты, похоже, гребаный гений. Вот почему ты больше никогда не вернешься к Мстителям…

— У меня есть выбор?

Вопрос повисает в напряженном вакууме между ними, и Клинт смотрит на Солдата. Тот печально вздыхает и выглядит так, будто хочет, чтобы ответ был другим.

— Нет, — он качает головой и отводит взгляд, как будто не может долго поддерживать зрительный контакт. — Нам пора ехать. Так тебе нужны обезболивающие?

Клинт слишком измотан, чтобы продолжать удивляться.  
— В рюкзаке был «Адвил», если, конечно, он все еще у тебя.

Солдат кивает и встает.  
— Он в машине.

— Ну, тогда мне нужно в машину. Если уж там лекарство… — произносит Клинт безразличным тоном. Он настолько устал, что ему плевать практически на все. Он отталкивается кулаками от матраса и с трудом поднимается. Твердо стоять на ногах получается плохо. Головокружение почти сбивает с ног, и он, шатаясь, опирается на спинку кровати, пережидая дурноту. Потом поднимает взгляд и видит стоящего у двери Солдата, сжимающего в одной руке сумку, в другой — лук Клинта. Он внимательно следит за его манипуляциями, и Бартон ловит себя на мысли, что, по идее, должен быть обеспокоен чуточку сильнее.

Солдат вешает сумку на плечо и протягивает Клинту руку. Тот автоматически отшатывается, и Солдат вздрагивает от резкого движения. Он выглядит потерянным, а потом его лицо скрывается в тени.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Клинт ждет, пока протянутая рука опустится. Ждет, когда Солдат отступит.  
— Ага, можешь твердить это до бесконечности, но это не значит, что я поверю.

Солдат пристально смотрит на него, потом разворачивается, резко распахивает дверь и выходит. Клинт вздыхает и как был — босиком и без майки — идет следом.


	2. Chapter 2

Поездка оказывается самой напряженной из всех, что когда-либо были у Клинта. Солдат с невозмутимым выражением лица спокойно ведет машину. Не очень быстро и не слишком медленно. Каждое движение выверено, решения принимаются быстро и обдуманно.

Они едут несколько часов. Молча. Судя по положению солнца, уже ранний вечер. Над головой безоблачное голубое небо, на обочине — пропеченная зноем земля. Рука Клинта зудит и пульсирует. Похоже, рана начинает заживать. Он вспоминает, что стрелял в Солдата, и задумывается, как там его плечо. Потом решает, что ему плевать.

Первое время Клинт просто смотрит в окно, разглядывая пейзаж. Он устал, проголодался и хочет пить. Но ничего не говорит. Любое взаимодействие требует слишком больших усилий. Ему в последние дни едва хватает сил для того, чтобы вставать с постели, а уж о том, чтобы поговорить с не очень адекватным разыскиваемым убийцей, даже подумать страшно.

Мимо проносятся маленькие города. Местность меняется и превращается в грубые, прочные, красные скалы, прижимающиеся к шоссе с обеих сторон. Потом слева появляется река, медленно и лениво несущая воды почти вплотную к ним. Она сопровождает их на протяжении нескольких миль. Свет заходящего солнца отражается от ее спокойной зеленоватой поверхности. Иногда отблески исчезают — тени от гор падают на дорогу. В конце концов, они покидают компанию реки и скал — шоссе тянется по голой равнине и кажется бесконечным, уходя все дальше и дальше в сторону подножия гор в отдалении. Клинту до лампочки прекрасные виды за окном. Ему слишком жарко. В машине настоящее пекло. Его чистую серую футболку, которую он натянул, сев в машину, давно можно выжимать. Она противно липнет к спине и бокам, и ему хочется в душ. А еще хочется, чтобы солнцезащитные очки не лежали на заднем сиденье в рюкзаке, а были у него на носу. На этот раз на вполне законных основаниях — с целью спасения усталых глаз от палящих солнечных лучей, а не как обычно — в качестве зрительной преграды между ним и окружающим миром.

Движение сбоку заставляет его вздрогнуть. Солдат разворачивается назад и правой рукой тянется к молнии на сумке. Не отрывая взгляда от дороги, открывает ее, достает бутылку воды и, не глядя, протягивает Клинту.

Тот несколько мгновений сверлит его взглядом. Это что такое? В самом-то деле… Принимать от похитителя и убийцы напитки, серьезно? Не самый интеллектуальных ход был бы.

После доброго десятка секунд Солдат, похоже, понимает, что бутылку Клинт не возьмет. Он хмурится и сердито рассматривает ее, как будто это недоверие его оскорбляет. Потом отпускает руль, откручивает крышку, бросает ее в отделение рядом с ручником, поднимает бутылку и отпивает прежде, чем еще раз протянуть Клинту.

На этот раз тот берет и жадно пьет почти до дна. Ему сразу становится лучше. Он изо всех сил пытается запретить себе испытывать благодарность. Он знает, что такое Стокгольмский синдром. Знает, как легко пленнику начать искать в своем мучителе хоть что-то хорошее. Даже если его там нет. В голове продолжает звучать голос Фила, излагающий ему извечный план «Б» своим это-важно-перестань-болтать-и-послушай-меня-Бартон голосом: задобри, получи информацию, обмани, беги. Ну, притупить бдительность Клинту, вроде, удалось. Вот собирать информацию, честно говоря, получается не очень. Потому что говорить и даже думать об этой херовой ситуации не хочется совсем.

Ему просто нужно, чтобы его оставили в покое. Больше ничего.

Однако, чтобы оказаться в столь желанном одиночестве, ему необходимо, чтобы заключительная часть плана под названием «беги» увенчалась успехом. Он уже смирился с мыслью, что не сможет сделать это без лука. Тот лежит на заднем сиденье, а стрелы — в багажнике. И это совсем нехорошо. Если Солдат не оставит его без присмотра надолго, может не получиться вскрыть замок и сбежать.

Ну так что? Если с информацией не срослось, значит пришло время побега. Клинт никогда не страдал отсутствием воображения и много лет проработал с Наташей, поэтому его навыки в совершении побегов довольно высоки. Хотя этот блядский Зимний Солдат один раз уже сумел его выследить. Поэтому, очень может быть, что повторная попытка спрятаться от него, это бесполезная трата времени и сил.

Подать сигнал о помощи из окна? Неа. Ему совсем не хочется, чтобы его проткнули еще раз и, конечно же, абсолютно не хочется подставлять кого бы то ни было под гнев по-настоящему сердитого Солдата. Если ему все равно, это не значит, что он бессердечный мудак.

Клинт снова подносит бутылку к губам и допивает остатки, глядя на показавшуюся в стороне от дороги бензоколонку. Отлично. Времени, затраченного на заправку, вполне должно хватить. Даже если Солдат и может прожить без топлива, машина — явно нет. Клинту потребуется чуть больше минуты, чтобы убраться отсюда. А там… Можно попробовать угнать пустую тачку или даже запрыгнуть в ту, что с водителем, а потом просто вытолкнуть его. Не совсем этично, конечно, но он должен сбежать…

Действуй, слышит он спокойный голос Фила. Решай проблемы по мере поступления, позже закрепи успех.

Клинт закрывает глаза и с трудом сглатывает. Он прислоняется лбом к стеклу и чувствует вибрацию, сожалея, что она недостаточно сильная, чтобы вытрясти из его мозгов все воспоминания и липкие тени. Он тяжело дышит и продолжает держать глаза закрытыми. Перебирает все возможные варианты побега и снова проклинает себя за то, что выбросил телефон. Наташа — или Старк — смогли бы отследить сигнал даже во сне. Если бы захотели…

Вспомнив о Наташином сообщении, он задумывается, а не пытается ли сейчас кто-нибудь его отследить. Большая его часть даже не надеется. Меньшая — та, что надежду не теряла, хочет уйти от гребаного Зимнего Солдата. И если это не подтверждает, что он ужасный человек, тогда он даже не знает, что еще для этого нужно.

Он снова открывает глаза, щурится и ждет, когда зрение приспособится к яркому дневному свету. Смотрит на Солдата, который крепко сжимает руль, сосредоточившись на дороге. Клинт переводит взгляд на его руки и моргает. В голову приходит новая мысль — он мог бы дотянуться и дернуть руль на себя. Машина слетела бы с дороги. Возможно, въехала бы в заградительный барьер или дорожный знак. Шины завизжали бы, когда, пытаясь остановиться, Солдат ударил бы по тормозам. Клинт цеплялся бы за руль изо всех сил. Может, машина кувыркалась бы, переворачиваясь снова и снова, с ужасным скрежетом раздираемого металла и разбитого стекла. Пока, наконец, не остановилась бы вся погнутая и разбитая. И не было бы никакой гарантии, что они смогли бы выжить в этой мясорубке.

Клинт садится ровнее, отодвигаясь от окна, признает, что это, пожалуй, слишком, и думает о Филе и его дурацких лекциях о приемлемом риске, и о том, в какую ярость он пришел бы, узнав о попавшем в такую идиотскую аварию Клинте. Не то, чтобы это имело большое значение, потому что Фил умер, а мертвые не могут злиться на вас за то дерьмо, которое вы творите. А вот Наташа жива и, скорее всего, убила бы его, посмей он сдохнуть в такой автокатастрофе. Хотя кто знает, может, она просто была бы благодарна Клинту за то, что ему удалось убрать с дороги Зимнего Солдата.

Ну порыдай еще, Бартон, думает он, чувствуя к себе почти отвращение.

К счастью, его мысли обрываются, как только он понимает, что автомобиль притормаживает. Клинт поднимает взгляд, видит красно-желтую эмблему «Шелл», и внутренности предвкушающе сжимаются. Солдат, продолжая оставаться все таким же спокойным, включает поворотник и съезжает с шоссе на придорожную заправку. За ней виднеется мотель, супермаркет и еще несколько зданий, явно видавших лучшие дни. Клинт не двигается и старается не выдать никаких признаков реакции на остановку. Хотя это может стать отличным шансом. Вокруг полно машин, и у него не возникло бы проблем с угоном. Если только будет достаточно времени. С ключом, конечно, было бы значительно лучше, хотя ему не особенно хочется пугать гражданских до смерти, отбирая у них ключи. Карманная кража стала бы лучшим вариантом, но для этого потребовалась бы более хорошая реакция и стечение определенных обстоятельств…

Машина заезжает под крышу, Солдат вытаскивает ключ зажигания и берет сумку. Клинт слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть, что он делает, и внутри все опускается… Надежда ускользает, как тени от восходящего солнца.

— Да ладно…

Солдат откидывается на спинку сиденья и тянется к Клинту. Тот думает о сопротивлении, но потом устало вздыхает и неловко протягивает руку. Солдат аккуратно застегивает одну часть наручников на его запястье и наклоняется над Клинтом, чтобы прицепить другую к дверной ручке.

Бартон злится на себя за то, что даже не подумал ни о чем подобном. Он задерживает дыхание, потому что прошло несколько месяцев с того момента, как в его личном пространстве был кто-то посторонний. Он чувствует себя неуютно, и не только из-за того, что Солдат — убийца.

— Не открывай окно, — говорит тот, приглаживая ладонью волосы. — И ни с кем не разговаривай.

— А то что?

Солдат остается невозмутимым. Снова лезет в сумку, достает темно-синюю бейсболку и надевает, низко опуская козырек.  
— А то я займусь тем, с кем ты общался, а тебя засуну в багажник.

— Понял. Никаких разговоров, — говорит Клинт и салютует свободной рукой. Солдат пристально смотрит на него, выходит и захлопывает дверь.

— Блядь, — шипит Клинт, и пытается незаметно, не двигая головой, посмотреть вниз и вправо. Кольцо слишком туго обхватывает руку, поэтому просто снять — не содрав кожу или не выбив большой палец, — вероятно, не удастся. Да и ручка приделана к дверце на совесть. Остается только одно… Вскрыть замок довольно просто, несмотря на то, что наручники Солдата имеют двойную блокировку. Единственное, что для этого нужно — булавка, скрепка или что-нибудь в этом роде. Почти не дыша, Клинт поднимает взгляд. Солдат стоит с другой стороны со шлангом в руках и не смотрит на Клинта, но если бы поднял голову, то определенно заметил бы, что тот пытается сбежать.

Так что, несмотря на выскакивающее из груди сердце и нетерпеливо дрожащие руки, Клинт пытается сидеть спокойно и ждать. Солдат заканчивает заправку — раздается характерный звук, затем издевательски громкий щелчок крышки бензобака. Клинт боится даже подумать о том, что Солдат сейчас сядет в машину, и они уедут. Он этого не делает. Через окно бросает на Клинта быстрый взгляд, левой рукой лезет в карман толстовки и идет в сторону офиса. Клинт не удивлен. Уехать на угнанной машине, не заплатив, — самый глупый способ привлечь нежелательное внимание.

Пока Солдат идет, Клинт сидит абсолютно неподвижно. Как только его рука касается стеклянной двери, Клинт начинает двигаться в поисках того, что можно использовать в качестве отмычки. Он проверяет приборную панель, углубления под стаканы, отделения в дверцах. Ничего. Он разочарованно матерится, вытягивает руку, чтобы пошарить под сиденьем…

… и касается чего-то маленького и металлического. Зажав это между пальцами, — борясь с желанием издать победный клич — вытаскивает заколку для волос. Вселенная, ты прощена, думает он, неверяще глядя на находку, и, выпрямив ее, загибает кончик вбок. Потом ищет взглядом Солдата — тот все еще внутри. Клинт вздыхает и сосредотачивается на кольце на запястье. Через тридцать секунд он может стать свободным. Не теряя времени, вставляет импровизированную отмычку в замок и, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, начинает поворачивать.

— Ну… Давай же… — нервно бормочет Клинт. Он делал это тысячу раз, и единственный человек, который может открыть наручники быстрее чем он, это Наташа…

Замок щелкает, и сердце Клинта подпрыгивает одновременно с открывающейся водительской дверью.

Он закрывает глаза и не сдерживает желания выругаться на всех известных ему языках.

— Неплохо, — произносит Солдат, залезая в машину. Он ставит пластиковый пакет Клинту в ноги и закрывает дверь.

— Иди нахер, — шипит Бартон и снимает кольцо с руки. Оно сильно бьется об дверь. Солдат заводит машину, и Клинт чувствует, как его снова охватывает отчаяние. Машина оживает и возвращается на шоссе, быстро набирая скорость.

Клинт откидывается на спинку сиденья и чувствует себя так, будто это был его единственный шанс, и он его абсолютно бездарно упустил. Черт, если бы он действовал быстрее…

Знакомая песня.

Он отгоняет эти мысли. Он больше не станет об этом думать.

— Итак, — произносит он, потому что нужно срочно сойти с опасного пути, по которому вот-вот отправится его мозг, а не потому, что на самом деле хочется поговорить. — И где же Зимний Солдат взял деньги на бензин?

— Украл, — отвечает тот.

— Следовало догадаться. Шмотки тоже ворованные?

— Ага.

Больше говорить не о чем. Поёрзав, чтобы хоть немного размять отсиженную слишком долгим сиденьем задницу, Клинт облокачивается на дверь, опирается на нее локтем и, пристроив щеку на кулак, принимается смотреть на Солдата, потому что, если он будет думать о нем, то не сможет думать о себе. Как у киллера, у Солдата, вероятно, прекрасно развито шестое чувство, которое подскажет ему, что Бартон не сводит с него глаз, но Клинту почти все равно. Если какой-то мужик захотел похитить его по причинам, связанным с Капитаном Америка, то пусть потерпит его пристальное внимание.

Клинт думает, что Солдат выглядит усталым. Сосредоточенным, но усталым. И не только физически; он видит, как чувствует себя Клинт, но такое впечатление, что просто больше не может беспокоиться. Единственное, что противоречит этой оценке — то, что он зачем-то все-таки предпринял попытку похитить Клинта в качестве части этой своей сумасшедшей схемы, связанной с Роджерсом.

В другом мире чувак считался бы красивым, думает Клинт, изучая его профиль. Темные волосы, светлые глаза, изящные скулы и подбородок. Есть в нем что-то еще, помимо окружающей его ауры угрозы. Он чем-то озабочен и задумчив. Внутри него что-то больное и разбитое. Клинт почувствовал это с самого начала. Этого почти достаточно, чтобы Клинт слегка заинтересовался тем, что здесь на самом деле происходит. Из того, что он видел и слышал, можно сделать вывод, что это не просто очередная миссия, особенно в отношении ситуации со Стивом. Это не его дело, а старое доброе любопытство без достаточных сил и энергии, еле тлеет сейчас, и без должной искры больше напоминает бессмысленное праздное удивление.

— Почему лук?

Говоря, Солдат не смотрит на Клинта, а тот не отворачивается, продолжая сверлить его взглядом.

— Потому что я в этом хорош.

Солдат кивает, как будто того, что ты умеешь отлично обращаться с оружием, достаточно, чтобы использовать его.  
— Тебя поэтому называют Хоукаем? — уточняет он, и Клинт снова улавливает акцент, который не кажется неуместным в Нью-Йорке. Это заставляет его задуматься о том, откуда же он.  
— Десять баллов ассасину, — устало произносит Клинт, а затем удивляет самого себя, спрашивая: — У тебя есть настоящее имя?

Только потому, что смотрит, Клинт замечает легкую задержку в дыхании Солдата и то, что его пальцы на руле сжимаются чуть сильнее. Солдат молчит. Клинт продолжает смотреть. Вот теперь это действительно любопытно.

Бартон отводит взгляд от Солдата и глядит в окно. Потом вперед на дорогу, исчезающую под колесами. Машина пожирает мили, и его единственный шанс на побег уходит в небытие. Минуты кажутся длинными и проходят в молчании, и становится ясно, что разговор закончен. Машина подскакивает на неровной дороге. Клинт морщится, снова ёрзает и пытается устроиться поудобнее. Ему срочно нужно выбраться отсюда, пока задница совсем не онемела и не отвалилась нахрен.

Так, секундочку… Может, стоит задуматься не о получении информации или побеге. Возможно, стоит самому поделиться информацией. Солдат ведь хотел узнать о Капитане Америка. Если Клинт расскажет то, что ему нужно — естественно, не подвергая Стива опасности — может, Солдат и сам отпустит его.

— Ты же хотел узнать что-то про Капитана Америка? — небрежно начинает он, пристраивая ноги на приборную панель. — Спрашивай…

— Не сейчас, — Солдат качает головой, и у него опять появляется этот странный взгляд, который тут же исчезает. Клинт видит, как он пристально смотрит в зеркало заднего вида. — Когда будем в безопасности.

Клинт открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но понимает, что сил нет. Мужик, похоже, параноик. Они в какой-то глухомани едут по трассе на угнанной машине. Где может быть безопаснее для такого разговора? Особенно, учитывая, как отчаянно Солдат хотел заполучить Клинта именно для того, чтобы побольше узнать о Стиве?

— Я хочу знать, почему.

Клинт прокручивает в голове слова Солдата, сказанные ранее, и думает, что же они могут означать. Со всем этим явно что-то не так. Он и раньше думал об этом, но теперь понимает, что вот сейчас действительно заинтересован. Что еще сказал Солдат? Там, в комнате мотеля, когда он очнулся? Капитан Америка был его миссией, но что-то его остановило…

Так, Солдату приказали убить Стива, но он по какой-то причине не смог, и даже сам не понял, почему…

Солдат не хотел убивать Стива. Ему приказали его убить. А он этого не сделал.

Клинт перестает дышать. Горло перехватывает, и в нем становится пугающе тесно. Он пытается вдохнуть и не может. Получается только хрипеть. Звуки ускользают прочь, и все, что он слышит, это собственный пульс и глухой рев в ушах, пронзительно завывающий все громче и громче.

Солдат не хотел убивать Стива. Ему приказали его убить. А он этого не сделал.

Пальцы Клинта бесполезно царапают дверную ручку — его ослепляет необходимость выйти. Перед глазами — Локи, его ярко-голубой взгляд. Вот Клинт тянет тетиву к подбородку, бесстрастно глядя на вертолет, вычисляя угол, скорость и сопротивление ветра, зная, что эта стрела станет причиной крушения вертолета, который заберет с собой и Наташу, и других Мстителей.

Клинт не хотел убивать их. Ему приказали их убить. И он выпустил стрелу.  
— Хоукай! Черт возьми, Хоукай!

Кто-то кричит и зовет его по имени. А Локи продолжает улыбаться и выспрашивать о Наташе, злобно сверкая глазами. Клинт рассказывает все. Рядом что-то скрипит, он падает вперед и не может дышать. Он умрет, он выдаст все, что знает, и умрет…

Грохот. Скрежет металла. Его хватают за руки, и боль в плече немного отрезвляет. Он пытается наброситься на того, кто рядом, но не может. Он не видит, кто перед ним. Его куда-то тащат. Потом он падает, спина проезжается по чему-то бугристому. У Локи не выйдет забрать его снова. Клинт убьет его и не позволит увести себя отсюда…

Что-то сильно давит ему на плечо, и он, застонав от боли, вдыхает свежий воздух. С кислородом возвращается сознание. Рев в ушах затихает, взгляд замирает на лице, которое находится прямо перед ним. Ему все равно, кто это, потому что это не Локи.

— Хоукай, посмотри на меня, — произносит Солдат. У него сильная жесткая рука. Живые пальцы тянут за майку, а металлические впились в бицепс. Прямо в рану. Это боль, которая удерживает Клинта в сознании. Она ослепительна и слишком реальна, чтобы ее можно было игнорировать. Она заставляет его задыхаться, и он изо всех сил пытается цепляться за нее. Клинт плохо соображает, но смотрит в глаза Солдату. Серые, такие серые. Не голубые. Яркие и серые. Пронзительный взгляд удерживает его от падения в пропасть так же эффективно, как и боль.

Он кивает, продолжая хватать ртом воздух. Потом медленно поворачивает голову влево, вправо, и понимает, что сидит на поросшей травой обочине рядом с машиной. Двигатель тихо урчит, и она мягко подрагивает. Его еще раз дергают за руку, и теплые пальцы поднимают вверх его подбородок.

— Хоукай, — громко повторяет Солдат. — Смотри на меня.

Клинт кивает и подчиняется. Глубоко вдыхает и медленно выдыхает. Следующий вдох дается намного легче, и обруч вокруг груди ослабевает. Теперь, сквозь звуки собственного дыхания и пульса, он слышит машину и чувствует не только боль, но и грубую колючую траву под ладонью, неумолимую жесткость металла за спиной, натяжение ткани — Солдат все еще продолжает держать его за майку. Он чувствует запах травы, грязи, пота, работающего двигателя и жары.

Его дыхание медленно приходит в норму. Но он не отводит глаз от лица Солдата — чувствует иррациональный страх. Что, если он это сделает, и паника вернется? Они сидят в тени машины, но глаза Солдата продолжают оставаться яркими. Он выглядит почти взволнованным. Должно быть, переживает, что если Клинт умрет, придется идти и похищать другого Мстителя.

— Лучше? — через некоторое время спрашивает Солдат. По дороге проезжает машина. Двигатель грохочет и кашляет, громкими звуками раздражая обострившиеся чувства Клинта.

Он снова кивает, теперь почти автоматически. Солдат отпускает его и почти с сожалением косится на плечо.  
— Я решил, что это самый быстрый способ остановить паническую атаку… это ведь была паническая атака, да?

Клинт молча кивает и медленно опускает голову. Он никому не говорил об этих выматывающих приступах, периодически накрывающих его и заставляющих практически падать на месте, и не может понять, с чего это Зимний Солдат нянчится с ним и выглядит таким искренне обеспокоенным.

Какого черта, вселенная?

— Почему это тебя так волнует? — произносит Клинт прежде, чем успевает подумать, и его голос звучит так странно, будто принадлежит кому-то другому. А еще он дрожит.

Солдат сидит рядом на корточках, поглаживая губы пальцами.  
— Просто… ты вроде был в порядке, а через минуту… — он замолкает и продолжает выглядеть озабоченным. — Я подумал, у тебя припадок.

Клинт смеется. Звук получается низким и грубым.  
— Нет, — говорит он, с каждой секундой начиная ощущать все больше и больше. Теперь его буквально пронзают волны эмоций. Раньше после атак оставались лишь апатия и безразличие, сидевшие в груди в течение нескольких месяцев. Сейчас он был рад. Он слишком долго избегал чувств, и это было ужасно и противоестественно.

Ему нужен Фил. Прямо здесь и сейчас.

Он с трудом отгоняет эти мысли и пробует сдвинуться с места. Опирается на машину за спиной и пытается оторвать задницу от земли. Взгляд, который так помог ему во время панической атаки, теперь кажется слишком пронзительным и понимающим, и Клинт его ненавидит.

— Нет, — произносит Солдат, и металлическая рука опускается на его здоровое плечо. — Сядь.

— Пошел ты, — Клинт, не задумываясь, хватает Солдата за запястье и отталкивает руку. Солдат поднимает ладони в жесте капитуляции, садится обратно на корточки и кладет руки на колени. Просто смотрит на Клинта, вытирая губы.

— Триггер? — наконец спрашивает он. Ветер ерошит его волосы, бросая пряди на лицо. Без капюшона он выглядит совсем по-другому.

Клинт хмурится.  
— Пошел ты, — повторяет он и поднимается на ноги. Солнечный свет, ослепивший его, подобен удару в лицо, и ему требуются несколько секунд на то, чтобы потереть глаза, бормоча под нос проклятия. Он чувствует, как внутри начинает пузыриться недовольство, делая его капризным и несговорчивым. — Я так понимаю, нам нужно вернуться в машину? Или я могу рискнуть и попробовать сбежать?

Солдат не двигается и смотрит на Клинта. Во взгляде нечто среднее между настороженностью и любопытством, и он явно не в своей тарелке после приступа Клинта и его слов.  
— Что происходит?

— Скажи мне, что с тобой, и я скажу, что со мной, — раздраженно огрызается Клинт, и плечи Солдата напряженно застывают.

— Садись в машину.

— А знаешь что? Нет, — отвечает Клинт, чувствуя себя смелым и воинственным. Он быстро теряет контроль над собой и ситуацией в целом. Он чувствует себя ужасно и чудесно, болезненно и волнующе. Такого давно не было в его жизни. — Давай сделаем это прямо здесь. Тут на сотни гребаных миль никого нет. Ты хотел узнать о Стиве, начинай спрашивать, или я пошел.

Слова повисают в воздухе. Прозвучали они с явным вызовом. Клинт считает, что, возможно, немного переборщил. И, возможно, его сейчас ударят. Но он ужасный человек, который стал причиной смерти хороших людей, который чуть не убил этих дурацких Мстителей, только потому, что был слишком слаб и у него было недостаточно сил, чтобы бороться с играми разума Асгардского ублюдка. Он устал, он сыт всем этим по горло и не может найти силы, чтобы продолжать во всем этом барахтаться. Он хочет остаться один. Он хочет, чтобы Фил Коулсон вернулся.

Солдат качает головой, и в его взгляде сталь, тяжесть и холод.  
— Сядь в машину.

— Нет, — практически рычит Клинт, мотая головой.

Солдат делает угрожающий шаг вперед.  
— Лезь. В. Машину.

— Начинай спрашивать! — орет Клинт, и у него ломается голос. Он чувствует себя слишком униженным, разбитым и незащищенным после приступа. У него дрожат ноги, но он испытывает самый настоящий гнев. — Давай, чего ты ждешь?!

— Нет! — огрызается Солдат, и Клинт видит, как весь его контроль разлетается на куски. Острые и болезненные, как осколки стекла.

— Почему нет?! — Клинт кричит и размахивает руками. — Ты похитил меня, чтобы узнать о Капитане Америка, а сам отказываешься о нем спрашивать! Если ты не хочешь его убивать, во что мне все труднее и труднее поверить…

— Баки.

Слово, произнесенное хриплым голосом, повисает между ними, окружающий мир исчезает, и Клинт никак не может осознать, что он только что услышал… Солдат смотрит на него своими дурацкими блестящими глазами, Клинт понимает, что тот вот-вот заплачет — такой у него растерянный и жалкий взгляд. Ветер снова ерошит его волосы, но они этого не замечают. Они застывают в шести футах друг от друга, и когда начинает казаться, что прошла целая жизнь, Солдат шумно сглатывает, а Клинт, находящийся в абсолютном шоке, может только смотреть на то, как он открывает рот, как дрожит его нижняя губа и как он снова тихо произносит:

— Думаю, я Баки Барнс.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ты издеваешься?

Это не самая умная вещь, которую Клинт когда-либо говорил, но, учитывая обстоятельства, он считает, что его можно за это простить. Он сверлит взглядом Зимнего Солдата, который стоит напротив и смотрит на него. Смотрит так, будто его ударили по голове чем-то тяжелым. Глаза сверкают, рот слегка приоткрыт, и выглядит он испуганным, несчастным и абсолютно потерянным.

— Ты… Баки? Баки Барнс?

— Не знаю. Я… так думаю…

Он поднимает металлическую руку к лицу и резко вдыхает. Потом качает головой и делает шаг назад, резко опуская руку.  
— Он назвал меня Баки, — с трудом продолжает он. — И я знаю его.

— Как такое вообще возможно? — тихо удивляется Клинт и начинает мысленно отсчитывать годы. Так… Кэп с Ревущими Коммандос… Ничего себе! Сейчас Баки Барнсу — даже если бы он остался в живых — было бы, по меньшей мере, девяносто. Ведь он погиб до того, как Стив тесно познакомился со льдами Арктики. А этому парню на вид не больше тридцати…

— Я не знаю, — нервно отвечает Солдат и, сделав еще шаг назад, садится прямо на землю и сжимает голову руками. — Все так перемешалось… я ничего не знаю и почти ничего не помню…

Клинт неподвижно стоит и смотрит на самого безжалостного убийцу послевоенного времени, который раскачивается, сидя на земле и обхватив голову руками, и выглядит все это полноценным нервным срывом. Имя Баки Барнса эхом бьется в голове, и Клинт пытается понять, как, черт побери, этот человек может быть Баки-блядским-Барнсом.

— Баки Барнс погиб в сороковых, — произносит он больше для себя, чем для него.

— Капитан Америка убежден в обратном, — с горечью отвечает Солдат, потом качает головой, немного повернувшись, лезет рукой в карман и достает мятую пачку сигарет. Прикуривает, глубоко затягивается и, пристроив локти на колени, закрывает глаза металлической ладонью. Крошечная часть Клинта тут же велит ему сесть в машину и уехать, но он гонит эту мысль. Она не дает задуматься о том, какого собственно хрена тут происходит?

Клинт медленно и осторожно подходит ближе и присаживается на корточки рядом с Солдатом. Он понятия не имеет, что делать и что говорить.

— Совсем ничего не помнишь?

— Почти ничего. Думаю, Гидра стирала мне память.

У Клинта непроизвольно открывается рот, и несколько мгновений он просто не знает, что после такого можно сказать.  
— И ты понятия не имел, кто такой Капитан Америка, когда пошел за ним?

— Он был моей миссией, — тихо отвечает Солдат. — Я исполнял приказы, я не…

У Клинта сжимается желудок. Слова режут, будто ножи, и от страха перехватывает дыхание. Он заставляет себя дышать, чувствуя, как дрожат руки. «Исполнял приказы» эхом бьется в голове, и он пристально смотрит на Солдата. Неужели он не знал? Это довольно странное совпадение. Ну, то, что он выбрал для похищения именно Клинта. Если он все же говорит правду…

Солдат подносит сигарету к губам, затягивается, и Клинт понимает, что верит ему. Зачем выдумывать такое? Или он хотел вызвать сочувствие, чтобы оправдать то, что сделал? Боже, Клинт совершенно растерян.

Он нервно трет пальцами губы.  
— Посмотри на меня, — говорит он и поднимает его подбородок, убирая волосы назад. У Солдата на лице написаны вызов и волнение, и Клинт начинает скрупулёзно изучать его. Темный цвет волос совпадает, а вот все остальное… Клинт никогда не увлекался разглядыванием фотографий Баки Барнса, чтобы теперь говорить что-то определенное.

Солдат немного смещается, не отрывая взгляда от Клинта, опускает руку в другой карман, вытаскивает сложенный несколько раз весь измятый лист бумаги. И молча протягивает Клинту.

Тот берет и разворачивает. Это страница, вырванная из книги. На ней текст о Ревущих Коммандос и фото двух солдат, задумчиво склонившихся над картой, расстеленной прямо на капоте джипа. Под снимком подпись: «Капитан Стив Роджерс и сержант Джеймс Баки Барнс».

Это он.

Клинту даже не нужно смотреть дважды. Он ошарашенно глядит на человека, стоящего плечом к плечу с Кэпом. В последние два дня он провел достаточно времени, изучая лицо Солдата, и сейчас не сомневается, что это один и тот же человек.

Вот же блядство…

— Это определенно ты, если исключить версию клонирования или то, что у тебя имеется однояйцевый близнец, — произносит Клинт, и голос звучит довольно странно даже для его собственных ушей. — Что с тобой произошло?

— Не знаю, — испуганно шепчет Солдат — Баки. — Я не помню.

Клинт наконец осознает, что его так смущало в речи Солдата, и он начинает смеяться.  
— У тебя Бруклинский акцент, — сквозь смех говорит он и продолжает смеяться, медленно, но верно скатываясь в истерику. — У тебя чертов Бруклинский акцент! О, Боже мой…

Он смеется так сильно, что, прижав ладонь ко лбу, падает на задницу. Господи, он пытался сбежать от Мстителей, но был похищен другом детства Капитана Америка, который к тому же является разыскиваемым убийцей. Вселенная, должно быть, всерьез взялась за него, потому что это просто нереально. Клинт начинает дрожать, и смех постепенно переходит во всхлипывания. Он так хотел держаться подальше от всего этого, а оказался в гребаном эпицентре…

Раздается какой-то шорох, Клинт смотрит вверх и видит Баки — имя так подходит ему, даже со всем тем, что знает Клинт, — который протягивает ему сигарету. Он молча берет. Солдат бросает ему зажигалку. Клинт прикуривает и глубоко затягивается, задерживая дым в легких. Баки поднимается на ноги, и Клинт инстинктивно напрягается. Но тот идет к машине и выключает двигатель.

Наступившая тишина оглушает. Баки захлопывает дверь, идет назад, садится почти впритык к Клинту и, не моргая, смотрит вдаль. Он кажется каким-то побежденным что-ли… Совсем не похожим на того человека, который с горящими глазами и ножом в руке ворвался в номер к Бартону. Кажется, что признание каким-то образом сломало его. Сделало уязвимым. Таким, каким он никогда не был, будучи Зимним Солдатом.

Баки Барнс.

Боже…

Не в первый, не во второй и даже не в третий раз, Клинт думает о телефоне, который так опрометчиво бросил в канализацию. Одна его часть хочет, чтобы он этого не делал, а другая, будто оправдываясь, твердит, что Солдат все равно нашел и уничтожил бы его.

Клинт стряхивает пепел и затягивается, продолжая смотреть на Баки. Он пытается думать о нем как о простом солдате. Как о правой руке Капитана Америка. Как о лучшем друге Стива. И не может. Перед глазами мелькают кадры боя Зимнего Солдата на улицах Вашингтона — его ошеломляющие удары и отчаянные попытки Стива заблокировать их.

Он удивляется, как четко Баки помнит, что пытался убить человека, который был его лучшим другом, а в горле растет ком, когда он думает о хеликариере и Наташе.

К черту вселенную. И к черту иронию.

Он откашливается и спрашивает себя, что, черт возьми, он должен сказать? Существует ли вообще хоть что-нибудь, что можно сказать после такого? И Клинт не знает, кем в большей степени является сейчас сидящий рядом с ним — Зимним Солдатом или Баки Барнсом. Черт, этого сейчас и сам Баки, похоже, не знает…

— Ты, правда, ничего не помнишь?

Баки шмыгает носом, вытирает его пальцами, откашливается и поднимает голову.  
— Нет. Но иногда, когда я на что-то смотрю, то вижу двойное изображение. Как в кино, когда ломается кинопроектор или неполадки с бобиной.

Клинт поднимает бровь.  
— Ты должен помнить фильмы на бобинах, если вот так сейчас говоришь.

Баки широко открывает глаза и выглядит довольно испуганным. Это поражает Клинта как удачно нанесенный удар и заставляет еще пристальнее вглядываться в лицо Барнса.  
— Я даже не помню, смотрел ли вообще когда-нибудь фильмы, — произносит тот и трет металлическими пальцами переносицу.

— Да, ситуация… — тянет Клинт, потому что понятия не имеет, что в этих измученных остатках разума осталось от воспоминаний Баки Барнса. Не говоря уже о том, как именно Гидра производила это самое стирание памяти. Он практически уверен, что у них не было волшебной палочки, чтобы быстро и безболезненно провернуть такое.

Они долго сидят в тишине. Клинт докуривает и выбрасывает окурок, продолжая наблюдать за Баки. Его самая странная часть хочет видеть на лице Барнса больше эмоций. Чтобы пустое безразличие уступило место потрясению или замешательству. Он рассеянно трет грудь в районе сердца и задумается, все эти желания и любопытство, это что-то новенькое или просыпается нечто старое, о чем он уже успел позабыть?

Клинт тяжело вздыхает и, закрыв глаза, трет ладонью лицо. Это… это слишком для него. Слишком много всего.

— Ты должен позвонить Роджерсу.

Баки моргает и кажется только что проснувшимся.  
— Нет, — он качает головой и встает. — Нам пора.

Клинт смотрит на него, чувствуя себя так, будто его ударили под дых.  
— Что? Ты… — начинает он, но Баки, кажется, не слушает. Он обходит машину и, игнорируя протесты, садится за руль.

Клинт вскакивает, наклоняется к окну со стороны пассажирского сиденья и, вцепившись в дверь, кричит: — Эй! Ты шутишь? Мы все-таки едем дальше?

— Да, — устало кивает Баки. — Садись.

— Нет, я не могу… — Клинт делает еще одну попытку. — Ты должен найти Стива.

— Нет, — Барнс неуверенно качает головой.

— Да он наверняка ищет тебя, — продолжает настаивать Клинт. — Черт, если он знает, кто ты такой, то сможет помочь со всем этим разобраться…

— Я не знаю, кто я, — огрызается Баки. — И не собираюсь идти к нему. Ничего не изменилось.

— Да все изменилось! Серьезно, бро…

Металлическая рука хватает Клинта за майку на груди и резко дергает в машину. Бартон пулей влетает внутрь и оказывается нос к носу с Баки. Клинт еле удерживает себя в вертикальном положении, одной рукой упираясь в сиденье, а другой — в приборную панель, и все его тело будто впадает в ступор, потому что Барнс слишком близко, и Клинта, похоже, сейчас вырвет…

— Садись, — рявкает Баки, и Клинт быстро кивает, потому что сделает что угодно, чтобы как можно скорее выбраться из этой железной хватки…

Баки, похоже, доверяет ему, потому что тут же разжимает пальцы, позволяя Клинту развернуться. Он тяжело дышит — как будто бежал до машины несколько миль. Ноги превращаются в желе, а отступающая паника оставляет после себя жуткую слабость и чувство, слишком близкое к унижению.

Покачав головой, он падает на сиденье, хлопает дверью и, прижав ладонь ко лбу, тихонько проклинает все вокруг. Ему хочется пить, а желудок, похоже, начинает завязываться в узлы по второму кругу.

Машина тарахтит и выезжает с обочины. Клинт думает, что все-таки должен был рискнуть и попытаться сбежать. Пока был шанс. Хотя внезапно это кажется не таким простым. Теперь, когда Солдат не только Солдат. Черт, он не просто злодей и убийца, он лучший друг Стива. Герой войны. Человек, который отдал жизнь, сражаясь на войне вместе с Капитаном Америка.

Впоследствии оказавшийся ассасином Гидры.

Клинт думает о фразе «промывание мозгов», и внутренности сжимаются еще сильнее. Он смотрит на Баки и чувствует замешательство и жалость. Потому что если бедный ублюдок прав, и его память была уничтожена Гидрой, то он пропустил целых семьдесят лет собственной жизни.

Клинт потерял всего несколько дней, и это было достаточно хреново. Хотя он прекрасно помнит основные моменты своей «предательской деятельности» и ненавидит себя за то, что продолжает размышлять — было бы лучше, если бы Локи тоже стер ему память.

Машина пожирает мили, дорога кажется бесконечной. Они едут на северо-восток, и Клинту интересно, почему именно туда. Солнце садится, ярко-синее небо становится чернильно-фиолетовым с оранжевыми разводами. Люди — нормальные люди — скорее всего, назвали бы это красивым, но Клинту сейчас, черт возьми, не до оценки пейзажей.

В голове так много вопросов, что от них почти больно. Он мог бы попытаться собраться с силами и задать их, если бы был уверен, что ему ответят. А пока он молча разговаривает сам с собой и чем дальше, тем больше удивляется.

Он просто не понимает. Почему Баки не бежит прямо к Стиву? Клинт не очень хорошо знает Роджерса, но не думает, что тот из обидчивых. Да, Зимний Солдат хотел убить его, но если Стив знает, кто он на самом деле…

Клинт пытается заставить себя остановиться. Он не знает Стива. И совсем не знает Баки. Он понятия не имеет, как они отреагировали бы на все это, поэтому нет смысла гадать. Черт, он не знает, как сам повел бы себя в такой ситуации. Ну, если бы вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, выскочил Фил и попытался его убить… Клинт даже не может закончить обдумывать эту мысль. О таком кошмаре просто невозможно думать.

Солнце садится. Высоко в небе появляется луна. В машине вдруг что-то слабо щелкает. Клинт дергается. Звук раздается снова и снова, и Бартон замечает, как его ладони сжимаются в кулаки. Стук совсем тихий, но Клинту кажется, что навязчивое тиканье раздается прямо у него в голове. Тик… тик… чертово тиканье…

Машина замедляется и останавливается. Щелчки прекращаются, как только Баки глушит мотор. Клинт падает на место, молча матерясь. Он слышит, как Баки придвигается ближе, как стучат по рулю его металлические пальцы. Но эти звуки не настолько резкие, как долбаное тиканье двигателя.

— Ты не любишь громкие звуки, — говорит Баки.

— Я много чего не люблю, — равнодушно произносит Клинт, глядя в окно на обшарпанную закусочную. — Но очень уважаю дерьмовую еду.

Баки моргает и смотрит на него так, будто годами не слышал, как кто-то шутит. Он хмурится и, задумавшись, переводит взгляд с Клинта на двери забегаловки и обратно.

— Не пристегивай меня, — просит Бартон. — Давай зайдем.

Баки качает головой.  
— Ты с ума сошел?

— Они нас наверняка видели, — начинает рассуждать Клинт. — Будет странно, если мы не войдем.

— Более странно, чем это? — Баки поднимает левую руку.

— Ты отлично справился на заправке, — продолжает Клинт. — Да ладно тебе, идем.

Баки снова качает головой.  
— Слишком рискованно, — говорит он, и ясно, что он не до такой степени доверяет Клинту, чтобы послушать его. — Я куплю тебе что-нибудь.

Клинт падает обратно на сиденье и начинает возмущенно пыхтеть, а Баки наклоняется и тянется к наручникам, все еще висящим на ручке двери.

— О, да неужели?

— У меня теперь вдвое больше причин, чтобы одеть их на тебя. Ты знаешь, кто я, — ворчит Баки, фиксируя кольцо у него на запястье. Потом тянется к сумке за деньгами, и Клинт видит, как у него под одеждой играют мышцы, и насколько сильное у него тело.

Барнс оставляет Клинта в машине. Тот протяжно стонет и начинает ерзать, пытаясь вернуть ощущения собственной заднице. Он в машине семь часов подряд, не считая трехминутного перерыва на туалет, который ему разрешили несколько часов назад. Он думал, что Баки оденет на него наручники, но тот отвернулся и дал Клинту облегчиться без свидетелей. Бартон не стал бы называть это жестом доверия, ему явно не удалось бы сбежать — Баки быстрее, сильнее, и у него машина, полная оружия.

Еще раз тяжело вздохнув, Клинт трет виски, пытаясь уменьшить пульсирующую головную боль. Ему хочется выпить. Даже не так — ему нужно напиться, чтобы хотя бы на десять минут перестать думать о Баки-блядском-Барнсе.

Тот возвращается довольно быстро. С бумажным пакетом. Клинт сидит и ждет, когда же ему в руки дадут какую-нибудь чудесную гадость. Он поднимает на Баки взгляд, и голод тут же стихает. Клинт застывает на месте. Баки хлопает дверью и смотрит вдаль взглядом стопроцентного Зимнего Солдата. В последний раз он выглядел так, когда ударил Клинта ножом. Барнс не глядя протягивает ему пакет. Запах, исходящий от еды прекрасен, но Клинт почти не замечает его. В левой руке Баки держит газету и сжимает ее с такой силой, что рука дрожит.

Клинт молчит. Осторожно потянув наручники на себя, проверяет их на прочность. Адреналин бежит по венам — тело готовится к бою или к режиму полета.

Баки вздрагивает и переводит взгляд на зажатую в кулаке газету. Долго смотрит на нее, потом молча разворачивает и держит так, чтобы Клинту была видна фотография…

Стив с Тони. Опять. На этот раз бок о бок идут вниз по лестнице, покрытой красной ковровой дорожкой. На них строгие черные смокинги, которые, вероятно, стоят дороже всего имущества Клинта. Стив смотрит на Тони, небрежно засунув руки в карманы, а тот рассказывает ему что-то, держа одну руку за спиной, а другую пристроив Роджерсу на поясницу.

— Кто это? — срывающимся голосом спрашивает Баки. — Кто это с ним?

— Тони Старк, — отвечает Клинт и смотрит на надпись под фото «…видели покидающими вместе благотворительный бал». Когда ответное молчание затягивается, решает уточнить: — Железный Человек.

Это имя Баки узнает.  
— Красно-золотая броня, — жестко произносит он. — С той картинки.

Клинт кивает, продолжая смотреть на Старка с Роджерсом. Если он все еще числится Мстителем, ему тоже придется делать такое? Похоже, жизнь для них ничуть не изменилась… Да и как все это может остановиться, когда вы Железный Человек и Капитан Америка?

— Почему он с ним? — настойчиво продолжает Баки. — Говори…

— Господи, они просто друзья, успокойся…

— Не могу! — кричит Баки. — Мне хочется пойти и врезать ему, и я даже не знаю почему.

— Ну, тут ты не одинок… Куча людей не отказалась бы вмазать Тони Старку, — бормочет Клинт, но Баки настолько зол, что даже не слышит.

— Это похоже на то, что у меня в груди сидит нечто и настойчиво требует пойти и выяснить, все ли с ним в порядке, — продолжает кричать Баки. — Как будто этот Старк представляет для него угрозу… Но в этом абсолютно нет смысла, я сам получил приказ убить Капитана любой ценой. А теперь мне физически плохо от того, что я не могу убедиться, что у него все нормально, и нихера не понимаю, почему!

Последнее слово сопровождается резким ударом по рулю, и Клинт отодвигается от разъяренного Барнса как можно дальше, вжимаясь спиной в дверь и неловко выворачивая в запястье пристегнутую руку.

Баки чуть поворачивается и начинает двигаться. Клинт вздрагивает, но Барнс просто выходит из машины, оставляя дверь открытой. Он ругается, несколько раз пинает колесо, затем начинает быстро ходить, делая несколько шагов вперед-назад, и в итоге останавливается, достав из кармана сигареты.

Клинт, затаив дыхание, следит за ним. Баки закуривает, поднимает лицо вверх и, положив ладонь на затылок, застывает, уставившись в вечернее небо. Боже, это, должно быть, ужасно, когда все эти мысли обрушиваются на твою несчастную, ничего не понимающую голову, а ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления, почему, черт побери, с тобой все это происходит. Клинт искренне сочувствует ему и не понимает, как он с этим справляется.

Долгие минуты тишины нарушает звук проезжающей вдалеке машины и приглушенные звуки, раздающиеся из закусочной. Баки докуривает, щелчком отбрасывает окурок и возвращается. Он кажется успокоившимся — меньше напряжения в линиях тела. Садится за руль, наклоняется к Клинту и расстегивает наручники.

— Спасибо, — кивает Бартон и тут же удивляется, с какой это стати благодарит того, кто сам же и пристегнул его к этой проклятой двери. Чувствуя себя подавленным, Клинт растирает кожу на запястье и смотрит на смятый пакет с едой, все еще стоящий на коленях.

— Может, поедим?

Баки тяжело вздыхает и, не встречаясь с Клинтом взглядом, кивает. Потом выходит из машины и, усевшись на багажник, откидывается на заднее стекло.

Клинт колеблется, но… Он насиделся в этой чертовой машине на всю оставшуюся жизнь, а еще он ранен и устал. Решительно взяв пакет, он вылезает из машины, медленно идет к багажнику, опирается на него локтями и достает два аккуратно завернутых гамбургера. В животе сразу начинает урчать. Один он берет себе, второй протягивает Баки.

Тот молча берет, хотя в глаза все еще не смотрит. Медленно разворачивает. Клинт непроизвольно следит за движением ловких металлических пальцев. Баки кусает и начинает неторопливо жевать, все еще сосредоточенно глядя куда-то вперед. Он уже совсем спокоен, но кажется теперь еще более побежденным.

Мимо проносится мотоцикл, и от резкого рева мотора у Клинта начинают дрожать руки. Он старается выровнять дыхание и качает головой, поражаясь себе.

— Ты какой-то дерганный.

От испуга Клинт почти роняет бургер и принимается молча материть себя.  
— Спасибо.

— Почему ты стал таким нервным?

Клинт вспоминает подобный диалог с барменом, который был, кажется, целую жизнь назад.  
— С чего ты взял, что я не всегда был нервным?

— Ты супергерой, — пожимает плечами Баки.

— Я похож на гребаного супергероя? — жестко спрашивает Клинт, продолжая сканировать взглядом окрестности. Он смотрит на закусочную, потом на стоянку перед ней. И через некоторое время не может справиться с желанием проверить еще раз. Раздается какой-то шорох, и он отталкивается от машины, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту, но это просто работник забегаловки выходит через заднюю дверь с мешком мусора. У Клинта опять начинает дрожать рука, и он никак не может взять ее под контроль. Блядь, надо возвращаться в машину…

Баки легко и странно изящно соскальзывает с багажника, и Клинт автоматически делает шаг назад. Барнс открывает заднюю дверь и ныряет внутрь. Клинт напрягается, когда видит у него в руке лук.

Баки смотрит на него, потом протягивает Клинту.

— Стрелы не дам, — прямо говорит он. — Но я подумал, что тебе будет спокойнее, когда он рядом.

Клинт в шоке открывает рот. Смущенно хмурится и не может поднять руку. Баки подходит ближе и прижимает лук к его груди. Клинт на автомате сжимает пальцы на тетиве и почти сразу расслабляется. Нервная дрожь прекращается, как будто ее смыли с тела теплой водой.

— Спасибо, — сквозь комок в горле хрипит он.

Баки запрыгивает на багажник и снова принимается за гамбургер. Клинт выдыхает и смотрит в небо, ощущая в ладони до боли знакомые очертания. Он чувствует, как пульс замедляется, а дыхание становится ровным. Он ничего не понимает в мотивах Барнса, но благодарен ему.

И только теперь Клинт осознает, что все еще продолжает стоять в двух футах от машины. Внезапно накатывает страшная усталость. Он медленно подходит к седану, кладет бургер и лук, запрыгивает на багажник и усаживается подальше от Баки. Лук пристраивает между ног, придерживая пальцами.

Они доедают в тишине, и Клинт сразу начинает чувствовать себя лучше. Он скрещивает ноги в лодыжках и, сгорбившись, смотрит на лук, держа его обеими руками. Он не может сделать правильные выводы из всего произошедшего. Потому что, во-первых, не знает, почему Баки отдал ему лук, а во-вторых, никак не поймет, откуда тот узнал, что от этого ему станет лучше. Может, это похоже на то, как если бы кто-то отнял у него руку, думает Клинт. Скорее всего, он тоже был бы слишком нервным, если бы у него ее забрали.

Сейчас, почти успокоившись, сидеть в темноте приятно. Сзади светятся окна кафе, перед ними Клинт видит дорогу, а за ней лес. Деревья неподвижны и молчаливы как тени. В нескольких милях отсюда за лесом виднеются слабые отблески света. Должно быть, какой-нибудь город загрязняет своим светом ночное небо.

Рядом что-то шумит, и Клинт поворачивает голову. Это Баки мнет упаковку и бросает на землю.  
— Итак, — тихо говорит он. — Железный Человек.

— Мне казалось, тебя интересовал Стив Роджерс, — усмехается Клинт, и Баки дергается.

— Железный человек, — повторяет он. — Он опасен?

— Только для себя, — отвечает Клинт, а Баки хмурится. — Он миллиардер. Владелец «Старк Индастриз». Они причастны ко всем мало-мальски выдающимся достижениям в области техники. В мире. Несколько лет назад он попал в Афганистане в плен, собрал броню и сбежал. На воле не смог от нее отказаться и стал Железным Человеком.

— Она все еще у него?

Клинт пожимает плечами.  
— Последнее, что я слышал — он все уничтожил.

— Но?

— Готов поставить лук — он сделал еще. И она значительно лучше прежней.

— Насколько броня опасна?

— Очень. Но не для Стива.

Баки вздыхает и замолкает, рассеянно глядя вдаль.  
— Стив… — тихо произносит он, как будто пробуя имя на вкус. Потом закрывает глаза и, раздув ноздри, резко выдыхает.

— Тебе надо его найти, — говорит Клинт. — Слушай, сейчас для тебя самое лучшее место — рядом с Мстителями…

— А почему ты не с ними? — вдруг спрашивает Баки, и это заставляет Клинта замолчать. Он сильно сжимает челюсти и смотрит в небо, ненавидя то, что Барнс попал в точку. Он крепче сжимает лук, мечтая о возможности пострелять, чтобы немного успокоиться. Но нет ни единого шанса на то, что Баки отдаст ему стрелы. Особенно учитывая то, что в последний раз, когда Клинт держал их в руках, он выстрелил в него.

Сзади раздается шум автомобильного двигателя, и они, оглянувшись, замирают, увидев черно-белую патрульную машину.

— Chyort, — шипит Баки, но продолжает сидеть. — Спрячь лук. Не шевелись и молчи, — шепчет он и, достав пачку из кармана, быстро вытаскивает две сигареты. Клинт подчиняется, кладет лук за спину так, чтобы его нелегко было разглядеть. Берет сигарету и прикуривает от протянутой Баки зажигалки. Барнс тоже закуривает, прячет левую руку в карман и снова откидывается на стекло за спиной.

— Не двигайся, — не глядя на Клинта, повторяет он, поднося сигарету ко рту.

Сердце Клинта бьется слишком быстро. Этой угрозы в голосе Баки почти достаточно для того, чтобы желание бежать стало почти невыносимым. Если метнуться в сторону патруля сейчас, то можно привлечь их внимание и уйти от Солдата. Правда он угрожал расправиться с тем, с кем Клинт попытается заговорить…

К тому же он все равно не Солдат. Он Баки Барнс.

Блядь…

Клинт делает очередную затяжку, когда машина останавливается. Водитель гасит фары и глушит мотор. Несмотря на запрет, Клинт поворачивает голову и смотрит на оглядывающихся по сторонам полицейских. Он почти перестает дышать.

— Куда они идут? — шепчет Баки.

— Смотрят вокруг и направляются к закусочной, — отвечает Клинт и, пытаясь хотя бы выглядеть спокойным, переводит взгляд на Баки. Они слушают приглушенные голоса полицейских, идущих к двери. Копы подходят к ней, и один берется за ручку.

— Не пытайся общаться, — шепчет Баки, и Клинту хочется сказать, чтобы он отъебался.

— Постой, хочу кое-что проверить.

Слова слышны еле-еле, но им кажется, что полицейский кричит. Высокий, плотный коп отходит от двери и идет в их сторону. Клинт тихонько матерится, потому что будет совсем нехорошо, если Баки сейчас решит стать больше Зимним Солдатом, чем Баки Барнсом. Блядь, а что, если они его узнают? Клинт понимает, что он далеко не Стив Роджерс и даже не Тони Старк, но после Нью-Йорка его физиономия тоже мелькала во всех выпусках новостей.

— Добрый вечер, господа.

Баки разворачивается. Клинт тоже. Молча.

— Чем занимаетесь? — спрашивает офицер, довольно дружелюбно глядя на них.

— Дым пускаем, — Баки пожимает плечами.

— Это ваша машина?

— Ага, — кивает Баки. — У нас проблемы?

— Нет, нет, — говорит офицер, вглядываясь в заднее стекло автомобиля. Его взгляд быстро скользит по салону. Затем коп хмурится и настороженно замирает. И Клинт запоздало понимает, на что именно тот смотрит… Наручники так и висят на ручке передней двери.

— А удостоверения личности у вас есть, ребята? — спрашивает офицер и, оглядываясь через плечо, подает знак напарнику. Тот поворачивается и идет через стоянку.

— В рюкзаке, — отвечает Клинт. И это чистая правда. У него есть служебное удостоверение. Но в нем его чертово настоящее имя, а теперь каждый знает, что Клинт Бартон — это Хоукай, и если полицейские решат заморочиться…

— Показывайте, — говорит офицер, и Клинт съезжает с машины на землю.

— Что… что это? — резко спрашивает офицер, глядя на лук Клинта.

— Лук, — отвечает Бартон. Баки несколько секунд сверлит его тяжелым взглядом, потом опускает его вниз. — Я лучник. Соревнования по стрельбе и все такое.

— Хорошо, давай сюда, — говорит офицер. Клинт тянется за луком, и тут внезапно встает Баки. Копы отступают на шаг назад, рука одного рефлекторно дергается к пистолету на бедре. Клинт замирает, а Баки кажется немного растерянным, как будто тело двинулось само, и он не совсем понимает, зачем…

— Удостоверение, пожалуйста, сынок, — медленно, с расстановкой, произносит полицейский.

— У меня нет, — говорит Баки, и офицер, изменившись в лице, выхватывает пистолет.

— Руки держите на виду, — рявкает он. — Повернитесь и положите их на машину.

Баки начинает двигаться, но руку из кармана не вытаскивает. Он нерешительно смотрит по сторонам беспокойным взглядом. Все хреново и он это знает. Если он вытащит руку, копы тут же поймут кто он, и, наверное, попробуют арестовать. Или даже могут просто пристрелить…

— Положите руки на машину! — кричит коп, а другой подходит ближе, нащупывая на бедре кобуру с пистолетом. — Живо!

Пока они орут на Баки, Клинт, стараясь дышать как можно тише, потихоньку отступает назад, сжимая лук в ладони. Баки не двигается, и офицеры начинают кричать громче. Тогда он вздыхает и медленно, медленно вытаскивает левую руку из кармана и поднимает обе над головой.

Повисает ужасная тишина.

— Блядь, — выдыхает полицейский. — Подкрепление, срочно вызывай подкрепление, — велит он напарнику и целится Баки в голову. — На колени. Быстро. Руки за голову и на колени… или я стреляю. Ты меня понимаешь?

Баки по-прежнему смотрит вниз, и Клинт внутренне собирается, готовясь к взрыву насилия, но ничего не приходит. Баки сейчас совсем не Зимний. Нет рвущейся наружу силы и ярости, скрывающихся за нарочито ленивыми движениями. Нет злости и готовности во что бы то ни стало поразить цель. Похоже, он совершенно забыл, кем был совсем недавно, или запутался и теперь не понимает, что происходит…

Он плавно опускается на колени, продолжая держать руки над головой.

Клинт смотрит на него. Пальцы, держащие лук, сжимаются крепче, и что-то странное начинает происходить у него внутри… Если он сейчас останется в стороне, то вполне сможет ускользнуть и вернуться обратно в ставшую такой привычной тень и забыть об этом безумном путешествии, как о страшном сне…

Второй коп кричит в рацию, что они задержали террориста, а первый тянется за наручниками, продолжая держать на мушке голову Баки.

Барнс с трудом сглатывает. Яркие глаза смотрят так потеряно. Он выглядит страшно одиноким, явно ожидая, что его бросят тут на растерзание. Он прерывисто дышит, а Клинт знает, что должен просто развернуться и уйти, потому что когда Стив узнает, что Барнс арестован, то, конечно, поможет ему и…

— Не двигайся, — предупреждает офицер, и Клинт видит, как он начинает медленно подходить к Зимнему Солдату.

Баки Барнс моргает, открывает рот, как будто хочет что-то сказать, но никак не может вспомнить, что именно. У него дрожит подбородок, и он продолжает беспомощно смотреть на Клинта. Что-то огромное начинает ворочаться у Клинта в груди, и он вдруг понимает, что не может… Просто не может.

Это самое идиотское, что я когда-либо делал в своей гребаной жизни, обреченно думает он и глубоко вдыхает.

Чувствуя себя почти как в замедленной съемке, Клинт обеими руками сжимает покрепче лук, делает шаг вперед, хорошенько замахивается и одним плавным движением со всей силы бьет. Лук врезается в лицо копа с отвратительно тошнотворным хлюпом. Второй полицейский задушено вскрикивает и тянется к пистолету на бедре…

— Баки, беги!

Клинт двигается не думая, на чистых инстинктах… Разжимает пальцы одной руки и, перехватив поудобнее лук другой, сбивает с ног второго полицейского. Тот тяжело оседает на землю, а первый, ошарашенно выплевывая кровь изо рта, пытается докричаться в рацию о необходимости немедленного подкрепления…

Баки мгновенно оживает и резко бьет его по голове. Коп падает на спину и отключается. Его напарник пытается подняться и, глядя на них затравленным взглядом, хватается за пистолет.

Баки за секунду добирается до него, и тут же друг за другом слышатся звуки удара и упавшего тела.

— О, Господи… Боже, Боже, Боже… — как заведенный повторяет Клинт и поворачивает голову на раздавшийся крик. Двое вышли из кафе и направляются в их сторону. Человек пять посетителей, прижав носы к окну, наблюдают за происходящим изнутри…

— Бежим! — Баки хватает Клинта за майку и пытается тащить за собой.

— Нет, подожди! — вырываясь, кричит тот. Быстро ныряет в машину, вытаскивает ключи, оббегает седан, открывает багажник и хватает колчан со стрелами. Баки шипит и матерится, но распахивает заднюю дверь и забирает с сиденья сумку и рюкзак Клинта.

— Эй, стойте! Вы двое, остановитесь!

— А теперь можно бежать? — кричит Баки, отталкиваясь от машины.

— Вот теперь нужно! — орет в ответ Бартон и со спринтерской скоростью стартует в темноту. Баки держится рядом, и они бегут, бегут, бегут… Баки чуть вырывается вперед, Клинт пристраивается сразу за ним. Они вместе пересекают широкую магистраль, направляясь к деревьям. Он все еще слышит позади крики, но не оглядывается и не останавливается. Просто перебирает ногами и несется вслед за Баки.


	4. Chapter 4

Они идут несколько часов. Пройдя через лес, выходят к загородным промышленным постройкам в нескольких милях от закусочной. Баки двигается так, будто целенаправленно следует давно и хорошо известному плану. Постоянно оглядывается и внимательно смотрит по сторонам. Клинт молча следует за ним, все еще находясь в небольшом шоке от того, что сделал. Внутренний монолог совсем скоро доводит его от тихой истерики до небольшой панической атаки, а потом обратно. И между ними, кажется, абсолютно нет никаких остановок или временных промежутков.

Он думает о побеге. В наиболее нервные, острые моменты думает о том, чтобы поднять лук в третий раз и ударить Баки, оставив весь этот ужасный бардак позади. Думает о том, как было бы просто достать стрелу из колчана и врезать Барнсу по затылку. Вот сюда, в открытое, беззащитное место, маячившее перед ним уже несколько долгих часов.

Он не может. Просто продолжает слепо идти за Баки, намертво зажав в ладони лук.

У тебя точно Стокгольмский синдром, думает он, следом за Барнсом ныряя в очередной узкий промежуток между бетонными стенами зданий. Тут темно и тихо. Слышен только звук их шагов. Ты ведешь себя как идиот, Бартон.

Невзирая на то, что он себе говорит, Клинт не останавливается и продолжает идти. Баки опять натянул капюшон и двигается плавно и быстро. Незаметно растворяется в тенях и тут же появляется снова. Как призрак. Клинт понимает, что сейчас лучше помолчать, поэтому делает все возможное, чтобы не отставать и не высовываться.

Он понятия не имеет, который час, когда Баки замедляет шаг перед тяжелой дверью одного из зданий и наконец останавливается. Они на самой окраине промышленного пригорода. Пара улиц со складами уступает дорогу садам и небольшим загородным домикам. Это как будто возвращает их опять ближе к цивилизации, и Клинт даже не протестует, когда Баки ломает замок на двери и с тягучим металлическим стоном, звучащим слишком громко, открывает ее.

Юркнув следом, Клинт сразу начинает ощущать наваливающуюся все сильнее усталость. Он моргает, вглядываясь в темноту, и быстро понимает, что они попали на склад, полный металлических ящиков и контейнеров. Вдоль стены выстроились в шеренгу несколько грузоподъемников.

— Садись, — тихо говорит Баки, закрывая дверь слегка гудящей механической рукой, поблескивающей в оранжевом свете уличных фонарей, падающем через окна.

— Садись… садись, — тупо повторяет Клинт, потому что Баки говорит так, будто это не они совсем недавно на глазах у кучи свидетелей напали на полицейских. — Сесть? Ты как будто стул мне пододвигаешь в чертовом ресторане!

Баки подходит ближе. Полоска света из высоких окон скользит по его лицу.  
— Потише.

— Я напал на копов! — шипит Клинт, и у него ломается голос, становясь еще громче. — Я напал на чертовых копов, и теперь в бегах на пару с Зимним Солдатом…

— Бартон…

— Боже… — задушено продолжает Клинт. — Господи, им придется меня расстрелять. Сначала хеликариер, теперь это… Все, я точно не жилец.

Он не может нормально дышать, если быстро говорит. Либо дело в этом, либо за последние двадцать секунд его легкие стали значительно меньше. Он оступается и падает, больно ударяясь об пол. Колчан приземляется рядом.  
— Они… собираются… меня…

— Бартон!

Звук раздавшегося голоса похож на удар хлыста. Громкий, резкий.  
— Бартон, дыши, — говорит Баки, стоя возле него на коленях. Клинт мотает головой и горбится, пытаясь закрыться, спрятаться.

— Бартон, ты гипервентилируешь, — спокойно, но немного напряженно произносит Барнс. — Тебе надо успокоиться.

— Что я… наделал… — стонет Клинт, утыкаясь лицом в колени. Голос из-за этого звучит совсем глухо. — О чем я, блядь, думал…

— Бартон.  
Клинт чувствует пальцы Баки на плече, сильно дергается назад, пытаясь вдохнуть, и почти задыхается.

— Бартон, прекрати, — Баки хватает его за руки и крепко держит. — Посмотри на меня. Посмотри. На меня. Черт тебя побери…

Клинт смотрит. Встречает взгляд серых глаз, в самой глубине которых плещется едва сдерживаемая паника. Баки кивает, еще сильнее сжимая пальцы.  
— Дыши. Медленно. Вдох… Выдох… Животом. Потом гони воздух вверх, давай.

Клинт дрожит и, пытаясь подключить мозг к процессу дыхания, начинает чувствовать, как внутри вдоль ребер движется кислород и концентрируется в нижней части грудины.

— Вот так. Давай, диафрагмой, — продолжает Баки и, разжав пальцы живой руки, державшие Клинта за плечо, нажимает кончиками ему на живот рядом с пупком. — Вот тут. Давай… Вдох. Выдох.

Клинт кивает и делает, что говорят. Слышит глубокое равномерное дыхание Баки и пытается подстроиться. Это срабатывает. Вскоре он обнаруживает, что снова может нормально дышать. Голова раскалывается, и он чувствует себя ужасно — тревожно и неуверенно. И еще ему неловко и он растерян, потому что чувак дважды сумел помочь, а Клинт до сих пор не понял как.

Он кивает, показывая, что все в порядке, и Баки отпускает его, продолжая сидеть рядом и пристально вглядываться в лицо.

— Где, — откашливаясь, начинает Клинт, — ты этому научился?

Баки отводит взгляд, морщится и медленно моргает.  
— Не знаю, — тихо произносит он, в замешательстве поднимая брови. Ему кажется, что он точно должен знать ответ, но никак не выходит выловить его из такой ненадежной памяти.

— Ладно. Спасибо, — кивает Клинт, и Барнс снова смотрит ему в глаза.

— Ну, думаю, я твой должник.

Клинт хрипло смеется.  
— Ага, точно…

Потом становится тихо. Паника постепенно отступает, оставляя после себя слабое эхо нервозности. Мысль о том, что он, похоже, надолго застрял с Зимним Солдатом — с Баки — теперь уже не кажется такой острой и опасной, как несколько минут назад, и Клинт снова чувствует то самое шевеление чего-то огромного и теплого в груди. Оно шепчет, что он поступил правильно.

Клинт поднимает взгляд. Баки сидит, обхватив руками колени и спрятав в них лицо. «Нечто» принимается ворочаться сильнее.

— Каков план? — тихо спрашивает Клинт.

— Поспим пару часов, — отвечает Баки, медленно выпрямляя ноги. — Найду другую машину — поедем дальше.

Клинт тяжело вздыхает. Усталость становится все сильнее.  
— Хорошо, — кивает он. Баки поднимается на колени, молча подбирает колчан Клинта и тянется к своей сумке.

В тишине раздается довольно громкий звук открываемой молнии, потом шелест ткани и… черт… такой знакомый звон металла.

У Клинта сжимается желудок. Баки достает наручники. Странно, в груди становится тяжело и пусто. И болит сильнее, чем следовало бы.

— Ноги, — говорит Баки, протягивая руку.

— Серьезно? Я спас твою задницу, а ты собираешься опять меня стреножить?

Он ждет, что Баки просто грозно глянет на него, но тот как-то поникает. Опускает плечи и, сгорбившись и не поднимая взгляда, не очень уверенно произносит: — Что-то внутри меня говорит, что я должен.

— Что-то со вкусом Зимнего Солдата? — невесело усмехается Клинт, и Баки хмурится. Задумчиво проводит пальцами по губам и несколько минут молчит.

— Тебе не следовало бить копа, — в конце концов говорит он.

— Знаю, — морщится Клинт. — Эх, если Стив узнает, будет очень разочарован.

Баки дергается, услышав имя, и качает головой.  
— Я должен доверять тебе.

Клинт вздыхает. Усилия, предпринимаемые Баки, чтобы просто говорить о доверии, почти достойны уважения, и Клинт полагает, что для человека это значит очень много, если он продолжает пытаться.  
— Одевай, если это поможет, — предлагает он. Баки потрясенно смотрит на него. Серые глаза ярко мерцают в темноте. Мягкий оранжевый свет из окна чертит полосы у него на лице. Он кивает и присаживается рядом с Клинтом. Тот молча поднимает ногу. Баки осторожно берет ее металлической рукой, немного сдвигает штанину и защелкивает кольцо на щиколотке. Смотрит Клинту в лицо, медленно опускает ногу и тянется к другой. Ловко проделывает тоже самое и как-то странно нежно ставит обратно на пол.

Потом смотрит на Клинта, и у того что-то мягко сжимается внутри, когда их взгляды встречаются. Баки почти сразу отворачивается, берет колчан, поднимается и, пройдя через весь склад, быстро исчезает в темноте.

Клинт растерянно смотрит ему в спину, а потом понимает, что он, вероятно, отправился проверить периметр и убедиться, что им ничего не угрожает. Бартон прислушивается, но не может расслышать, как передвигается Баки. Это длится добрых десять минут, прежде чем он возвращается, так же неслышно выходя из тени.

— Чисто, — тихо говорит он, приседает рядом с сидящим на корточках Клинтом и кладет к его ногам колчан. Барнс выглядит таким же измученным, как чувствует себя сам Клинт. Все происходящее кажется ему довольно странным, и он думает, что теперь, пожалуй, вроде как связан с Баки.

— О, хорошо. Тогда я отключаюсь.

Баки кивает.  
— Постарайся отдохнуть. Можешь поспать пару часов.

— А ты? — спрашивает Клинт. — Выглядишь так, будто вот-вот рухнешь.

Баки начинает качать головой, но потом, кажется, передумывает. Берет сумку, отодвигает колчан подальше от Клинта и, отзеркалив его позу, облокачивается спиной на жесткую металлическую стенку контейнера. Его лицо почти полностью скрыто в тени надвинутого капюшона — виден только рот и подбородок.

— Спи, — говорит он.

Клинт пристально смотрит на него, но Баки не двигается. Дышит легко и ровно, и Клинт не знает, уснул он или просто очень хорош в том, чтобы оставаться неподвижным.

Измождение начинает понемногу отвоевывать все большие площади тела и сознания Клинта; он чувствует, как глаза потихоньку закрываются. Нельзя. Это самая пиздецовая ситуация, в которой он когда-либо оказывался, и ему совсем не следует доверять этому парню, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пытаться ему помочь…

Глаза закрываются. Он засыпает.

***

Ты ведь скажешь мне, правда, Бартон? Шелковый шепот в ухо, легкая улыбка. Пожать плечами в ответ. Почему бы и нет? Ты расскажешь мне все, что я попрошу, все, что ты знаешь, говорит ледяной голос, об острую кромку которого можно порезаться…

Клинт, задыхаясь, просыпается и, дернувшись, бьется головой обо что-то жесткое и твердое. Слышится звонкое металлическое эхо. Он матерится, хватается за голову и стонет. От резкого движения в плече вспыхивает тупая боль, и рана начинает ныть и чесаться.

— Утро.

Он снова дергается от звука грубого голоса, но тут же облегченно выдыхает, увидев сидящего рядом Баки. Тот сгорбился, засунул руки в карманы, и выглядит довольно маленьким и грустным. Возле него стоят два пластиковых стакана и бумажный пакет.

— Завтрак? — спрашивает Клинт, потирая пульсирующую голову и стараясь поскорее отделаться от удушающей неловкости сна.

Барнс кивает, медленно берет стакан и сверток и протягивает Клинту. Тот, не раздумывая, берет и, покопавшись в пакете, достает бейгл со сливочным сыром. Мысль отказаться от еды даже не приходит ему в голову, и он буквально заглатывает бублик, запивая чуть теплым кофе.

Закончив, Клинт переводит взгляд на Баки, который продолжает с отрешенным лицом сидеть рядом. Как только он замечает пристальное внимание, то тут же начинает хмуриться, несколько раз моргает и только потом смотрит в ответ.

— Я нашел машину, — устало говорит он. Остается невысказанным «вставай и пошли».

— Где мой рюкзак? И колчан? — Клинт оглядывается и видит лук, все так же лежащий у бедра. Всего остального не видно.

— В багажнике, — отвечает Баки. Затем встает и, подойдя к ногам Клинта, опускается на колени. Бартон следит за тем, как он достает из кармана ключ от наручников и задирает штанину, чтобы увидеть замок. Его движения так же точны и осторожны, как и накануне, но пока он освобождает Клинта и кладет наручники в карман, в глаза он ему не смотрит.

— Идем.

Клинт не спорит. Следует за ним и моргает, выйдя наружу и попав в свет лучей раннего утреннего солнца. По его предположению сейчас не больше семи. Они молча садятся в невзрачную синюю Хонду, припаркованную прямо у дверей склада. Она выглядит новее, чем вчерашняя, и Клинт скрещивает пальцы, загадывая работающий кондиционер.

— Куда мы сейчас? — спрашивает он, захлопывая дверь и разворачиваясь, чтобы положить лук на заднее сиденье. Рассеянно чешет плечо поверх майки и бинтов, все еще намотанных вокруг торса.

— Будем ехать несколько часов, потом найдем мотель.

— О, отлично, — облегченно выдыхает Клинт. — Не стану врать — новизна ощущений от справления нужды на обочине уже прошла.

— Бывало и хуже, — совсем тихо говорит Баки и смотрит по сторонам, прежде чем выехать на шоссе.

— Где ты ее взял? — спрашивает Клинт.

— В салоне подержанных автомобилей, — отвечает Баки, глядя в зеркало заднего вида. — Максимум через пару дней нужно будет сменить.

Клинт согласно кивает. Если нас не поймают раньше, думает он, вспоминая произошедшее накануне. Копы видели руку Баки, передали по рации, что задержали террориста. Не было ни единого шанса на то, что они не узнали в нем Зимнего Солдата. Единственным спасением Клинта было то, что его-то они точно не узнали. Он даже не может себе представить, что было бы, если бы они поняли, что человеком, напавшим на полицейских, а потом так отчаянно сбежавшим с чертовым Зимним Солдатом, был так называемый Пропавший Мститель. Интересно, ему предъявили бы обвинение в нападении с применением смертельноопасного оружия, учитывая, что он ударил их луком? Это, конечно, не совсем то, как если бы он выстрелил в них, но все же.

Клинт смотрит в окно на проплывающий мимо пейзаж и, глядя на мелькающие поля, думает, что, наверное, не стоило этого делать. А еще размышляет о том, что сказал бы Фил, узнав о его вчерашнем «выступлении». Но это оказывается довольно сложным вопросом. Возможно, Коулсон был бы в ярости от того, что он напал на полицейских, и сказал бы ему, что он должен был сдать Зимнего Солдата и отправиться домой. Но, скорее всего, он смог бы понять. Он вообще понимал Клинта достаточно хорошо, так что, может, и Барнса понял бы тоже. И, кроме того, Баки — лучший друг Капитана Америка. Так что, вполне возможно, Фил и сам напал бы на копов.

Они едут около четырех часов, прежде чем Баки сворачивает в сторону настолько маленького городка, что его с трудом можно так назвать. Клинт насторожен. В небольших населенных пунктах люди обычно пристальнее приглядываются к приезжим, но мотель расположен достаточно близко к шоссе, и, возможно, им удастся пробыть тут пару дней без излишнего внимания со стороны местных.

Баки тормозит на стоянке и глушит мотор. Клинт собирается открыть дверь, но Баки протягивает правую руку, веля остановиться.

— Нет, — говорит он, и Клинт на мгновение теряется. Баки лезет в карман и вытаскивает наручники, которые одевал ему на ноги.

— О, нет, — протестует Клинт. Ему больно, он вспотел, под бинтами все липкое и чешется. Ему очень хочется в душ. — Я буду хорошо себя вести, клянусь…

Он снова тянется к двери, а Баки делает почти незаметный глазу выпад и хватает его за запястье, отцепляя от ручки. Клинт задыхается от боли и инстинктивно поднимает другую руку, но она по-прежнему плохо работает, а Баки слишком быстр… Он бьет его головой о приборную панель и выкручивает за спину больную руку.

— Эй, ладно, ладно… Барнс, отвали!  
Клинт задыхается. Перед глазами все плывет.

Баки отпускает его так быстро, что Клинт не успевает среагировать и, завалившись вперед, еще раз бьется об пластик. Чертыхаясь, выпрямляется и, резко дернувшись, прижимается спиной к двери, стараясь отодвинуться от Баки как можно дальше.

— Боже, ты чего? — стонет он, прижимая ладонь ко лбу.

— Я решил… — начинает Баки, потом замолкает, шумно выдыхает и продолжает, — ты собираешься напасть.

— Я собираюсь? Это ты меня ударил!

— Нет, я хотел удержать тебя в машине!

— Ты влез в мое личное пространство!

Баки открывает рот, глядя на него честным растерянным взглядом. Клинт вполголоса ругается и отворачивается, потому что совсем не хочет объяснять находящемуся в раздрае ассасину, почему не переносит находящихся рядом с ним людей. Блядь, как же болит голова…

— Слушай… Я знаю, что ты побывал в аду и никому не доверяешь, — говорит он, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. — Да и с чего бы — тебя похитила и промыла мозги гребаная Гидра. Но ради тебя я вчера напал на полицейских, и с тех пор ты, вроде как, ничего не забывал, так что, пожалуйста, дай мне чертову поблажку.

Баки глядит на него широко раскрытыми яркими серыми глазами. Клинт, чувствуя себя взвинченным и расстроенным, и, возможно, даже немного оскорбленным отсутствием доверия, отчаянно смотрит в ответ. Баки сглатывает и отводит взгляд — принимается гипнотизировать колени. Открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, потом закрывает, продолжая размышлять. Через некоторое время поднимает голову.

— Почему ты мне помог?

Вопрос звучит совсем тихо. Это практически шепот. Клинт морщится от прямолинейности Барнса и не отводит взгляда от лобового стекла.  
— Я чокнутый?

— Это не ответ.

— Может, у меня нет ответа… — устало произносит Бартон. — Слушай. Раньше, когда я думал, что ты Зимний Солдат, мне хотелось только выстрелить в тебя. Но потом… — он замолкает и качает головой. — Ты — Баки Барнс. Тебе нужна помощь, а не лишние дырки.

Баки несколько раз моргает.  
— И… — начинает он, потом сглатывает, отводит взгляд и поднимает брови в попытке придать лицу равнодушный вид, но тон голоса и напряженность плеч сводят почти удачную попытку на нет. — И ты собираешься помогать?

— Ну да… Я напал на офицеров полиции, чего тебе еще нужно?

Баки улыбается. Это слабый, едва заметный подъем уголка губ, но Клинт очень внимателен — он же чертов снайпер, — и он замечает. Это длится пару секунд. Потом на лицо быстро возвращается уныние и неуверенность. Баки смотрит вниз, потом на мотель. Какие же у него яркие глаза….

— Сиди здесь, — говорит он и, хлопнув дверью, вылезает из машины. Прячет руку в карман и, сгорбившись и опустив голову, уходит.

Клинт выдыхает, откидывается на спинку сиденья и смотрит ему вслед. Он никак не может поверить, что Баки действительно слушал его, а тем более решился оставить в машине без присмотра и наручников. В груди опять начинает что-то шевелиться. То самое. Огромное и теплое. Клинт пока так и не может понять, что же это такое. Он так долго не ощущал ничего, кроме усталости и безразличия, что теперь ему довольно сложно распознавать и идентифицировать все эти внезапно настигающие его чувства.

Проходит достаточно много времени — честно говоря, Клинт уже готов был начать беспокоиться, — прежде чем появляется Баки, держащий что-то в руке. Он останавливается на полпути и, махнув ключом, кивает Клинту. Бартон предпочитает интерпретировать эту пантомиму как разрешение выйти и распахивает дверь.

Оказавшись на улице, вытягивает руки над головой и прогибается, пытаясь уменьшить боль в пояснице. Потом обходит машину, открывает багажник и вытаскивает сумку Баки, свой рюкзак и лук. Барнс, уже напряженно стоящий рядом, забирает вещи, оставляя Клинту только оружие. Бартон молчит. Он не собирается это комментировать. Просто сжимает покрепче пальцы на рукоятке и идет следом за Баки через парковку к невзрачной двери с покосившимся номером три. Барнс открывает ее и заводит Клинта внутрь. Тот сразу начинает хлопать по стене в поисках выключателя. Свет загорается. Две из трех лампочек мигают. Стены выкрашены в грязно-желтый цвет. На обеих односпальных кроватях ярко-желтые покрывала с оранжевым узором. Клинт не собирается переживать по поводу ужасающего декора. Пока тут нет тараканов или ошметков мозгов на стенах, все просто отлично.

— Стой тут, — произносит Баки, и Клинт замирает. Барнс дважды поворачивает ключ в замке и отправляется проверять комнату. Не только двери и окна, но и под кроватями, и в углах, и вообще везде, где можно спрятать что-либо или спрятаться кому-либо.

Клинт понимает, что вряд ли хоть у кого-то был шанс узнать, что они остановятся именно в этой дыре, но ничего не говорит. Если это поможет удержать Зимнего Солдата внутри Баки Барнса — он не против. Просто надеется, что на завершающем этапе проверки Баки не примется нашинковывать матрасы.

— Все в порядке. У нас все под контролем, — наконец устало произносит он, а Клинт хочет мягко возразить против этого «нас».

— Можно мне в душ?

Баки кивает и, подхватив сумку, усаживается на кровать и принимается копаться в ней металлической рукой.

Странно, что приходится спрашивать разрешения помыться, лениво думает Клинт, кладет на другую кровать лук и, зайдя в ванную, закрывает за собой дверь. Тяжело дыша, облокачивается на нее и, вопреки логике, начинает испытывать благодарность за возможность хотя бы несколько минут побыть в одиночестве. Сдаваться он не намерен; Баки, может, и становится с каждым часом все больше и больше похожим на Баки Стива, но произошедшее в машине говорит о том, что Зимний все еще внутри — запястье и лоб болят довольно сильно.

Из комнаты доносится глухой стук. Сквозь тонкие стены и дверь все прекрасно слышно. Клинт застывает и настороженно прислушивается, потом поворачивается к зеркалу, берется за ворот майки и, сморщившись, тянет вверх. Бросает на раковину и начинает медленно прощупывать плотно забинтованную грудь в поисках конца повязки. Найдя, начинает осторожно разматывать, наслаждаясь ощущением воздуха, подсушивающего потную кожу.

Последний виток бинта соскальзывает с плеча, и Клинт морщится, глядя на заживающую рану. Пальцем другой руки прикасается к ней и удивленно хмурится, потому что там швы… Рана аккуратно зашита.

Баки ударил его ножом, а потом зашил.

Как же он этого не заметил? Клинт начинает судорожно вспоминать дни, прошедшие с момента похищения, но помнит лишь головокружительный жар и боль. Ему, конечно, было достаточно плохо для того, чтобы ничего не помнить, но если он не заметил, что его кто-то зашил, то, как же он смог передвигаться?

Он задумчиво смотрит на свое отражение и снова трогает шов. Он все еще побаливает, но Клинт уверен, что заживление идет хорошо, и никаких серьезных последствий — кроме шрама в несколько дюймов — не будет.

За дверью опять что-то шумит, и Клинт прислушивается во второй раз. Интересно, Баки издает звуки специально для него или просто немного ослабил бдительность.

Решив, что это не так уж важно, он разворачивается к небольшой душевой кабине. Рядом на обшарпанной полке лежит пара свернутых полотенец, и Клинта это очень радует. Он протягивает руку, открывает краны, раздевается, бросает одежду на пол, отпихивает ногой подальше, чтобы не намочить, и, не обращая внимания на хреновое давление и недостаточную температуру, лезет под воду.

Дыхание тут же перехватывает. Клинт вздрагивает, переводит дух, закрывает глаза и, уперевшись в стену руками, наклоняет голову под струи. Некоторое время он просто дышит, пытаясь упорядочить сумбур в голове.

Вчерашняя паника точно прошла, и ему кажется, что в ближайшее время вряд ли повторится. Прежнее состояние усталости, равнодушия и тоски, в котором он пребывал последнее время, тоже не возвращается. Он стал более сосредоточенным, и все сейчас ощущается намного острее. Более реальным, что ли…

Клинт не понимает — хорошо это или плохо.

Он отталкивается от стены и трет лицо ладонью. Возможно то, что он сказал Баки — правда. Возможно, у него просто нет ответа.

Он смывает с себя пот и грязь прошедшей недели и с каждым движением чувствует себя человеком все больше и больше. Выйдя из душа, вытирается жестким полотенцем, одевается и лениво удивляется, как это Баки еще не зашел проверить его. Сбежать, конечно, было бы довольно проблематично — единственное окно слишком узкое и расположено довольно высоко. Ему пришлось бы изрядно потрудиться, пытаясь в него протиснуться.

Хотя если бы получилось вытащить раму…

Он вешает полотенце на шею и выходит. Расчесывая пальцами влажные волосы, идет в комнату и останавливается в дверях, глядя на стоящего к нему спиной голого по пояс Баки. Тот держит майку в левой руке, и первое, что замечает Клинт — это шрамы в том месте, где металлическая рука переходит в плечо. Второе — покрытый буграми мышц торс. Даже когда Барнс не двигается, понятно, что он чертовски силен. Баки рассматривал что-то у себя на груди, и когда он разворачивается, Клинт понимает, что смотрел тот на место, куда попала выпущенная им стрела. Маленькая круглая ранка, похоже, неплохо заживает, но Клинт знает, что она довольно глубокая и, наверняка, до сих пор болит. Чувство вины потихоньку начинает грызть его, но эй, Баки тоже его ранил, так что ничья.

Барнс поднимает взгляд, замечает Клинта, и выражение его лица сразу становится настороженным.

— Болит? — тихо спрашивает Бартон.

Баки смотрит на левую руку, сжимающую майку.  
— Нет.

— Там, куда я попал, — уточняет Клинт, постукивая себя по груди в том месте, где у Баки рана.

Барнс на мгновение становится совершенно растерянным, а потом несколько раз качает головой.  
— Нет, — говорит он, быстро натягивая майку и убирая волосы назад. Ненадолго застывает, поглядывая на Клинта, отмирает и идет к дальней от двери кровати. Опускается на нее рядом с сумкой, вытягивает ноги и опять начинает в ней копаться.

Клинт садится на другую кровать. Оборачивается к двери, оставшейся за спиной, и тут же сдвигается к изголовью, продолжая смотреть на Баки. Тот вытаскивает толстовку, кладет рядом и достает какой-то сверток, замотанный в черную тряпку и перевязанный шнурком. Разворачивает материю, и Клинт видит отблески стали.

Баки принимается методично проверять ножи; в общей сложности Клинт насчитывает шесть. Некоторые явно армейские, некоторые больше похожи на кухонные. Как ни странно, Клинт не чувствует ни малейшей угрозы. Баки, похоже, не напрягает такое пристальное внимание; во всяком случае, против того, чтобы Клинт сидел и молча наблюдал, он не возражает.

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, думает Клинт, глядя на вынимающего из сумки еще один сверток Баки. Интересно, что это словосочетание значит для него на самом деле — имя или пустой звук. Боже, эти несколько дней, что Клинт провел вне собственной личности, все еще продолжают преследовать его, хотя он, в основном, все помнит.

В груди начинает разгораться искра ярости, и Клинт чувствует острую потребность защитить. Он должен помочь Баки вернуть себя. Весь вопрос в том — как? Клинт понимает, что располагает довольно ограниченными сведениями о Стиве Роджерсе. У того превосходные лидерские качества, он с легкостью может поднять окружающим боевой дух и не сбиваясь с шага преодолеть строй из шести рядов солдат Читаури. Больше, пожалуй, Клинт не знает ничего. Судя по всему, из-за того количества времени, что Тони Старк проводит с Роджерсом, он стал по нему практически экспертом. Черт, а Стив живет сейчас, скорее всего, у Старка. И поход к Тони за ответами стал бы катастрофой, учитывая, что а) он — Железный Человек и б) то, насколько он известен. Кроме того, если Баки хочет узнать о Стиве побольше, но общения с этим самым Стивом желает избежать, ему не стоит приближаться к Старку, ведь Роджерс сейчас к нему практически приклеен.

Так что вопрос остается открытым. Баки нужна информация, а у Клинта она отсутствует. Но какого в конце-то концов хера! Клинт чрезвычайно находчив, и если у него нет того, что ему нужно, он пойдёт и…

Ответ рождается в голове без малейших усилий.

— Что ты думаешь о возвращении в Вашингтон?

Руки Баки замирают над разобранным пистолетом.  
— Что? — растерянно спрашивает он.

— Ты все еще хочешь узнать о Стиве, верно?

— Стив… — эхом отзывается Баки и резко кивает, почти дотрагиваясь подбородком до шеи.

— Отлично, — говорит Клинт. — Думаю, есть одно место…

— В Вашингтоне, — осторожно уточняет Барнс.

— Ага, в Вашингтоне, — кивает Клинт и замолкает. — В Смитсоновском.

Понимание озаряет лицо Баки.  
— В музее? — удивленно тянет он.

— Ага. Там целая экспозиция про Капитана Америка. История жизни.

— Всей жизни? — практически хрипит Баки.

Клинт кивает.  
— Я сам не был, просто знаю, что она есть. Но да. Каждый фрагмент информации, все фотографии и куски отснятой пленки, которые они смогли заполучить — все там, — Клинт замолкает и ловит взгляд Баки. — У них, наверное, и о тебе что-нибудь есть.

Баки дергается назад, как будто от удара.  
— Но… — начинает он, потом переводит дух и продолжает, — о… обо мне?

— Баки Барнс был лучшим другом Стива Роджерса, — говорит Клинт, и у него сжимается желудок, потому что Баки выглядит так, будто ему физически больно слышать это. Может быть, Клинту следовало подождать, пока у Барнса в руках не будет пистолета, чтобы начинать этот разговор. Отличное чувство времени, Бартон.

Но он все равно продолжает.  
— Баки Барнс был его лучшим другом, его правой рукой во время войны. Ты был важен для него. Ты и сейчас для него важен.

Баки бледнеет так сильно, что Клинт видит это даже сквозь щетину, покрывающую его щеки и подбородок. Он шумно сглатывает и еще сильнее сжимает детали разобранного оружия.  
— Его лучший друг… — повторяет он без всякого выражения и выглядит так, будто вот-вот заплачет. — Он не мог… — хрипло произносит Баки, качая головой.

— Почему? Потому что ты его не помнишь или просто не хочешь думать о том, что пытался убить его?

Баки вскакивает, и Клинт резко вдыхает. Адреналин мгновенно попадает в кровь. Но Барнс просто стоит, сжав в кулак металлическую руку.  
— Я… — начинает он, потом тихо ругается и жестко произносит: — Прекрати.  
Разворачивается к Бартону спиной, с пугающей точностью и эффективностью собирает пистолет, заматывает его в тряпку и заталкивает в сумку.

— Ты его помнишь?

— Я сказал — прекрати, — огрызается Баки, потом глубоко вдыхает, выпрямляется и, подняв правую руку, вытирает лицо.

— Слушай, если ты не пойдешь к Стиву — хотя, думаю, ты непременно должен это сделать, — то в музей-то точно надо сходить. Может… ну, я не знаю… что-нибудь освежит твою память или подтвердит то, что ты думаешь, что знаешь.

Баки долго молчит.  
— Я не пойду к Стиву, — наконец, говорит он, оборачиваясь. У него красные глаза, но во взгляде спокойствие, уверенность и сила.

— Но…

— Я не пойду к Стиву, — повторяет Барнс, и вот тут уже столько решимости и упрямства, что Клинту приходится сдаться.

— Тогда, Смитсоновский? — спрашивает он, но Баки молча вздыхает, берет нож и, нагнувшись, прячет в ботинок. Надевает толстовку, собирает волосы и низко натягивает на лоб бейсболку.

— Пойду за едой схожу, — говорит он. — Сиди тут.

Клинт кивает, но Баки не двигается. Смотрит на сумку, явно размышляя о чем-то, но не решаясь это что-то предпринять.

— Думаешь о наручниках? — спрашивает Клинт, и Баки тут же выходит из ступора и кивает. Лезет в сумку, достает их и бросает Клинту. Тот рефлекторно ловит блестящий металл и ставит ноги на кровать, задирая штаны, чтобы защелкнуть кольца на щиколотках.

После откидывается на спинку кровати и смотрит на Баки, который идет к нему и, легонько потянув металлическими пальцами, проверяет надежность замков.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — спрашивает он.

— «Адвил», — быстро говорит Клинт. — И кофеин. И алкоголь.

Баки пристально смотрит на него, как будто не может понять, шутит он или нет. Потом разворачивается и, не оглядываясь, уходит. Клинт слышит, как закрывается дверь, как щелкает замок, затем звук удаляющихся шагов. Дальше — тишина.

— Бартон — ты идиот, — вслух говорит он, глядя на свои закованные босые ноги. Он, конечно, легко смог бы открыть наручники, если бы нашел…

Клинт замирает, глядя на сумку Баки и свой рюкзак, лежащие на соседней кровати. У Клинта там ничего интересного — грязная одежда, документы, да немного денег, припрятанных на дне. А вот в сумке Баки — как минимум пять ножей и пистолет.

И он оставил все это тут.

Клинт смотрит на сумку так долго, что картинка потихоньку начинает расплываться. Он с трудом моргает, смотрит на ноги, потом опять на сумку. Возможности, открывающиеся перед ним с вещами, о которых он знает — не считая тех, о которых понятия не имеет — поистине безграничны.

Он отводит взгляд и падает спиной на кровать. Вытаскивает из-под покрывала подушку, укладывается на нее и смотрит в потолок. Он чувствует… он не понимает, что именно чувствует. Одна часть готова расплакаться — и он даже не знает почему, а другая была бы не прочь вздремнуть.

Ну, лечь спать, безусловно, более простой вариант, устало думает Клинт и позволяет глазам закрыться.

***

От звука поворачивающегося в замке ключа Клинт просыпается. Рывком садится и пытается подняться с кровати, но вовремя вспоминает о наручниках. На мгновение замирает, потом двигается к спинке и внимательно смотрит на вошедшего Баки. У того в руках пара пакетов, и выглядит он довольно спокойным, поэтому напряжение Клинта тут же ослабевает.

— Все спокойно? — спрашивает он.  
Баки закрывает дверь, кивает, обходит его кровать и присаживается на край матраса. Ставит пакеты рядом и достает несколько бутылок воды, пакет чипсов и то, что Клинт идентифицирует как два завернутых в бумагу сэндвича. А потом Клинт удивленно открывает рот, глядя, как Баки достает из второго пакета две пачки «Адвила», три банки энергетика и шесть бутылок «Будвайзера» в упаковке.

— Ты сделал это… — удивленно тянет Клинт, глядя на пиво.

— Я сделал это, — соглашается Баки, и сейчас он совсем не похож на Зимнего Солдата. — Наверно, не стоило.

— Ничего не знаю. Поздно, — Клинт мотает головой, протягивая руку. — Пиво, пожалуйста.

Баки подчиняется требованию и вытаскивает из картона бутылку. Клинт собирается сказать, что у него на дне сумки на брелоке с ключами есть открывалка, но Баки легко снимает крышку металлическими пальцами и протягивает ему бутылку.

Клинт хрипло смеется. Потом прижимает руку ко рту, пытаясь остановиться. Плечи трясутся. Он чувствует, как внутри бурлит смех и не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз так веселился…

— Что? — настороженно спрашивает Баки.

Клинт глубоко вдыхает, задерживает дыхание и шумно выдыхает.  
— Я просто… — пытается сказать он и кусает губу. — Я подумал, что тот, кто ее делал, даже не предполагал, что ее будут использовать вот так.

Баки смотрит на бутылку, потом на руку. И обратно. Медленно моргает, и дергает уголком губ в мимолетной, едва заметной улыбке.  
— Наверное, нет, — говорит он, выгибая бровь. Клинт никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Баки так делал. Хотя, похоже, вот этот изгиб и едва заметное поднятие подбородка не является чем-то новым для этого лица. Клинт становится чуть менее настороженным, а Баки уже не кажется таким… далеким.

Как только с лица исчезает улыбка, на него сразу наползает привычная отрешенность. Баки берет другую бутылку, открывает, подносит к губам, потом смущается и опускает, потирая затылок металлической ладонью.

— А ты помнишь, когда последний раз пил пиво? — спрашивает Клинт.

Баки качает головой, снова поднимает бутылку и, сделав большой глоток, закрывает глаза. Потом напряженно хмурится, и Клинту становится интересно, это из-за того, что именно он вспомнил или из-за того, что не вспомнил ничего и поэтому расстроился.

Клинт не спрашивает. А Баки делает еще глоток, тянется к сэндвичам и подталкивает один к Бартону.

— Бери, — тихо говорит он. Клинт кивает, берет сверток, прислоняется к изголовью и начинает есть. Когда он съедает почти половину, Баки зажимает коленями бутылку, достает из кармана ключ от наручников и, наклонившись к ногам Клинта, расстегивает и снимает их.

Они доедают в полной тишине, которая ощущается еще не совсем комфортной, но уже не такой напряженной как раньше. Клинт на самом деле не против. Он настолько привык к одиночеству, что даже рад, что не нужно заполнять тишину разговорами. Он просто сидит, смотрит на Баки и думает.

Понравился бы ему Баки Барнс, если бы Клинт встретил его, когда тот был только собой, без посторонних примесей. Если бы в его жизни не было всей этой запутанной неразберихи, каким бы он был? Клинт все чаще начинает видеть проблески появляющейся личности Баки в Зимнем Солдате и поражается, насколько все-таки быстро он восстанавливается. Ведь прошло всего несколько недель после Вашингтона… Боже, Клинт даже боится подумать, что же Гидра делала с ним все эти семьдесят лет, чтобы держать то, что являлось Баки Барнсом, так глубоко внутри Солдата.

Ход мыслей прерывает Баки, протягивающий ему полную бутылку, и только тогда Клинт замечает, что та, что у него, пуста. Он берет и кивком благодарит Барнса. Тот достает себе и открывает, поддев крышку большим пальцем.

Тишина все длится и длится… Первым ее нарушает Баки. Допивает пиво, ставит бутылку на пол к двум другим, встает и начинает потягиваться. Клинт смотрит на играющие под майкой, натягивающие ткань мышцы. Теперь он точно знает, как это выглядит без одежды.

— Так ты типа супергерой или как?

Клинт удивленно смотрит на него. Баки возвращается к своей кровати и ставит сумку в изголовье. Потом наклоняется, вытаскивает из ботинка нож и прячет под подушку.

— Очень плохой, — отвечает Бартон, пожимая плечами.

Баки садится и трет глаза кончиками пальцев. Клинт очень удивится, если пиво на него хоть как-то подействовало.  
— Этого не может быть. Ты же дрался вместе с теми людьми.

— С Мстителями?

Баки отвечает не сразу. Сначала вытягивает ноги, устраивается поудобнее, забрасывает левую руку вверх и кладет на нее голову. Это не может быть комфортным, думает Клинт, но снова молчит. Живую руку Баки пристраивает на животе и начинает тихонько постукивать по нему пальцами.

— Странное название…

Клинт пожимает плечами.  
— Дело не в нем. Мы были по-настоящему хорошей командой.

В голове эхом раздаются голоса, и желудок сжимается. Становится больно от вины, грусти и сожалений от того, что он больше не является ее частью.

— Это… это Стив ее создал?

Баки смотрит в потолок. У него тихий, мягкий голос. Клинт удивляется, почему он об этом спрашивает. Он что-то знает? Или помнит, что Стив когда-то уже руководил одной командой?

— Технически, нет, — честно отвечает Клинт. — Но он командовал нами в Нью-Йорке. Отдавал приказы. И был в этом совсем неплох. Я имею в виду, мы все вместе… Мы были не сильно хороши во взаимодействии друг с другом. Я имею в виду, что мы все одиночки и в бою привыкли самостоятельно принимать решения. А он нами руководил, и мы ему это позволяли.

Баки кивает, продолжая смотреть в потолок. Клинт не знает, это движение головой означает, что это тот ответ, который он хотел и ожидал услышать, и он помог ему хоть что-то вспомнить, или он запутал его еще больше, и теперь Баки совсем не понимает, кто такой Стив. Кто такой Стив для него…

Блядь. Если бы чувак просто вернулся к Роджерсу, все было бы намного проще.

Клинт открывает рот. И тут же закрывает. Нет смысла снова спрашивать о Стиве. Он задерживает дыхание и говорит совсем другое: — Так что насчет Смитсоновского?

Баки моргает, а потом быстро поворачивается на бок спиной к Бартону.

Клинт вздыхает, допивает пиво и ставит бутылку на пол. Потом тоже ложится на бок, лицом к Баки. Тот, немного поерзав, замирает. Сейчас середина дня и Клинт проснулся меньше часа назад, но эй, он, между прочим, в кровати. И на нем нет наручников. А еще он сыт и выпил пива. Так что упускать такую возможность не собирается.

Баки не шевелится. Клинт очень удивился бы, узнав, что тот не спит. Он чувствует, как веки потихоньку тяжелеют. Тело явно за то, чтобы отдохнуть. Он, наверное, должен быть немного более осторожным, учитывая, что у Баки нож под подушкой…

Он медленно моргает. Фигура Баки потихоньку расплывается. Клинт закрывает глаза и засыпает.


	5. Chapter 5

— Бартон. Бартон. Бартон.

Клинт резко просыпается, вздрагивает и садится. На секунду замирает. Потом понимает, где он, и напряженные плечи резко опадают.

— Блядь, — шепчет он и хмуро моргает. Потом смотрит на пробивающийся сквозь шторы теплый солнечный свет и переводит взгляд на Баки, натягивающего бейсболку на еще влажные после душа волосы. Его худи лежит рядом на кровати.

— Который час? — спрашивает Клинт и сонно трет глаза кулаками.

— Семь утра, — отвечает Баки и кивает на столик. На нем два стакана кофе на вынос и коробка шоколадных кексов. Клинт думает, что никогда в жизни не был настолько счастлив заполучить дозу кофеина. — Ешь.

— Семь утра? — повторяет Клинт, спуская ноги с кровати и проверяя, не болит ли плечо. Всё, кажется, довольно неплохо, и скоро можно будет снимать швы. Хотя Клинт сомневается, что ради этого Баки отвезет его в приемное.

— Ты проспал почти семнадцать часов, — сообщает он, отвечая на незаданный вопрос.

Клинт недоверчиво прищуривается. Семнадцать? Это самый долгий сон в его жизни. И он умудрился сделать это, находясь в шести футах от высококвалифицированного Советского оперативника, прячущего под своей гребаной подушкой нож?

Вы ходячая катастрофа, агент Бартон, звучит в голове ехидный голос Фила. Примите сей факт, как это сделали мы, смиритесь, и покончим с этим.

Да, с ним определенно что-то не так…

Прав он или нет, но на его аппетит это никак не влияет. Клинт хватает кофе, рвет обертку на пачке кексов и буквально заглатывает один. И только отпив почти треть стакана, оглядывается на Баки, натягивающего толстовку и вешающего на плечо сумку.

— Собирайся, — тихо говорит он и, перегнувшись через Клинта, берет второй стакан. Он стоит так близко, что плечом Клинт чувствует тепло, исходящее от его тела. Он автоматически откидывается назад, увеличивая расстояние. Баки либо не замечает, либо его это не волнует. Клинт думает, что скорее последнее. Баки почти не смотрит на него, плотно сжав челюсти, и выглядит так, будто настроение для разговоров у него отсутствует начисто.

Клинт кивает, встает, берет недопитый кофе, рюкзак и лук. Баки не реагирует. Клинт несколько мгновений ждет, потом идет к двери и выходит на стоянку к машине. Дует легкий ветерок, по небу лениво плывут облака. Клинт надеется, что сегодня будет прохладнее, потому что ехать до Вашингтона по такой изнуряющей жаре, это жесть.

Он кладет рюкзак на заднее сиденье, нежно проведя рукой по луку, пристраивает его рядом, и усаживается на пассажирское место, продолжая держать стакан в руке. Баки кладет колчан в багажник, сумку ставит рядом с вещами Клинта и молча садится за руль.

Все идет так, как ожидал Клинт, пока они не доезжают до перекрестка, на котором нужно свернуть, чтобы ехать на восток. Баки, не задумываясь, перестраивается и выезжает на полосу, по которой едут на запад. Туда, откуда они только что приехали.

— Ты понимаешь, что мы едем обратно? — глядя в окно, спрашивает Клинт и ощущает, как что-то очень похожее на ужас начинает зарождаться у него в животе.

— Да, — после небольшой паузы отвечает Баки.

— Я думал, мы едем в Вашингтон.

— Нет, — сухо произносит Баки, крепко сжимая руль.

— Но…

— Мы не едем в Вашингтон, — чуть громче говорит Баки, и в салоне раздается зловещий треск пластикового кожуха рулевого колеса. Баки не отпускает его, но, разочарованно глянув вниз, немного ослабляет хватку. — Блядь.

— Да ладно тебе, — пытается протестовать Клинт. — Ты не хочешь идти к Стиву и не хочешь ехать в Вашингтон. А я практически ничего не знаю о Роджерсе, так что тебе нуж…

— Я получу информацию из других источников, — говорит Баки, прерывая Клинта на полуслове.

— Из каких?

— Не знаю?! — кричит Баки и глубоко вздыхает. Потом откидывается на спинку, качает головой и так сильно сжимает челюсти, что Клинт начинает переживать за его зубы. Взгляд Баки сильно напоминает упрямый взгляд Стива, но Клинт не станет делать глупостей и произносить это вслух.

В совершенном смятении он смотрит в окно и пытается разобраться в происходящем. Смитсоновский музей мог бы стать для Баки прекрасным местом получения информации. Которая была нужна ему до такой степени, что он, отчаявшись, осмелился похитить Клинта.

Он смотрит на Баки и под всей этой напряженностью видит замешательство. Признаков не так много, но… Взгляд иногда бегает слишком быстро, губы недоуменно изгибаются, на лбу появляются морщины беспокойства. А еще Баки начинает нервно кусать губу, и вот этого Клинт точно пока не видел. Хотя он предполагает, что в Баки Барнсе существует довольно много того, чего Клинт Бартон еще не видел. Он, конечно, был приклеен к нему целую неделю, но львиную долю этого времени провел без сознания, так что на самом деле он знаком с Баки всего пару дней.

Осознание этого заставляет его немного смутиться, когда он вспоминает о том дерьме, что случилось за эти дни.

И хотя Клинт считает, что это их удаление от Восточного побережья — самое глупое решение, принятое Баки с момента его похищения, он закрывает рот и ждет. Он не знает, что именно происходит с Барнсом, и почему он так настойчиво бежит от самой идеи узнать больше о Стиве. И почему полностью отказавшись от своей сумасшедшей схемы, еще не выкинул Клинта из машины. Правда он может продолжать держать Клинта при себе для того, чтобы тот не смог рассказать всем кто такой Зимний Солдат, где он был и что делал.

Надо подождать, снова говорит себе Клинт. Постараться не делать глупостей и подождать…

Он терпеливо ждет четыре дня.

За это время Баки не произносит ни слова. Он просто двигается на запад, целенаправленно уезжая от Вашингтона, Нью-Йорка и Стива. Клинт оставляет его в покое и не требует объяснении. Главным образом потому, что чувствует, что Баки должен действовать самостоятельно. А еще потому, что понятия не имеет с чего следует начинать оказывать ту самую помощь, которую пообещал.

Они тонут в рутине. Дорога, остановка в мотеле, еда, сон, повторить. Как ни странно, это время оказывается самым «здоровым» для Клинта за последние несколько месяцев. Он регулярно ест, значительно меньше пьет (хотя это определенно не его сознательный выбор. Через несколько дней трезвой жизни он готов поменяться с Баки левой рукой в обмен на пиво или энергетик) и лучше спит, несмотря на то, что каждую ночь у него по-прежнему на ногах наручники.

Но все это не значит, что он лучше выглядит; он носит одежду почти неделю, а не бреется еще дольше. Вдвоем они производят не слишком благоприятное впечатление: Клинт с неряшливой русой бороденкой и в солнцезащитных очках, и Баки с темной бородой чуть длиннее, в бейсболке и капюшоне.

Фактически, они выглядят как полный отстой. Клинта это беспокоит только с той точки зрения, что люди, которых они встречают, скорее всего, думают, что машина у них точно краденая.

К концу четвертого дня молчаливого путешествия погода заставляет их остановиться. На улице становится все душнее, влажность повышается, и Клинт спинным мозгом чувствует надвигающийся шторм. Который давит на нервы и делает его беспокойным и раздражительным. Только молчаливое присутствие Баки мешает ему окончательно потерять контроль.

Он говорит себе, что пытается сохранить его не потому, что не хочет задерживать Баки, а из-за того, что ему неловко переживать у него на глазах очередную паническую атаку.

Поздно вечером давление наконец падает окончательно. На ветровом стекле появляются следы дождевых капель, и небо раскалывается вспышками молний, освещающих темные подбрюшья грозовых туч. Клинт вздрагивает и слегка пригибается, вслушиваясь в далекие звуки громовых раскатов.

— Похоже, сильный будет, — тихо говорит он.

— Ага, — кивает Баки. Клинт смотрит на него, потому что это буквально первое слово, которое тот произносит за последние несколько дней. Частота падения капель резко увеличивается, еще один зигзаг освещает небо, и Клинт начинает подсчитывать количество секунд между молнией и громом. Пыль на обочине взлетает в воздух маленькими торнадо, а асфальт быстро становится рябым.

Вскоре дождь хлещет так, что дворники едва справляются с потоками воды, льющейся на стекло, а рядом с машиной образуется небольшая река, периодически впадающая в ливневые колодцы. Молнии бьют все чаще, а ветер становится настолько сильным, что того и гляди перевернет машину.

Клинт думает, успеют ли они выехать из города, но Баки начинает притормаживать. Впереди виднеются размытые ярко-красные огни вывески очередного мотеля.

— Переночуем? — спрашивает Клинт, глядя на извилистые ручейки на боковом стекле.

Баки молча кивает, глушит двигатель и выходит в дождь. Клинт, как обычно, ждет в машине. Смотрит на молнии, слушает гром и думает о Торе. Потом вспоминает Локи и до боли сжимает зубы. Он понимает, что нечестно плохо думать о Торе из-за того, что его так называемый брат — полоумный гребаный кретин, заслуживающий стрел во всех отверстиях своего гребаного тела…

У Клинта непроизвольно сжимаются кулаки, и ногти вонзаются в ладони. Он заставляет себя дышать и выпрямляет пальцы. Еще один раскат грома разрывает тишину. Клинт подпрыгивает и матерится, чувствуя, как быстро бьется сердце. Следующая вспышка молнии кажется слишком голубой, и у него сжимается желудок.

— Так… Ну нахуй, — шипит он, распахивает дверь и вылезает из машины. Ноги оказываются в луже, и сникерсы тут же заливает. Сразу становится мокро и холодно, и это отстой. Проклиная все на свете, Клинт открывает заднюю дверь, хватает лук, вешает на плечо, берет рюкзак и сумку Баки и вспоминает, что чертовы ключи от машины он унес с собой, поэтому Клинт уйти не может.

— Блядь, — выдыхает он, наклоняясь вперед. Он промок насквозь, рубашка прилипла к телу, а волосы — к голове.

Сквозь шум дождя он слышит шаги, поднимает взгляд и видит Баки, бегущего к нему по лужам. Он качает головой, смущенно глядя на Клинта.

— Ты чего под дождем?

— Потому что идиот, — устало отвечает он. Раздается еще один раскат грома. Клинт вздрагивает и закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть цвет молнии.

— Одиннадцатый номер, — говорит Баки, обходит Клинта, закрывает машину и забирает у него сумку. — Идем.

Комната находится в самой дальней части мотеля. В ней просторно и чисто. Две двуспальные кровати и небольшая кухонька в углу с маленьким столиком и двумя стульями. Ванная тоже чистая и светлая. Душ выглядит так, что Клинт уверен — в нем ему точно не грозит ничего подцепить. Прежде чем раздеться и воспользоваться им, Клинт терпеливо стоит у двери и ждет, пока Баки не закончит свою обычную проверку. Он мог бы помочь, но ему кажется, что Баки необходимо делать это самому.

— Чисто, — наконец произносит он, убирая волосы с лица. Сейчас это не так просто — они мокрые и липнут ко лбу и щекам.

Клинт отходит от стены, ставит лук в угол и бросает рюкзак на кровать. Потом спохватывается и снимает его на пол, но покрывало уже мокрое. Снаружи продолжает грохотать, но Клинта это уже не беспокоит — он внутри, тут тепло и сухо, а свет желтый, а не голубой, так что все в порядке. Потом ему приходит в голову, что сейчас Баки проверил комнату, а значит он в безопасности. И если случится то, чего он в глубине души все еще продолжает бояться, скорее всего, Баки сможет его защитить. Эта утешительная мысль очень нравится Клинту, несмотря на некоторую нелогичность, поэтому он собирается держаться за нее.

Баки занимает вторую кровать и начинает проверять содержимое сумки. Он делает это каждый раз, как только они заходят в номер мотеля. Клинт заметил, что Баки человек привычки и любит режим и порядок.

Клинт тоже решает заняться рюкзаком, наклоняется, но потом морщится и выпрямляется — мокрая майка неудобно обтягивает плечи. Он снимает ее через голову, вытирает лицо и направляется к стулу, чтобы повесить на спинку. Потом поворачивается к Баки, чтобы испытать удачу и попробовать получить ответ на вопрос, что они будут делать с едой, но слова буквально умирают в горле. Баки не мигая пристально разглядывает его голый торс. Клинт сказал бы, что он таращится.

Баки отмирает и, моргнув, быстро отводит взгляд.  
— Твое плечо, — говорит он и отворачивается. Тянется к сумке, и выглядит почти смущенным, как будто Клинт застал его за чем-то нехорошим. — Надо снять швы.

Клинт переводит взгляд на руку.  
— Ты мне поможешь? — не задумываясь, спрашивает он. И в очередной раз отмечает, какой же он все-таки идиот. Потому что сам просит Зимнего Солдата подойти к нему с чем-то острым и опасным.

Повисает долгое молчание. Баки теребит собачку молнии на сумке.  
— Ты мне доверяешь? — наконец спрашивает он, по-прежнему не глядя на Клинта.

А тот смотрит на него и пытается угадать, это они сейчас о швах говорят или о ситуации в целом.  
— Ага, — отвечает он, небрежно дергая плечом. — Ты наложил — тебе и вытаскивать.

Баки кивает. А Клинт, ощущая себя странно гиперчувствительным, садится на край кровати. Потом наклоняется, снимает кеды и носки. Они тоже мокрые. Клинт легко может представить себе тяжело вздыхающую и закатывающую глаза Наташу, смотрящую на него со своим коронным «серьезно, Клинт?».

Наташа моментально забывается, как только Баки ставит перед ним маленький черный чемоданчик и молча опускается рядом на колени. Он ловко открывает замок, и Клинт видит аптечку, обрывки бинтов, пинцеты, стерильные повязки и моток нейлоновых ниток. Баки достает ножницы с длинными сужающимися лезвиями и застывает, глядя на плечо Клинта.

У Баки влажные волосы, прилипшие ко лбу и скулам, и Клинт видит, как вода, стекающая с них, повисает на его дурацких ресницах. Баки смотрит вверх, и они встречаются взглядами. Клинт вздрагивает и тут же отводит свой, потому что Баки оказывается вдруг слишком близко.

— Прости, — тихо говорит он. — Личное пространство, да?

— Все нормально, — отвечает Клинт, медленно выдыхая и снова встречаясь с ним взглядом. Анализируя ощущения, он понимает, что ему не совсем хорошо, когда Баки так близко, но и не настолько плохо, как могло бы быть. Хотя Клинту все еще хочется чуть отодвинуться… Да ладно, Бартон. Это же Баки Барнс. Капитан Америка доверял ему собственную жизнь, а кроме одного единственного незначительного инцидента с поножовщиной — и то, в драке, — он не сделал ничего такого, что могло бы вызвать беспокойство. Даже вся эта история с похищением выглядит теперь немного по-другому. Ведь он выкрал Клинта не из-за каких-то там подлых суперзлодейских причин.

Баки берет Клинта за плечо левой рукой; металл мокрый и холодный. Четыре пальца ложатся рядом с позвоночником, а большой прижимается к ключице. Это первый раз, когда Клинт в момент относительного спокойствия вступает в контакт с искусственной рукой, и ему немного не по себе, когда он ощущает ее давление на тело. Он не сомневается, что Баки, если захочет, с легкостью сможет раздавить его.

Снаружи снова грохочет гром. Дождь продолжает яростно стучать в окна.

— Ну, поехали, — бормочет Баки и подносит ножницы к руке. Клинт смотрит, как ловко он разбирается со швами, разрезая, а потом аккуратно вытаскивая нитки металлическими пальцами. Тревожные ощущения нарастают, но Клинт справляется. Вскоре все заканчивается.

— Я помню, как делал это раньше, — говорит Баки, осторожно прикасаясь большим пальцем к шраму. Потом садится на корточки, продолжая смотреть на него.

— Кому? — спрашивает Клинт.

Баки морщит лоб.  
— Я не уверен, — медленно отвечает он. — Думаю… — он замолкает, качает головой и прижимает пальцы к губам. Время идет, но он больше ничего не говорит.

— Барнс?

— Думаешь, мне стоит съездить Вашингтон? — вдруг спрашивает он, по-прежнему глядя на плечо Клинта.

— Ага, — честно отвечает Клинт, опасаться резкой смены разговора и боясь надеяться. — Я считаю, что там ты сможешь многое узнать о себе.

— О Капитане Америка, — быстро поправляет Баки.

— И о себе, — медленно говорит Клинт. — Ты же хочешь узнать о себе?

Баки молчит и продолжает растерянно смотреть на его плечо.

— Барнс, — тихо произносит Клинт, и взгляд серых глаз перемещается на него. — О ком ты на самом деле хочешь узнать? О Стиве или о себе?

Баки продолжает молчать, но взгляд не отводит.

— Или ты убедил себя, что это не о тебе? — продолжает Клинт, и Баки наконец отворачивается. Он встает, забирает чемоданчик, идет к своей сумке, кладет его обратно и достает сигареты. Берет зажигалку, проходит к столу и тяжело садится на стул. Закуривает, ставит локти на край стола и прижимает ко лбу металлическую ладонь.

— Что если я не… — начинает он, потом замолкает и затягивается. Выдыхает дым и продолжает: — Что, если я узнаю о Баки Барнсе то, чему не смогу соответствовать?

Он крепко сжимает губы, глядя на Клинта светлыми глазами, и Клинт чувствует… Боже, он даже не знает. Это такой сильный прилив эмоций, что Клинт едва успевает отфильтровывать их. Клубок из жалости, беспокойства, сочувствия и яростного желания защитить еле умещается в груди.

— Эй, — произносит он, встает, подходит, берет второй стул и садится напротив. — Ты Баки Барнс, — уверенно продолжает он. — Не смей позволять тому, что они с тобой сделали, заставлять тебя сомневаться в этом. Ты то, что ты есть. Со всеми частями, что есть в тебе. Хорошими, дерьмовыми и даже теми, о которых хотел, чтобы забыли другие.

— Тебе легко говорить, ты знаешь, кто ты, — тихо отвечает Баки, вертя сигарету в пальцах.

— Ты Баки Барнс, — повторяет Клинт. — И каким бы забавным не было твое полное имя, оно звучит как Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс…

— Сто седьмой, — невнятно продолжает Баки и замирает. Клинт удивленно смотрит на него.

— Что это?

Баки изумленно поднимает брови.  
— Не знаю…

— Сто седьмой? Это твое старое военное подразделение, ты его вспомнил?

Баки смотрит на него. И смотрит. И смотрит… Сигарета в пальцах медленно тлеет, дым лениво поднимается вверх.

— Это было на той фотографии? — продолжает давить Клинт.

— Просто ты произнес имя, — тихо отвечает Баки. Он смотрит на сигарету и невесело усмехается. — Мое имя.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Баки Барнс, — отчетливо повторяет Клинт.

Баки с трудом сглатывает, кусает нижнюю губу и затягивается, продолжая гипнотизировать сигарету. Клинт думает, что так он пытается не смотреть на него. Баки выдыхает дым и опускает руку.

— Итак, — начинает он, — Смитсоновский.

— Смитсоновский, — соглашается Клинт. Баки еще раз подносит сигарету к губам и, закрывая глаза, затягивается. Потом выдыхает и произносит: — О’кей.

Клинт поднимает бровь.  
— О’кей?

— О’кей.

— И что, мы теперь проведем три дня, возвращаясь туда, откуда приехали? — осторожно спрашивает Клинт, боясь надеяться. Хотя нахлынувшее облегчение довольно сложно игнорировать — наконец-то Баки делает шаг в правильном направлении… А потом Клинту в голову приходит мысль, что наличие этого упертого сукиного сына на планете придает смысл существованию Клинта. Теперь у него есть цель, и он почти гордится собой.

— Похоже, — отвечает Баки и тяжело вздыхает. — Дождемся, когда закончится шторм, и поедем.

— О’кей, — кивает Клинт, потому что не собирается подталкивать его и совсем не хочет выходить под дождь. А хочет спокойно принять теплый душ и некоторое время поспать в безопасности.

Баки опять откидывается на спинку стула, подносит сигарету к губам, пальцами зачесывает назад волосы, запрокидывает голову и смотрит в потолок. Клинт опускает взгляд вдоль его горла вниз к ямке между ключицами, едва видной в вырезе майки. Потом наклоняется вперед, складывает руки на столе, пристраивает на них голову и смотрит на курящего Баки.

— Эй, Бартон?

— Хм? — Клинт чуть поворачивает голову. Баки трет металлическими пальцами лоб, и у него дергается кадык, когда он сглатывает.

— Спасибо.

Клинт медленно моргает.  
— Не за что, — невнятно мычит он себе в предплечье.

Баки тушит окурок и снова принимается мусолить нижнюю губу. У него блестящие, ясные глаза, а взгляд спокойный и задумчивый. Ничего общего с той пустотой, которая была совсем недавно.

У Клинта болит поясница. Скорее всего, от долгого сидения в машине. Он выпрямляется, отталкивается от стола, переносит вес тела назад, отрывая передние ножки от пола, ставит стул на задние и покачивается, упираясь ладонью в стол.

— Хороший баланс, — говорит Баки, и Клинт, подняв бровь, медленно убирает со столешницы руку.

— А это уже понты, — бросает Баки, и Клинт позволяет стулу с грохотом упасть вперед. Баки вздрагивает.

— Прости.

Тот качает головой.  
— Нам надо переодеться, — произносит он, вставая и отодвигая стул. — У тебя есть что-нибудь сухое?

— Ничего сухого и чистого, — отвечает Клинт, чешет заросший подбородок и морщится. — Боже, надо побриться. А то живность какая-нибудь заведется.

Баки смотрит на него все с тем же «не совсем уверен, если ли в твоих словах смысл» выражением, которое уже прекрасно знакомо Клинту, и молча уходит в ванную. Сквозь тонкие стены Клинт слышит звук шагов и льющейся воды.

— Баки Барнс, — рассеянно произносит он и встает. Подходит к кровати, придвигает рюкзак поближе к изголовью, раздевается, кладет джинсы и в одних боксерах падает поверх одеяла. Вздыхает и вяло начинает думать о том, что неплохо было бы разжиться еще одними штанами или хотя бы достать из рюкзака и надеть майку. Но тут же решает — нахер. Вся его одежда грязная, а сам он потный и липкий. А если у Баки Барнса возникнут какие-то проблемы с Клинтом Бартоном, разлегшимся тут в одних трусах, то он вполне сможет сказать ему об этом. А пока Клинт Бартон предпочтет думать, что если Баки Барнс уже видел его полуголым, когда штопал, то значит, до тех пор, пока не сообщит ему обратного, можно считать, что его это не сильно волнует.

Он засыпает, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и просыпается утром под звуки льющейся воды. В комнате пахнет кофе. Ураган закончился, и в окна бьет яркий солнечный свет.

Клинт садится, потягивается и понимает, что на щиколотках нет наручников. Это что-то новенькое. Может, Баки не захотел будить его. А может, не стал подходить, пока Клинт был раздет. В любом случае, он не собирается жаловаться. Зевая, он поворачивается, чтобы взять джинсы…

И, удивленно хмурясь, замирает. На краю кровати нет его джинсов. На их месте лежит аккуратная стопка новой одежды. Две пары серых тренировочных штанов и четыре одинаковых фиолетовых футболки. Рядом пакетик с одноразовой бритвой и пена для бритья. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что все это краденое. Гораздо больше Клинта волнует тот факт, что Баки пошел и украл все это только потому, что накануне Клинт вскользь упомянул отсутствие одежды и наличие бороды…

А еще, майки были фиолетовыми.

Смущенный и не совсем уверенный в том, как следует вести себя дальше, Клинт встает и идет на запах. Тот приводит его к столу, на котором рядом с зажигалкой и сигаретами Баки стоят два стакана кофе.

Кофеин, мысленно стонет Клинт. Все обретет смысл, стоит только выпить это, думает он.

И делает огромный глоток. Потом разворачивается к центру комнаты и начинает рассеянно чесать лобок. Из ванной выходит полностью одетый Баки. На нем новые брюки и чистая серая толстовка. Он замирает, ошарашенно глядя на Клинта. Сначала тот думает, что Баки опять становится Зимним, но он смотрит вниз, потом поднимает взгляд, и Клинт понимает, что стоит практически голый и держит руку в трусах.

Класс, Бартон. Просто, блядь, класс…

— Утро, — произносит он и, морщась, как бы невзначай вынимает руку.

— Утро, — автоматически отвечает Баки и возвращает взгляд к его паху. Боже, как неудобно. Чувак, конечно, был в армии и ко многому привык, но это ведь не было похоже на то, что Клинт стоял посреди комнаты и дрочил?

— Выходим через час, — наконец сообщает Баки ковру, а Клинт вдруг начинает страстно ненавидеть Гидру, из-за которой Баки стал таким…

— Хорошо, — кивает Клинт, и смотрит на вещи на кровати. — Кстати, спасибо.

— Ага, — отвечает Баки, глядя на него каким-то неопределенным взглядом.

— Душ, — хрипит Клинт. Потом прочищает горло и пробует еще раз. — Я собираюсь принять душ, — произносит он, быстро хватает новые штаны, футболку, станок и пену и исчезает в ванной, пинком закрывая за собой дверь. Бросает одежду на полку рядом с душем, а бритву и пену опускает на край раковины, и пристально смотрит на отражение в зеркале.

— Трагедия, — сообщает он ему и открывает кран.

Через полчаса он мытый, бритый и в новой одежде, которая достаточно хорошо ему подходит. И он не собирается лгать — в свежей чистой одежде он чувствует себя чертовски хорошо. Возможно, ему удастся убедить Баки остановиться возле какой-нибудь прачечной, чтобы засунуть грязные вещи в стиральную машину. Потому что как бы Клинт не ценил то, что Баки для него сделал, тот не может каждый раз, когда у него закончится чистая одежда, красть для него другую.

Он снова смотрит на свое отражение, проводит пальцами по мягкому фиолетовому хлопку и думает, что же, черт побери, произошло за эти две недели, если его так развезло от гребаной майки.

— Стокгольмский синдром, — бормочет он, потирая теперь уже гладкий подбородок, но это, в лучшем случае, половина ответа.

Мягкий стук отвлекает его внимание от зеркала. Клинт смотрит на дверь, но секунды идут, а ничего не происходит. И он понимает, что, скорее всего, Баки ждет, когда он закончит.

— Ага, иду, — кричит Клинт, берет вещи и открывает дверь. Баки стоит рядом с ванной и вздрагивает, когда он выходит.

— Ты выглядишь по-другому.

Клинт трет пальцами подбородок.  
— Потеря месячного запаса лицевого пуха сделала из меня человека. Плохо?

— По-другому. Хорошо, — говорит Баки и тут же хмурится, как будто не знает, почему, черт побери, они обсуждают лицо Бартона. Потом смотрит на входную дверь, переводит взгляд обратно на Клинта, открывает рот и снова закрывает. Клинт не настолько глуп, чтобы не понимать, почему он ведет себя именно так.

— Не думай об этом, — говорит он. — Просто иди.

Баки вздрагивает, хмурится сильнее и молча отворачивается. Берет вещи, бросает ключ от номера на стол и, не оглядываясь, выходит. Клинт идет следом. Он все еще не совсем уверен, что Баки собирается ехать на восток. Они направляются к машине — на этот раз черному Шеви, — и Клинт думает, что ему пора уже начинать беспокоиться о том количестве вещей, которое крадет Баки.

— Готов? — спрашивает Клинт, опираясь на крышу машины и плотнее прижимая очки к переносице. Баки стоит с другой стороны, грызет губу и смотрит на свои ноги.

— Барнс?

— Да, — отзывается тот, тут же отмирает и садится в машину. Клинт бросает рюкзак на заднее сиденье, кладет рядом лук и, упав на пассажирское место, укладывает ноги на приборную панель. Он не собирается ничего говорить, но он действительно нервничает. Что, если Баки не сдержит слово и откажется ехать в направлении Вашингтона, а значит и Смитсоновского музея.

Машина фыркает и тарахтит, когда они выезжают на магистраль. Клинт решительно смотрит в окно, демонстративно не глядя на Баки, потому что не хочет давить или заставлять его что-то делать. Живот сводит, когда они доезжают до перекрестка…

Баки поворачивает на восток, а Клинт расслабляется и позволяет себе небольшую победную улыбку.

— И можешь нахрен заткнуться, — хмуро бормочет Баки, пристраивая локоть на дверь и подпирая голову кулаком.

— Я не сказал ни слова, — отвечает Клинт и открывает окно, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха и почувствовать на коже тепло солнечного света. И хотя все еще не совсем хорошо, он не может сказать, что чувствует себя совершенно безнадежно.


	6. Chapter 6

Поездка в Вашингтон занимает неделю. В основном из-за того, что Баки, по какой-то причине, вдруг вводит лимит на количество часов, проведенных ими в машине. Он начинает регулярно останавливаться в мотелях, чтобы они могли спокойно поесть и поспать. Правда однажды Баки просыпается с абсолютно убийственным выражением лица и, молча сев за руль, едет обратно. У Клинта уходит около шести часов на то, чтобы убедить его развернуться.

И это неплохо. Правда неплохо. У Клинта тоже бывают моменты, когда он чувствует себя в совершеннейшем отчаянии. Когда хочется уйти, уползти в тень, спрятаться от яркого дневного света и остального мира. Но это не длится долго. Кажется, пустые пространства в нем начинают чем-то заполняться…

Поздно вечером во вторник они наконец останавливаются примерно в часе езды от центра Вашингтона. Соваться туда опасно и достаточно рискованно, поскольку он кишит военными и сотрудниками аварийно-спасательных служб, помогающих привести город в порядок. Но Клинт наблюдал за Баки две с половиной недели и знает, что у того достаточно серьезные навыки в искусстве казаться безобидным и незаметным.

Мотель, на этот раз выбранный Баки, выглядел значительно лучше предыдущих. Клинт даже был почти уверен, что тут никогда никого не убивали. Не то, чтобы это являлось каким-то критерием классности придорожных гостиниц, но, эй… Желтая вывеска с ее названием светилась тепло и приветливо. И горели в ней все до единой лампочки. А вот это точно говорило о многом.

— Мы повышаем уровень жизни? — спрашивает Клинт, вылезая из машины и глядя на идущего по парковке уже забронировавшего комнату Баки. На нем черная бейсболка и недавно украденная темно-серая толстовка. Клинту, глядя на него, становится жарко, хотя солнце уже практически село.

— Что? — спрашивает Баки и ловит сумку, которую Клинт бросает ему.

— Хорошее местечко, — говорит Клинт, доставая остальные вещи с заднего сиденья. — Мы повышаем класс?

— Наш класс не повысится, даже если мы заселимся в гребаный «Ритц», — рассеянно говорит Баки, закрывая машину. — Восьмой номер, пошли.

Клинт улыбается и идет за ним. Баки все чаще стал произносить фразы, которые — пусть и с большой натяжкой — можно назвать шутками. Сквозь то, кем Баки Барнс является сейчас, начинает показываться человек, с которым в другой жизни дружил Стив Роджерс.

Они заходят в комнату, и, пока Баки занимается проверкой, Клинт осматривается. Номер довольно большой и просторный. С двумя двуспальными кроватями, диваном, маленьким кофейным столиком и большим телевизором на стене.

— Итак… — начинает Клинт, когда Баки кивком разрешает ему пройти. — Ты утром пойдешь?

Баки молча бросает на кровать сумку, садится рядом и начинает плановый осмотр оружия. Опустив рюкзак с колчаном на пол, Клинт падает спиной поверх покрывала на другую. Он держит лук в руке и, трогая кончиками пальцев тетиву, чувствует утешительное натяжение.

— Барнс?

Баки поднимает на него взгляд и качает головой.  
— Не знаю, — отвечает он, снимает бейсболку, кладет рядом и пальцами зачесывает волосы назад.

Клинт переводит взгляд на потолок и продолжает натягивать тетиву. Нужно найти место, где можно будет пострелять. Он не держал стрелы в руках с момента нападения Баки. А до этого — еще несколько недель. Слишком долго. — Остановимся поближе?

— Нет, — Баки качает головой. — Я снял номер на несколько дней.

— Ты меня балуешь… — прищурившись, тянет Клинт и опускает лук, глядя на Баки. Тот вертит в руке нож и жует губу. Сомневается, понимает Клинт.

— Не думай, — произносит он. — Просто иди.

— Пойду, — отвечает Баки. Клинт, должно быть, выглядит несколько скептичным, потому что Баки раздраженно перебрасывает нож в другую руку и поджимает губы. — Я пойду, — повторяет он. — Просто…

Он замолкает, а Клинт не настаивает. Он не знает, насколько сильно ему позволено давить, поэтому решает дать Баки пару дней передышки. Если в итоге он этого не сделает или опять свернет не туда, Клинт подумает о плане «Б», чтобы его остановить.

— Есть хочешь? — спрашивает Баки, когда понимает, что Клинт больше не собирается приставать к нему.

— Ага, пиццу, — кивает тот. — И, может, какого-нибудь пива. Ты что-то давно его не приносил…

Баки не утруждается ответом, да Клинт и не ждет. Баки выходит, оставляет его в одиночестве и как обычно закрывает. На этот раз никаких наручников. Чем дольше они находятся вместе, тем чаще это происходит. Но даже с таким продвинутым уровнем доверия бывают вечера, когда Баки молча протягивает браслеты, выглядя виноватым и разочарованным, более замкнутым и тихим. Клинт, ни слова не говоря, защелкивает их на щиколотках.

Но сегодня он свободен и может бродить по комнате. Он идет в ванную, чтобы побриться и принять душ. Клинту кажется, что сегодняшний день сильно отличается от всех остальных. В воздухе висит нечто, похожее на финал. На окончание чего-то. Если Баки все же решится сходить в музей и получить ответы на свои вопросы, то весь этот бедлам закончится. Клинт не знает, что будет потом, но догадывается, что дальше они пойдут разными дорогами. Либо новыми, либо теми, что были до этого.

И эта мысль совсем ему не нравится. Клинт не понимает, почему.

Баки возвращается минут через сорок с двумя огромными коробками, на которых покачивается упаковка из шести бутылок пива. Клинт выключил верхний свет, и теперь комнату освещает лишь телевизор и торшер в углу. Баки закрывает дверь, оглядывается и ничего не говорит. Клинт, лежащий на диване, облегченно выдыхает — боялся, что тот будет против полумрака.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает он. Баки оглядывается, пару секунд смотрит на него, потом моргает и, кивнув, отводит взгляд.

— Без проблем, — отвечает он, проверяет дверь и ставит коробки и пиво на столик перед Клинтом. Блядь, как же пахнет…

— А у тебя? — спрашивает Баки, выпрямляясь. На его левой руке вспыхивают отблески теплого золотистого света.

— Отлично, — отвечает Клинт, нетерпеливо открывая коробку. — Я чувствую запах сыра и мяса, что еще нужно для счастья?

Баки дергает уголком губ.  
— Я пойду… — начинает он, кивая в сторону ванной, — … помоюсь.

— Всё не съем, клянусь, — набив рот пиццей, обещает Клинт. — Эй, пока не ушел…

Он пристраивает треугольник на колено и берет бутылку. Ему даже не нужно просить — Баки, придерживая горлышко живыми пальцами, снимает крышку металлическими.

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — спокойно отвечает Баки. Клинт поднимает взгляд, но Баки уже отвернулся. Он идет к ванной, включает свет, и на ковре появляется яркий прямоугольник. Баки заходит внутрь и аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь.

Клинт разворачивается обратно к телевизору, сползает пониже, глубже вдавливаясь спиной в подушки, и укладывает ноги на столик. Через дверь ванной слышен шум льющейся в душе воды, и это странно успокаивает и даже расслабляет. У Клинта есть пиво и пицца, шумы на заднем плане не заставляют его дергаться, а в ванной моется ассасин, который, если потребуется, сможет нейтрализовать любые виды угроз.

Клинт ест и рассеянно смотрит на экран. На этот раз Баки задерживается дольше обычных нескольких минут. Потом воду выключают, и Клинт вообще ничего не слышит. Но идти и стучать он не собирается, вдруг Баки испугается и снова набросится на него с ножом…

Спустя десять долгих минут дверь открывается. Клинт смотрит и сначала даже не может понять, что же с Баки не так.

Он без толстовки.

На нем только обычная белая футболка, в которой прекрасно виден весь этот металл слева. Клинт хмурится и переводит взгляд на телевизор. Баки всегда в толстовке. Раньше он никогда не позволял Клинту увидеть руку…

Баки ладонью приглаживает мокрые волосы, убирая их с лица, подходит к противоположному концу дивана, садится, прислоняясь спиной к подлокотнику, и прижимает согнутые в коленях ноги к груди. А еще он босой, и это вообще что-то новое. Так он выглядит совсем по-другому. Так он выглядит уязвимым.

Клинт наклоняется, достает бутылку и протягивает Баки. Тот молча берет, вздыхает, поворачивается к телевизору и опускает голову на спинку дивана, прислоняясь к ней щекой. И ничего не говорит по поводу дурацкого документального фильма о дикой природе, который вместо новостей включил Клинт.

Он смотрит на Баки, потом на пиццу. Повторяет. Баки последние несколько дней почти ничего не ел, кроме каких-то странных сухариков. Зимний Солдат он или нет, но он все еще человек. А человеку надо есть.

Отставив пиво в сторону, Клинт тянется к коробке с пиццей, берет ее и опускает углом на высоко поднятые колени Баки. Тот удивленно моргает, не понимая, что происходит.

— Ешь, — тихо говорит Клинт. У Баки на лице тут же появляется такое выражение, будто он начинает просчитывать, как бы побыстрее разминировать протягиваемую коробку. Секунды идут, Баки не двигается, и Клинту начинает казаться, что он уже где-то не совсем тут.

— Барнс, — тихо произносит он, и тот вздрагивает, как будто Клинт кричит. — Не заставляй тебя кормить. Это будет несколько неловко для нас обоих.

У Баки дергаются губы, он громко выдыхает, немного распрямляется и становится менее напряженным. Потом кивает и медленно вытягивает ноги. Клинт ставит на них коробку и, удовлетворенно вздохнув, откидывается назад. Баки сдвигается чуть вперед, и Клинт чувствует, как к его бедру прижимаются голые теплые пальцы ног.

Диван внезапно становится жестким и узким, а тело Клинта — гиперчувствительным. Баки, похоже, даже не замечает контакта, потому что спокойно ест пиццу, бегая взглядом с еды на экран и обратно. Прикосновение совсем невинное, но почему-то очень смущает Клинта и заставляет чувствовать себя маленьким и жалким. Он в замешательстве, а по коже во все стороны начинает расползаться тепло. Клинт мучительно сглатывает и не понимает, что происходит. Обычно он отстраняется от людей, находящихся к нему настолько близко, и выстраивает вокруг себя некие барьеры. Сейчас все по-другому. Он не уверен, что хочет, чтобы Баки отодвинулся, и не может понять, почему.

Баки неторопливо доедает пиццу, наклоняется и ставит пустую коробку на стол. Потом откидывается на подлокотник, еще немного сползает вдоль дивана и, закинув левую руку вверх, пристраивает на нее голову. Его ступни еще плотнее вжимаются в бедро Клинта, а потом он немного сгибает колени и подсовывает пальцы ему под ногу. Клинт, не задумываясь, чуть приподнимает ее, и прижимает их бедром к дивану. Клинту довольно удобно, и он изо всех сил старается не думать о том, что же все это значит.

— Почему мы смотрим это дерьмо про крокодилов? — нарушает тишину усталый голос Баки, в котором звучат протяжные Нью-Йоркские нотки. Потом он широко зевает.

— Потому что это единственный канал, по которому нет новостей, — честно отвечает Клинт, берет еще две бутылки и молча протягивает Баки. Тот вытаскивает руку из-под головы, открывает их и забирает одну.

— Не любишь новости?

— Неа… В них может быть что-то о Стиве. Или о Мстителях.

При упоминании имени Роджерса Баки вздрагивает. Но не слишком сильно. Он немного подается вперед и заглядывает Клинту в глаза.  
— Что, если… — начинает он, замолкает и отводит взгляд. Потом снова смотрит на Клинта. — Если это не так… — делает он вторую попытку. Опять неудачно. В третий раз выходит: — Если я ничего не вспомню, будет плохо. И если вспомню, тоже.

Потому что ты или по-прежнему не будешь знать, кто ты, или тебе придется жить дальше, зная, что ты пытался убить лучшего друга, про себя произносит Клинт. Он не говорит этого вслух, потому что Баки и так это знает и уже несет этот ужасный груз на плечах. А еще он не хочет напоминать о попытке убить лучшего друга, потому что если сделает это, то может начать думать о том, что и сам совсем недавно пытался сделать то же самое. А это может обрушить стены, так старательно выстраиваемые им вокруг этих мыслей и чувств. Он не может этого допустить. Никак не может…

Клинт смотрит на Баки и не знает, что сказать. Врать, что все будет хорошо, он не собирается. Оба прекрасно понимают, что в любом случае будет больно.

— Мы справимся, — наконец произносит он. Баки пристально вглядывается в его лицо, резко кивает, выдыхает и отводит взгляд.

— Переключи куда-нибудь, — просит он, ковыряя ногтем этикетку на бутылке.

Клинт берет пульт, ощущая ступни Баки под бедром, и принимается переключать каналы. Находит начинающийся старый боевик и радуется, что не нужно искать дальше. Там, вполне возможно, есть вероятность наткнуться на какие-нибудь новости.

Почти весь фильм оба молчат. Клинта это не напрягает. Он думает о том, что Баки извинился за то, что вторгся в его личное пространство, когда занимался швами. И он не знает, это потому, что Баки Барнс настолько внимателен или потому, что хорошо воспитан. Клинт с легкостью ответил бы про Зимнего Солдата, а вот насчет Баки не уверен.

Он поворачивается, чтобы спросить об этом, но сердце замирает, а слова растворяются на языке…

Баки спит.

У него приоткрыт рот, дышит он глубоко и ровно, и Клинт видит, как у него под веками двигаются глазные яблоки. Руки расслабленно лежат на животе, но лоб нахмурен, и Клинту становится интересно, что же ему снится. Потом он решает, что, скорее всего, не захотел бы этого знать.

Медленно и осторожно он поднимается с дивана. Несколько секунд смотрит на Баки, а потом берет свою толстовку и прикрывает его босые ноги. Быстро делает несколько шагов и, затаив дыхание, замирает — не разбудил ли. Не психанет ли Баки со сна, снова превращаясь в нервного Зимнего Солдата…

Но Баки спит. Клинт облегченно вздыхает, берет пульт, выключает телевизор и ложится на кровать. Поправляет подушку, кладет на нее голову и через несколько минут засыпает.

***

Утром Клинт просыпается, видит в окне ярко светящее солнце и слышит играющее на улице радио. Кругом спокойствие и умиротворенность. Минус только один. Нет ни кофе, ни завтрака. Клинт садится, осматривается и понимает, что Баки тоже нет. Все вещи на месте, а его самого нет.

Сердце как-то странно стучит в груди, и Клинт задумывается, ушел ли тот за едой, отправился ли украсть еще что-нибудь или все-таки решился пойти в Смитсоновский.

Половина его надеется, что последнее. Потому что именно в этом заключается смысл их безумного приключения. А другая — считает, что было бы намного лучше, если бы он этого не делал. Потому что неизвестно какой будет реакция. Что, если Баки ничего не вспомнит? Тогда он расстроится и разозлится, а Клинт знает, что разочарованный и сердитый Баки Барнс — опасный Баки Барнс.

К тому же — как вчера сказал сам Баки, — если вспомнит, будет так же плохо.

Вздохнув, Клинт встает и, пытаясь не поддаваться панике, идет в ванную. Тревога и беспокойство почти невыносимы, а к ним еще — как назло — присоединяются жалость и чувство вины. Собственные проблемы кажутся Клинту незначительными по сравнению с теми, что обрушились на Баки.

Разобраться в том, что он чувствует, Клинт не может. После настолько долгого отсутствия каких бы то ни было чувств все ощущается запутанным и странным… Ну и похер, устало говорит он себе.

Пытается перестать думать и падает на диван. Берет кусок вчерашней пиццы и, игнорируя звучащий в голове голос Коулсона «Бартон, пицца на завтрак не является сколько-нибудь приемлемым вариантом для взрослого мужчины», принимается за еду. Потом берет пульт, включает телевизор и внезапно замирает, потому что на канале, по которому они вчера смотрели кино, идет выпуск новостей. И, очевидно, вселенная все еще продолжает ненавидеть Клинта, потому что на гребаном экране появляется лицо Стива Роджерса.

Клинт облегченно выдыхает и думает, хорошо, что Баки этого не видит. А потом вспоминает, что сейчас тот может быть в музее и смотреть на точно такую же фотографию.

Ведущий еще раз повторяет о «кошмаре в Вашингтоне» и об участии во всем этом Мстителей, и Клинт понимает, что Мстители — снова официально являются командой.

— Капитан Америка наконец нарушил молчание по поводу событий в Вашингтоне. Сегодня будет опубликовано его заявление, — слышит Клинт, и не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что группа пиарщиков и юристов во главе со Старком как пить дать приложили к этому руку.

— Через несколько дней у него запланирована встреча с президентом…

Клинт замирает с куском пиццы во рту, слышит «Вашингтон, округ Колумбия», и его мозг немедленно реагирует, начиная непрерывно повторять: черт, черт, черт, черт… Потому что эту новость Баки точно спокойно не воспримет. Боже, случайно столкнуться с Капитаном Америка стало бы для него катастрофой…

Он мельком видит на экране рыжие волосы, и сердце опять разрывается на части. Наташа… В великолепно сидящем на ней костюме стоит рядом с Роджерсом и каким-то темнокожим парнем и, серьезно глядя на них, что-то говорит. Это чувак, что был со Стивом в Вашингтоне, понимает Клинт. Он не знает его имени и понятия не имеет, откуда тот взялся.

Клинт чувствует комок в горле и хватает пульт. По другому каналу идет какая-то испанская мыльная опера. Клинт не очень силен в испанском, но ему все равно. Смотреть на лучшего друга, который у него когда-то был, слишком больно.

 — Она тебе больше не друг, — горько бормочет он. Аппетит пропал, и он бросает недоеденную пиццу в коробку.

И кто в этом виноват, шепчет голос. Клинт сильно трясет головой, потому что не знает его это голос или Фила. Или Локи.

— Так, хватит, — произносит он вслух, встает, идет к кровати и берет лук, стоящий у низкой тумбочки. — Возвращайся в игру, Бартон. Возьми себя в руки, ты нужен Барнсу.

В сочетании с утешительной тяжестью оружия призыв срабатывает. В какой-то степени. Хотя тревога отступает не полностью. Он запихивает свои мысли и заботы поглубже, возвращается на диван и, сидя с луком в руке, пытается сконцентрироваться на Баки.

Где он сейчас, что с ним? Клинт не знает. Он мог войти в музей, увидеть там себя и подумать, да, все нормально, это я.

А мог часами бродить по этому гребаному музею. Сбитый с толку и одинокий.

Клинт вздыхает, закрывает глаза и пристраивает подбородок на лук, стоящий на полу. На обратной стороне век появляется несчастное лицо Баки. Странно, когда тот только похитил его, он ему отлить без присмотра не позволял, а теперь спокойно засыпает рядом, как будто делал это долгие годы. Клинт не может понять, почему. Да, Баки начал доверять ему после того, как он напал на копов, но теперь все совсем по-другому. И, насколько Клинту известно, он не делал ничего такого, чтобы заслужить это доверие.

Черт, да если бы Баки знал, что Клинт натворил, он бы до сих пор каждый вечер надевал на него наручники.

Что вы готовы сделать, агент Бартон, шепчет голос где-то в глубине души. Нет, яростно думает Клинт и безжалостно запечатывает память. Блядь. Нужно срочно чем-то занять руки и мысли…

Спустя час Клинт примерно тысячу раз переключил каналы, проверил и почистил лук и стрелы, и попытался убедить себя, что Баки сейчас намного хуже. Время, похоже, совсем замедлилось, чтобы уже окончательно вымотать его несчастные оставшиеся нервы. Голос, запертый в глубине головы, настойчиво пытался прорваться наружу, и это страшно раздражало. К звукам изнутри присоединяются те, что слышатся из-за стены — там кто-то говорит по телефону. Каждый раз, когда Клинт слышит смех, ему хочется выскочить из комнаты, выбить соседнюю дверь и отобрать у находящегося там человека этот проклятый мобильник.

Потом он слышит в комнате тихое жужжание и готовится повытаскивать из розеток все вилки электроприборов, чтобы это прекратилось. А потом снаружи раздаются приближающиеся шаги.

В замочную скважину вставляют ключ, и дверь распахивается так резко и широко, что ручка бьется о стену. Быстрые шаги, знакомый силуэт… Клинт вздрагивает и, тяжело дыша, закрывает глаза.

Все тревоги вмиг исчезают. Как будто кто-то лезет к нему в мозг и вырывает их оттуда. Но потом он внимательнее смотрит на Баки. Тот выглядит так, будто вот-вот развалится на части.

 — Барнс?

Баки качает головой, поворачивается, закрывает дверь и, прижавшись к ней ладонями и опустив между руками голову, застывает. Потом у него начинает дрожать спина, и это страшно…

Клинт испуганно смотрит на Баки и поднимается с дивана.

— Барнс…

— Я знал, что он был меньше, — с трудом произносит тот, сжимает кулаки и бьет ими в дверь. Потом хрипло, задушенно стонет.

— Черт… — тихо выдыхает Клинт и идет к нему. Баки сползает по двери вниз и, сгорбившись, прижимается к ней лбом. И он плачет. Он на самом деле плачет. А у Клинта в груди все слишком туго и болезненно, и он не знает, что ему теперь делать…

Он опускается на колени у Баки за спиной, протягивает руку и кладет между лопатками. Баки резко дергается, и Клинт поспешно убирает ладонь, но не отходит. Ему необходимо что-нибудь сделать, потому что Баки продолжает всхлипывать, и Клинт даже не представляет, что он сейчас чувствует.

… я знал, что он был меньше…

Господи, Клинт и сам готов разрыдаться. Баки вспомнил Стива. Что-то в музее подтвердило его догадки, и теперь он понимает, что пытался убить человека, который был его лучшим другом…

Не думая, Клинт хватает Баки за плечо и, разворачивая, тянет на себя. На этот раз тот поддается, падает Клинту в руки и, закрыв лицо ладонями и вжавшись ему в грудь, продолжает рыдать. Неожиданное падение Баки почти роняет Клинта на пол, но ему удается удержать равновесие и, крепко обняв Баки за шею, прижать его голову к своей груди.

Баки бьет крупная дрожь, и внутренний голос Клинта начинает панически орать «Бартон, ты идиот, черт побери. У тебя Зимний Солдат в раздрае! Вали отсюда», но Клинт чувствует дрожащие металлические пальцы, вцепившиеся в его майку на груди, и не может этого сделать.

 — Я держу тебя, — тихо произносит он.

— Заткнись, Бартон, — удается выдавить Баки, но он не отстраняется.

Клинт кивает и замолкает. Потом слегка ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, и, положив подбородок Баки на голову, принимается ждать, когда всхлипы стихнут. Его собственные глаза подозрительно покалывает, а в горле начинает першить.

Спустя пару минут Баки откашливается, прерывисто вздыхает и, отстранившись от Клинта, садится, избегая смотреть в глаза. Но неожиданно не уходит. Просто подтягивает колени к груди и крепко обнимает их руками. Клинт скрещивает ноги, упирается локтями в колени и укладывает подбородок на ладони.

В комнате повисает тишина. Потом Клинт слышит соседа, разговаривающего по телефону, и неровное дыхание Баки.

 — Помог музей? — Клинт старается говорить как можно тише, но вопрос все равно звучит слишком громко. Баки, глядя в пол, вытирает нос тыльной стороной правой руки.

— Не знаю, как насчет «помог»… — отвечает он, и у него сильно дрожит подбородок. — Все… — начинает он, но голос срывается. — Там были мои вещи. Куртка. Чертова винтовка. И письма…

Он снова замолкает, закрывает глаза рукой, сильно сжимает челюсти, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и глубоко дышит носом.

— Письма? Тебе или твои?

Баки опускает руку, открывая лицо. Молча встает и идет к сумке. Клинт смотрит на него и думает, что теперь ему вряд ли ответят. Баки открывает молнию и достает сигареты.

Подходит к двери, широко распахивает ее и выходит на улицу. Там ясно и солнечно. Баки тяжело опускается на бордюр прямо у входа и кладет голову на руки, пристраивая локти на колени.

Клинт сидит на полу и наблюдает за ним через дверной проем. Слова Баки крутятся у него в голове. Теперь ясно, что все его запутанные мысли и воспоминания стали вдруг реальностью.

Клинт надеется, что когда он немного успокоится, то сможет этому порадоваться. По крайней мере, теперь он точно знает кто он. Неопределенность всегда угнетает и не дает правильно оценивать ситуацию.

А еще Клинт понимает, что для того, чтобы двигаться дальше, Баки необходимо узнать, что все-таки сделала с ним Гидра. Хотя Клинт прекрасно знает, что если даже у вас есть четкие объяснения, почему именно вы сделали то или иное, все равно очень трудно оправдать перед собой свои действия. Знание не меняет того факта, что вы позволили этому случиться. Что не были достаточно сильными, достаточно быстрыми.

Обдумывая это, Клинт ловит себя на мысли, что готов и дальше помогать Баки. Поход в Смитсоновский дал определенные плоды, но это всего лишь часть головоломки. Столько еще предстояло выяснить, и Клинт не мог позволить Баки заниматься этим в одиночку.

Для этого они слишком далеко зашли.

Он поднимается на ноги раньше, чем сознательно решает начать двигаться. Оставив лук в комнате, он, прищурившись, неторопливо идет навстречу солнечному свету и садится рядом с Баки. Тот поднимает голову, но не смотрит на Клинта, а просто вытаскивает сигарету, прикуривает и быстро сует левую руку в карман.

— Надо перчатки раздобыть, — тихо говорит он, затягивается и, закрыв глаза, задерживает дым в легких.

— Ты не станешь в такую жару носить перчатки, — отвечает Клинт и, сгорбившись, убирает руки в карманы. — Ты в них будешь похож на маньяка.

— Раньше я был похож на кое-кого похуже, — говорит Баки, выдыхая. Дым медленно поднимается над их головами.

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь, — вздыхает Клинт и тянется к зажженной сигарете. Баки спокойно разжимает пальцы. Клинт глубоко затягивается. Ему хочется расспросить Баки обо всем, что тот видел сегодня, но он понимает, что сейчас не время. С Баки хватит. Ему просто нужно, чтобы Клинт заткнулся.

Он выдыхает и думает, должен ли рассказывать Баки, что Стив приедет в Вашингтон. Решает, что не сейчас. Чувствует себя виноватым, но продолжает молчать.

Баки тянется за сигаретой, левым боком прижимаясь к Клинту.  
— Ты сказал… — начинает он, вертит сигарету в пальцах, глядя на окутывающий их дым, — … мы справимся.

Клинт понимает, что это вопрос. А не просто напоминание о том, что он недавно сказал. И у этого вопроса гораздо больше значений, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

— Ага, — кивает он, глядя на парковку и на деревья за ней. — Обязательно.

Баки молчит. Клинт не возражает. Они просто сидят плечом к плечу на бордюре, курят одну на двоих сигарету и смотрят вдаль.


	7. Chapter 7

В эту ночь Клинту требуется несколько часов, чтобы заснуть. С того момента, как они заходят внутрь, докурив последнюю сигарету, Баки не произносит ни слова. Клинт молчит, но краем глаза внимательно следит за ним. Он включает фильм, и Баки усаживается рядом на диване, точно так же как вчера пристраивая ступни ему под бедро. На экран он почти не смотрит. Вместо этого пристально разглядывает собственные колени и время от времени рассеянно сгибает пальцы левой руки. Когда кино заканчивается, он поднимается, идет к кровати и ложится спиной к Клинту. Тот некоторое время смотрит в район его позвоночника, а потом тоже отправляется спать.

Металлические пальцы. Ему снятся металлические пальцы и пронзительный голубой взгляд. А еще прогулка по длинным металлическим коридорам с ножом в руке и чьими-то недобрыми намерениями в сознании…

Клинт резко просыпается, загнанно дыша, и, привстав, тянется к луку…

Но прикасается к живому теплому телу и вздрагивает. Приподнимается на локте, готовясь ударить изо всех сил.

И понимает, что тело — это Баки, который как какой-то чертов идиот сидит в темноте на краю его постели.

— Ёбаный в рот… — выдыхает Клинт, пытаясь унять дрожь. — Ты меня до смерти напугал, придурок.

— Прости, — тихим, напряженным голосом говорит Баки. Клинт часто моргает, чтобы побыстрее привыкнуть к темноте.

Он садится, трет глаза кончиками пальцев и пытается не обращать внимания на подступивший к горлу комок.  
— Ты в порядке?

Конечно, он не в порядке, ты кретин, говорит он себе, потому что это очевидно. Баки тоже без майки, и даже в темноте видна граница перехода живого плеча с сеткой шрамов в металлические пластины руки. Либо Баки не знает, что Клинт прекрасно видит без света, либо знает, но ему плевать. Он просто сидит в изножье кровати, обняв руками прижатые к груди колени.

— Я помню его лежащим на земле, — тихо говорит Баки. — Он дрался. С пацаном вдвое больше себя… Когда я отправил того отдохнуть, он посмотрел на меня так, будто я испортил ему день рождения. Так, будто он сам прекрасно бы справился.

— Стив? — уточняет Клинт и тут же представляет этого чувака, который вдвое больше Роджерса. Получается кто-то типа Халка.

— Стив, — кивает Баки и хмурится. — Тогда он был меньше… Совсем другой…

— Мы сейчас все другие, — философски замечает Клинт, и Баки хрипло смеется. Опускает голову, разворачивает руки ладонями к себе и сжимает левую в кулак.

— Это точно, — соглашается он и замолкает.

Клинт тоже молчит и смотрит на него. Ему хочется сесть, положить руку Баки на плечо или осторожно коснуться спины. Но он не станет. Потому что Баки сейчас слишком уязвим, и чувствует все слишком остро. А еще он плохо реагирует, когда к нему прикасаются без разрешения или предупреждения.

— Это все еще не я… — начинает он и трет лоб ладонью. — Все еще не я.

— Это не произойдет сразу. У тебя за плечами семьдесят лет отчаяния и лжи, — говорит Клинт. — Дай себе время.

Баки медленно и задумчиво кивает.

— Бартон?

— А?

— С тобой ведь тоже что-то случилось? — спрашивает Баки, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

Клинт сжимается.  
— Нет, с чего ты взял?

— Ты не с другими Мстителями, — хмуро отвечает Баки. — А еще эти панические атаки… — он придвигается чуть ближе, вглядываясь в Клинта в темноте. Тот чувствует, как по шее вниз спускается что-то ледяное и колючее, — … ну ты понимаешь, — мягко добавляет Баки, и Клинт отводит взгляд.

— Ничего со мной не случилось, — он мотает головой и снова смотрит на Баки. О чем сразу же начинает жалеть — тот следит за ним так пристально и внимательно, что совершенно очевидно — не верит.

— Бартон…

— Со мной все прекрасно. Мы тебе помогаем, помнишь?

Баки хмурится. У него такой вид, будто он вспоминает, что когда-то уже слышал нечто подобное, но не может понять, когда. Клинт подозревает, что в ближайшее время у него часто будет такой вид.  
— Мы должны попытаться помочь нам обоим, — тихо произносит Баки.

— Не надо мне помогать… Барнс, серьезно — я в порядке.

— Врешь, — тихо говорит тот, и его слова ощущаются как пощечина.

Клинт не ожидал, что когда-нибудь то, что скажет Баки Барнс, сможет причинить ему такую боль.

— Ты похитил меня не для того, чтобы обсуждать мое дерьмо, — огрызается он. — Отвали.

— Хорошо, — спокойно говорит Баки и отворачивается.

Клинт выдыхает и крепко прижимает ладони к глазам. Так крепко, что под веками начинают мелькать цветные пятна.  
— Я не… — начинает он и удивляется тому, как дрожит голос. — Послушай, это не имеет значения, — устало говорит он и, прочистив горло и убрав руки от лица, поднимает взгляд. Баки сосредоточенно и печально смотрит на него.

— Ты помнишь что-нибудь еще? — спрашивает Клинт, отвлекая внимание от себя. Он понимает, что это по-мудацки, но ему все равно. Он предпочел бы, чтобы Баки еще раз пырнул его, вместо того, чтобы выслушивать вопросы о прошлом.

— Не уверен, — тихо отвечает Баки, и Клинт чувствует себя задницей. Потому что Баки не увиливает от ответа как он сам. Он действительно не уверен. Хотя Баки сам все это начал. Это он хотел узнать о себе больше. Клинт никогда не высказывал желания говорить о том, что с ним случилось. Поэтому он вполне может позволить себе юлить и изворачиваться.

— Который час?

— Начало пятого, — отвечает Баки.

— Бля-я-ядь, — стонет Клинт и падает на подушку. Он точно уверен, что заснуть больше не удастся, а если бы не было так рано, он мог бы встать, и это не выглядело бы странно.

Внезапно Баки начинает двигаться, и Клинт вздрагивает, автоматически протягивая руку в направлении колчана. Он тихо матерится и смотрит на Баки. Тот подходит к дивану, легко перепрыгивает через спинку и берет пульт. Через мгновение телевизор оживает. После напряженной тишины звук кажется успокаивающим.

— Как мне найти фильм? — не оборачиваясь, спрашивает Баки.

Клинт вздыхает, встает с кровати, берет подушку, идет и падает на диван.  
— Давай, — тихо говорит он. Баки бросает ему пульт и вытягивает ноги.

Это похоже на некий шаг навстречу, но с примесью чего-то еще. Клинт благодарен Баки за вмешательство. Хотя подозревает, что тот прекрасно знает, что Клинт теперь просто не сможет уснуть. Его небольшая часть ненавидит то, что Баки видит его насквозь. Оставшаяся же чувствует облегчение от того, что не нужно говорить об этом или искать способ это скрыть.

Он находит какое-то кино и, немного сдвинувшись, поднимает ноги, укладываясь как Баки. А тот — к удивлению Клинта — вытягивает свои вдоль дивана и упирается ступнями ему в бедро. Клинт пару секунд обдумывает происходящее, а потом усталый голос в голове произносит «да ну, нахуй», и Клинт, повторяя за Баки, тоже выпрямляет ноги, втискивая их между ним и спинкой дивана.

Клинт не спит, но почти дремлет, слушая телевизор. Это какой-то странный вид комфорта, которого достаточно для того, чтобы он мог дышать. Мог держать кошмары и тревожные мысли подальше.

Баки тоже не спит. Он смотрит кино. Уложив руки на колени и кончиками металлических пальцев касаясь голени Клинта.

***

Клинт хмурится, морщит лоб, но глаза не открывает. Ему так хорошо и удобно, но какой-то странный металлический звук раздражает и не дает продолжать лежать.

Он перекатывается на бок, утыкаясь носом в диванную подушку. Клинт так и не спал, но открывать глаза все равно не хочется…

Он еще немного ворочается и понимает, что на диване один.

Клинт садится, трет глаза и все-таки открывает их. Головная боль усиливается с каждой секундой, и шея страшно болит от неудобной позы, но он не обращает на это внимания. Он оглядывается — Баки нигде нет.

— Барнс?

Никто не отвечает, но Клинт продолжает слышать все тот же странный шум из-за приоткрытой двери в ванную и никак не может понять, что же это за мягкие металлические звуки.

Нахмурившись, он встает и идет к двери. Стучит костяшками пальцев и толкает, чтобы распахнулась.

Все слова, что он собирался произнести, умирают прямо в горле… Баки в одних штанах стоит спиной к нему и держит в правой руке ножницы. Пряди темных волос валяются и на полу, и в раковине, и даже у него на плечах. Он практически закончил и выглядит почти так же, как на той фотографии, которую недавно показывал Клинту. Конечно, вышло не очень ровно и не совсем аккуратно, но в его намерениях нет никаких сомнений.

У Клинта перехватывает горло, когда Баки медленно поднимает взгляд и, глядя в зеркало, смотрит ему в глаза. Теперь, когда он без капюшона и не прикрывает лицо волосами, видно какой у него ясный и открытый взгляд. А еще он побрился, и Клинт наконец-то может разглядеть его подбородок и скулы.

Клинт сглатывает, пытаясь смочить пересохшее горло. Если бы все было в порядке, все было бы по-другому, и он просто был бы в баре и увидел кого-то вроде Баки, то точно остановился бы и начал пялиться. Ты сейчас именно это и делаешь, идиот, подает голос встревоженный мозг, и блядь, да, он пялится…

— Чего уставился, — отводя взгляд, бормочет Баки. Это звучит и недовольно, и вопросительно.

— Ты совсем другой.

— Ага, — кивает Баки и, поднеся ножницы к затылку, пытается вывернуть руку под странным углом. — Нихрена не выходит…

Клинт улыбается, а Баки раздраженно хмурится и тянет из-за уха прядь, которая все еще намного длиннее остальных.

— Помочь?

Баки снова поднимает на него пронзительный серый взгляд.  
— Что?

— Помочь, спрашиваю? — повторяет Клинт, подходя ближе и указывая на макушку Баки.

— Непросто самому… — бормочет тот.

— Да, я знаю, — Клинт кивает в сторону ванны. — Садись.

Баки продолжает пристально смотреть на него. Отдать Клинту ножницы — это своеобразный вотум доверия, не говоря уже о том, что придется подпустить его к себе максимально близко. Хотя это у Клинта были проблемы с личным пространством. Баки же почти всегда сам искал с ним контакта.

Может, в этом-то как раз и заключается проблема Клинта. Он не возражает и не избегает прикосновений Баки. Даже металлической рукой.

Блядь.

Клинт кладет ладонь Баки на плечо и подталкивает к краю ванны. Тот послушно идет, залезает в нее, садится к Клинту спиной и протягивает ножницы.

— Ты хотя бы знаешь, что делать?

— Угу… — Клинт рассеянно кивает, пропуская сквозь пальцы выстриженные лесенкой волосы. — Мы с братом в детстве стригли друг друга.

Он моргает, успокаивается, не позволяя себе отступить, мысленно пожимает плечами и подходит к Баки вплотную — майка Клинта касается лопаток Баки.

— Ну тогда действуй, — тихо говорит тот.

Клинт кивает и перехватывает ножницы поудобней. Потом снова пропускает волосы между пальцами и начинает стричь, следя за тем, чтобы они ложились ровно и гладко. Прошли десятилетия с тех пор, как он последний раз делал это, но движения кажутся знакомыми и даются легко. Баки сидит совсем неподвижно и делает это намного лучше, чем брат Клинта когда-то.

Они молчат, но это не кажется чем-то ненормальным. В ванной слышны звуки их дыхания да тихое щелканье ножниц. Баки позволяет мягко подтолкнуть себя, когда Клинту нужно подстричь сбоку.

— Повернись, — тихо просит он, и Баки перекидывает ноги через бортик и усаживается к нему лицом, держась за края обеими руками. Клинт встает между его коленями.

— Ну и как? — спрашивает Баки, поднимая на Клинта взгляд. Боже, он выглядит совсем иначе.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Клинт, поднимая пряди надо лбом. — Как? Короче, длиннее?

— Все равно. Просто хочу, чтобы этого больше не было.

Клинт кивает и молча продолжает стричь. Ясно, почему вдруг Баки решил распрощаться с шевелюрой. Хотя Клинт считает, что самим собой человека делает далеко не внешность. Но он будет держать рот на замке, потому что для Баки это, по-видимому, важно.

— Я опять похож на чучело, — произносит Клинт, решая, что закончил. Он зажимает ножницы в зубах и, слегка хмурясь, запускает в волосы Баки пальцы обеих рук, проверяя, ровно ли получилось.

— Я бы сказал, что надо просто побриться. Но тебе, вероятно, видней, — произносит Баки, и Клинт пристально смотрит на него.

— Твои волосы буквально у меня в руках, — пытается сказать он с ножницами во рту. Потом берет их в руку и добавляет: — И я бы на твоем месте не сильно умничал.

Баки быстро дергает уголком губ. Клинт замечает, и тепло, вперемешку с гордостью и привязанностью, разливается у него в груди. Он чувствует себя так странно… Боже, после того времени, когда он не ощущал практически ничего, теперь у него внутри сидят и гнев, и чувство вины, и печаль, которые рушатся от одного взгляда на пытающегося улыбнуться Баки…

— Готово, — говорит Клинт и, даже не задумываясь, обтирает покрытую волосами руку о голое плечо Баки.

Тот, похоже, не возражает. Он кивает, встает, проезжаясь всё тем же плечом по груди Клинта, взъерошивает волосы на затылке и принимается трясти левой рукой, пытаясь сбросить столько волос, сколько сможет. Потом идет к зеркалу и пристально смотрит на собственное отражение. Клинт слышит его резкий вдох и замирает. Поднимает взгляд и видит широко распахнутые глаза Баки.

— Нормально? — тихо спрашивает Клинт, и Баки отрывисто кивает. Он продолжает смотреть на себя и, чуть приблизившись к зеркалу, проводит металлическими пальцами по подбородку.

Потом шумно сглатывает, и Клинт внезапно смущается, чувствуя себя лишним. Он кладет ножницы на раковину и, не оглядываясь, выходит. Идет к дивану, и через пару секунд слышит, как тихо закрывается дверь и включается душ.

Клинт громко выдыхает и яростно трясет головой. Да что, блядь, с ним такое? Баки… Зимний Солдат… Нет, Баки — лучший друг и головная боль Стива Роджерса, а никак не его, Клинта Бартона…

Он вспоминает взгляд Баки в зеркале и вполголоса матерится.

Потом идет к кровати, падает на нее, тянется к луку и как в спасательный круг вцепляется в него обеими руками. Ему хочется пойти туда, где можно пострелять. Туда, где можно провести ближайшие часов шесть, думая только о целях, траекториях и углах. А не о Баки-гребаном-Барнсе. И не о том, как ощущались его металлические пальцы на ноге Клинта…

— Так, Бартон, хватит. Возьми себя в руки, — бормочет он и, закрывая глаза, прислоняет лук ко лбу. Это не помогает. Да он и не надеялся…

Вскоре выходит Баки. В штанах и чистой серой футболке. Трет шею и, когда Клинт поднимает голову, встречается с ним взглядом и почти улыбается. Желудок Клинта делает сальто.

— Спасибо, — тихо произносит Баки. Клинт садится и ставит обратно лук.

— Не за что, — пожимает плечами он.

Баки опускается на свою кровать и надевает ботинки и толстовку. Запихивает в карман бумажник и натягивает на глаза бейсболку.

— Идем, — говорит он, встает и подходит к двери.

— Что?

— Пойдем позавтракаем.

— Что? — изумленно повторяет Клинт, потому что… что? Они никогда не выходят вместе, если только не собираются ехать дальше. Баки всегда приносит еду, а Клинт спокойно сидит на привязи.

Может, не только Клинт начинает чувствовать, что все меняется…

— Лишняя пара глаз всегда пригодится, — Баки пожимает плечами и берется за дверную ручку, но на Клинта взгляд не поднимает и выглядит немного расстроенным. Клинт задумчиво смотрит на него. Раньше Баки не нужна была эта самая пара глаз… Так что же случилось?

Поездка в Смитсоновский, произносит голос в голове. Не надо было быть гением, чтобы еще до нее заметить, насколько Баки уязвим и не уверен. А уж после — и говорить нечего. И, скорее всего, сейчас речь идет не о том, чтобы иметь еще одного наблюдателя. Просто Баки нужен рядом друг.

— Это точно, — кивает Клинт и идет за кедами. Честно говоря, он с удовольствием побыл бы сейчас в одиночестве и попытался разобраться с этой путаницей в голове, чтобы выяснить, что значат все эти захлестывающие его эмоции. Но у двери его ждет Баки, и Клинт ни за что не позволит ему пойти одному.

Он обувается, берет солнцезащитные очки, цепляет их на нос и идет к двери. Клинт думает, что, наверное, должен рассказать Баки о том, что Стив скоро появится в Вашингтоне. Но он боится, что тот опять сорвется. И, кроме того, после многодневного изучения интерьера машин и комнат в различных мотелях, выход на улицу мог бы стать для него самого долгожданным разнообразием.

Он выходит на улицу и смотрит на закрывающего дверь Баки. Потом неловко оглядывается, и, от желания, чтобы в руке оказался лук, у него дергаются пальцы. Но он прекрасно знает, что Баки ни за что не вышел бы без оружия, поэтому, пока он рядом, с Клинтом все будет в порядке.

Они идут по стоянке. В ногу. Для жары слишком рано, людей вокруг не так много. Клинт краем глаза следит за Баки и ничего не может с этим поделать. Просто тот выглядит… по-другому. И дело не только во внешности. Раньше он постоянно ходил в капюшоне, сутулился и низко опускал голову, стараясь прикрыть лицо волосами.

Они идут не сворачивая почти двадцать минут. Потом Баки переходит дорогу и направляется к небольшой, обшарпанной забегаловке. У нее большие окна, и в них бьет солнце. Несколько столиков уже заняты. У двери сидит пожилая пара. Оба читают книги, перед ними дымится кофейник. Измученные родители четверых детей от года до семи вместе с отпрысками сидят у дальнего окна. Старший качается на стуле, и, с одной стороны, Клинта раздражает, что стук и скрежет может замаскировать другие потенциально опасные звуки, а с другой — ребенок прекрасно отвлекает внимание от них.

Баки проходит мимо оккупированных столов к свободному у окна. Это довольно рискованный выбор, но отсюда хорошо видна улица, поэтому Клинт не протестует. Он кивает официантке, и та, окинув его усталым взглядом, показывает ему большие пальцы.

Клинт делает то же самое и садится напротив Баки. Тот откидывается на спинку дивана, обтянутого дешевым дерматином, вздыхает и, закрыв глаза, поворачивает лицо к окну. Потом, не открывая глаз, правой рукой снимает бейсболку, бросает на стол, и ничего себе… Клинт ловит себя на том, что любуется видом. Солнечный свет падает на лицо Баки под таким углом, что длинные, темные тени от ресниц ложатся ему прямо на скулы.

— Все нормально? — спрашивает Клинт. Он не снимает очки. Слишком много солнца. И теней…

Баки медленно кивает, еще раз вздыхает и открывает глаза. При таком освещении они кажутся удивительно яркими. Серый взгляд бьет Клинта прямо в грудь. Потом Баки снова разворачивается к окну и начинает рассеянно грызть нижнюю губу, барабаня пальцами по столу.

Блядь… Какой же он красивый, думает Клинт и не знает, что с собой делать. Он в полном отчаянье. До такой степени, что даже смешно.

Стокгольмский синдром, твердо произносит в голове голос Фила. Но Клинт понимает, что наличие синдрома может заставить человека посочувствовать или понять похитителя, но никак не начать вдруг считать его привлекательным. К тому же, не похоже, что он все еще продолжает оставаться пленником…

Клинт чувствует себя ужасно.

— Что вам подать, мальчики?

Они поворачивают головы к подходящей официантке — брюнетке среднего возраста с теплой, усталой улыбкой.

— Кофе, — в один голос отвечают они, и она улыбается шире. Клинт ждет пару секунд, но у нее на лице не появляются признаки узнавания или подозрения, поэтому он позволяет себе немного расслабиться.

— Хорошо, — кивает она. — Я принесу кофе, а чуть позже вернусь, чтобы узнать, что вы будете есть, хорошо?

— Спасибо, — отвечает Клинт. Она отходит. Баки поворачивается к окну и смотрит вдаль.

— Эй, — произносит Клинт, Баки моргает, глядя на него. — Возвращайся в две тысячи четырнадцатый, бро.

— Я в порядке.

Клинт кивает и начинает возить заламинированным меню по столу.  
— Даже после вчерашнего? — спрашивает он, глядя на Баки сквозь так хорошо защищающие от необходимости смотреть в глаза окружающим очки.

Баки медленно качает головой.  
— Не совсем… Но, — добавляет он и, похоже, ищет подходящие слова. — Я чувствую себя… собой.

— Становишься больше похож на себя?

— Мне так кажется. Раньше я не знал, что было правдой, а что нет. А теперь знаю. Не все, конечно… Но с эти уже можно работать, — он трет ладонью шею. — Правда ощущаю себя немного потерянным.

— Ну, это только начало, — пожимает плечами Клинт. — По крайней мере, у тебя есть имя.

Он помнит, как придя в себя в первый раз, смог четко подумать «я — Клинт Бартон». Это, возможно, было самой приятной вещью, которую он когда-либо испытывал. Когда он был… Когда у него в голове был Локи, имя для него не имело никакого значения.

— И Стив. Он… — начинает Баки и сглатывает, — … он был моим другом.

— Не был, а есть, — поправляет Клинт. Баки вздрагивает и тянется к меню.

— А не должен бы. После того, что я с ним сделал.

И вот оно… Чувство вины настолько велико, что Клинт удивляется, как Баки удается по-прежнему находиться в вертикальном положении. Правда он знает, что Баки очень сильный. Клинт даже не думал, что такое возможно. После всего этого многолетнего дерьма он продолжает стоять. Поднявшись с задницы, продолжает идти. Даже после срыва — Клинт вспоминает его рыдающим у себя на груди — Баки встает и идет. Он мог бы стать довольно хорошим Мстителем, думает Клинт. Остальные пятеро точно такие же — после поражений поднимаются и двигаются вперед.

Клинт задумывается, насколько метко Баки стреляет. Возможно, он мог бы занять место Клинта в команде…

— Стив все равно останется твоим другом.  
Клинт знает, что это правда. Стив Роджерс доверился ему сразу после того, что он сделал. Просто посмотрев на Наташу. Поэтому, естественно, он простит и доверится Баки. Без сомнений.

— Наверное, надо было позволить ему себя убить, — ровным голосом произносит Баки.

И Клинта пробирает дрожь. Он чувствует, как что-то вроде ярости начинает зарождаться в груди. Он собирается открыть рот и разнести Баки к чертовой матери, но возвращается официантка. Она, кажется, замечает напряжение, повисшее между ними, потому что молча наливает каждому по кружке кофе и, ласково улыбнувшись, исчезает.

— Если еще раз скажешь что-то подобное, я уйду, — яростно шипит Клинт, когда она отходит достаточно далеко. — Ты не для того все это преодолел, чтобы просто взять и сдаться. И меня ты похитил не для этого. И я, технически являясь беглецом, абсолютно не собираюсь сдаваться. Так что заткнись нахуй. Прямо сейчас.

Баки долго смотрит ему в лицо, потом протягивает руку и снимает очки. Клинт не сопротивляется, глядя на него через стол и чувствуя себя слишком открытым и ранимым. Баки кладет очки рядом с бейсболкой и сверлит их взглядом.

— И ты никогда не сдашься? — спрашивает он у стола.

— Нет, — коротко отвечает Клинт. — Я слишком многим обязан некоторым людям.

— И это причина?

— Ага.

— Тогда почему ты не с ними. Не с теми важными для тебя людьми?

— А ты почему?

— Боюсь опять причинить им боль, — тихо признается Баки. И вот, это происходит опять… Как только Клинт думает, что получит в ответ вспышку ярости, сопротивление и борьбу, Баки начинает говорить честно и открыто. — А еще того, что меня не простят. Или простят, но я опять все испорчу.

Слова Баки бьют Клинта в самое больное. Даже от мыслей о Филе было не настолько херово. Черт, Клинт сейчас даже не знает, ненавидит Баки Барнса или нет. И не знает, насколько далеко сможет зайти, чтобы заставить того заткнуться.

Клинт хватает кофе и, несмотря на то, что тот слишком горячий, делает глоток. Потом берет очки и цепляет их на нос. Баки его не останавливает.

— Мы оба сильно облажались, да? — тихо произносит он, и весь гнев Клинта тут же испаряется.

— Ага, — устало отвечает он. — Похоже на то.

Потом они молча сидят, периодически поднося кружки к губам. Клинт чувствует себя значительно лучше, приняв дозу кофеина, но ему приходится мрачно признать, что та глупая часть его мозга, которая считала, что тяга к Баки Барнсу — всего лишь временное расстройство, вызванное отсутствием в организме кофеина и алкоголя, была абсолютно не права.

— Готовы сделать заказ? — спрашивает подошедшая официантка, и Баки с улыбкой поднимает взгляд. Клинта немного смущает то, насколько легко он входит в роль обычного усталого, достаточно дружелюбного парня, который может держать окружающих на расстоянии, но не настолько, чтобы запомниться им.

— Блюдо дня и еще кофе, — говорит Баки, смотрит на молчащего Клинта и пинает его в лодыжку. — Тебе то же самое?

— Ага, — кивает тот. — Звучит неплохо.

— Хорошо, — говорит она и уходит. Повисающая тишина ощущается удивительно комфортной, учитывая, что всего двадцать секунд назад они готовы были вцепиться друг в друга. Баки немного съезжает вниз по сидению и прячет руки в карманы толстовки. А Клинт думает, как же Баки будет есть одной рукой. Он чувствует слабый удар по ноге и автоматически отодвигает ее, но через пару секунд чужой ботинок придвигается снова, и Клинт понимает, что он делает это осознанно. Клинт выпрямляет ногу, а Баки укладывает на нее свою — щиколоткой на кеды. Клинт поднимает на него удивленный взгляд, но Баки, кажется, релаксирует, расслабленно закрыв глаза.

Когда приносят завтрак, Клинт открывает рот раньше, чем тарелку успевают поставить на стол. Он голодный. Баки не так жадно набрасывается на еду; он жует медленно и вдумчиво, то и дело поглядывая на Клинта.

 — Ты опять какой-то потерянный, — произносит тот, отпивая из кружки.

Баки вяло ковыряется в тарелке.  
— Не знаю, что теперь делать, — говорит он, неожиданно громко царапает по дну вилкой и тут же поднимает на дернувшегося Клинта извиняющийся взгляд. — У меня был план — найти Мстителя, который расскажет мне про Стива. Я был уверен, что после этого все прояснится.

 — Есть Мститель, который на самом деле многое знает о Стиве, — говорит Клинт, ставя кружку на стол.

— Старк, — хмуро кивает Баки, кладет вилку и озадаченно трет лоб. — Что-то в нем есть такое… не могу понять. Такое чувство, что я должен его знать.

Клинт откусывает огромный кусок тоста.  
— Ты знал его отца, — говорит он, и Баки удивленно поднимает брови. — Он занимался проектом «Возрождение». Во время войны.

— Черт. Значит, я не знаком со Старком? С этим Старком?

— Нет, — отвечает Клинт. — Но я говорил не о нем. Есть еще один Мститель, знающий все о Стиве.

— Рыжая? Или крылатый?

 — Нет и нет, — Клинт мотает головой. — Стив.

Баки вздыхает. Уже привычное облако, которое набегало на его лицо при упоминании Роджерса, на этот раз не появляется. Вместо этого Баки несколько раз моргает и становится растерянным и грустным.

 — Я не могу пойти к Стиву, — тихо говорит он. — Пока не могу.

— Пока?

— Пока.

Клинт кивает. Потому что эй, это хоть какой-то прогресс… Но тут же начинает чувствовать вину за то, что не говорит Баки о приезде Стива в Вашингтон. Ему это явно важно, ведь он по-прежнему не хочет с ним встречаться. По крайней мере, какое-то время.

 — Ты знаешь, где он сейчас?

Баки в замешательстве смотрит на него.  
— В Нью-Йорке, со Старком.

Клинт слегка морщится. Баки, естественно, замечает. Его нога, лежащая на Клинтовой, немного сдвигается, но он ее не убирает. Баки сейчас выглядит не совсем как сосредоточенный на цели Зимний Солдат, но очень похоже. И несколько угрожающе.

— Что, Бартон? Что?

— Не хочу говорить, — отвечает Клинт. — Ты взбесишься, а на столе ножи.

— У меня в ботинке нож, — через стол шипит ему Баки. — Бартон.

— Он приезжает в Вашингтон. На встречу с президентом.

— Блядь… — Баки выглядит так, будто вот-вот сорвется. — Блядь!

— Вашингтон — большой город, — начинает Клинт. — Барнс, не психуй.

— Не психуй? — рявкает Баки. Потом оглядывается и продолжает чуть тише: — Ублюдок.

— Я-то тут при чем? — возмущается Клинт. — Тебе мало знания того, что я избегаю чертовых Мстителей?

 — И почему же это? — внезапно спрашивает Баки, и Клинт хмурится.

— Отвали, — цедит он и тянется к кофе. Баки внимательно следит за ним.

 — Нам пора, — настойчиво произносит он низким голосом.

— Сейчас, — тянет Клинт, чувствуя себя и воинственно, и немного неловко. — Дай допить.

 — Бартон…

Баки произносит это с мольбой и угрозой, и когда Клинт поднимает взгляд, то видит, что тот уже готов перемахнуть через стол, схватить его и броситься к двери. У Баки яростно сверкают глаза, но в глубине плещется паника. И это нечто новое. Во взгляде нет пустоты, которая была у Солдата. Нет, это Баки Барнс.

 — Ладно, — смягчается Клинт и быстро делает последний глоток. Он, конечно, мудак, но мудак не жестокий.

— Благодарю… — огрызается Баки, вытаскивает бумажник и бросает на стол несколько купюр. — Пошли.

Они молча идут обратно в мотель. Баки так крепко сжимает челюсти, что Клинт в кои-то веки решает побыть умным и подержать рот на замке. Он думает, почему вообще решил рассказать ему о приезде Роджерса. Ведь если бы по какой-то странной прихоти судьбы Баки столкнулся с ними в Вашингтоне, это было бы его проблемой, правда?

 — Барнс…

— Не надо, — рычит Баки, и Клинт послушно закрывает рот. Баки выглядит сердитым, и Клинт прекрасно понимает почему. Хотя и считает, что это несправедливо. Он мог вообще ничего не говорить.

Сбор вещей и погрузка их в машину занимает всего пять минут. Когда они выходят из мотеля, Клинту становится странно грустно. Он вспоминает, как Баки сидел на полу возле этой двери, вцепившись в его майку; как он стриг Баки в ванной. А еще диван и дерьмовые фильмы, которые они на нем смотрели.

Они почти шесть часов едут на юг. Клинт сидит на пассажирском сиденье, сжимая коленями лук, и думает, куда же они направляются на этот раз. У них больше нет плана, и сейчас вообще непонятно что делать дальше.

В полдень они останавливаются, и все идет своим чередом — Баки берет номер, Клинт достает сумки; Баки проверяет комнату, Клинт разбирается с телевизором. Потом они по очереди идут в душ, потом перекусывают тем, что Баки купил в «7-Eleven» на заправке. Потом каждый проводит ревизию своего оружия.

Когда Клинт заканчивает и устраивается на диване, бесцельно переключая каналы, Баки к нему не присоединяется. Он держится на расстоянии. Напряженный и задумчивый. Сидит на кровати, облокотившись спиной на стену. Он как гроза, и его состояние превращает атмосферу в комнате в нечто хрупкое и угнетающее. Давящее…

Клинт убеждает себя, что ему все равно. Баки может дуться, сколько влезет. Бить он его, вроде, не собирается, да и не за что… Клинт знает, что не сделал ничего плохого.

После двух фильмов и серии какой-то английской мыльной оперы Клинт устает ждать и отправляется в постель. Последний раз, когда он оказывался перед Баки в одних трусах, был крайне неловким, но сейчас ему плевать. Клинт вытягивается поверх покрывала и отворачивается к стене.

Чтобы уснуть, ему требуется несколько минут, но когда это почти происходит, он понимает, что все это время слушал звук дыхания Баки, сидящего от него всего в нескольких футах.

***

Клинт просыпается с металлической ладонью, зажимающей ему рот, и лежащим на нем телом.

Клинт пытается оттолкнуть и то, и другое, но Баки держит крепко… Паника и адреналин ослепляют, но тут Баки мотает головой.

— Тихо, — шепчет он, глядя на Клинта. — Снаружи кто-то есть.

Клинт кивает и замирает. Сердце как очумелое колотится в ребра. Он было решил, что и правда разозлил Баки… Тот медленно убирает ладонь и чуть отстраняется, отлипая от его груди. Клинт смотрит на дверь, потом на окно, но ничего не видит. Тогда он разворачивается к Баки.

— Сколько? — шепчет он. Баки поднимает три пальца. Клинт слышит за дверью звуки какой-то возни и глухие голоса.

— Гидра? — уточняет он.

Баки кивает.  
— Скорее всего.

Точно. Скорее всего… Для Баки этого, может, и достаточно, но для Клинта — определенно, нет. Он тянется за луком и осторожно берет его. Баки переводит на него взгляд. Потом смотрит на Клинта, и снова на лук. Потом кивает.

Они молча сползают с кровати. Баки, двигаясь как тень, проскальзывает в ванную. Сейчас во всем его облике Баки Барнс отсутствует. Это стопроцентный Зимний Солдат, и Клинту немного не по себе. Баки Барнс двигается и дышит как Солдат. В конце концов, Клинт был прав — самим собой человека делает далеко не внешность.

Снаружи раздается стук, и дверная ручка начинает медленно поворачиваться. Клинт шёпотом матерится, падает животом на кровать Баки, достает из-под нее колчан и вытаскивает три стрелы…

Скрип, с которым открывается дверь — самый громкий звук, который Клинт когда-либо слышал.

Блядь, блядь, блядь, звучит у него в голове, и он, перекатившись на спину, опускается на пол. В узком пространстве между кроватями его почти не видно, но это пока нападающие не вошли в комнату. Охереть, думает Клинт. Ему предстоит сражаться с Гидрой в блядских трусах.

До предела вытянув шею, он смотрит в сторону ванной, пытаясь разглядеть Баки. Тот замер в дверном проеме и настороженно сверкает глазами в темноте, готовясь к прыжку.

— Нет, — одними губами произносит Клинт. Баки немного подаётся назад, смотрит на входящих людей, потом снова на Клинта. Затем поднимает три пальца и делает несколько взмахов руками, которые Клинт в состоянии расшифровать.

Три человека. Все вооружены. Три пистолета. Оставайся на месте.

Клинт поднимает большой палец. Баки кивает и немного сдвигается, пружиня коленями и поднимая нож. Где, черт побери, его пистолет? Боже, если он попытается взять всех троих, его непременно ранят… А он даже майку не надел…

Клинт снова смотрит на него, пытаясь привлечь внимание, и беззвучно артикулирует: — Они точно из Гидры?

Баки кивает.

Тебе один, показывает Клинт на пальцах, я могу взять двоих.

Баки на секунду замирает и снова кивает, соглашаясь. Клинт медленно опускает одну стрелу на пол, а остальные как можно тише кладет на тетиву. Звук шагов приближается, и Клинт знает, что у него в запасе считанные мгновения. Он в последний раз поднимает взгляд и кивает Баки.

Нож плывет по воздуху и попадает одному из вооруженных людей, проникших в комнату, в горло слева. Он, задыхаясь, падает и в агонии пытается вытащить лезвие из шеи. Кровь течет на грудь и на пол. Двое других разворачиваются к Баки.

Клинт готов. Он стоит на коленях, пальцы на тетиве, чуть откинуться назад, натянуть, отпустить…

На пол тяжело падают два тела. У каждого по стреле в глазнице. Баки тут же выходит из ванной и, перепрыгнув через кровать, осматривает всех троих. Они мертвы.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что это Гидра… — стонет Клинт, когда Баки выпрямляется.

Тот коротко кивает. Клинт смотрит, как он выдергивает окровавленный нож из горла человека в камуфляже, а потом грубо тянет вниз ворот его формы. В лунном свете отчетливо виден крошечный красно-черный знак — череп с восемью щупальцами.

— Боже, спасибо! — выдыхает Клинт и наклоняется за штанами, брошенными накануне на пол. Быстро натягивает и оглядывается в поисках майки. — Барнс, нам нужно убираться отсюда.

— О, да что ты говоришь? — язвительно тянет тот, осматриваясь. — Надо все это сжечь.

— Что? Нет! Мы не можем сжечь мотель…

— Придут другие, чтобы узнать, почему не вернулись эти, — огрызается Баки, вытирает нож и перемахивает через кровать Клинта. — Я не собираюсь оставлять следы…

— Я понимаю, — говорит Клинт и, подойдя ближе, берет его за локоть. Баки дергается, продолжая выглядеть крайне опасным.

— Я не вернусь, — рычит он.

— Я понимаю, — повторяет Клинт. — Но мы не можем сжечь мотель, Барнс. Здесь люди. Семьи. Я тебя достаточно хорошо знаю. Даже если у Зимнего Солдата миссия, Баки Барнс ни за что не позволит ему это сделать.

Баки пристально смотрит на него. А потом вдруг становится растерянным и уязвимым.

— Оставь их тут с этими знаками Гидры, — говорит Клинт. — Пусть их найдут копы. Они не знают, кто ты, так что давай просто уберемся отсюда.

Баки кивает.  
— Собирай вещи, — бросает он, и Клинт с радостью соглашается, потому что уж лучше займется сумками, чем мертвыми Гидровцами. Он находит майку и быстро надевает ее, чувствуя легкую тошноту. И не может понять, от чего она. Вряд ли из-за того, что он убил несколько человек. Это же Гидра. Если бы он был менее расторопным, то сейчас сам валялся бы на их месте.

— Уходим, — говорит Баки. Клинт забрасывает рюкзак на плечо, хватает лук, колчан, сумку Баки и идет за ним. Они бесшумно проходят через стоянку, садятся в машину и быстро уезжают.

— Нам придется сменить машину, — говорит Баки, и Клинт кивает.

Он смотрит на Баки, который не отводит взгляд от дороги, и внезапно понимает, почему ему так муторно. Он был прав. Это не от того, что он убил мудаков из Гидры. А от того, что сделал это по кивку Баки Барнса.

В груди становится тесно и горячо. Он поклялся больше никогда не использовать свой талант для убийства людей, если кто-то попросит его об этом. Но он сделал это. Снова…

— Бартон.

Голос Баки заставляет его подскочить, и Клинт, дрожа всем телом, переводит на него взгляд.

— С тобой все нормально? — спрашивает Баки и кладет руку ему на плечо. — Бартон?

Клинт резко кивает, но Баки его не отпускает. Он оглядывается на дорогу и начинает тормозить. Съезжает на обочину, глушит мотор и, глядя с тревогой и смущением, разворачивается к Клинту.

— Ты должен был их убить, — осторожно начинает Баки. — У тебя не было выбора.

Клинт сжимает зубы. Потому что и сам прекрасно это знает.

— Был у меня выбор.

— Они убили бы…

— Да знаю я! — кричит Клинт. — Знаю, что они убили бы нас. Меня не это волнует, мне плевать на них. Просто это был не мой выбор. Я сделал это, потому что ты мне сказал…

У него ломается голос, он решительно отворачивается от Баки и смотрит в окно. В глазах горячо и мокро, а в горле слишком сухо… Ну почему он хотя бы один единственный раз не может промолчать?

Баки вздыхает.  
— Что с тобой произошло?

— Заткнись, блядь, — отвечает Клинт. Он в ужасе. У него дрожит голос, и звучит так, будто он вот-вот разрыдается.

— Бартон…

Клинту срочно нужно выйти. Он нажимает на ручку и поднимается прежде, чем Баки успевает его схватить. Захлопывает за собой дверь и идет. Не думая о том, что у него нет ни лука, ни рюкзака. Просто идет…

— Бартон!

Он слышит, как открывается и закрывается водительская дверь, и как по бетону к нему шагает Баки.

— Бартон…

— Оставь меня в покое, — отрывисто говорит он. — Ты получил то, что хотел…

— Бартон, не надо… — Баки берет его за локоть. Клинт резко разворачивается и отталкивает его. Получается достаточно сильно — Баки, покачнувшись, делает пару шагов назад.

— Отъебись…

— И что, ты теперь вот так уйдешь? — кричит Баки, когда Клинт отворачивается и продолжает идти. — Так просто? Один вопрос о том, что с тобой случилось, и ты сваливаешь?

— Со мной все нормально!

— Брехня! — продолжает кричать Баки. — Господи, Бартон… Ладно, плевать…

Клинт останавливается, сжимает кулаки, готовясь в случае чего дать отпор, и поворачивается к нему.  
— Тогда зачем спрашивать?

— Да затем, что ты мой единственный друг! А друзья нужны друг другу! Господи, да с тех пор, как ты со мной, мне стало настолько лучше… Ты мне нужен, Бартон. Так же, как и я тебе…

Клинт молчит и ошарашенно смотрит на него. А Баки, точно так же сжав кулаки и воинственно задрав подбородок, яростно сверлит его взглядом и выглядит так, будто с огромной радостью дал бы ему сейчас по морде.

Клинт открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но звук голоса может нарушить момент. Ему нужно отвести взгляд от Баки, потому что тот прав — сейчас только Клинта можно назвать его другом. А если хорошо подумать, то Баки — единственный человек в мире, за которым Клинт пошел бы куда угодно. И это никак не связано с тем, что у него отсутствует выбор…

Отвести взгляд не получается. Приходится развернуться всем телом. Баки пропадает из поля зрения. Тогда Клинт прижимает ладонь к губам, а другой рукой обхватывает себя поперек живота. Ночной воздух холодит кожу, и Клинт чувствует, как на руках и шее начинает подсыхать пот.

Баки долго молчит. Потом Клинт слышит звук его приближающихся шагов. По спине проводят пальцами. Затем чужая рука пробирается между его локтем и ребрами и аккуратно обхватывает бицепс, прижимая большой палец к нежной коже на внутренней стороне плеча.

— Именно ты принял правильное решение. Я бы прыгнул на всех троих.

— И тебя бы подстрелили.

— Возможно… Но я быстрый.

— Ага, я знаю, — кивает Клинт. Пальцы у него на плече сжимаются чуть сильнее, и его начинают разворачивать. Клинт не сопротивляется, но продолжает решительно не смотреть на Баки.

— Ты сделал это не потому, что я сказал тебе, — говорит он, и Клинт крепко сжимает губы.

— Я поверил тебе. Когда ты сказал, что они из Гидры.

— Да, — кивает Баки. Его рука ползёт вниз и останавливается у Клинта на запястье. — Ты поверил…

Клинт смотрит на пальцы Баки, сжимающие его руку, поднимает голову и упирается своим взглядом в ответный ярко-серый. И вдруг понимает, что все это совсем не похоже на то, как поступал с ним Локи. Скорее, это напоминает действия Фила Коулсона.

— Никто не может говорить мне, что делать, — уверенно произносит Клинт. — Никто больше не скажет мне, что я должен кого-то убить.

— И мне, — добавляет Баки, большим пальцем поглаживая его запястье.

Клинту так хочется подойти ближе, вжаться лицом ему в грудь и позволить себе всего одну минуту побыть в безопасности. Потому что делать все самому так выматывает. Это так грустно, тяжело и одиноко…

Клинт с трудом сглатывает и, размеренно дыша, отводит взгляд. Он вспоминает, как после музея Баки рыдал у него в объятьях. С каким удовольствием он сейчас сделал бы то же самое… Но он не может. Баки не имеет никакого отношения к его проблемам. К тому же, до этого Клинт как-то справлялся сам.

— Ты не можешь уйти, — шепчет Баки. — Твой лук у меня в машине.

— Это не твоя машина, — бурчит Клинт, и принимается часто моргать, чтобы эмоции не выплеснулись на щеки. Баки выпускает его запястье и опускает руку ниже — к ладони. Клинт замирает. Пальцы Баки переплетаются с его.

Клинт, сжимает руку, отказываясь взглянуть на Баки. Потому что если это произойдет, он точно начнет реветь как девчонка. Господи, как же он скучал по этому. По людям, по компании, по друзьям…

Он тяжело вздыхает.  
— Я не могу вернуться, — говорит он, и Баки крепче сжимает ладонь.

— И я не могу, — так же тяжело вздыхает он. Клинт скрипуче смеется. Потом свободной рукой вытирает под носом и шумно выдыхает.

— Ну надо же… Вот так совпадение…

— Если это можно так назвать, — говорит Баки и чуть отступает назад, дергая Клинта за руку. — Пойдем в машину?

Это вопрос, а не приказ. Клинт может оценить изменения.

— Пошли, — кивает он и шагает следом. — И куда отправимся?

— Понятия не имею, — отвечает Баки, и они идут к машине.

Баки так и не отпускает его руку.

Клинт тоже продолжает сжимать его ладонь.


	8. Chapter 8

И они едут…

Так же как и раньше передвигаются по всей стране. Только теперь избегают мотелей и городов. Спят в машине и останавливаются лишь на небольших заправках. Клинт не против. Он предпочитает быть уверенным в том, что сейчас их намного сложнее выследить. Хотя он и скучает по комнатам мотелей, по тем временам, когда они с Баки смотрели телевизор, как будто были двумя обычными парнями и не чувствовали себя беглецами. Кем технически все-таки являлись.

Начинает подкрадываться осень. И это становится более очевидным, когда они едут на север. Воздух становится холоднее, удушающая жара отступает. Зелень ландшафтов сменяется красно-оранжевым и коричневым, а дождь идет чаще. Однажды утром они просыпаются, а за окном достаточно холодно для того, чтобы Баки быстро вышел и вернулся с новыми вещами. Толстым, водонепроницаемым бомбером для Клинта и длинным шерстяным пальто для себя. Клинт возразил бы против такой очевидной демонстрации воровства, но прекрасно знает, что Баки ни за что не попался бы, поэтому даже не может выступить с осуждением напрасного риска. Кроме того, его куртка, вероятно, самая теплая вещь, которая у него когда-либо была. Да еще и не украшенная эмблемой ЩИТа. Пальто же, которое Баки украл для себя, совсем не похоже на те, что Клинт видел раньше. Скорее всего, решает он, этот фасон напоминает те, которые Баки видел или носил в сороковые.

Их везение не заканчивается. Агенты Гидры больше не спешат покинуть свои гнезда, чтобы попытаться убить их во сне. Но, несмотря на это, они продолжают быть осторожными и пытаются по максимуму избегать городов. И больших, и маленьких. Единственное, ради чего они изредка заезжают в них, это библиотеки и интернет-кафе. Баки, кажется, жаждет быть в курсе всех событий, происходящих в стране, и однажды Клинт спрашивает его о том, что же он ищет. Но услышав в ответ рассеянное «закрой хлебальник, Бартон», Клинт замолкает. А потом думает, что все их противоречия по поводу похода Баки к Стиву, похоже, в прошлом, к тому же, они сейчас и в самом деле друзья, а друзья хоть и злятся друг на друга, но преодолевают это.

Тоскливой, дождливой ночью в конце сентября они оказываются в прачечной где-то посреди Миннесоты. Прошло уже несколько недель со дня нападения, и они почти расслабились. Прачечная, это яркий свет и блестящие плитки, резко контрастирующие с тусклым, серым внешним миром. Несколько стиральных машин работают, но в комнате кроме них никого нет.

Баки в толстовке и в натянутом на голову капюшоне сидит на дешевом пластиковом стуле в центре помещения, держит в руках коробку «Pringles» и сердито хмурится, глядя на Клинта. Тот без майки и босиком сидит на пустой машинке и смотрит телевизор, периодически забрасывая в рот «Skittles». Хозяин прачечной вышел несколько минут назад, перед уходом окинув их неодобрительным взглядом.

— Нам надо ехать, — в третий раз с того момента, как они остались одни, произносит Баки и, прежде, чем вытряхнуть на металлическую ладонь очередной столбик чипсов, оборачивается к двери, проверяя, не вошел ли кто. — Бартон.

— Я слышу. Просто не знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал. У нас еще… — он замолкает и наклоняется к соседней машинке, — … восемь минут до окончания сушки. Потом мы сможем уйти.

— Ладно, ладно… — ворчит Баки, хмуро запихивая «Pringles» в рот. Он выглядит так, будто хочет еще немного поспорить, но вздыхает и принимается хмуриться чуть менее интенсивно. — Ты хочешь сегодня в гостинице переночевать, или в машине сойдет?

— Первое, — честно отвечает Клинт. — Мотель может стать приятным разнообразием. К тому же чистые простыни отлично сочетаются с чистыми трусами.

Он достает одну конфетку и бросает ее в Баки. Попадает точно в бровь. Баки кивает и вытягивает руку. Клинт кидает, Баки ловит и отправляет ее в рот. Клинт протягивает ладонь.

— «Pringles»?

— Никаких сделок, — отвечает Баки, самозабвенно облизывая ароматные специи с металлических пальцев.

— Я же дал тебе «Skittles»!

— И я очень ценю это.

Клинт сверлит его сердитым взглядом.  
— Надеюсь, ты прищемишь язык пластинами…

Баки улыбается уголком губ и вытряхивает в ладонь приличную кучку чипсов. Клинт прищуривается, запускает пальцы в пакетик с драже, достает несколько штук, выстраивает их в линию и щелчками отправляет в полет. Одна бьет Баки по носу, и он удивленно вздрагивает.

— Ты засранец, — хмурится Баки.

Клинт хмыкает.  
— А ты — задница. Давай мне «Pringles».

Баки раздраженно качает головой, но протягивает пачку в его сторону. Клинт соскальзывает с машинки, подходит ближе, вырывает у Баки коробку и, отскочив в сторону, высыпает себе в руку стопку из шести или семи чипсин. Баки встает и угрожающе поднимает руку.

— Отдай, — требует он. Клинт возвращает упаковку. Баки садится обратно, бережно прижимая ее к груди. Клинт, пряча улыбку, возвращается к машинке, легко запрыгивает на нее, прислоняется к стене и, шумно выдохнув, закрывает глаза.

Не всегда все так просто. Бывает, Баки молчит несколько дней подряд. Его лицо становится напряжённым, а в движениях чувствуется сдерживаемый гнев. А иногда Клинту бывает настолько плохо, что ему сутки напролет хочется быть одному. Хочется остаться наедине со своими мыслями и воспоминаниями. Но самые ужасные дни, это когда им хреново одновременно. Тогда обоим требуется намного больше времени, чтобы прийти в норму.

А еще бывают другие сложные моменты. В эти дни Баки крепко прижимается к Клинту плечом, когда они бок о бок сидят на багажнике машины. А ночью, прежде чем заснуть на заднем сидении, кладет ноги Клинту на колени и вцепляется дрожащими пальцами в его ладонь.

В такие дни Клинт понимает, что в ту ночь на дороге, когда у него случился кризис, Баки кричал ему правду — сейчас они действительно единственные друзья друг для друга…

Но сегодня все в порядке. Они нормально отдохнули, хорошо поели и оба в настроении пообщаться. Только между собой. Взаимодействовать с окружающими пока не хочется ни одному, ни другому.

— Я тут подумал… — начинает Баки, вставая и сосредоточенно почесывая лоб. Потом хмурится, осознавая, что испачкал его крошками от чипсов. Вытирает кожу тыльной стороной ладони и продолжает: — Нам нужен компьютер.

Клинт открывает глаза.  
— Зачем? Интернет-кафе тебя больше не устраивают?

— Так будет проще, — отвечает Баки, пожимая плечами.

— А если нас выследят? Наличие чего-то электронного делает нас более уязвимыми в этом плане. Не забывай, с кем сейчас Стив.

Баки хмурится. Пару дней назад в газетном киоске они увидели журнал, на обложке которого в дверях одного из популярных ресторанов Нью-Йорка были засняты Стив и Тони. Согласно информации, которую Клинт с Баки почерпнули из социальных сетей, в последнее время Стив жил в башне Старка. О том, что на фотографии Стив обнимает Тони за плечи, Баки не говорит. Клинт очень этому рад.

— Но они же не узнают, что это наше.

— Я не разбираюсь в высоких технологиях. Просто напоминаю, что нужно это учитывать. Мозг нашего предприятия — ты.

Баки смотрит на него точно таким же ты-не-настолько-тупой-как-хочешь-казаться взглядом, каким смотрел когда-то Фил. Это настолько знакомо, что Клинту становится больно. Хотя Баки, безусловно, сделал это не нарочно. Пытаясь отогнать зарождающиеся в глубине груди эмоции, Клинт сползает с машинки, поворачивается к Баки спиной и старается дышать ровнее. Вытряхивает горсть «Skittles» в ладонь и только тогда разворачивается.

Как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Баки, разглядывающий его голую спину, быстро опускает голову и начинает пристально смотреть на собственные руки. Клинт немного сдвигается, и Баки сразу бросает на него взгляд, чтобы тут же отвести.

Если бы у Клинта была совесть, он, вероятно, покраснел бы. Но ее нет и в помине, поэтому он этого не делает. А запоминает этот случай — как и пару подобных, произошедших до этого, — чтобы потом спокойно обдумать.

Баки барабанит металлическими пальцами по донышку «Pringles».  
— Как-то подозрительно все это… За всё время нас догнали всего один раз.

— Мы с тех пор спали в машине, — говорит Клинт, хотя полностью с ним согласен. — Большую часть времени проводили на трассе. А в город заезжали самое большее — на пару часов.

Баки качает головой.  
— Я помню, как сам выслеживал людей. Это было довольно легко.

— Ну, знаешь… Не у всех такой набор навыков как у тебя, — говорит Клинт. Баки часто рассказывает о том, что вспоминает о Стиве или о детстве, но никогда о том времени, когда был Солдатом. И Клинт не знает, Баки просто не хочет об этом говорить, или эти воспоминания находятся пока слишком глубоко.

— Как ты думаешь, Стив ищет меня?

— Ага, — быстро отвечает Клинт, хотя уверен не на все сто. Если Наташа с Роджерсом, то абсолютно непонятно, как до сих пор она умудрилась не найти Клинта. Он почти уверен, что спрячься он в самой глуши джунглей Амазонки, она обязательно нашла бы его. А уж в сочетании с технологиями Старка… это вообще — раз плюнуть.

Соседняя машина затихает и вскоре останавливается.  
— Отлично, — Клинт спрыгивает на пол и открывает дверцу. — Чистое бельишко…

Он берет рюкзак и перекладывает вещи в него. Вытаскивает одну из фиолетовых маек и натягивает на голову, наслаждаясь прикосновением чистой теплой ткани к коже.

— Блядь, вот теперь нас точно можно назвать «белым мусором», — говорит он, выуживая из кучи пару носков. — Одеваемся в прачечной и собираемся провести ночь в очередном отстойном мотеле. Не жизнь, а мечта.

— Хочешь сказать, что это не является вершиной американской мечты? — с неожиданным сарказмом спрашивает Баки, и Клинт фыркает.

— Понятия не имею, — тянет он, обуваясь. — Знаток всего американского у нас Роджерс. Сходи, спроси у него…

— Заткнись, — бросает Баки. Он делает это каждый раз, когда Клинт упоминает Стива. Но Клинт продолжает надеяться, что однажды услышит в ответ «о’кей», и Баки развернет машину в направлении Нью-Йорка.

Он зашнуровывает сникерсы и надевает куртку, глядя, как Баки натягивает длинное пальто поверх худи. Они берут сумки и выходят под дождь. Клинт поднимает воротник, чтобы хоть немного прикрыть лицо. Его кеды даже теоретически не являются водонепроницаемыми, поэтому он тут же чувствует, как в них просачивается вода, неприятно холодя пальцы.

Баки, наклонив голову, идет совсем близко — касаясь плеча Клинта. Он ходит так только когда не совсем в порядке. И Клинт задумывается, ведь Баки весь день был в норме, так с чего вдруг сейчас соскочил с резьбы?

Может, от вопросов о Стиве. Может, от разговоров о потенциальном выслеживании. А может, просто заблудился в собственном разуме. Память или ощущения опять заморочили ему голову.

Клинт садится в машину и начинает радостно обдумывать мысль о ночевке в гостинице. Они будут спать на кроватях впервые за три недели. Баки, кажется, думает о том же самом, потому что они едут меньше пятнадцати минут и сворачивают на стоянку перед мотелем с призывно мигающей вывеской. К этому времени дождь превращается в ливень, и оба промокают до нитки, всего лишь добежав до здания.

— Блядь, — шипит Клинт, когда они наконец заходят в комнату. — Ноги совсем промокли. Мне нужны ботинки.

— Это намек? — уточняет Баки, ставит сумку на пол, закрывает дверь и выжидательно смотрит на Клинта.

— Нет, — немедленно отвечает тот и отступает к стене. Баки благодарно кивает и начинает плановый осмотр. — Я тебе запрещаю воровать.

— Завтра я украду ноутбук.

— О’кей, — кивает Клинт, глядя, как Баки поднимает матрасы и проверяет промежутки между спинками кроватей и стенами. — Но потом тебе больше не разрешается брать чужое.

Баки качает головой и исчезает в ванной.  
— Твои ноги от этого суше не станут… — раздается оттуда его голос, сопровождаемый глухими и скребущими звуками. Потом повисает тишина и спустя несколько секунд появляется Баки с полотенцем в руках. Он через всю комнату бросает его Клинту, который рефлекторно ловит его.

— Все в порядке?

— Ага, — кивает Баки, снимает пальто и аккуратно вешает на дверь в ванную. Потом стягивает капюшон и толстовку. Металлическая рука ярко блестит на свету. Клинт снимает куртку, промокшие кеды, носки и накидывает полотенце на голову. Смотрит на влажные штанины джинсов, липнущие к ногам, и снимает их тоже. Оставляет одежду и обувь на полу, идет к телевизору, разворачивает его, берет пульт и в два гигантских шага добирается до кровати. Залезает на нее, садится, облокачивается на изголовье и блаженно вытягивает ноги.

— Это была отличная идея, — зевая, говорит он. — Кроватка, как я по тебе скучал…

Баки мягко хмыкает. Клинт улыбается и закрывает глаза. Фоновый шум, состоящий из звуков работающего телевизора и бряцанья оружия, которое перебирает и чистит Баки, не раздражает, а успокаивает. Минуты идут, и Клинт позволяет себе задремать, зная, что Баки на страже.

Раздаются приближающиеся шаги, и Клинт открывает глаза. Баки садится на край кровати, прижимаясь к его бедру. Отводит взгляд, опирается локтем на колено и трет шею. Он без майки, и Клинт видит мерцающие металлические пластины, вживленные в его плечо. Видит, как они сдвигаются и раздвигаются, когда Баки шевелится, а также микросхемы в глубине.

— Я помню, как кричал на… на Стива, — произносит он, запинаясь на имени. — В лесу. В Италии. Он от меня сбежал.

Баки говорит осторожно и неуверенно. Это происходит всегда, когда он упоминает Роджерса. Он начал делать это — делится с Клинтом теми странными вещами, которые вспоминал — совсем недавно. Не всеми, отнюдь; только теми, которые мог протолкнуть сквозь зубы.

— Почему сбежал?

— Потому что я орал на него за то, что его подстрелили… — говорит Баки, как будто это само собой разумеется.

Клинт смеется и, моргнув, принимается постукивать пультом по губам.  
— Ты многое вспоминаешь. Из сороковых. Но ничего про Зимнего Солдата.

Баки пожимает плечами. Пластины сдвигаются, темные щели на секунду становятся шире, пока он не расслабляется.

— Или вспоминаешь, но молчишь, — продолжает Клинт.

— Нет, — прерывает его Баки и вздыхает. — Эти воспоминания… слишком размытые. Слишком болезненные.

На последнем слове у него ломается голос. Клинт протягивает руку и не задумываясь кладет ему на плечо. И только когда начинает ощущать под ладонью прохладный металл, понимает, что сделал.

Баки резко поворачивает голову, шумно вдыхая носом. Клинт не убирает руку, а Баки не делает попыток сломать ему пальцы.

— Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь? — спрашивает Клинт раньше, чем успевает подумать. И тут же напрягается, задаваясь вопросом, не перешел ли он своими прикосновениями и вопросами некую невидимую черту.

Баки облизывает нижнюю губу и сооружает морщину на переносице.  
— Давление, — наконец отвечает он, и в тот же момент напряжение исчезает. — Я понимаю, что твоя рука сжимает мое плечо. Но ничего не чувствую.

Клинт кивает.  
— Значит, тебе не больно?

— Нет, — Баки мотает головой. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Клинт пожимает плечами.  
— Не хотелось бы, чтобы тебе было больно.

— Нет, все в порядке, — говорит Баки. Потом морщится и снова вздыхает. — Я почти постоянно ее ненавижу, — признается он, выплевывая слова. Как-будто хочет максимально быстро и безболезненно, насколько это возможно, избавиться от них. — Вещи, которые я делал ей… Люди, которые создали ее… Но потом я думаю, что как бы то ни было, а у меня две руки. Многие ребята могли бы только мечтать об этом…

— Ты не настоящий, — говорит Клинт, и Баки неодобрительно хмурится. — Нет, нет… Я просто… Ты самый сильный человек из всех, кого я встречал.

Баки фыркает и качает головой.  
— Не выдумывай.

Затем он начинает двигаться, и Клинту приходится убрать руку. Он думает, что Баки хочет уйти. Чего он никак не ожидает, так это того, что тот усядется рядом, привалится к его боку и положит голову ему на плечо.

Клинт сглатывает и крепко сжимает губы. Он слепо пялится в телевизор, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Голова Баки — это теплый вес у Клинта на плече. И это радует и сбивает с толку одновременно. Баки также как Клинт вытянул ноги, и теперь темная джинса резко контрастирует с бледными голыми ногами Клинта.

Он чувствует, как нарастает напряжение и дрожь в груди. Это как дыхание, запертое под ребрами и в затылке, и он больше не может этого выносить. Ему срочно нужно уйти…

Баки поднимает руку и обхватывает пальцами его запястье.

Клинт выдыхает, и тревога моментально рассеивается. Вся тяжесть, которая была сконцентрирована у него внутри, тут же исчезает. Ему даже становится легче дышать. Ребра двигаются свободно, хотя в глазах все еще горячо и влажно. Вес Баки на плече превращается из нежелательного в успокаивающий. Он нужен Баки. Этой мысли хватает, чтобы сгладить все острые края в его разуме и приглушить это внезапное безумное жужжание в мыслях. Ему становится спокойней.

 — Ты правда думаешь, что Стив ищет меня? — тихо бормочет Баки, и звук его голоса едва слышен из-за шума работающего телевизора.

— Он намного лучше меня, а я бы искал, — также тихо отвечает Клинт.

Баки замолкает. Рассеянно трется щекой о плечо Клинта, царапая кожу щетиной. Клинт сглатывает, чувствуя, как его будто прошивает электрическим разрядом. В воздухе повисает нечто, напоминающее статическое напряжение. Клинт разворачивает ладонь Баки и переплетает свои пальцы с его. Ему хочется наклониться и прижаться губами к его волосам, а потом протянуть руку, нежно коснуться подбородка, приподнять его и…

Нет, твердо говорит он себе. Баки… Баки — не Клинт. Он даже не думает о подобном. Он человек, который после дерьма, через которое прошел, просто ищет человеческое тепло. Вот и все.

Клинт ничего не делает.

Они сидят бок о бок и, если можно так сказать, смотрят телевизор. Клинт не может перестать думать о теле, находящемся рядом, о друге, который опирается на его плечо так, будто Клинт этого достоин. Только несколько часов спустя, когда в комнате темнеет и мотель затихает, он понимает, что Баки уснул у него на плече.

Такой уровень доверия немного сбивает с толку. Клинт полагает, что это из-за того, что у Баки довольно низкие стандарты в дружбе. Учитывая компанию, с которой ему приходилось иметь дело на протяжении последних семидесяти лет. В любом случае, Клинт чувствует, как у него в животе скапливается тепло и что-то вроде легкого удовлетворения, почти достаточных для того, чтобы заглушить безразличие.

Он закрывает глаза и решает тоже заснуть, но понимает, что у него есть две небольшие проблемы. Во-первых, жутко болит затекшая шея, а во-вторых, просто отваливается онемевшая задница.

Будить Баки из-за такой ерунды неудобно. Он дышит легко и ровно. Его лицо освещает телевизор, и у него двигаются глаза под веками. Наверное, он видит сны. Но Клинт больше не в силах терпеть…

— Барнс, — шепчет он, и осторожно дотрагивается до его щеки костяшками пальцев. — Эй, соня…

Баки шевелится, хмурит лоб, и вдруг напрягается всем телом. Клинт слышит слабое жужжание металлических пластин и открывает рот, чтобы сказать…

Баки задушено хрипит, резко разворачивается и молча бьет Клинта в висок. От сильного удара у того дергается голова и звенит в ушах. Он инстинктивно прикрывает лицо рукой, а Баки надтреснутым, взбешенным голосом что-то кричит по-русски. Ошарашенный Клинт пытается сесть, но Баки вцепляется ему в шею металлическими пальцами и швыряет на спину.

Клинт обеими руками хватает его за запястье, пытаясь вдохнуть. Он четко видит лицо Баки — у него дикие, яркие глаза, в которых нет ни единой мысли. Оно искажено яростью, и, Боже, до того, как Клинт разбудил его, ему, должно быть, снилось что-то страшное, и теперь он не может отличить сон от яви…

— Барнс, — пытается выдавить Клинт, тщетно царапая ногтями металл. — Ба…

Баки издает какой-то нечеловеческий рык и продолжает сжимать пальцы. Клинт чувствует, как без кислорода у него горят легкие. Перед глазами начинают плясать яркие цветные пятна…

Вдруг все заканчивается, и его отпускают. Острый, холодный воздух врывается в легкие. Клинт кашляет и, когда вес чужого тела исчезает с ног, перекатывается на бок.

— Боже, Бартон…

Клинт приподнимается на локте и хватается за, несомненно, синеющее горло.  
— Черт, — хрипит он. Боже, кислород… Клинт никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь будет настолько рад ему. — Все нормально.

— Ты… — начинает Баки. У него в голосе, громкость которого неуклонно растет, и гнев, и шок, и паника. — Ты в порядке? Я чуть…

Раздаются шаги, потом шорох и стук. Клинт поднимает взгляд. Баки не держат ноги. Он прислонился спиной к стене, сжимая кулаки. Его трясет, и у него полный безысходности, расфокусированный взгляд.

Черт.

— Эй, ты не хотел… — произносит Клинт, убирая руку от горла. — Не переживай, это не твоя вина.

Он замолкает, потому что Баки не слышит. У него в глазах слезы, и он в ужасе от того, что только что сделал. Он дрожит, и Клинт слышит, как у него в руке жужжат механизмы, когда он судорожно сжимает и разжимает кулак.

— Барнс… — еще раз начинает Клинт, потом смотрит на дверь и снова на Баки. Он слишком близко от нее. — Барнс, послушай меня.

Баки цепляется за него взглядом.  
— Я чуть не сломал тебе шею, — яростно говорит он. — Я пытался задушить тебя…

— Нет, не пытался, — возражает Клинт. — Что тебе снилось?

— Какая разница, — кричит Баки. — Я, блядь, пытался тебя убить…

— Нет, не пытался! — хрипло повторяет Клинт, тоже пытаясь кричать. — Ты никогда…

 — Как ты можешь так говорить, я…

— У тебя был ебучий кошмар, а я тебя разбудил! Ты не виноват!

Баки открывает рот, но слова не выходят. Он дрожит и смотрит на дверь. Нет! Клинт не может его потерять! Ему невыносима мысль о том, что Баки может уйти…

Клинт встает и протягивает к нему руку.  
— Барнс, — тихо говорит он, и вид Баки, застывшего, словно кролик в свете фар, разбивает ему сердце. — Барнс. Со мной все нормально. Не уходи… Пожалуйста…

Он делает шаг.  
— Ты не хотел, — продолжает Клинт. — Да, мне больно. Но я тебя не виню. Просто… просто попроси у меня прощения и, черт побери, обними. Или сделай еще что-нибудь…

Баки моргает и продолжает смотреть на Клинта. На этот раз его глаза больше похожи на человеческие. Ужас понемногу отступает.  
— Я больше к тебе не притронусь, — он качает головой и снова смотрит на дверь. Клинт крепче сжимает челюсти. У него дрожит подбородок. Потому что Баки не может уйти… Только не сейчас…

 — Не говори так, — Клинт пытается улыбнуться, но в голосе слышны не пролившиеся слезы. — Не надо.

— Я больше никогда не причиню тебе боль, — говорит Баки.

Клинт делает еще один шаг.  
— Мне будет больнее, если ты уйдешь… Барнс, ты единственный… Помнишь, ты наорал на меня и сказал, что я тоже нуждаюсь в тебе? Так вот… Это правда — ты мне нужен.

— Но я сделал тебе больно…

— Ага, и теперь ты должен это исправить, — дрожащим голосом говорит Клинт, продолжая тянуть к нему руку. — Если ты уйдешь… Плевать на боль, потерять тебя намного хуже…

И что-то происходит. Баки делает неуверенный рывок. У него тоже дрожит подбородок, он крепко сжимает губы и резко выдыхает носом. Клинт продолжает медленно и осторожно идти. Пока Баки не оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки…

Баки вздрагивает. Клинт смотрит на него и понимает, что тот держится из последних сил. Баки сжимает челюсти, закрывает глаза и тяжело дышит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Потом открывает глаза, делает шаг, берет руку Клинта металлическими пальцами и притягивает к себе в неловкие объятья. Клинт облегченно выдыхает и падает ему на грудь. Баки обнимает его за плечи живой рукой и вжимает лицом в свою шею. Клинт, скользнув ладонью по теплой коже на пояснице, обнимает Баки в ответ.

 — Я держу тебя, — шепчет Баки, прижимаясь теплыми губами к его виску. — Все хорошо, я тебя держу.

— Заткнись, — бурчит Клинт, потому что у него от облегчения кружится голова. А еще от того, что Баки под его руками голый и теплый. Это ужасно интимный момент, и Клинт не хочет, чтобы он заканчивался. Действий самих по себе вполне достаточно, и если сейчас Баки начнет говорить, то Клинт боится, что может не выдержать…

— Прости, — говорит Баки. — Черт, Бартон…

— Я в порядке, — Клинт зажмуривается, продолжая прижиматься щекой к его шее. — Просто несколько синяков. Ничего страшного. Надо было подумать, прежде чем будить тебя.

— Мне снилась Гидра. Я проснулся, и не понял, где я, кто я…

— Я знаю, — хмуро кивает Клинт. У него сейчас произошел настолько болезненный всплеск эмоций, что небольшая — самая бешеная — его часть, пытается внутренне докричаться до Баки и заставить заткнуться и перестать пиздеть…

— Я столько всего натворил… — продолжает тот, крепче обнимая Клинта за плечи. Клинт считает, что Баки цепляется за него точно так же, как и сам Клинт — за Баки. — Столько ужасных вещей. Я не могу вернуться к Стиву… Боже, я убил столько людей…

— Ты не знал, что делал, — произносит Клинт и понимает, что слова, сказанные им Баки, можно отнести и к нему самому. О тех вещах, о которых он так не хочет говорить. Которые выбивают опору у него из-под ног, заставляя паниковать. От которых перестают работать легкие, и от которых словно желчь в горле поднимается страх…

Он кашляет и, затаив дыхание, пытается подавить опасные мысли. Скажи ему, кричит в голове голос Фила. Он поймет. Даже если больше никто не сможет, он точно поймет. Скажи ему, идиот.

— Бартон? — раздается обеспокоенный и какой-то далекий голос Баки. — Эй, ты дрожишь…

Сильные руки куда-то тащат Клинта. Он не хочет идти. Он хочет навсегда остаться в тепле и безопасности рядом с Баки. У него болит и тупо пульсирует шея, а в горле — как после жевания наждачной бумаги…

— Шевелись, — поторапливает Баки. Толкает Клинта к кровати и заставляет сесть. Клинт не сопротивляется. Он как будто в трансе. Замкнулся в себе и не желает общаться с миром. Всё кажется далеким, блеклым и ненастоящим. Клинту плевать. Он не хочет возвращаться. Баки садится перед ним на корточки и, оперевшись металлической рукой на его колено, живыми пальцами приподнимает ему подбородок. — Эй, Бартон, не смей отключаться, — говорит Баки, и вот теперь он по-настоящему взволнован. — Я сейчас.

Он поднимается и быстро идет в ванную. Клинт слышит, как включается вода. Он поднимает руку, чтобы вытереть со лба пот, и понимает, как сильно это трясет. Он даже не заметил…

Баки возвращается с небольшим влажным полотенцем в руке. Разводит ноги Клинта в стороны и садится между ними на колени. Клинт проезжается щекой по его ребрам. Баки опять приподнимает его подбородок и осторожно прикладывает холодное полотенце к больной шее.

Холод заставляет Клинта прийти в себя и резко дернуться назад. Он слышит голоса и звуки из какого-то фильма. Видит Баки, стоящего на коленях всего в нескольких дюймах от него. В комнате совсем темно, и ее освещает лишь экран телевизора, отражающийся в руке Баки и в глазах, глядящих на Клинта.

Баки так близко, думает Клинт. Он видит, как скользят по его лицу тени, и короткую щетину у него на челюсти.

Баки слегка сдвигает полотенце и прикасается кончиками пальцев к его шее. Клинт хочет наклониться и крепче прижаться к его руке.

Он мучительно сглатывает. Взгляд Баки все еще прикован к его лицу, и все слишком открыто и реально. И Баки по-прежнему так близко…

— Идем, — говорит он и поднимает руку Клинта, заставляя ее сжаться на компрессе и разрушая момент. — Ложись. Ты совсем разбитый.

У Клинта нет аргументов. Он позволяет уложить себя на кровать на бок. Баки садится с краю, берет полотенце, переворачивает его и снова кладет Клинту на шею.

— Спасибо, — бормочет тот.

Баки кивает.  
— Не надо меня благодарить. Это моих рук дело.

— Плевать, — не думая, бормочет Клинт. — Ты заглаживаешь свою вину.

Баки почти улыбается.  
— Ну… думаю, да, — тихо говорит он, глядя на Клинта. Потом на несколько секунд — достаточно надолго, чтобы Клинт заметил, — замирает. А затем скользит металлическими пальцами по его волосам.

Клинт закрывает глаза, чувствуя, что вот-вот польются слезы. Он так хочет, чтобы Баки остался с ним, но от прикосновений этих рук он может развалиться на части. А этого он себе позволить не может.

Он вздыхает и внезапно чувствует себя очень, очень усталым. Непонятно отчего.

Баки продолжает гладить его по голове, и Клинт чувствует, что начинает потихоньку засыпать, выпуская из тисков измученные тело и разум. Еще несколько недель назад он никому не доверял и не выносил, когда кто-либо оказывался в его личном пространстве. А сейчас за ним ухаживает бывший ассасин, который полчаса назад пытался его задушить и на руках у которого он теперь готов уснуть.

Сквозь дрему Клинт чувствует, как Баки убирает полотенце с его шеи. Слышит, как он встает, и как шуршит снимаемая одежда. А потом Баки ложится. Всего в нескольких дюймах от него.

Клинт задумывается, не следует ли ему проснуться, но мысль исчезает почти сразу, уплывая в небытие… Он вздыхает и сонно ворчит, чувствуя, как чужие пальцы мягко дотрагиваются до шеи.

Они скользят по горлу, а большой палец поглаживает челюсть. Клинт расслабляется и придвигается к источнику тепла. Смутно отмечает, что рядом с его ногами лежат голые ноги Баки. А потом на него натягивают одеяло, мягкие губы прижимаются к его виску, и Клинт засыпает, охотно соскальзывая в темноту.


	9. Chapter 9

Клинт медленно просыпается. Мутное сознание проясняется, и он постепенно понимает, что ему очень тепло, он очень устал и рядом кто-то есть. Первая мысль, пришедшая в голову — какого хера. Потом Клинт паникует, и только после этого срабатывает память и сообщает, что теплое тело рядом, это Баки.

Хотя «рядом», звучит не совсем правильно. Клинту кажется, что он попал в лапы невероятно цепкого осьминога. Сам Клинт, свернувшись калачиком и прижав левую руку к груди, лежит на боку. Правой обнимая Баки за пояс. А тот буквально окутывает его собой, пристроив подбородок на голову, правую руку просунув ему под подушку, а левой обнимая за плечи.

Клинт не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь просыпался в таком непростом положении. И да, это включает в себя тот случай, когда он однажды утром обнаружил вокруг себя полностью разрушенное здание.

Баки теплый, твердый и сильный. И это последнее место, где Клинт должен чувствовать себя в безопасности. Учитывая всё произошедшее между ними. Всё, а не только вчерашний удушающий инцидент. Боже, если это не доказывает, что они окончательно свихнулись, то Клинт не знает, что еще для этого нужно…

Баки тоже проснулся и левой рукой мягко гладит Клинта по спине. И это абсолютно невозможно игнорировать. А ведь Клинт так хотел, чтобы Баки продолжал думать, что он еще спит…

Клинт слишком хорошо помнит прошлый вечер и не хочет снова переживать весь тот ужас, который испытал в момент, когда казалось, что Баки вот-вот уйдет. Клинт не винит его в том, что случилось, и надеется, что Баки тоже не станет этого делать.

Продолжая пытаться притворяться спящим, Клинт немного сдвигается. Шею простреливает резкой болью. Потому, что Баки душил его, и потому, что сейчас Клинт лежит у него на руке, прикрытой тощей подушкой. Металлическая рука у Клинта на плече весит, кажется, пару сотен фунтов. К тому же у него раскалывается голова — удар Баки в висок не прошел даром. Теперь там, скорее всего, синяк.

От пальцев Баки, двигающихся вверх-вниз по позвоночнику, у Клинта пропадают мысли. Он пытается не дрожать. И дышать потише. Потому что его губы находятся практически впритык к голой ключице Баки. Господи, как же он близко…

Клинт не знает, что делать.

Можно встать и уйти. Потому что присутствие другого человека в его личном пространстве — это ужасно. И не из-за страха получить телесные повреждения. Клинт не уверен, что сможет справиться с этим. При таком тесном контакте он начинает чувствовать себя почти так же, как вчера, когда думал, что Баки собирается уходить. Боже, мысли о нем, находящемся где-то вдалеке от Клинта, резали без ножа в таких местах, про которые Клинт думал, что забыл навсегда.

Он сглатывает и бессознательно придвигается к Баки еще ближе. Тот пахнет кожей, потом и металлом. И Клинт думает, что вчера он сказал правду. Ему нужен Баки. Точка.

Боже, он в такой жопе…

— Ты в порядке?

Мягкий голос прерывает внутренний диалог Клинта, и план подольше казаться спящим рушится, как карточный домик. Он должен был догадаться, что Баки его раскусит. Он начинает обдумывать ответ, но решает, что как только услышит собственный голос, все станет слишком реальным. Поэтому просто кивает, ударяясь макушкой о подбородок Баки.

— У тебя фингал, — бормочет тот. Клинт пожимает плечами, потому что ему плевать.

Баки замолкает. И не двигается, продолжая обнимать Клинта. А тот ловит себя на том, что прижимается еще сильнее.

Наверное, пора прекращать с этим бороться.

Ты даже не знаешь, хочет ли он тебя, раздается жестокий внутренний голос, и это правда. Баки может не понимать, что именно чувствует Клинт, а просто искать дружеской близости и комфорта. Клинт не настолько хорошо знает Баки, чтобы правильно оценивать его действия.

Баки немного подается вперед и обнимает Клинта обеими руками.  
— Прости меня, — тихо произносит он.

Клинт хочет снова кивнуть, но понимает, что должен принять извинения словами.  
— Да… забей, — хрипит он. — Рано или поздно меня избивают все мои друзья.

 — Спорим, в большинстве случаев ты сам виноват, — говорит Баки, отпуская Клинта и откидываясь назад. — Но этого ты не заслужил.

— Если мы начнем выяснять, кто чего заслуживает, мы застрянем тут навечно, — ворчит Клинт, понимая, что момент наступил. Он садится и осторожно дотрагивается до виска. Поднимает взгляд, и у него сжимается желудок. Сонный, взъерошенный Баки сидит рядом и смотрит прямо на Клинта.

Может, это не такой момент, о котором он подумал…

Они встречаются взглядами. Баки откашливается и отворачивается. Собирается что-то сказать, но передумывает, встает и, почесывая затылок, идет в ванную.

Клинт смотрит ему вслед. Сначала на плечи, потом туда, где на завязках висят чуть сползшие треники. Левой рукой Баки распахивает дверь в ванную, а правой подтягивает штаны и трет поясницу. В том самом месте, где спина переходит в задницу. Клинт крепко сжимает челюсти, чувствуя, как в животе начинает зарождаться нервное смятение, а в паху — теплеть.

— Черт, — одними губами произносит он и, наклонившись вперед и поставив локти на колени, обхватывает голову ладонями. Боже, нет, в отчаянье думает он. Потому что, ну кто бы сомневался… его либидо никак не могло найти другого времени, чтобы проснуться. После Нью-Йорка у него ни разу не возникало желания заняться сексом. Он никому не доверял и даже не думал об этом. Мысль о том, чтобы позволить кому-либо делать что-то, достаточно близкое к сексу, в лучшем случае, утомляла. На самом деле пугала ужасно.

Но ты знаешь и доверяешь Баки, подает тихий голос небольшая часть Клинта. А оставшаяся громко кричит, ты рехнулся?! В довершение он почти слышит голос Фила, орущего, КЛИНТ, НЕТ, потому что он не может думать такое о Баки…

Боже… Стив его прибьет…

Ну, Клинт точно не знает, но почти уверен, что в бро кодексе наверняка есть какой-нибудь пункт, запрещающий без разрешения однокомандника спать с его давно потерянным лучшим другом, ставшим впоследствии ассасином.

Не то, чтобы они спали. И не то, чтобы собирались спать. Клинт, конечно, бывает идиотом, но не до такой же степени…

— Спокойно, Бартон, — бормочет он, осторожно трогая висок. Потом глубоко вздыхает и берет себя в руки.

Игнорируй проблему, и она исчезнет, говорит он себе. Ты больше не смотришь, не думаешь и не пялишься на чувака, пока он без майки.

Баки выходит из ванной и, кажется, даже не замечает состояние Клинта. Садится на край его кровати, подогнув под себя ногу, хмурится и принимается рассеянно грызть губу.

Потом молча встает, идет к другой кровати, берет майку и одевается.  
— Сегодня нужно будет уехать, — говорит он. — Не хочу быть на одном месте два дня подряд.

— Хорошо, — кивает Клинт и вылезает из постели, зевая и почесывая живот. — Пойдешь сегодня «на дело»?

— Да, — отвечает Баки. Быстро натягивает толстовку, набрасывает капюшон и надевает пальто. — А что? Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

 — Нет.

Баки пристально смотрит на него.  
— Ботинки?

— Нет, не вздумай. Не хватает еще попасться на такой ерунде.

— О’кей, — кивает Баки, и Клинт качает головой, потому что тот его явно не слышал. Баки подходит к окну, отодвигает штору и выглядывает наружу. — Мойся и собирайся. Встретимся в машине через час.

— Будь осторожнее.

Баки натягивает капюшон пониже.

 — Ключи на столе, — говорит он, обувается и уходит.

Клинт смотрит на закрывающуюся дверь и падает обратно на кровать, слегка подпрыгивая на матрасе. Потом начинает тереть ладонями глаза и тут же шипит от боли, слишком сильно нажав на синяк. Убирает руку, перекатывается на живот и принимается думать. И как же его угораздило докатиться до такой жизни…

Он вздыхает. Наташа со смеху умерла бы, если б узнала. Мысль неожиданно больно ранит. После Нью-Йорка ему хотелось быть от нее как можно дальше, а теперь… похоже, он соскучился.

Часть его хочет остаться тут в одиночестве и весь день не вылезать из постели, а другая уже страдает от вынужденного безделья. Клинту кажется, что мозг наполняется мыслями и чувствами, от которых он давно отказался. Клинт не сильно этому рад. Он продолжает считать, что одному ему было бы намного лучше. Ну, его большая часть так считает.

Клинт вздыхает, встает и отправляется в ванную. Не торопясь принимает душ, бреется, избавляясь от пятидневной щетины, и решительно не думает о том, как металлические пальцы Баки чувствовались бы на голой коже.

Пятьдесят восемь минут спустя Клинт чист и презентабелен. Вещи собраны в сумку Баки, а Клинт сидит на краю кровати, которую делил с ним, и, положив лук на колени, думает, знает ли Баки, сколько жизней тот забрал.

Только благодаря тому, что Локи самовлюбленное чмо, не пострадал ни один Мститель. Если бы он захотел, чтобы Клинт перестрелял их, не дожидаясь своего эпически-драматического выяснения отношений с окружающим миром, у них не было бы шансов. Ну, с Беннером он, конечно, не справился бы, но остальные… Наташа быстрая, но не быстрее стрелы. Стив — то же самое. Хотя, если у кого и были шансы уклониться, так это у Роджерса. Старк… Тот, скорее всего, стоял бы, успокаивая себя мыслями о том, что уж в броне-то ему бояться нечего. Как будто у Клинта не было бронебойных стрел. Как будто Клинт уже не выбрал девять слабых мест, в которые мог попасть практически не целясь.

Клинт думает о том, как однажды его лук захотел убить Зимнего Солдата. Вспоминает, как стрела проткнула плечо Баки, стремясь замедлить его. Думает об агентах Гидры, которые умерли прежде, чем смогли увидеть Клинта.

Он начинает думать слишком быстро. И часто дышать. Он даже не замечает этого.

«И ты никогда не сдашься?»

Вопрос, заданный Баки перекликается с его беспорядочными мыслями… Клинт закрывает глаза, крепче сжимая пальцы на рукоятке лука.

«Я слишком многим обязан некоторым людям».

То, что он сделал… то, что он допустил, стоило жизней хорошим людям и почти стоило жизней еще тысячам. Это стоило ему Фила.

«Боюсь опять причинить им боль. А еще того, что меня не простят. Или простят, но я опять все испорчу».

Клинт встает, берет колчан, вытаскивает стрелу, кладет на тетиву и натягивает ее. Закрывает глаза, задерживает дыхание. Его тело напряжено, и это не очень хорошо для стрельбы, но он все еще может оставаться в таком положении сколько захочет. Если сейчас в эту дверь войдет Локи, то тут же схлопочет стрелу между глаз.

 — Бартон.

Но что, если войдет Наташа? Что делать Клинту, если его руки сработают быстрее, чем глаза и мозг распознают угрозу? Что, если в дверь войдет Стив, и Клинт убьет Капитана Америка?

 — Бартон?

Предмет у него в руках смертоносен. Он всегда это знал. И теперь ему нельзя доверять…

— Бартон. Клинт.

Мягкий голос, просачивается под кожу, как солнечный свет под воду. Нежные руки. Одна на предплечье, другая на затылке. Кто-то очень близко. В руках у Клинта жизнь и смерть. Почему человек стоит так близко? Ему же нельзя доверять…

— Я держу тебя, — говорит кто-то. — В комнате никого, кроме нас, Бартон. Можешь расслабиться. Когда будешь готов…

Баки.

От этой мысли тело как-будто освобождается. Тьма, затопившая сознание рассеивается, грозовые облака тают, и появляется солнце. Мир снова становится ярким. Баки стоит рядом. И его руки продолжают держать Клинта.

— Вот так… — успокаивающе тянет Баки. — Бартон, опусти лук. Давай. Что бы это ни было, оно у тебя в голове. Я держу тебя.

Клинт вздрагивает, медленно опускает лук и ослабляет тетиву. Его трясет. Баки осторожно отводит в сторону его руку с зажатой в ней стрелой. Клинту хочется, чтобы они все еще были в постели. Чтобы он никогда не вставал и не начинал думать…

Он открывает рот, чтобы извиниться. И сказать Баки, чтобы тот уходил, но не может. У него перехватывает дыхание, к глазам подступают слезы, и он опять чувствует себя униженным и жалким. Он снова потерял контроль…

Сильные руки тянут у него из пальцев лук, а потом Клинта подталкивают назад, заставляя сесть. Он не сопротивляется. Опускается на кровать и прячет лицо в ладонях.

Он слышит, как перед ним двигается Баки, и как совсем рядом раздается вздох, а потом мягкий голос произносит: — Ты катастрофа, Бартон.

У Клинта изо рта вырывается звук, который, вероятно, должен означать смех.  
— Ага… расскажи мне об этом…

— Эй, — Баки пытается оторвать его руки от лица. На этот раз приглушенный звук кажется сердитым. Клинт одной рукой сильно толкает Баки в плечо. Нормальный человек сел бы на задницу. Но Баки, легко покачнувшись на пятках, опускается на колени. И больше не пытается заглянуть ему в лицо, а обнимает за плечи и крепко прижимает к себе.

 — Стало слишком, да? — спрашивает он, поглаживая Клинта по шее.

— Это мой лук, а я боюсь его… Боюсь себя.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб, — хмыкает Баки, и Клинт смеется. Он глубоко вздыхает и сосредотачивается на ощущении металлических пальцев на затылке.

— Я в порядке, — наконец выдыхает он и с облегчением понимает, что это правда. Ладонь Баки сползает чуть ниже. — Все нормально. Нахлынуло что-то… Уже прошло.

Баки кивает.  
— Бывает, — говорит он и перемещает ладонь под челюсть Клинта. На пару секунд рука замирает, предупреждая о намерениях, а потом приподнимает подбородок Клинта. — Всё, ты со мной?

Клинт встречается с ним взглядом, но тут же опускает голову.  
— Ага, — отвечает он, гипнотизируя джинсовую ткань, натянувшуюся на бедрах Баки.

— Хорошо. Нужна минутка?

 — Нет, — Клинт мотает головой и глубоко вздыхает. — Нет, я в порядке. Поехали.

Баки не спрашивает, в силах ли он встать. Просто кивает и одним легким, изящным движением поднимается. Берет сумку и рюкзак и выходит, оставляя Клинту лук и колчан.

Клинт идет следом, садится на пассажирское сиденье и быстро включает печку. У него совершенно не дрожат руки… Клинт рассеянно хмурится. Раньше такая паническая атака выжала бы из него все соки, заставляя после обессиленно лежать несколько часов. А сейчас он ходит, разговаривает и даже способен связно мыслить.

Баки садится за руль, тянется к переключателю и тут же убирает руку, понимая, что обогреватель уже включен. На мгновение замирает, потом резко поворачивается к заднему сидению, произносит: — Ах, да… — берет коробку и отдает Клинту. Тот вздыхает и улыбается, потому что знает, что в ней. У Клинта не хватает духу отчитать Баки за очередную кражу.

— Как ты узнал размер?

— Я не знал. Решил, если будут малы, подрежу тебе пальцы.

Клинт фыркает и открывает коробку. Там пара тяжелых черных ботинок, не слишком отличающихся от его старых ЩИТовских. Он пробегает по ним пальцами и кивает.

— Спасибо.

— Спасибо не звенит. Будешь должен.

— У меня в банке тридцать восемь долларов, — хмыкает Клинт, вытаскивая и расшнуровывая ботинки. — И Стив взорвал единственных в мире людей, которые хотели меня нанять.

Баки фыркает.  
— Не только Стив.

— Ура командной работе, — вздыхает Клинт. Баки качает головой, глядя на него краем глаза.

Повисает комфортная тишина. Их нынешняя машина — внедорожник Тойота — самый удобный и дорогой автомобиль из всех, что у них были. Клинт надевает ботинки, засовывает руки в карманы, кладет ноги на приборную панель и, откинувшись на спинку, смотрит на сменяющийся за окном пейзаж. Они едут нескольких часов, но Клинт молчит, полагая, что у Баки есть план.

Клинт почти спит, когда машина резко тормозит, практически сбрасывая его с сиденья. Сердце скачет в горло, он, пытаясь сесть, хватается за лук…

— Прости, — произносит Баки. В голосе ни капли раскаяния. Он выходит, оставляя дверь открытой.

— Мудак! — кричит Клинт ему вслед и оглядывается, чтобы понять, где они. Автомобиль припаркован на узкой дороге перед закрытыми на цепь ржавыми воротами. Справа — крутой склон, заросший деревьями и кустами; слева — довольно впечатляющий заброшенный карьер.

— Где мы, черт побери? — кричит Клинт, глядя, как Баки открывает ворота и идет обратно к машине.

 — Бро, это похоже на низкопробный фильм ужасов, — говорит Клинт, когда Баки садится и закрывает дверь. — Что мы тут забыли? Погоди… мы что, собираемся искать тут логово Гидры?

— Нет, — Баки качает головой и ведет машину вверх по дороге. Через несколько минут она заканчивается и Клинт видит заросшее травой поле и несколько разрушенных деревянных зданий вдалеке. Они выглядят так, будто были заброшены много лет назад и теперь могут рухнуть от сильного порыва ветра.

Клинт настороженно осматривается. Ему не совсем комфортно тут… неизвестно где. Баки глушит мотор, вылезает из машины и поворачивается к Клинту.

— Выходи. Лук не забудь.

— Что? Зачем?

— Клинт, возьми лук.

— Ты сказал, что тут нет агентов Гидры.

— Нет, вылазь, — произносит Баки и, озираясь, отходит, держа правую руку у бедра. Готовый в любой момент достать оружие. Клинт скрипит зубами, глядя на идущего в сторону развалюх Баки, матерится и открывает дверь. Берет колчан, достав стрелу, вешает его на плечо и, продолжая сканировать окрестности, кладет ее на тетиву.

Вокруг тихо и жутко. Влажная трава, доходящая до колен, мочит джинсы. Клинт чувствует себя странно неуместным и никак не может сосредоточиться.

Баки продолжает идти, прокладывая в траве тропу. Он оглядывается на Клинта и, вытянув руку, пробегается пальцами по верхушкам травинок. Он выглядит таким беззаботным и расслабленным, как будто вокруг ничего не имеет значения.

Клинт медленно заталкивает стрелу обратно в колчан, тяжело вздыхает и идет за Баки. Тревога все еще продолжает сдавливать грудь, но то, что Баки рядом, заставляет верить в то, что его не накроет очередная паническая атака.

Остановившись на полпути, Баки складывает руки на груди и ждет Клинта.

— Что мы тут делаем? — оглядываясь, спрашивает тот. Место совершенно пустынное, и он даже не представляет, ради чего Баки привез их сюда.

Он показывает подбородком в сторону ближайшей хибары.  
— Сможешь попасть вон в ту балку над дверью?

— Что… О чем ты, блядь?

— Об этом, — отвечает Баки, глядя на лук. — Для тебя это самая важная вещь на свете, а я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты стрелял просто ради удовольствия.

— Прекрати изображать из себя психотерапевта, — шипит Клинт и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

 — Спорим, не попадешь.

Клинт останавливается. Смотрит себе под ноги, стараясь глубоко дышать носом.  
— Это не сработает.

 — В ширину она дюйма три, не больше… — не слушая его, задумчиво тянет Баки.

— Барнс, хватит, — резко произносит Клинт, чувствуя, как сдавливает горло растущий внутри гнев. Он же сказал Баки, что не хочет стрелять. Что не доверяет ни себе, ни луку. Так какого же хера…

— И до нее футов семьдесят… — тем же тоном продолжает Баки. — А ты давно не практиковался.

 — Семьдесят четыре с половиной, и пошел ты, — у Клинта срывается голос.

— Стреляй.

— Пошел ты, — чуть тише повторяет Клинт.

— Стреляй! — Баки наоборот почти кричит.

— Выстрелю, если пойдешь и встретишься со Стивом, — орет в ответ Клинт.

Баки делает шаг в его сторону. Клинт не отшатывается. Баки подходит ближе и, сверкая глазами, останавливается всего в нескольких дюймах.  
— Заткнись и стреляй, — низким, угрожающим голосом велит он, обдавая лицо Клинта горячим дыханием. — Я видел Нью-Йоркскую хронику. И знаю тебя. Стреляй.

Он делает пару шагов в сторону, продолжая смотреть Клинту в лицо. Тот не отводит взгляд, и у него внутри начинают потихоньку таять острые ледяные шипы. Вокруг все так же тихо, и он чувствует порывы холодного ветра, треплющие волосы и дергающие его за куртку. Он моргает, а мозг уже вовсю просчитывает скорость этих самых порывов и степень их влияния на траекторию полета стрелы. Производит привычные расчеты, природу которых Клинт так и не смог объяснить или понять…

… и хотя он делает не то, что хочет сам, Клинт тянется к колчану, достает стрелу и натягивает тетиву. Теперь ему нужно только взглянуть на цель.

Он вдыхает и разжимает пальцы…

— Сукин ты сын… — качает головой впечатленный Баки.

Клинт выдыхает, опускает лук, медленно поднимает взгляд и смотрит на стрелу, покачивающуюся точно по центру балки.  
— Счастлив? Если я и являюсь эмоционально неустойчивым идиотом, чей лучший друг — полный придурок, по совместительству бывший наемник Гидры, это не значит, что я разучился стрелять.

Баки поднимает бровь.  
— «Полный придурок, по совместительству бывший наемник Гидры»?

— Да, — кивает Клинт. — И я должен тебя пристрелить.

 — Опять? — улыбается Баки. Смотрит прямо на Клинта и улыбается. — Спорим, ты не сможешь повторить.

Клинт качает головой, понимая, что сопротивление бесполезно.  
— Иди за машиной, — говорит он, доставая из-за плеча стрелу. — Подгони ближе и садись.

Баки поднимает другую бровь.  
— Ты собираешься устроить мне шоу?

— Да. А потом собираюсь заставить тебя принести все стрелы.

— Никаких сделок, — отступая, заявляет Баки. — Но я, так и быть, похлопаю, если увижу что-нибудь впечатляющее.

— Идет, — кивает Клинт, кладет стрелу на лук, медленно вдыхает, потом выдыхает и думает, может ли позволить себе наслаждаться этим снова. Он слышит шорох травы, смотрит вслед уходящему Баки и встает прямо, поднимая лук.

***

 — Ты заработал пятьсот девяносто четыре с половиной балла, — лениво сообщает Баки, когда Клинт, пробираясь по кочкам сквозь траву, возвращается с охапкой стрел.

— Скольки-блядь-балльной системой ты пользуешься?

— У тебя могло было быть пятьсот девяносто пять, но я снял полбалла за нытье, — Баки лежит на капоте, прислонившись к лобовому стеклу и закинув руку за голову, и вертит в металлических пальцах нож, лезвие которого ловит последние отблески заходящего солнца. Лицо Баки освещено оранжевым, мягким, теплым светом, и это сильно контрастирует с холодным воздухом.

 — Иди нахер, — говорит Клинт, запихивая все стрелы, кроме одной, в колчан.

— А за это ты лишаешься еще десятки…

— Да ты комик. Твое чувство юмора из сороковых слишком выдающееся для нашего времени.

— Даже не знаю, из сороковых ли… — качает головой Баки. Клинт быстро натягивает тетиву, поднимает лук и стреляет. Стрела попадает в цель, Клинт улыбается и тут же тянется за следующей.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — уточняет он, пристально глядя на кружащийся по замысловатой траектории упавший с дерева лист. Клинт вытаскивает стрелу, наблюдает и ждет.

Баки медленно выдыхает.  
— Ну, я уже не тот парень из сороковых, — говорит он, и это звучит как вопрос. — И никогда им не стану.

— Двуликий Баки Барнс, — Клинт пожимает плечами. — Эй, даже если ты останешься таким как сейчас, я бы не парился. Ты не так уж плох.

 — Думаешь, все так просто?

— Думаю, нет смысла усложнять, — отвечает Клинт. Он видит еще один падающий лист и поднимает лук. Лист застывает, пришпиленный стрелой к дереву.

— Неплохо. Повезло, что ты не работаешь на тех хороших парней, которые пытались меня повязать.

 — Повезло, что я не хороший парень, — равнодушно говорит Клинт.

Баки подбрасывает нож в воздух и ловко ловит его.  
— Двуликий Клинт Бартон?

— Что-то в этом роде, — кивает тот и решает быстро перевести разговор с себя обратно на Баки. — Эй, что ты помнишь из сороковых? Должно быть, достаточно. Если можешь сравнивать.

— Довольно много, — медленно говорит Баки. — Кое-что не совсем четко. А что-то — как стекло.

Клинт не уточняет, значит ли это, что воспоминания ясные и прозрачные, или острые и ломкие. Он думает, что, скорее всего, и то, и другое.  
— Что ты помнишь?

Баки уравновешивает нож на кончике металлического пальца. Клинт любуется отточенными движениями, прежде чем вернуться к цели.

 — Мне нравилось танцевать.

Клинт чувствует, как его брови резко устремляются вверх.  
— Танцевать?

— Ага, — Баки криво улыбается. — Вы идете в бар, выпиваете, танцуете, хорошо проводите время. Заставляете людей смеяться… Я не любил оставаться один.

— Не сильно похоже на тебя, — говорит Клинт и тут же думает, что Баки похитил его и с тех пор они не расставались. Не очень характерно для закоренелых одиночек.

— Трудно сказать, — Баки поворачивает лицо к ускользающему свету. Лениво моргает, и ресницы отбрасывают тени на скулы.

Клинт отводит взгляд.  
— А еще что?

— Как играл в карты, — отвечает Баки, прикрывая глаза. — А Стив всех обманывал.

Клинт поворачивается и указывает на него стрелой.  
— Капитан Америка не мог мухлевать.

— Еще как мог. Когда мы садились играть, никто даже не подозревал…

— Вернемся к тебе, — быстро говорит Клинт, потому что у Баки на лице появляется это беспокойное выражение, а Клинту оно совсем не нравится. — Что еще ты помнишь?

Баки вздыхает и колеблется. Потом отворачивается от Клинта и заходящего солнца и произносит: — Помню, как выстрелил женщине в лицо, а ее ребенок плакал в кроватке в углу.

Клинт замирает. Моргает, пытаясь четче увидеть цель, и выпускает стрелу. Которая попадает в дверь. Именно туда, куда он хотел.

— Где? — деловито спрашивает он, вытаскивая следующую.

— В Европе, — так же спокойно отвечает Баки.

— Чувствуешь себя виноватым?

— Да, — отвечает Баки, но тут же добавляет, удивляя Клинта, — и нет. Я не знаю, кто она и что сделала. Она могла заслужить это. Например, была террористкой. Или у нее был интеллект, грозящий смертью миллионам. Или она была одержима жаждой мести. Я не знаю.

Клинт молчит. Берет стрелу, кладет на лук и пощипывает пальцами тетиву.

 — Не понимаю, почему ты ничего не помнишь, — наконец произносит он. — Что произошло?

— Не знаю. Может им как-то удалось залезть ко мне в голову.

Клинт дрожит и берет последнюю стрелу.

 — Пожелания будут?

Баки садится, глядя с него.  
— Ага, — наконец кивает он и соскальзывает с капота. — Приготовься.

Клинт знает, что Баки собирается сделать. Он натягивает тетиву и смотрит, как Баки размахивается и бросает нож. Клинт смотрит, следит, дышит…

Раздается щелчок. Стрела попадает в нож, и они отлетают далеко друг от друга.

— Сто баллов, — произносит Баки, и Клинт улыбается.

— Решил напоследок произвести на тебя впечатление, — говорит он, и Баки удивленно смотрит на него.

— Ты закончил? — спрашивает он. — Свет уходит.

 — Ага. Думаю, пора, — отвечает Клинт. — Есть хочешь?

Баки кивает.  
— Ты собираешь стрелы, я — за едой.

Клинт небрежно салютует и идет на поиски. Он слышит пение птиц, видит, как угасает день, и часть его хочет остаться тут навсегда. Здесь он чувствует себя почти собой.

И это не так больно, как он ожидал.

Клинт собирает стрелы, после десяти минут поиска находит нож Баки и идет обратно. Баки уже сидит на капоте, разложив несколько завернутых в бумагу сэндвичей и зажав между колен две бутылки пива.

Клинт запрыгивает рядом, молча протягивает ему нож, кладет лук и колчан на крышу и, скрещивая ноги, усаживается поудобнее. Берет пиво, засовывает свободную руку в карман куртки, откидывается назад и закрывает глаза, ощущая на лице свет практически севшего солнца.

В абсолютной тишине они пьют пиво и спокойно едят. Клинт думает, переночуют ли они здесь или поедут дальше. Во втором мало смысла. Зачем покидать тихое, безопасное место, которое они, похоже, нашли.

— Наелся? — спрашивает Баки. Солнце зашло. В этом месте небо становится сиренево-оранжевым, а с другой стороны — темно-серым.

— Ага, — кивает Клинт и, повернув голову, утыкается носом в воротник куртки, чтобы хоть немного согреться.

 — Как шея? — спрашивает Баки.

— Хорошо, — честно отвечает Клинт. — В синяках. Все нормально.

Баки кивает и задумывается. Потом нерешительно продолжает: — Мне нужно… — резко начинает он и принимается покачивать бутылку, глядя на плещущееся внутри пиво. — Я должен сказать это сейчас.

 — Ладно, говори.

Баки не смотрит на него. Он сгибает металлические пальцы и постукивает ими по горлышку.

 — Если хочешь, можешь уйти.

Его слова застают Клинта врасплох.  
— Что? — удивленно спрашивает он. После вчерашнего… После всего, что Баки сказал, теперь он говорит, что Клинт может уйти? Он ошарашенно садится, ощутив под ладонями холод металла.

 — Барнс?

Баки моргает.  
— Ты свободен, — говорит он, резко выдыхает и трет пальцами глаза. — Если хочешь, можешь идти. Я вообще не должен был тебя похищать.

— Да, не должен, — кивает Клинт. — Тебе просто надо было вежливо попросить. Боже, я никуда не уйду, ты, чертов идиот.

Он насмешливо фыркает, глядя на сиреневые разводы на горизонте.  
— Я здесь не потому, что у меня нет выбора.

— А почему? — Баки смотрит на Клинта так, будто старается что-то вспомнить, но у него не выходит.

— Понятия не имею, — Клинт пожимает плечами и устало улыбается. — Должно быть, покорило твое очарование и блестящие коммуникативные навыки.

У Баки дергаются губы.  
— Я тебе рассказывал о том, что помню… — начинает он и замолкает, глядя в сторону.

 — Про женщину?

— Ага, — отвечает Баки и опять замолкает. — Ладно, забудь, — продолжает он и, качая головой, сползает ниже по капоту и прижимается бедром к бедру Клинта. Другую ногу сгибает в колене и, пристроив на нее локоть, утыкается лицом в предплечье.

Клинт смотрит на него, молчит и ждет. Баки поднимает голову, открывает глаза и ложится рядом с Клинтом. Вытянув свои ноги рядом с его. Это похоже на то, как они лежали накануне в кровати мотеля, поэтому неудивительно, что Баки немного сдвигается и кладет голову Клинту на плечо.

Когда он снова начинает говорить уже совсем темно. Бледная луна показывается между серыми, холодными облаками, слабо освещая окрестности.

 — Что бы ты сказал, если бы я пошел против Гидры? — спрашивает Баки и откидывается назад, поднимая голову с плеча Клинта.

Тот разворачивается к нему. Теперь они лежат на ветровом стекле лицом друг к другу, и от этой близости у Клинта что-то сжимается в животе.

— Ты хочешь отправиться к ним? К ублюдкам, которые мечтают тебя убить?

— Ага, — кивает Баки. — Ненавижу ждать. Мне проще пойти навстречу.

— В этом есть смысл. Ты сделаешь то, что хочешь, можешь и должен.

Баки поднимает на Клинта серый взгляд.  
— Ты пойдешь со мной?

— Так ты это имел в виду, когда предлагал уйти? Ты даешь мне право выбора.

— Да. Я спрашиваю тебя.

Другие слова не нужны. Клинт кивает.  
— Да.

Баки выдыхает облачко пара.  
— Это будет не слишком весело.

 — Ага, точно… До сих пор ведь были сплошь солнечные лучи, пони и радуги.

Баки фыркает.  
— Я имею в виду, что даже не знаю, куда пойти за ответами.

Клинт пожимает плечами.  
— Ну… ты избегаешь Мстителей, я избегаю Мстителей. Ты ненавидишь Гидру, я ненавижу Гидру. Можем избегать и ненавидеть вместе.

Баки наклоняет голову и пристально смотрит на него.  
— Звучит по-идиотски.

— Значит я не ошибся с выбором собеседника, — улыбаясь, отвечает Клинт. Баки раздраженно вздыхает и кивает, по-видимому, соглашаясь. Он встречается с ним взглядом и задумчиво смотрит на Клинта, заставляя его сердце тяжело биться в груди. Клинт вспоминает, как говорил себе, что не может быть уверен в том, что Баки хочет его. Скорее всего, это такая дружба и желание комфорта.

То, как Баки смотрит на него сейчас, подсказывает Клинту, что он ошибается.

Баки начинает медленно сдвигаться и приподнимается, опираясь на локоть. Клинт замирает и сглатывает, глядя ему в глаза. Он продолжает лежать, поэтому должен чувствовать себя несколько уязвимым, когда Баки склоняется над ним. Да он и чувствует, но в то же время он никогда не ощущал себя в такой безопасности.

Баки металлическими пальцами гладит Клинта по подбородку, и Клинт начинает дрожать. Ему совсем не смешно, у него пересохло во рту, и это самая дурацкая ситуация из всех, что случались в его гребаной жизни.

Он должен возражать. Существует куча причин, по которым он должен держаться от Баки подальше. Наташа и Стив. И запутанная неразбериха у Баки в голове, и ошметки его собственной личности… Клинт не уверен, что сможет со всем этим справиться.

Мыслить рационально не получается. Все возражения тают и становятся бессмысленными, когда Баки так близко. Он прерывисто дышит и двигается так мучительно медленно… Боже, Баки, наверное, слышит, как бьется его сердце.

Клинт закрывает глаза и забывает, как дышать, когда Баки прикасается своими губами к его. Баки дрожит, и Клинта тоже начинает трясти. Баки поднимает его подбородок и втягивает в рот его нижнюю губу.

Клинт обнимает его за шею. Баки слегка отстраняется и, закрыв глаза, крепко прижимается к нему лбом, продолжая жарко дышать в губы. А потом начинает целовать снова. Быстрыми, лёгкими поцелуями. Как будто не может… не знает, как остановиться.

А Клинт и не хочет, чтобы он останавливался. Он держится за его шею и, едва дыша, возвращает поцелуи. Все до единого. Боже, он чувствует… он на самом деле чувствует. И это даже больше, чем он когда-либо надеялся получить назад. Баки хрипло стонет и, коснувшись языком нижней губы Клинта, открывает его рот. Это слишком много. И абсолютно недостаточно. Клинту хочется остаться здесь, спрятанным под Баки, до конца своей безумной жизни.

Клинт привык сдаваться и уступать, но так как сейчас, не чувствовал себя никогда.


	10. Chapter 10

Второе утро подряд Клинт просыпается в обнимку с Баки Барнсом. Но на этот раз не в теплой, удобной постели мотеля, а на разложенных задних сиденьях внедорожника. Клинт думает, что им повезло — в последней машине они спали полусидя, и после этого ноги болели несколько дней.

Холодно. Даже не открывая глаз, Клинт слышит, как по крыше барабанит дождь, и блядь, как же холодно.

Он натягивает куртку повыше, желая, чтобы она была раза в четыре больше и вообще — одеялом. Ненавидя окружающий их сырой воздух, утыкается лицом Баки в плечо и чувствует облегчение от того, что оно не металлическое. Баки сонно ворчит, ерзает, немного крепче обнимает себя за пояс Клинтовой рукой и прижимается к нему ногами.

Если бы Клинт не лежал сейчас с Баки, то решил бы, что накануне ему приснился чудесный, кошмарный сон. Моменты, когда он пытался отговорить себя от мыслей о Баки, кажутся далекими воспоминаниями. И эй, теперь он получил ответы на вопросы о том, смотрел ли на него Баки. Потому что он не думает, что тот вдруг спонтанно решил поцеловать его. Сейчас каждому есть, что терять. Это риск для обоих. Позволить кому-то приблизиться, это одно; стать эмоционально зависимым — совершенно другое.

Стокгольмский синдром, нараспев тянет голос в голове Клинта. Он велит ему нахер заткнуться.

Клинту по-прежнему холодно. Те части, что прижаты к Баки, в полном порядке. А спина, рука и лицо — совсем замерзли. Боже, он не знает, куда именно они отправятся на Гидра-охоту, но очень надеется, что на юг.

Клинт медленно выдыхает и, привалившись к плечу Баки, начинает вспоминать вчерашний вечер. Вниз по спине спускается странное покалывание, а в животе становится неуютно. Что, если Баки уже жалеет об этом? А что, если он даже еще не думал об этом? Проснется и распсихуется. Или того хуже — сбежит…

Страх поднимается изнутри как желчь по пищеводу. Теперь Клинт накрепко связал свою жизнь с жизнью Баки. Он был настолько глуп, что позволил себе попасть в положение, когда своим уходом тот может запросто разбить ему сердце. Боже, как же все это не вовремя… Баки только начал осознавать, кем является. Ему еще выздоравливать и выздоравливать…

Клинт осторожно убирает руку с его пояса и садится. Куртка соскальзывает с плеча. От холодного, влажного воздуха тело покрывается гусиной кожей. Клинт отводит взгляд от Баки и, шумно сглотнув, трет ладонью затылок. Потом переворачивается и ложится на другой бок.

Сзади тут же начинают двигаться. Клинт слышит, как Баки садится и потягивается. Пластины на левой руке жужжат и щелкают, перекалибровываясь. Клинт крепче сжимает зубы и закрывает глаза, готовясь к возможной душевной боли.

Момент длится почти вечность. Наконец Баки склоняется над ним, молча обнимая за плечи и прижимаясь к спине.

Страх трансформируется в неопределенность.

— Психуешь? — тихо спрашивает Баки.

— Решил, что ты будешь, — отвечает Клинт. Теперь, когда страх начинает отступать, он принимается ругать себя за то, что был таким идиотом. Придумал худший вариант из всех возможных. Видите? Вот почему он предпочитал не чувствовать.

— С чего бы это?

Потому что я — пустое место, думает Клинт. Потому что ты не хотел от меня ничего, кроме помощи со Стивом и с Гидра-охотой.

Вслух он этого не говорит. А произносит нейтральное: — Потому что ты из сороковых. И насколько я знаю, это было не лучшее время для геев.

Баки хмыкает.  
— А что, сейчас все еще сороковые?

— Нет, — Клинт мотает головой.

— Тогда заткнись, — Баки выдыхает Клинту в плечо и начинает рассеянно тереться об него носом.

Какое-то время оба молчат. Баки продолжает обнимать Клинта, большим пальцем поглаживая по ребрам. Клинт закрывает глаза и слушает звуки дождя и дыхания Баки за спиной. Он думает о том, останутся ли они здесь еще ненадолго или придется двигаться дальше. Учитывая слова Баки о том, что его взаимоотношения с остатками Гидры переходят в активную фазу, вряд ли он захочет ждать.

Пойти за Гидрой. С одной стороны это кажется невероятно дурацкой идеей. С другой… уничтожение того, что осталось от этих ублюдков, может стать их способом сделать что-то хорошее и начать компенсировать то, что они натворили.

Нат поймет, неожиданно думает он. Скорее всего, она сделала бы то же самое. А вот насчет Фила Клинт не уверен. Он думает о том, что сказал бы Фил, узнав о произошедшем между ними, и у него сжимается сердце.

— Позавтракаем?

Вопрос звучит совсем тихо. Почти неуверенно. И, как ни странно, заставляет Клинта почувствовать себя лучше, напоминая, что не один он находится сейчас в странной для себя ситуации. Они оба нуждаются друг в друге.

Клинт поднимает голову и проводит ладонью по лицу.  
— Ага, — устало выдыхает он.

— Как насчет… — медленно начинает Баки. — Поесть и поехать в мотель?

— Я думал, мы избегаем мотелей.

Баки пожимает плечами.  
— Ты замерз.

Клинт чувствует странное напряжение в горле. Боже, это так глупо. Баки меняет планы и собирается сделать то, что делать совсем не нужно только потому, что Клинту холодно.

Он хочет ответить. Он не может.

Баки, похоже, ответ и не нужен. Он на мгновение успокоительно сжимает плечо Клинта, встает, убирает в сумку пистолет, который всегда достает на ночь, и перелезает на водительское сиденье.

Клинт смотрит ему вслед и никак не может решить, протестовать ему или нет. Он все еще чувствует себя холодным и липким, и его небольшая эгоистичная часть очень хочет сказать «да, пожалуйста». «Да» тому, чтобы Баки отвез его в ближайший мотель, в котором ему станет тепло и комфортно. Хотя бы на пару часов.

Клинт складывает куртку, поднимает сидения и присоединяется к Баки. За окном серо и уныло. Как будто облака спустились, чтобы немного передохнуть на земле. Там, в тумане, может быть кто угодно. Клинт ненавидит это. Потому что какой смысл в исключительном зрении, если не можешь разглядеть ничего дальше двадцати футов?

— Эй.

Клинт переводит взгляд на Баки, а тот несколько секунд пристально смотрит ему в глаза, а потом убирает одну руку с руля и, аккуратно приподняв его подбородок, наклоняется и целует. У него теплые, мягкие губы, и Клинт чувствует, как этот поцелуй заставляет его тело задрожать. У него перехватывает дыхание, и все вокруг исчезает.

Клинт еле слышно стонет, а Баки отрывается от его губ и напоследок трется своим носом о его. Потом молча разворачивается и включает зажигание. Машина оживает, и Баки, включив дворники и противотуманные фары, уезжает с поляны.

Значит, ничего не закончилось, думает Клинт, глядя вниз на карьер, находящийся рядом с дорогой. Эта мысль заставляет его чувствовать нечто среднее между кайфом и смятением. Потому что-то, что происходит между ними, кажется чем-то хорошим. Но как будто слишком хорошим для него.

Все так странно. В глубине души Клинт подозревал, что его отношения с Баки, вероятно, создадут между ними некоторую созависимость. Теперь он знает это наверняка.

Они выезжают на магистраль, и скоро в теплой машине Клинта начинает клонить в сон. Он дремлет и мечтает о горячем душе и кровати, доверяя Баки позаботиться об их безопасности.

***

— Лучше?

Клинт выходит из ванной, вытирая голову полотенцем. Баки, уже принявший душ, сидит босиком и без майки на стуле за столом и пристально смотрит в ноутбук. Его металлическая рука с зажатой в пальцах сигаретой лежит на столешнице. Баки выглядит настолько сосредоточенным, что если бы это был кто-то другой, он, скорее всего, не заметил бы Клинта. Ноутбук подключен к Wi-Fi и принтеру, о котором Клинт не имел ни малейшего понятия. На кровати лежит карта Соединенных Штатов, и про то, где Баки ее взял, Клинт тоже ничего не знает.

— Ага, — с усталой улыбкой кивает Клинт, доставая треники. Потом немного отодвигает карту, чтобы сесть на кровать. У них совсем маленькая комната, и мебель стоит совсем близко друг к другу. Когда Клинт садится, то упирается коленями в бедро Баки. И кровать тут одна. Этот факт не дает Клинту покоя с момента их прихода, заставляя тревожно сжиматься желудок.

Он не собирается говорить об этом. Зевая, он вешает полотенце на плечи и запускает пальцы в волосы, взъерошивая их. Баки молча протягивает ему стакан кофе. Клинт благодарно кивает, обнимает его ладонями и подносит к лицу, согревая паром свежевыбритые щеки.

Боже, как приятно быть чистым и в тепле.

Он берет со стола гамбургер, лежащий за ноутбуком. Клинт уже съел два, но вполне сможет осилить третий.

— Не этот, — рассеянно произносит Баки, поглаживая кожу на стыке металла с плечом, и подносит сигарету к губам. — С огурцами.

Клинт бросает сверток обратно и берет другой.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он, отпивая кофе. Потом ставит его на стол и принимается разворачивать бургер.

— Кое-что, — бормочет Баки, глубоко затягиваясь и быстро барабаня металлическими пальцами по кнопкам лэптопа. — Дай мне минутку.

Клинт кивает, усаживается поудобнее, поднимая ногу на кровать, и не спеша ест, слушая странно успокаивающее щелканье пальцев по клавиатуре. Холодные ночи, проведенные в машине, кажутся далекими и нереальными, а угрозы Гидры — тенями прошлого.

Конечно, все не так. Но в тепле, чистоте и безопасности Клинт не хочет об этом думать.

— Так… — наконец произносит Баки, откидываясь на спинку стула и хмуро глядя на экран. Тушит окурок, бросает в пустой стакан и рассеянно трет ключицу. Клинту приходится заставить себя моргнуть и запретить пялиться. Хотя теперь, наверное, ничего страшного? Он не уверен, а Баки не самый простой парень, чтобы его легко можно было прочитать.

— Я помню числа, — наконец произносит он. — Много, много чисел. И я никак не мог понять, что они означают.

Он поворачивает экран к Клинту. Там огромное количество столбцов с цифрами. Несколько сотен цифр. Некоторые отделены друг от друга тире, некоторые — пробелами, остальные — скобками. Наклоняясь вперед, Клинт сканирует их взглядом и инстинктивно ищет зацепку, как учил Фил, как показывала Наташа…

Что-то есть. Одинокая «Е» посреди цепочки чисел. Ага. Клинт так и знал, что карта на кровати появилась не просто так.

— Мне понадобилось время, чтобы разобраться… — начинает Баки, но Клинт уже догадался.

— Это координаты, — перебивает он. — Если их разделить, они станут координатами.

Баки смотрит на Клинта точно так же, как вчера после его первого выстрела.  
— А ты не настолько тупой, как прикидываешься…

— Спасибо, — отвечает Клинт и опускает ногу, чтобы приблизиться к экрану. Он концентрируется на числах и видит: 52.9413 — 1.059645.8678 — 24.6268E 37.1138 — 76.7789 39.17878.1546… Цифры складываются в бесконечный список сотен и сотен возможных комбинаций одно-, двух- и трехзначных чисел. Сотен и сотен мест.

Совершенно ясно сейчас только одно…  
— Боже, они расползлись по всей гребаной планете.

— Знаю, — кивает Баки, и выглядит не настолько расстроенным, как ожидал Клинт. Скорее, задумчивым. — Но я не уверен, что нам пригодятся все.

— А что это может быть?

— Точки эвакуации, склады с боеприпасами, базы, коммуникации. Они могут быть чем угодно.

— И объектами?

— Не исключено. Хотя перед миссиями мне сообщали координаты всего одной точки. Зачем давать мне сотни?

— Не знаю, — медленно отвечает Клинт. — Будем проверять?

Баки хмуро кивает.  
— Те, что поближе. Но сначала нам нужно определиться непосредственно с координатами. Я имею в виду, что некоторые выглядят правильным набором цифр, но большая часть… Я даже не знаю, где начинается и где заканчивается одно значение. Вот. Посмотри… — Баки стучит пальцем по экрану. — Точка ноль пять? Точка ноль пять девять? Или точка ноль пять девять шесть?

— Ага, ясно, — морщится Клинт, потирая лоб. — И что мы будем делать?

— Попробуем все. Посмотрим где они. Отметим на карте. Проверим, что находится рядом. И пойдем.

Блядь, это адский труд. У них уйдут на это недели. Клинт задумчиво качает головой, потом кивает, встает, берет стакан из-под кофе и с мрачной улыбкой протягивает Баки. Тот поднимает брови.

— Похоже, нам понадобится гораздо больше кофе.

***

— Так, ладно. Последняя, это Сент-Луис, — медленно произносит Клинт, глядя на карту, расстеленную на полу. Он сидит на углу кровати и, наклонившись вперед, отмечает маркером место на карте. — Промышленный комплекс?

— Ага, — отвечает Баки. Клинт берет бумагу и записывает детали. После множества часов кропотливой работы у них есть двадцать семь вероятных объектов. — У тебя есть еще что-нибудь из этого списка?

— Да, — кивает Клинт и начинает перебирать исписанные листы. Баки отодвигает стул, подходит к нему, берет один и гладит Клинта по плечу.

Тот переводит взгляд на его руку, но Баки уже отходит и садится к компьютеру. Он делает это весь день. Прикасается как бы невзначай. Клинт никогда не подумал бы, что Зимний Солдат может так себя вести.

Это смущает его не настолько, как можно было бы подумать. Но Клинт все еще не понимает, что именно тут происходит.

— Ладно… посмотрим… — бормочет Баки. — Черт… Нью-Йорк. Бартон, еще одна в Нью-Йорке.

— Неудивительно, — мрачно говорит Клинт. — Где конкретно?

— Уолл-стрит. Проклятье…

Клинт поднимает взгляд на разочарованное лицо Баки. Пять точек в Нью-Йорке и четыре в Вашингтоне. Не очень хороший знак. Клинт знает, что существует множество других причин, по которым Баки может испытывать отвращение к Нью-Йорку, но факт, что там у них, наверняка, возникнут проблемы с воровством, очевиден.

А еще там Стив.

— Думаешь, нам нужно их проверить? — спрашивает Клинт. — Вот весело будет, если мы проделаем такую работу и узнаем, что это адреса любимых точек «Старбакс» Гидры…

Баки вздыхает и встает. Идет к кровати и садится прямо за Клинтом. Наклоняется вперед, прислоняясь щекой к его плечу, а грудью — к спине.

— Да, но проверить нужно, — бормочет он, глядя на карту, а Клинт борется с дрожью, когда Баки проводит заросшей щекой по его руке. — Продолжим. Сегодня мы точно никуда не пойдем.

Он поднимается и садится к ноутбуку. Клинт кивает и возвращается к бумагам.

Работать с Баки легко. И это удивительно. В основном они молчат, лишь изредка обмениваясь информацией. Клинт разбирается с цифрами, Баки помогает.

Учитывая, что Клинт не думал, что еще когда-нибудь будет с кем-то сотрудничать, взаимодействовать с Баки довольно комфортно. Это напоминает работу с Наташей. Хотя разница все же есть. Он не становится объектом шуток каждые шестьдесят секунд. А еще его никогда не интересовало, собирается ли Наташа его поцеловать.

Ну, однажды это произошло, но в тот день Клинта подстрелили, и он сломал ногу. А она так разволновалась, что Клинт был почти уверен, что она это сделает. Хотя, может, ему и показалось. Он тогда потерял много крови.

Но Баки… Он стоит за Клинтом, положив руки ему на плечи, а когда они вместе смотрят на экран, опирается кончиками пальцев на его колено. Это ужасно отвлекает, и иногда Клинт просто не может думать ни о чем другом, кроме рук Баки, или о том, как Баки наклоняется к нему, преодолевая и так крошечное расстояние между ними.

Он ненавидит свою надежду, но никак не может заставить себя отбросить эти мысли, как ему удавалось делать это все последнее время.

Они работают еще несколько часов, пока у Клинта от перенапряжения не начинают слезиться глаза, и он не начинает чувствовать себя совершенно измученным. Он кладет бумаги и трет лицо ладонями. Баки продолжает яростно смотреть в ноутбук. Но у него такое лицо, что Клинт понимает, что с Баки тоже достаточно.

— Эй, — произносит Клинт, вставая и с трудом выпрямляясь. — Думаю, ноутбук уже слегка опасается тебя. Ты так на него смотришь…

Баки, не отрываясь, мычит в ответ что-то нечленораздельное.

— Так, ладно. Все. Ты молодец.

Баки трясет головой.  
— Надо еще разобраться…

— Ты делаешь это несколько часов подряд, — говорит Клинт и начинает думать, как бы половчее закрыть ноутбук. Он уверен, что Баки не станет его бить. Ну… процентов на девяносто пять.

Он вздыхает, подходит и опускает крышку. Баки удивленно отшатывается, смотрит на него испепеляющим взглядом и прижимает ноутбук ладонью к столу, не давая Клинту забрать его.

— Отдай, — прищурившись, шипит он.

— Ты пялишься в эту штуку почти двенадцать часов, — продолжая держать, отвечает Клинт. — Пора сделать перерыв.

Баки недоуменно хмурится.  
— Двенадцать?

Клинту не нравится то, как неуверенно он начинает выглядеть.  
— Ага. Ты не заметил?

Баки мотает головой.

— Спать. Четыре, лучше пять часов, — говорит Клинт. — Потом продолжим.

Кажется, Баки не против.  
— Тебе тоже надо отдохнуть. Собери карту, — вставая, произносит он и идет в ванную. Клинт складывает карту, собирает бумаги, аккуратно кладет их на стол, правильно выключает компьютер и принтер. Фил гордился бы мной, думает он. Обычно он оставлял документы на полу. Предварительно почти все облив кофе.

Клинт выключает свет, разворачивается и резко замирает.

Одна кровать.

Он переводит взгляд с нее на дверь в ванную, потом снова на кровать. Баки сказал, что ему нужно отдохнуть, и это будет означать сон, а в этой крошечной комнате нет даже кушетки, так что им придется лечь вместе. Если только Баки не планирует ночевать на чертовой стоянке.

Неожиданно у Клинта сводит живот. Боже, он прекрасно справляется с разработкой атак на Гидру, но думать о том, что приемлемо между ним и Баки, совсем другое дело.

Он трет ладонью лоб. Да, прошлую ночь они провели в машине в обнимку на заднем сиденье, но это было необходимостью из-за ограниченного пространства и холода.

Хотя он не может оправдывать все одной лишь необходимостью. То, как Баки прикасался к нему. То, как поцеловал после. Но сегодня он ничего такого не предпринимал, не считая ладоней на спине или пальцев на колене…

Клинт закрывает глаза и заставляет себя перестать думать. Он слишком устал от всего этого.

Дверь в ванную открывается, и выходит Баки. У Клинта внутри возникает странная смесь ожидания и беспокойства. Он стоит, чувствуя себя немного беспомощным, потому что не знает, что делать…

Баки подходит и молча обнимает его за шею. Клинт тяжело сглатывает, глядя на него в полумраке. Баки поглаживает его по подбородку, пристально вглядываясь в лицо.

Пожалуйста, внезапно думает беспомощный Клинт, погребенный под острыми обломками бесконечных недель вины и одиночества. Баки продолжает искать что-то в выражении его лица. Если бы Клинт не был таким трусом, то смог бы сделать этот шаг — стал бы тем, кто двинется первым. Но он не может… Не может стать настолько уязвимым. Он смотрит вниз, пытаясь не встречаться с проницательным взглядом. Взглядом человека, который уже и так слишком много знает о нем. Знает, насколько бесполезным чувствует себя Клинт…

Баки близко. Слишком близко. Он опускает подбородок и дышит теплым воздухом Клинту в губы. Боже, если он собирается это делать, тогда Клинту необходимо, чтобы он сделал это прямо сейчас. Прежде, чем Клинт вывернет себя наизнанку этими назойливыми мыслями…

Губы Баки наконец прижимаются к его. Теплые и влажные. Совершенные. У Клинта перехватывает дыхание, и мысли как будто исчезают. Он рефлекторно поднимает руки, прикасаясь к бедрам Баки.

Ой. Ну, это является ответом на многие вопросы.

Баки с мягким выдохом отступает.  
— Ложись спать, — говорит он, глядя на его рот. Клинт автоматически кивает и тут же целует его в ответ. Баки тихо стонет и гладит его по затылку.

— Ложись, — шепчет он ему в губы. — Это же ты настаивал, чтобы мы отдохнули.

Он отпускает Клинта и разворачивается к окну. Прислонившись к стене, приподнимает занавеску и начинает вглядываться в темноту. Клинт знает, что это может занять и двадцать секунд, и двадцать минут, поэтому, не думая, забирается под одеяло, натягивает его на плечо и тут же принимается ворочаться. И дело не в том, что он в первый раз за бог его знает сколько времени будет спать в постели. А в том, что хотя Баки меньше, чем в пяти футах от него, ему кажется, что он по нему скучает. Клинт паникует и нервничает.

Он зарывается в подушку, желая перестать думать, а еще лучше — чувствовать. Он не испытывал такого с самого Нью-Йорка. Это напоминает оголенный нерв, настолько Клинт открыт и раним.

Баки двигается, шторы слегка шелестят, и Клинт пытается продолжить дышать и не дать себе вскочить с кровати, чтобы улечься спать на гребаном полу…

Желание уйти пропадает, как только матрас прогибается, и Баки проскальзывает под одеяло, обнимая Клинта за пояс и прижимаясь своими ногами к его.

На несколько минут они замирают, а потом Баки сдвигается и слегка надавливает металлической ладонью ему на плечо. Клинт понимает, чего хочет Баки и поворачивается на спину.

Баки встречается с ним взглядом, тихо вздыхает и, наклонившись, целует его в плечо. Это тепло, влажно и странно успокаивающе.

— Все нормально? — спрашивает Баки, проводя пальцами по шраму, оставшемуся от его ножа.

Клинт медленно выдыхает и трет грудь.  
— Думаю, да, — отвечает он.

— Не против этого?

Клинт задумывается. Проблема в том, что остается неопределенность. Не полное взаимопонимание.  
— Просто я немного удивлен, что ты хочешь… этого.

Баки приподнимает бровь.  
— Ну… думаю… — медленно начинает он, — … сначала я нашел тебя. Тогда я почти ничего не знал и ничего не чувствовал. Как… ну, Агент. А теперь знаю и чувствую. Знаю, что мне нравится, а что нет, чего хочу делать, а чего нет…

Клинт пытается проглотить ком в горле и нервно смеется.  
— Ты, определенно, стал более разговорчивым.

Баки улыбается и трется носом об его плечо.  
— Думаю, да… Я хочу этого, — ужасно прямо говорит он, как всегда выбивая Клинта из колеи этой своей прямотой. — Хочу тебя.

— О, — выдыхает Клинт, и у него опять сжимается сердце. Баки не должен… он не знает, что Клинт сделал…

— Ты не должен, — произносит он, прежде, чем успевает себя остановить.

— Чего?

— Не должен меня хотеть. Ты не знаешь, что… — начинает он и замолкает, потому что не может подобрать слова. Боже, почему они говорят об этом, почему он поднял эту тему. Что за глупость, блядь…

Нежные пальцы на подбородке прерывают круговерть мыслей у Клинта в голове, и Баки разворачивает его лицо к себе.  
— Знаю… Ощущение, будто ты не заслуживаешь… ничего. Но это… это я и ты. Мы не… Как, черт побери, я могу судить тебя? Как, блядь… да, ладно тебе…

Он говорит так невнятно и, похоже, не способен формулировать полные предложения, но Клинту плевать. Потому что это напоминает тот день, когда Баки кричал на него на шоссе. В этом нет никакого смысла и больше смысла, чем в чём бы то ни было…

Клинт кивает. Это все, на что он сейчас способен, но Баки этого достаточно. Он замолкает.

— Ты… — начинает он и снова замолкает. Потом вздыхает и опускает ладонь ему на плечо, глядя настороженно и задумчиво. Как делал это вчера, лежа на капоте машины. Это взгляд кого-то, кто не является ни Баки Барнсом, ни Зимним Солдатом, но это нормально. Клинт примет его любым. Со всеми его переломанными частями.

— Все нормально, — произносит Клинт и несколько раз кивает, потому что не знает, что еще говорить. — Правда. Все хорошо.

Это ужасно и этого абсолютно недостаточно. Но, похоже, его слова не имеют большого значения. Баки наклоняется и нежно целует Клинта.

— Ты со мной? — шепчет он.

Клинт думает о карте, о возможной надвигающейся опасности, когда они наконец выберут цель и сделают ход…  
— Никуда не денусь, — отвечает он. Баки облегченно выдыхает и кладет голову Клинту на плечо.

— Нормально?

— Ага, сейчас, — говорит Клинт и тянет металлическую руку Баки себе под шею.

Глубоко вздохнув, Баки возвращается к Клинту на плечо и обнимает за пояс. Клинт думает об одиноких ночах, проведенных в постели со скованными наручниками щиколотками, о ночах, с ногами Баки, прижатыми к его ногам, ночах, проведенных в виде свернутых коконов на задних сидениях ворованных машин…

Клинт поворачивает голову и мягко целует Баки в висок. Сегодня ему не нужно об этом думать, не нужно ни о чем беспокоиться. Не надо думать о Гидре и волноваться о том, куда они пойдут и что произойдет, когда они решат сделать следующий шаг.

Сейчас все это не имеет никакого значения. Клинт закрывает глаза, крепче прижимается к Баки и засыпает.


	11. Chapter 11

Баки требуется четыре дня, чтобы сделать следующий шаг.

Четыре дня кропотливой, утомительной, напряженной работы, и карта начинает выглядеть так, будто принадлежит людям, одержимым местами преступлений. Что, полагает Клинт, не так уж далеко от истины. В любом случае, они вытянули все, что могли из чисел, которые вспомнил Баки, и пора было признать, что настало время что-то с этим сделать.

Клинт считает, что они должны выбрать ближайшее место и просто пойти туда, но решать не ему.

Не то, чтобы ждать было совершенно невыносимо. Работать с Баки по-прежнему легко, и Клинт почти чувствует себя полезным. Размышления о том, что скоро они смогут совершить набег на объект Гидры, наполняет его чем-то, довольно близким к решимости.

Баки позволяет им остаться в мотеле, и это является достаточно приятным поворотом событий. Снаружи все так же холодно, и дождь все чаще льется с тусклого серого неба. Клинт не представляет, как сможет теперь обходиться без подушки и одеяла.

Или без Баки.

Если бы шесть месяцев назад кто-нибудь сказал Клинту, что он с комфортом и добровольно будет делить с кем-то ложе, при этом… часто целовать этого кого-то, он расхохотался бы ему в лицо.

А если бы кто-нибудь сказал, что этим человеком будет гребаный Зимний Солдат, Клинт посоветовал бы ему полечить голову.

Но он здесь. Лежит на кровати в номере мотеля в одних трусах и смотрит на Баки, гневно гипнотизирующего карту. На нем только сильно сползшие штаны, и Клинт, возможно, должен признать у себя наличие небольшой фиксации на тазовых костях Баки. Возможно, и на всем остальном Баки тоже.

Клинту довольно тяжело игнорировать дрожь в груди, возникающую при каждом взгляде на него. Баки такой… хороший. Клинт даже не может подобрать другого слова, чтобы описать его. Потому что Баки столько пережил и через столькое прошел, что было бы совсем не удивительно, если бы он обозлился на весь мир.

Но это не так. Он внимателен и мил с Клинтом. И так нежно прикасается к нему, как будто Клинт хрупкий и о нем стоит заботиться. А еще он знает, когда у Клинта наступают сложные моменты. Когда ему становится слишком много всего. Когда Клинт начинает чувствовать себя так, что желание выползти из собственной кожи кажется единственно правильным. Когда он с трудом может смотреть на собственное отражение в зеркале. Тогда Баки просто знает. Знает и молча отступает, чтобы переждать и смотреть в глаза, ожидая кивка, прежде чем протянуть руки и погладить его по плечам или наклониться, чтобы поцеловать.

Клинт тоже знает, когда Баки не в порядке. Признаков не бывает много, но он видит, когда на его лицо набегает тень, а настроение становится изменчивым и мрачным. В такие моменты Клинт замолкает и ждет, пока Баки не вернется и не протянет Клинту руку.

Часть его иногда задумывается, не станет ли Баки лучше, если Клинт не будет ждать его возвращения, а просто подойдет и обнимет.

Попробовать и выяснить он не решается. Нет, он совсем не против прикосновений к Баки. Иногда ощущение холодного металла на теплой коже — единственное, что не дает ему окончательно сойти с ума. Но стать тем, кто делает ход первым? Клинт не заслуживает этого. Кроме того, он все еще помнит то выражение лица, которое появлялось у Баки, когда его трогали без предупреждения.

Клинт вздыхает и смотрит на него. Баки висит над картой уже несколько часов, и Клинт вполне может оценить его тщательное планирование, но сейчас пришло время что-то решить и лечь спать.

— О чем задумался?

— Заткнись, Бартон, — рассеянно отвечает Баки, кусая нижнюю губу.

Клинт закатывает глаза, но продолжает смотреть на него с умеренным раздражением во взгляде, облокотившись на стену и балансируя стрелой на кончике указательного пальца. Потом он переворачивает ее и чешет кожу под резинкой боксеров. Сейчас он почти перестал стесняться ходить полуодетым. Одеваться полностью, находясь в теплой комнате, кажется довольно глупым, поэтому в основном он ходит в штанах или в трусах. Баки тоже редко соизволяет натянуть майку, поэтому они квиты.

Баки, прищурившись, продолжает разглядывать карту. Клинт еще раз вздыхает и, вращая стрелу, скользит взглядом по линии его плеч, вниз по груди и еще ниже — к узким бедрам. Клинт знает, что Баки прекрасно чувствует его взгляды, но он не возражает, поэтому Клинт позволяет себя пялиться и дальше.

Боже, Баки прекрасен. Даже со шрамами и рубцами. Клинта застает врасплох — как резкий удар в живот — осознание того, насколько сильно он его хочет. Это сидит у него в животе и беспокойно шевелится каждый раз, когда они целуются или когда Баки прикасается к нему.

Клинту это не очень нравится, но он ничего не может с этим поделать. Он чувствует себя пассажиром в своей собственной гребаной жизни. И если это является благом в одних случаях, то в других — настоящим проклятием.

Боже, он как наяву слышит голос Нат, призывающий Клинта взять себя в руки. А Фил покачал бы головой и сказал, что у Клинта и без крушений любовных лодок достаточно проблем в жизни.

Баки шевелится, и на руке ярко вспыхивают отблески света. Клинт даже не замечает, когда успевает привыкнуть к ней, но все равно она его чуточку пугает. Вот интересно, что сделает Старк, если когда-нибудь увидит ее. Расплачется, наверное. Крокодильими слезами зависти и технологического восторга.

Клинт мысленно встряхивается. Тони сможет увидеть Баки, если тот когда-нибудь решится вернуться к Стиву, а это пока не вариант.

Баки наклоняется, собираясь взять карту металлическими пальцами. Отлично… Клинт рад, что Баки наконец на что-то решается, а то ожидание заставляет его нервничать.

Но Баки убирает руку, выпрямляется и переводит на него беспокойный взгляд.

Клинт хмурится. Подождите, что-то здесь не так… Баки выглядит не столько обеспокоенным, сколько нерешительным. В последний раз таким растерянным Клинт видел его в тот день, когда Баки сказал ему, кто он. В чем причина нынешнего состояния Клинт не понимает. Только чувствует, что с каждой секундой Баки становится все более возбужденным.

— Барнс? — осторожно произносит Клинт.

— Я… — начинает Баки и замолкает. Потом вздыхает и продолжает: — Я не привык быть один на миссиях…

Клинта как будто бьют под дых. Его затапливает злостью и жалостью. Он срывается с постели прежде, чем успевает осознать это. Забыв о том, что он в одних трусах, а Баки — лишь в низко сидящих на бедрах трениках, он прямо по карте бежит к нему. Под ногами шуршит бумага, но сейчас это неважно. Баки встречается с Клинтом взглядом, и Клинт, увидев в нем всю пропасть постигшего его отчаяния, не раздумывая, наклоняется и целует его.

Баки слабо стонет, а Клинт обнимает его за пояс и крепко прижимает к себе. Баки немного расслабляется и кладет руки ему на плечи.

Где-то существуют слова. Клинт это прекрасно знает. Прошептав их сейчас Баки в губы можно было бы придать ему уверенности. Баки наверняка стало бы комфортнее, он успокоился бы и расслабился, но, увы… Слова не желают покидать сжавшееся горло Клинта. Он может только, слегка переведя дыхание, снова жестко атаковать эти волшебные губы.

Через какое-то время Клинт, тяжело дыша, отстраняется и, не открывая глаз, прислоняется своим лбом ко лбу Баки. Он не позволит ему отойти. Его руки именно там, где и должны быть — на теле Баки.

— Значит так… Мы пойдем к нескольким ближайшим объектам, — произносит Клинт. Он понятия не имеет, почему делает это, но чувствует, что должен. Баки молчит. Просто еще крепче обнимает Клинта за шею. — Разработаем план маршрута, следуя которому сможем попасть в три-четыре точки, находящиеся поблизости. Заправим машину, закупим все, что может потребоваться, и отправимся. Несколько ночей проведем в машине, это не проблема, — Клинт выдыхает и проводит ладонями вверх по спине Баки. — Но сначала ты поспишь. Хотя бы пару часов. Ты человек, Барнс. Тебе нужен отдых.

— Я и дольше не спал, — бурчит тот. — Помнишь. Агент…

Клинт хмурится и поворачивается, чтобы поцеловать Баки в ближайшее доступное место. Получается — в руку.  
— Больше никаких Агентов. Не смей даже думать об этом.

Баки молчит. Убирает нежные руки с шеи Клинта, оставляя их у него на плечах.  
— Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Нет, у меня все есть, — отвечает Клинт. У него достаточно стрел и лук в полной боевой готовности.

— Хорошо, — Баки кивает и опускает руки Клинту на бедра. — Ну… Ближайшие к нам цели…

Он отворачивается и тянет Клинта с карты. Они приседают перед ней, и Баки вытирает губы металлической ладонью.

— Мы здесь, — медленно произносит он, указывая на место на карте. Клинт кивает и принимается расшифровывать каракули, нацарапанные маркером.

— Пойдем сюда, — говорит он, постукивая пальцем по черному крестику. — Это всего в паре часов езды. Потом можем отправиться сюда, сюда и сюда, — он чертит пальцем ломаную линию, соединяя четыре точки. — Если там ничего не будет, перегруппируемся и подумаем, куда пойдем дальше.

Баки медленно кивает.  
— Хорошо. План атаки составим, когда доберемся туда.

— Да, местность желательно осматривать в дневное время, так будет проще разрабатывать правильную стратегию. Они ведь могут оказаться складами, контактными точками или вообще чем угодно.

— Проверять придется прямо на месте, — кивает Баки, глядя на ноутбук. — Увидим, что за здания, и разработаем пути входа, выхода и…

— Или можем просто взорвать всё это, — ухмыляется Клинт. — Доверяю тебе принять решение, когда увидим, с чем нам пришлось столкнуться.

Баки улыбается. Улыбка медленно расползается по его лицу — он явно вспомнил что-то давно забытое.  
— Ну или так, — кивает он и встает. — Собери ее. Мы рано уйдем.

Клинт салютует и усмехается. Баки закрывает ноутбук и убирает в сумку. Клинт быстро сворачивает карту, запихивает туда же и, упав на кровать, чувствует, как через пару секунд матрас проминается под весом Баки.

— Двигайся, — говорит он, толкая Клинта, чтобы вытащить из-под них одеяло.

— Есть, сержант Барнс, сэр, — Клинт лениво растягивает слова и тут же громко ахает, чувствуя на руке жесткую хватку металлических пальцев. Он возмущенно смотрит на Баки. — Ой, бля!

— Не зови меня так, — ровно говорит тот, заползая под одеяло.

— Сообщение получено, — Клинт морщится и трет локоть, на котором появляются красные пятна. Он не спрашивает, почему Баки не нравится такое обращение. Судя по выражению его лица, он не жаждет говорить об этом. Баки тоже называет его агентом Бартоном или Мстителем, хотя он не является больше ни тем, ни другим.

— Прости, — шепчет он. Баки толкает его в плечо, заставляя лечь на бок, а сам устраивается у него за спиной и обнимает за пояс.

— Заткнись, Бартон, — бормочет он ему в затылок. — Спи.

Клинт кивает, выключает лампу и накрывает металлическую ладонь Баки своей. Это похоже на то, как они спали до этого, но сегодня Клинт чувствует себя немного по-другому. Небольшое напряжение висит в воздухе, заставляя его ощущать себя слегка на взводе. Они не говорят об этом, но Клинт чувствует эту неопределенность.

В полной темноте он долго смотрит в стену перед собой. Баки рядом дышит легко и ровно, и Клинт задумывается, волнуется ли тот перед рейдом, или миссия кажется ему абсолютно нормальной. Может, мысли о том, чтобы пойти и убить неизвестных агентов Гидры легко укладываются у него в сознании, потому что успокаивают ту его часть, которая больше является Зимним Солдатом, чем Джеймсом Барнсом.

Или, может, мысль о том, чтобы сделать это самому, без приказа, поддерживает Баки точно так же, как и Клинта. Может, то, что это является их собственным выбором, чувствуется Баки как нечто замечательное и в то же время что-то страшное.

Клинт не знает. И не спрашивает.

***

Машина съедает километры шоссе, проносясь мимо других автомобилей. Клинт смотрит в окно на поливаемые дождем огромные коричневые поля и тусклые зеленые пастбища. На леса, деревья в которых раскрашены в приглушенные осенние цвета, на облака, на темные кучи листьев на обочине, которые, похоже, совсем не желают сдаваться.

В этот раз Клинт не спит. Держит лук, зажав его коленями и прислонившись к нему щекой. Это бесспорный комфорт, который так нужен ему сегодня.

Он не может решить, хочет ли, чтобы их первая же цель стала тем, что они ищут или нет. Он думает, что Баки хочет наверняка.

Их путь все дальше и дальше уходит от больших городов и цивилизации. Клинт периодически сверяется с картой, лежащей у него на колене, но Баки, похоже, запомнил маршрут и ничего не уточняет.

Когда они останавливаются, желудок Клинта ведет себя так, будто за это время успел пару-тройку раз завязаться в узел, но сам Клинт на удивление спокоен. И как ни странно — готов. Ощущение себя как снайпера приходит довольно быстро. Он потратил столько времени и сил на то, чтобы убедить себя в том, что больше никогда не сделает ничего подобного, что сейчас и правда немного смущен тем, насколько легко все вернулось.

В глубине души Клинт удивлен тому, что сделал это ради Баки, но не смог ни ради ЩИТа, ни ради Наташи.

Баки сворачивает на обочину, под колесами хрустит щебень. Баки глушит мотор. Вокруг — ни одного постороннего звука. Только дождь и свист ветра. Клинт чувствует себя кем-то вне времени. Тяжелые облака и дождь в сочетании с замкнутым пространством создают ощущение, что остальной мир в тысяче миль от них.

— Я собираюсь сходить на разведку, — говорит Баки, внимательно глядя по сторонам. — Ты сидишь здесь и следишь за дорогой.

Клинт разворачивается и пристально смотрит на него. Не очень хорошо, что он идет один. Баки заглядывает ему в лицо.

— Я только посмотрю, — произносит он, и это звучит обещанием. — Меня не будет три, четыре часа максимум. Если найду что-нибудь, вернусь за тобой.

— Ты обещал. Не смей крошить Гидру без меня.

Баки дергает уголком губ, но явно не в настроении шутить. Он вытаскивает ключи из зажигания и бросает Клинту. Потом открывает дверь, натягивает на голову капюшон и уходит, захлопнув дверь и оставив Клинта в почти полной тишине.

Клинт начинает ждать Баки, как только тот скрывается из виду. Он не знает, что именно тот может найти в зданиях, находящихся в лесу, и хочет оказаться рядом с ним. Разведка всегда была его коньком, и ему кажется, что он должен был использовать свои навыки в их общих интересах.

Он ненавидит ожидание, но знает, как его пережить. Хотя сидеть и не прокручивать в голове все возможные варианты развития событий довольно тяжело.

Он начинает думать о том, что его единственной боевой практикой в стрельбе после Нью-Йорка был тот инцидент с агентами Гидры, пришедшими за ними, а не боевой — стрельба рядом с заброшенным карьером, сопровождающаяся издевками Баки.

Клинт благодарен ему за ту возможность. По крайней мере, сам он точно не решился бы на это. В голове тут же начинает звучать Наташин голос, сообщающий, что стрельба по листьям в относительном спокойствии и тишине сильно отличается от боя с врагами. Боже, Клинт и не думал, что ему еще хоть раз придется сражаться с кем-то плечом к плечу. Но это вот-вот произойдет, и он доверяет Баки позаботиться об их безопасности…

Клинт глубоко вдыхает, выдыхает и, глядя в окно, усаживается поудобнее. Поднимает ноги повыше и настраивается на долгое ожидание. Звук дождя не позволяет полностью расслабиться, а ветер слегка раскачивает машину.

Клинт в шоке, когда почти через час возвращается Баки.

Он залезает в машину и резко захлопывает дверь. Он насквозь мокрый, напряженный и сердитый.

— Пусто, — говорит он. — Здание заброшено.

— Совсем ничего?

— Нет. Ни людей, ни файлов, ни мебели. Даже входной двери нет, — отвечает Баки, едва сдерживая ярость. Потом тяжело вздыхает. — Едем к следующему.

Разочарование разливается по внутренностям Клинта. Он кивает и показывает ему очередной объект. Баки около пяти минут изучает карту, потом пихает ее обратно Клинту и заводит двигатель.

Они молчат всю дорогу, пересекая штат. Баки не произносит ни слова, даже когда они заправляются и покупают еду в «7-Eleven». Он выглядит напряженным и задумчивым и просто продолжает вести машину. Клинт опять задается вопросом, помогло бы Баки, если бы он протянул ему руку. Он не может этого сделать. Он молча сидит, отсчитывает минуты и убивает оставшиеся нервные клетки.

Полдня пути, и они в следующей точке. Баки снова оставляет Клинта в машине…

И возвращается через двадцать минут, выглядя как грозовая туча.

У Клинта сводит живот, когда Баки, сев в машину, вцепляется в руль с такой силой, что слева под металлом трескается пластик. Теперь он даже ничего не объясняет, молча протягивает руку, и Клинт без слов передает карту.

Когда они подъезжают к третьему объекту уже темнеет. Клинт переживает. Если и здесь ничего не будет, то он не знает, что им делать дальше. Баки ухватился за идею истребления Гидры как за спасательный круг, и если затея провалится, никто не знает, как он среагирует.

На этот раз ожидание просто бесконечно…

После нескольких долгих, мучительных часов Клинт видит приближающуюся к машине фигуру. Фигура поднимает левую руку, и Клинт расслабляется, признавая в ней Баки.

Он садится в машину, и у Клинта сильнее сжимается желудок. Потому что у Баки снова пустое лицо и взгляд в никуда. Клинт не видел этого уже несколько недель. Что-то случилось, ведь этот холодный взгляд — взгляд Зимнего Солдата.

— Барнс?

Баки моргает и становится чуть меньше Зимним Солдатом.

— Они там.

В позвоночник Клинта впивается что-то острое.  
— Гидра?

— Да.

— Ты уверен?

— Старый склад. Несколько зданий, возможно, подпольная деятельность. По меньшей мере, десяток агентов. Может, больше. Все вооружены.

— Ты точно знаешь, что это Гидра, — уточняет Клинт, и Баки кивает. — Откуда?

Баки смотрит вниз.  
— По-видимому, я с трудом забываю лица.

У Клинта нехорошее предчувствие.  
— Когда отправляемся? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Сегодня, — говорит Баки. — Мы отправляемся прямо сейчас.

***

Так тихо.

Не слышно ничего, кроме мягкого шепота дождя, падающего на цепляющиеся за темные ветки, оставшиеся осенние листья. Их шаги по мягкой земле тоже едва слышны. Они крадутся через лес, словно пара бесплотных теней.

Клинт слышит собственное дыхание и то, как бьется его сердце. Он крепко сжимает в руке лук. Холодный и реальный. У Клинта замерзло лицо и руки. Черная куртка с капюшоном не в силах защитить его от дождя, но это неважно.

Он идет за Баки, глядя ему в спину. У него пистолет за поясом и винтовка на плече. И еще несколько ножей. Клинт слишком хорошо знает, насколько они смертоносны в его руках.

Единственный источник света сейчас — едва заметный, размытый мазок луны за облаками. Клинту этого достаточно, чтобы видеть то, что у него под ногами, и выражение лица Баки под капюшоном толстовки. На нем нет тактического снаряжения, которое он носил, будучи Зимним. И Клинт не знает, у него ли оно еще. Он не собирается спрашивать.

Единственное, что Баки добровольно принес с собой из того времени — черные тени вокруг глаз вместо маски, делающие его серые глаза еще ярче. А короткие волосы придают его облику еще более угрожающий вид, и Клинт не может не вспоминать об их первых днях вместе.

Он, конечно, не спрашивал — и точно не собирается этого делать, — но думает, что знает, почему Баки решил сделать это… Клинт не испытывает зависти к агентам Гидры, которые вскоре увидят это лицо.

Учитывая то, что они сделали с Баки и то, что заставили его сделать, Клинт не испытывает к ним никакого сострадания.

С каждым шагом, с каждой проходящей минутой, Клинт чувствует, как у него в груди крепнет что-то жесткое и хищное. Это не очень приятно, но оно помогает ему держаться, заставляя двигаться вперед с мрачным предвкушением приближающейся охоты. Баки тоже это чувствует. Клинт видит это по его лицу.

Странно, но Клинт думает о Стиве. О его суровом взгляде, брошенном на прячущегося у Наташи за спиной Клинта. Там, на хеликариере. О его движении головой после кивка Наташи, об отсутствии колебаний и таком нелепом доверии, которое Клинт ничем не заслужил…

Он тяжело вздыхает. Он не может об этом думать.

Почти через час Баки наконец останавливается. Не оборачиваясь, жестом подзывает Клинта. Тот подходит и встает рядом, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то впереди.

Деревья там растут намного реже, и Клинт видит узкую дорогу, заросший травой луг, а дальше целый комплекс — квадратные бетонные здания, полуразрушенные коммуникации, ржавый металлический забор. Несколько серых и невзрачных грузовиков, припаркованных снаружи. Все это напоминает Клинту старую установку по очистке воды. По периметру закреплены прожекторы, освещающие все вокруг приглушенным оранжевым светом и заставляющие предметы отбрасывать во все стороны причудливые длинные тени.

Объект большой.

И, определенно, обитаемый.

В самом большом здании множество металлических дверей, закрытых на задвижки. Через щели в них на гравий пробивается свет, который, проникая через сетчатый забор, нарезает землю на исковерканные алмазы.

Даже в такой поздний час сквозь дождь и холодный воздух Клинт слышит голоса. Внутри, за одной из открытых дверей по стенам мелькают тени. Одна, вторая, затем третья.

От них до двери — двести восемьдесят пять футов. Двести восемьдесят пять футов от них до Гидры.

Клинт не собирается еще раз спрашивать Баки, уверен ли тот. Выражение его лица говорит само за себя.

Баки дважды бьет Клинта по плечу и отходит назад, за деревья. Клинт кивает и замирает, глядя ему вслед. Потом он остается один.

Через некоторое время Клинт медленно начинает двигаться вперед. Он знает, чтобы добраться туда, где ему нужно быть, Баки понадобится около десяти минут, поэтому не спешит, готовясь и нащупывая за плечом колчан.

В восьмидесяти футах от дверей он останавливается в тени большого дерева. Тридцать пять футов от дороги. Двадцать шесть — до забора.

Достаточно близко.

Он бесстрастно ждет, пока в дверях не появятся фигуры, идущие к грузовикам. В груди зарождается новое чувство, и он понимает, что это злость.

На то, что случилось с Баки. На то, что Гидра сделала со Стивом и Наташей. На то, что случилось с ЩИТом, у которого вырвали опору из-под ног. На то, что хорошие люди — лучшие из людей — отдали жизни за насквозь прогнившую организацию.

Он крепко сжимает лук. Дождь с капюшона капает на лицо. Влажно и холодно. Клинт выдыхает, и изо рта вырывается облачко пара. Пульс учащается.

Раздается громкий жужжащий звук. Открывается еще одна дверь, металл скрипит и стонет. Несколько одетых в черное фигур выносят коробки и начинают грузить в грузовики. Клинт слышит приглушенный разговор и резко отданный приказ. Один агент лезет в тарахтящую машину. Из помещения выходят еще люди с ящиками. Клинт насчитывает восемнадцать человек.

Он проходит немного вперед, разглядывая работающих мужчин и женщин. Одна отходит от группы, идет к блоку управления и нажимает кнопку на стене. Дверь медленно начинает закрываться. Клинт одним плавным движением вынимает стрелу, кладет на лук и натягивает тетиву. Сердце бьется в ушах, и он чувствует, как все вокруг делает глубокий вдох, и мир в ожидании замирает…

Тишину разрывает звук одиночного выстрела.

Агент, закрывающая двери отсека, дергается, спотыкается и через секунду оседает на землю.

Кто-то кричит. Начинается паника. Двое бросаются к упавшей, все достают оружие…

Клинт подходит еще ближе и разжимает пальцы.

Второй агент падает со стрелой в груди. Раздается еще один выстрел. Третий человек в черном падает на дно кузова грузовика, и агенты Гидры начинают вслепую стрелять во все стороны.

Клинт продолжает идти. Выхватывает следующую стрелу и без колебаний выпускает. Агенты заняты тем, что без разбора палят в том направлении, откуда стрелял Баки, поэтому для Клинта это детская игра — расстреливать их спины. Прежде чем они начинают хоть что-то понимать, он убивает восьмерых и уже находится на лугу. Один Гидровец разворачивается в его сторону, но прежде, чем успевает поднять оружие, его висок прошивает пуля.

Четверым приходится поджать хвост и, пробежав по двору, нырнуть обратно в здание. Клинт выходит на дорогу и с мрачным удовлетворением замечает, что они оставляют дверь открытой.

Справа что-то двигается, и Клинт видит появившегося из-за деревьев Баки. Он даже не потрудился пробежаться. Просто лениво шагает по дороге к комплексу. В позвоночник Клинта снова впивается что-то острое, а живот сводит, потому что Баки идет так, будто не может думать ни о чем другом, кроме того, как добраться до оставшихся агентов. Будто эта миссия — единственное, на чем он может сосредоточиться. Будто он Зимний Солдат, и уже не помнит, что когда-то был Баки Барнсом.

Впечатление усиливается, когда он подходит к забору, опоясывающему объект. Баки почти не притормаживает — хватается за него левой рукой и, вырвав целую секцию, отбрасывает в сторону. Клинт немного меняет курс, двигаясь к дыре.

Он догоняет Баки у дверей. Тот стоит возле тела, лежащего под странным углом, и бесстрастно вглядывается в забрызганное кровью женское лицо. Глаза широко открыты, и она почти удивленно смотрит в небо.

— Она была там, — ровно произносит Баки, и Клинт рядом с ним замирает. — Когда мне поручали последнюю миссию — взять Капитан Америка любой ценой. Она была на брифинге.

Клинт молчит. Он не представляет, что на это можно сказать.

— Бартон?

Клинт поднимает взгляд.

— Ты в порядке? — произносит Баки, и Клинт облегченно выдыхает. Потому что спрашивает не Зимний, а стопроцентный Баки Барнс. Хотя в лице и в голосе все еще виднеется Солдат. Боже, лучше бы Стив Роджерс не надеялся вернуть своего старого Барнса. Потому что именно сейчас Клинт понимает, что независимо от того, насколько вернется Баки, Зимний Солдат навсегда останется его частью.

— Ага, — хмуро кивает он.

И это правда. Это его выбор, и это все упрощает.

Баки кивает в ответ и смотрит вокруг, а потом внутрь здания. Там начинают кричать. Баки быстро перекидывает ремень винтовки на грудь и пистолетом указывает Клинту влево. Тот приседает за ящики и стремительно двигается в нужную сторону.

Низко пригнувшись, Клинт вынимает стрелу, продолжая быстро и тихо перемещаться. Баки заходит справа, и Клинт слышит приближающиеся голоса и звуки шагов…

Клинт презрительно кривится, глядя на выбегающих агентов, которые даже не смотрят по сторонам. Сморщившись, он начинает стрелять. Первый агент падает, когда появляется Баки. У второго нет шансов — металлический кулак врезается ему в челюсть, отбрасывая голову назад. Третьему даже удается выстрелить — сильно мимо, — прежде чем Баки хватает его за руку и яростно выкручивает ее. От звука ломающихся костей Клинту становится нехорошо, а вопль агента внезапно затихает, когда Баки одним движением сворачивает ему шею и, тяжело дыша, бросает тело на землю.

Клинт смотрит на него и решает, что если чувство вины все еще не начало его мучить, то, вероятно, этого не произойдет совсем.

Может, ему стоит начинать переживать об этом…

— А я думал, это мне было хреново, когда ты меня душил, — хмыкает он и поворачивает назад — собирать стрелы. Он не собирается оставлять улики, по которым их можно отследить.

— Потом пошутим, — говорит Баки и отволакивает тела в сторону. — Идем.

Стрелы на месте, Клинт идет за Баки вглубь здания. Баки двигается молча и так же вальяжно, как и раньше. Это заставляет Клинта вздрогнуть. В каждом действии Баки — целенаправленная угроза. В каждом движении глаз и пальцев скрыта впечатляющая, страшная сила.

Они идут вперед по длинным бетонным коридорам, проверяя встречающиеся помещения. Почти все пусты. В некоторых — компьютеры и оборудование, в остальных — ящики с оружием.

Следующие агенты, с которыми они сталкиваются, не так некомпетентны, как предыдущие. Когда Клинт почти решает, что тут больше никого нет, в выходящего из-за угла Баки стреляют. Пуля попадает в стену рядом с его головой. Баки останавливается. Клинт тоже.

— Стой, — раздается голос. — Следующая прилетит тебе между глаз. Оружие на пол, быстро.

Баки несколько мгновений смотрит в пол, а потом оборачивается, ловя взгляд Клинта. Тот сразу понимает, что они не знают, что Баки не один. Глядя ему в глаза Клинт кивает. Баки медленно опускается на колени и кладет пистолет на пол.

Клинт осторожно тянется к колчану и, не вынимая стрелу, ждет, пока не услышит шаги. Пока не поймет, что они в нескольких футах от него.

— Трое, — шепчет Баки.

— Что? — кричит Гидровец. — Что ты сказал?

Клинт выхватывает три стрелы и, выныривая из-за угла, выпускает две. Третья летит следом. Один агент падает замертво, остальные, задыхаясь от боли, хватаются за стрелы, торчащие из груди и плеча.

Баки рядом уже через пару секунд. Несколько взмахов ножом, и второе тело присоединяется к первому.

Клинт видит, когда человек со стрелой в плече узнает Баки и бледнеет.  
— Нет, — стонет он. — Нет, нет… Они сказали, что ты умер… они сказали…

Баки медленно и молча идет к нему. На лезвии вспыхивают отблески света…

Клинт не отворачивается. Хотя, наверное, должен. Он понимает, что просто обязан что-то чувствовать. Какую-нибудь вину. Или отвращение. Или сострадание. Он не чувствует ничего…

Клинт идет вперед и вытаскивает стрелы из остывающих тел. Обтирает их об куртку и забрасывает обратно в колчан. Потом идет за Баки к двери. Металлические пальцы тянутся к ручке.

Другой рукой Баки подает сигнал остановиться. Клинт кивает. Баки наклоняется и, едва дыша, смотрит в крошечный зазор между стеной и дверью. Луч света, пробивающегося изнутри, скользит по его лицу, глазам и вниз по подбородку.

Баки молча поднимает один палец и указывает на себя.

Один. Беру его.

Клинт кивает и, достав стрелу, отступает назад, прикрывая Баки, одной рукой открывающего дверь, а в другой держащего нож.

Он двигается пугающе быстро. Тянет дверь на себя и бросает нож. Агент поворачивается, а нож уже торчит у него из плеча. Человек шатается, падает на пол и, захрипев, тут же пытается подняться.

— Ты… — сипит он. Баки опускается на колени и хватает его за горло. — Ты не… Тебя не на это программировали…

Он замолкает. Лицо становится фиолетовым, когда Баки сжимает пальцы.

— Программировали? — шипит Баки таким опасным голосом, которого Клинт еще никогда не слышал. — Ты, блядь, о чем?

Парень встречается с Баки взглядом и пытается дышать. У него на лице появляется гримаса презрения, и он плюет в Баки.

Тот смотрит на него, а потом у него внутри что-то ломается… Черты лица искажает гнев, и он грубо сжимает металлические пальцы.

Тишина длится довольно долго. Потом Баки отпускает шею и встает. С пальцев на пол капает кровь, и он вытирает лицо тыльной стороной ладони. Клинт внимательно смотрит на него.

— Барнс?

Баки дергается, выдыхает и убирает руку от лица.  
— Не забудь собрать стрелы. Если их кто-нибудь найдет, это будет получше визитной карточки.

Клинт кивает.  
— Мы уходим?

— Сначала надо покопаться в компьютерах. Если заметишь что-нибудь полезное, бери с собой.

Клинт кивает и смотрит на тело на полу.  
— А не полезное?

— Сожжем, — жестко отвечает Баки. — Мы сожжем здесь все.

***

Тяжело дыша, Клинт останавливается перед Баки, стоящим на вершине холма. Дождь закончился, но воздух холодный. А запах крови и дыма, кажется, навечно поселился у него в горле. Болит все тело, все суставы и небольшой порез на лбу.

Баки протягивает руку, и Клинт крепко хватается за нее. Баки втаскивает его наверх. Ботинки Клинта скользят по влажной грязи и траве.

Он поворачивается и, глядя вниз, встает у Баки за плечом. Весь комплекс охвачен злым оранжевым пламенем. Едкий черный дым взлетает высоко в ночное небо.

Двадцать девять убитых агентов Гидры.

Клинт знает, что это только начало.

Он немного сдвигается и задевает Баки. Тот вытирает лицо ладонью и прикасается металлическими пальцами к его руке. Не отрывая взгляда от пожара, Клинт переплетает свои пальцы с его и крепко сжимает.

Он чувствует и слышит, как рядом тяжело дышит Баки. А потом разворачивается к Клинту и другой рукой хватается за его куртку. Он кажется спокойным, но дрожащие пальцы выдают напряжение. Клинт поднимает свободную руку и крепко обнимает его.

Холодно. Он промок насквозь. Он с ног до головы в крови и бензине, и теперь начинает осознавать, насколько же устал. Он хочет убраться отсюда подальше, лечь спать и не подниматься сутками. И только потом подумать о том, что только что сделал. Он хочет спрятаться ото всех и решить, считается это началом прощения, или это шаг, сделанный от него.

Клинт думает, что уже знает ответ. Несмотря на случившееся, на душе у него становится легче.

Он тяжело дышит и продолжает стоять рядом с Баки. Медленно моргать и, сжимая его ладонь, молча смотреть на догорающие внизу здания.


	12. Chapter 12

— Я просто спрашиваю, не можем ли мы хотя бы одну ночь обойтись без взрывов? Всего одну?

Баки даже не утруждается поднять на него взгляд. Клинт лежит на кровати, подперев голову рукой, и смотрит, как тот работает. Баки, присев, водит пальцами по карте, и дымит сигаретой, зажатой в правой руке.  
— Вчера мы ничего не взрывали. И позавчера тоже.

— Это нужно занести в твое резюме «В течение семидесяти двух часов может ничего не взрывать».

— Лучше я запишу «Может за четыре недели взорвать четыре базы Гидры», — невнятно — из-за окурка в зубах — говорит Баки. Потом вздыхает и встает. Вынимает сигарету изо рта и лезет на кровать. Перекатывает ухмыляющегося Клинта на спину, наклоняется и целует. На вкус Баки как пиво и сигареты, и Клинт, вздохнув, запускает пальцы ему в волосы. Они уже отросли и теперь завиваются за ушами и лезут в глаза.

— Отлично, — шепчет Клинт в поцелуй, и Баки прикусывает ему нижнюю губу. Клинт издает нечто среднее между смехом и стоном. — Веди себя прилично, — бормочет он, пока Баки затягивается.

— Что? Я просто не даю тебе сказать очередную глупость, — улыбается Баки и через Клинта тянется к покосившейся тумбочке, чтобы затушить в пепельнице сигарету. Он в достаточно тесной майке, и у Клинта перед глазами оказываются его идеальные напряженные мышцы груди и плеча. Он пару секунд пытается сопротивляться, но проигрывает и, проведя ладонями по его рукам, прижимается губами к трикотажу на груди.

Баки упирается кулаком в постель, опускает голову и смотрит на Клинта.  
— И кто теперь должен вести себя прилично?

Клинт смеется и падает обратно на подушки.  
— Я хотел сказать, что последние четыре недели мы работали как лошади. Думаю, нам пора отдохнуть.

— У Гидры нет выходных, — хмуро бурчит Баки.

— Барнс… Ну ты чего? — начинает ныть Клинт.

Баки вздыхает и задумчиво трет шею.  
— Ладно. Но только один вечер.

Клинт радостно вскидывает вверх руки, и Баки фыркает. Он жестко целует его, встает с кровати, собирает карту и идет проверять дверь и окно. У них довольно маленький номер, поэтому все происходит быстро. Кроме кровати в комнате только тумбочка и древний телевизор. Площади пола еле хватает на то, чтобы расстелить карту. И то благодаря тому, что они сложили сумки у двери в ванную.

Клинт закрывает глаза, более удобно кладет подушку и удовлетворенно вздыхает, радуясь, что хотя бы одну ночь можно обойтись без убийств. Почти месяц они преследовали Гидру. Некоторые найденные ими базы были пустыми. Некоторые — нет.

Четыре недели бесконечной крови. Клинт говорит, что давно потерял счет убитым агентам Гидры. Это неправда. Он точно знает — сколько.

Но все еще не чувствует никакой вины, и почти не удивляется этому. Люди с красно-черным черепом на форме сделали выбор — решили остаться в рядах Гидры даже после того, как Кэп разоблачил их. И теперь Клинт считает, что если они по-прежнему остаются с Гидрой, то заслуживают то, что получают.

И это он еще молчит о том, что они сделали с Баки.

Ему, лицом к лицу встречающемуся с людьми, разрушившими, укравшими у него жизнь, с каждым днем становилось все лучше. Он продолжает оставаться Зимним Солдатом — и это, похоже, навсегда, — но эта часть довольно легко находит общий язык с ошметками прежней личности, возвращающейся в это тело вместе с воспоминаниями.

Баки чуть больше улыбается, чуть чаще шутит. Иногда рассказывает Клинту о том, что вспоминает. Это бывают и целые куски, и отдельные фрагменты. Они не обсуждают это, но вопрос о том, что именно произошло с его памятью, продолжает висеть в воздухе.

Как и то, что Клинт до сих пор не рассказал Баки о том, что с ним случилось.

— Ты со мной?

Клинт кивает. Баки возвращается на кровать и усаживается, немного подвинув Клинта. В номере, должно быть, безопасно, потому что он расслаблен и смотрит на Клинта, а не сканирует периметр.

— Ага… Просто задумался.

— О базе в Мичигане?

Клинт стонет и прячет лицо в ладонях. Эта чертова база в Мичигане… Одна из тех, что были пусты. Правда эта была пуста несколько иначе, чем остальные. Там присутствовали явные следы борьбы, отверстия от пуль в стенах, битые стекла и пятна крови на полу. Баки просто зациклился на ней, и было похоже, что в ближайшее время его не отпустит.

— Нет, Барнс. Это наш вечер и наша ночь. Я думал об «Oreos».

Баки хмыкает и скрещивает ноги, опираясь своим бедром на его.  
— Как думаешь, кто нас опередил?

Клинт снова стонет, громче и протяжнее.  
— Ты действительно хочешь поговорить про Мичиган? Бак, вполне вероятно, что мы — не единственные люди, пытающиеся достать Гидру. Она почти разрушила Вашингтон. И почти разрушила мир. Это может быть армия, Спецкорпус, остатки ЩИТа — те, что не были змеями…

— Стив?

Клинт замолкает и убирает руки от лица.  
— Это может быть Стив… — он медленно кивает, немного настороженно глядя на Баки, по собственной воле произносящего это имя, — … а также армия, Спецкорпус, остатки ЩИТа — те, что не были змеями. Господи, да СМБ, наверняка, уже вызвал какую-нибудь команду из-за рубежа.

Баки хмуро задумывается и начинает пощипывать нижнюю губу. Клинт замолкает, давая ему осмыслить услышанное. Через некоторое время Баки, похоже, приходит к какому-то выводу и переключается.

— Ну и что ты обычно делаешь в свободный вечер? — спрашивает он и ложится рядом с Клинтом. Он настолько близко, что Клинт через одежду чувствует тепло его тела.

— Смотрю телевизор. Пью пиво. Стреляю. Ем пиццу, — Клинт пожимает плечами. — Да что угодно, кроме работы с бумагами и разборок с плохими парнями.

— Довольно гламурно для Мстителя, — хмыкает Баки, подпирая голову кулаком.

— Я не Мститель, — бурчит Клинт и начинает извиваться, чтобы закинуть руки за голову.

— Можешь продолжать это говорить, — Баки зевает и кладет ладонь ему на живот. — Так… Сегодня мы уже ели. Пива тут днем с огнем не сыщешь, и если ты не хочешь выйти на улицу, чтобы пострелять…

— Черт, ни за что, — Клинт энергично мотает головой, представляя, что сейчас творится за окном.

— … то остается вариант «А», — договаривает Баки и, поцеловав Клинта туда, где только что была его рука, идет к телевизору, включает его и берет пульт.

— Идиотское ток-шоу или документальный фильм о строительстве круизных лайнеров?

— Идиотское ток-шоу, — отвечает Клинт. Баки фыркает, залезает обратно на кровать и вытягивается рядом как здоровенный ленивый кот. Клинт чувствует, как рукав его футболки становится теплым и влажным — Баки уткнулся носом ему в плечо и теперь дышит в него. Клинту удобно и легко, и кажется, что прошли миллионы лет с тех пор, как такая интимность казалась ему ужасающей настолько, что он напряженно сжимался от любого прикосновения Баки. Теперь, если в течение дня Баки не прижимался к нему какой-нибудь частью тела, Клинту казалось, что ему чего-то не хватает.

Хотя ему приходилось сталкиваться и с некоторыми нежелательными побочными эффектами. Клинту становилось все труднее сдерживать возбуждение. Несмотря на то, что у них прекрасно получалось воевать вместе, Клинт понимал, что, скорее всего, постель все только запутает. Делать нечто, из-за чего все могло испортиться, казалось ему плохой идеей.

Кроме того, они оба так уязвимы — и психически, и физически, — что Клинт мог думать только «нет, я пас».

Это абсолютно не мешало ему хотеть.

— Люди в двадцать первом веке ужасны, — бормочет Баки, глядя на экран. Там один человек орал все громче и громче, пытаясь перекричать и гостей, и экспертов, и публику в зале.

— Ну… не так уж мы и плохи, — хмыкает Клинт, щелкая его пальцем по уху. Баки поднимает голову, и хмурый взгляд тут же исчезает, когда он смотрит на Клинта.

— Ладно, согласен. Эй, а знаешь чем еще можно заняться вечером?

Клинт поворачивает голову, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.  
— Чем?

Баки приподнимается на локте и нависает над Клинтом.  
— Тем… — отвечает он и начинает перебирать его волосы.

— Ловкий ты малый, Барнс, — Клинт улыбается, хотя его сердце пытается вскрыть грудину и вырваться на волю. — И где только научился?

Баки пожимает плечами.  
— Это врожденное, — шепчет он и склоняется над Клинтом еще ниже. Клинт пытается унять взбесившееся сердце и думает, что никогда даже не мечтал о том, чтобы увидеть Баки таким открытым и расслабленным.

Баки целует его, и Клинт перестает думать. Баки гладит его по щеке большим пальцем и продолжает нежно целовать. А Клинту не хватает воздуха. Он поднимает руку и, проведя по груди Баки, хватается за его бицепс.

Баки на мгновение останавливается, Клинт делает вдох, и они продолжают. Минуты идут, а они лежат и целуются, ласково гладя друг друга по лицу, рукам и груди. Клинт чувствует, как его постоянное возбуждение усиливается и начинает медленно стекать вниз, к паху. Черт, они и раньше целовались, но не так. Клинт начинает с тревогой и нарастающей паникой ждать, куда же все это их заведет.

Паниковать становится труднее, когда Баки поворачивает Клинта на бок и крепко прижимается к нему, обнимая одной рукой снизу за шею, а другой — за пояс. Потом его ладонь опускается ниже, и теплые пальцы начинают аккуратно гладить голую поясницу, а затем — живот. Клинт начинает дрожать.

Он хочет ответить тем же и скользнуть руками под майку Баки, но не может. И с трудом вспоминает, почему именно.

Потому что это еще больше все запутает, напоминает мозг. Потому что тебе нужно быть осторожнее.

Баки тяжело дышит и проталкивает колено Клинту между ног. Потом поднимает его выше и начинает целовать еще отчаяннее.

И Клинт сдается. У него в жизни столько дерьма, и мир вокруг такой зыбкий и хрупкий, а тут еще Гидра…

Это его выбор.

Клинт прекращает бояться и крепко обнимает Баки за шею. Перехватывает контроль, чуть приподнимается и начинает целовать сам, а потом переворачивает его на спину и укладывается сверху. Баки удивленно хмыкает и, не раздумывая, забрасывает ногу ему на поясницу.

Боже. Клинт настолько хочет его, что может попробовать желание на вкус. Ему так хочется, чтобы они разделись и лежали на скомканных простынях в комнате этого говенного мотеля, чтобы Клинт мог забыть о том, что случилось, и раствориться в прикосновениях Баки…

Баки вдруг садится и резко спихивает Клинта с себя. Тот падает на кровать и только начинает осмысливать происходящее, а Баки уже хватает с тумбочки пистолет и прилипает к оконному стеклу.

Клинт шумно дышит и, удивленно озираясь, садится.  
— Что…

Баки складывает из пальцев яростное «заткнись, блядь», и Клинт замолкает. Он ничего не слышит из-за работающего телевизора, но доверяет Баки и, встав, молча тянется за луком…

— Показалось, — выдыхает Баки, но замирает в нескольких шагах от окна, пристально разглядывая дверь.

— Уверен? — спрашивает Клинт, и Баки кивает.

— Ага. Думаю, я немного отвлекся на тебя, а потом занервничал.

Клинт ставит лук обратно.  
— Хочешь, чтобы мы сторожили по очереди?

— Нет, — Баки быстро качает головой. Последний раз смотрит на окно и идет обратно. Протягивает металлическую руку Клинту, залезает на кровать, садится на колени и тянет Клинта за собой.

— Я наслаждался поцелуями, — говорит Баки.

— Да? — урчит Клинт, скользя ладонями по его плечам.

— О, да-а-а, — тянет Баки, обнимая его за пояс и притягивая ближе. — Надеюсь, это было не слишком плохо, потому что не помню, чтобы кого-то целовал с сороковых.

Клинт ошеломленно моргает, а потом начинает смеяться. Старается успокоиться, но не может. Смеется и смеется, уткнувшись лицом Баки в шею. Тот гладит его по спине, а потом берет его лицо в ладони и заставляет посмотреть вверх.

— Необходимо больше практики.

И Клинт опять начинает смеяться. У него болят щеки, а живот чувствует себя так, будто в него опять ударила Наташа, но он не в силах ничего сделать. Клинт не может вспомнить, когда последний раз ему было настолько весело.

— Очень, блядь, ловко, Барнс. Очень…

— Я ничего в этом не понимаю, — вдруг произносит Баки, трогая нижнюю губу Клинта большими пальцами. — В том, как быть с кем-то.

Клинт пожимает плечами.  
— У тебя нормально получается, — говорит он, и это грубое преуменьшение того, насколько хорош в этом Баки. Клинт пытается найти слова, чтобы сформулировать то, что чувствует.

— Да? — спрашивает Баки, и, возможно, ему нужно было услышать именно такой неадекватный комментарий.

— Ага, — кивает Клинт, а Баки снова целует его. Клинт слышит свой стон, но времени, чтобы засмущаться нет, потому что Баки прижимается к нему еще крепче и обнимает за шею. Клинт гладит его по груди и смело лезет руками под майку, к теплой коже.

Баки вздыхает, напрягает пресс и тут же расслабляется. Клинт начинает поднимать майку выше. Никто в голове у Клинта не возражает. Клинт хочет и делает.

Баки, кажется, на одной волне с ним, потому что немного отстраняется и тоже тянет подол майки вверх. Они снимают ее вместе, попутно взъерошив Баки волосы. Он небрежно бросает майку в сторону и снова тянется к Клинту.

О Боже. Если Баки разрешил снять с себя одежду, что еще он может разрешить? Клинт чувствует, что металлические пальцы пытаются снять майку и с него. Он спешит помочь и поднимает руки. Баки сдергивает футболку и возвращается к поцелую. Клинт опять стонет, дотрагиваясь до его голой спины. Под ладонями мышцы, мощь и сила…

Баки резко отшатывается, поворачивается к окну и замирает. Клинт понимает, что у него в штанах стало невыносимо тесно, а Баки сидит прямо на этой тесноте.

— Не двигайся, — шепчет он, встает, берет пистолет и идет к окну.

Клинт открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, но быстро закрывает. Он пока не уверен, действительно ли Баки что-то слышал, или это один из тех случаев, когда он не в порядке. Он решает считать это первым и, стараясь дышать как можно тише, опять тянется за луком.

Баки осторожно приподнимает штору. По его лицу скользит оранжевый свет уличных фонарей. Он смотрит влево, вправо, а потом, похоже, осознает, в каком состоянии бросил Клинта.

— Черт, — шипит он, выпуская занавеску из пальцев, и виновато смотрит на Клинта. — Опять показалось. Прости, я просто…

Он идет к Клинту, но на полпути замирает и снова поворачивается к окну.

Второе, думает Клинт. Такое редко, но случается. Обычно Баки хватает того, что он сразу проверяет номер, в который они вселяются. Но время от времени он становится дерганым и не может спать, постоянно вскакивая от малейшего шума.

Клинт не может винить его в этом. Но часть его хочет, чтобы Баки смог выключить это хотя бы на сегодня. Клинт начинает ругать себя за чертов эгоизм. Он прекрасно знает, что Баки будет на грани, если начнет переживать за их безопасность. И что ты собираешься делать, спрашивает он себя, отвлечь его сексом? Возьми себя в руки, Бартон.

— Эй, не волнуйся, — вслух говорит он. — Сходи, посмотри.

— Нет. Я хочу тебя.

Клинт вздыхает и смотрит на выглядящего виноватым Баки. Потом сглатывает и мотает головой.  
— Тебе надо проверить.

— Бартон… — беспомощно начинает Баки и переводит взгляд с его лица на член, прижимающийся к молнии на ширинке.

Клинт встает с кровати, стараясь незаметно поправить его.  
— Не парься. Иди, посмотри. Мне будет спокойней, если ты сходишь.

Баки молчит, потом кивает. Клинт пытается улыбнуться, но выходит приподнять только один уголок губ. Он отворачивается, перешагнув через сумки, заходит в ванную и закрывает за собой дверь.

Опирается на раковину, смотрит в зеркало и тихо чертыхается. Не только член выдает, насколько сильно он хотел Баки. Щеки красные, губы распухли от поцелуев, слабые намеки на ожог от щетины на подбородке.

Боже. Клинт не чувствовал ничего подобного месяцами. Он близок к тому, чтобы просто заставить Баки трахнуть его. Прямо сейчас.

Так нельзя, говорит он себе. Ты ведешь себя как эгоистичный мудак.

Адреналин немного утихомиривает возбуждение, и в дело вступает рациональная часть Клинта. Они, блядь, в процессе миссии по уничтожению Гидры, а он думает о том, чтобы перепихнуться… А как насчет безопасности? Боже… Возможно, сегодня Баки слегка параноит — как бы ужасно не звучало это слово. Но в следующий раз угроза может оказаться реальной, а они слишком сконцентрируются друг на друге и могут оказаться мертвыми.

Не говоря уже о том, что Баки явно некомфортно вот так терять бдительность. А Клинт, забыв обо всем, собирался настаивать…

Это как ушат ледяной воды. Клинт смотрит на свое отражение. Он зол и ему противно. О чем, черт побери, он думал. Он был прав — секс сделает все между ними еще более запутанным. Баки явно не в порядке даже для того, чтобы думать об этом. Не важно, чего хочет Клинт.

Эта мысль заставляет его почувствовать себя странно опустошенным.

— Все в порядке? — раздается голос Баки, и он, блядь, по-прежнему звучит виновато. Клинт хочет, чтобы он прекратил. Пусть лучше вернется к своему гребаному бесстрастному голосу Зимнего Солдата.

— Ага. Там все нормально?

— Да… Ты выходишь?

— Через минутку. Руки помою…

— Хорошо.

Клинт шумно выдыхает, включает кран и раздраженно вздрагивает, когда трубы начинают стонать. Он набирает в ладони ледяную воду и не смотрит в зеркало.

Ты не станешь заниматься с ним сексом, говорит он себе. Голос в голове звучит горько. Забудь.

***

Клинт просыпается от запаха кофе и сигарет, и от звуков, доносящихся из ванной. Ночью он несколько раз в ужасе открывал глаза, когда ему снилось, что он снова целует и обнимает Баки. Несколько первых мгновений он паниковал, не понимая, сон это или он действительно это сделал.

Нет. К счастью, Баки спал и не замечал состояния Клинта.

Он переворачивается и вздыхает, не желая вылезать из теплой постели. Клинт вспоминает слова Баки о том, что ему понравилось то, что они делали, и что он этого хотел. Клинт признает, что, возможно, думает об этом больше, чем необходимо. Что это значит? Что он хотел поцеловать Клинта или что хотел большего?

Ну, в любом случае, этого не случится. Баки смог успокоиться и уснуть. Вот пусть все так и остается.

— Ты подстрижешь меня? — раздается голос из ванной, и Клинт удивленно смотрит на открытую дверь. Он не издал ни звука. Похоже, супер чувства Зимнего Солдата в полном порядке.

— Ага… Если дашь выходной.

— Нет, — в дверях появляется Баки, вытирающий полотенцем свежевыбритое лицо. Он без майки, и Клинт старается не думать о том, каково было прижиматься к его голой груди своей. — Вставай. У нас есть цель.

— У нас всегда есть цель, — ворчит Клинт, но поднимается и, вздрагивая от холода, идет к стакану с кофе. По пути стягивает толстовку со спинки стула и одевается.

— Это другое дело, — говорит Баки, и Клинт заинтересованно вскидывает голову. Разворачивается и, подняв брови и потягивая кофе, ждет, когда Баки продолжит.

— Это человек. Не база. Я знаю, кто она, кем работает и где будет.

— И откуда ты все это знаешь? Подожди… Если она из Гидры, то почему все еще работает? Почему не ушла в подполье с остальными?

— Она — помощник сенатора. Но я знаю ее в лицо и знаю, что она сделала.

— Как Штерн, — качает головой Клинт. — Боже. Они повсюду.

— Ненадолго, — Баки обещающе улыбается. — Через полчаса мы должны уйти отсюда.

— Какой план?

Баки идет к своему стакану и по дороге проводит пальцами по пояснице Клинта. От его прикосновений по телу разливается тепло. Клинт вспоминает прошлую ночь и делает небольшой шаг назад, стараясь, чтобы это выглядело не слишком преднамеренным.

— Найти, проследить, устранить. Я залягу на точке, а ты подашь сигнал, когда стрелять.

— Стрелять? — удивленно тянет Клинт.

— Никаких жертв среди гражданского населения. Одна цель, один выстрел.

— Чисто и аккуратно, — кивает Клинт. — В духе Капитана Америка.

Баки фыркает.  
— Поверь мне. В том, как Капитан Побочный Ущерб сражается с Гидрой, никогда не было ничего чистого и аккуратного.

Повисает тишина. Клинт смотрит на Баки, спокойно пьющего кофе. Потом он немного хмурится.

— Когда… — начинает Баки, разрывая тишину. — Когда все закончится, тебе надо будет узнать его получше.

Это фраза — самое близкое к тому, что можно назвать разговором о будущем. Клинт решает считать это гребаной победой и кивает. И только после этого понимает, что Баки думает, что потом Клинт вернется к Мстителям.

Это заставляет его запаниковать. Он не думал о том, что будет, когда они закончат. Расставание с Баки стало бы…

Баки забирает у него кофе и ставит оба стакана на стол. Поворачивается к Клинту и обнимает его лицо ладонями. Нежно гладит большими пальцами по скулам. Рука Клинта сама скользит на пояс Баки и притягивает его ближе.

Взгляд серых глаз опускается на губы, и у Клинта что-то происходит в животе. О, это нечестно, думает Клинт, но Баки его не целует. Держит аккуратно, но твердо, и прижимается своим лбом к его.

Клинт не знает, что он пытается сказать, но думает, что это важно.

— Поговорим позже, — бормочет Баки. — Сначала дело.

Клинт улыбается и моргает, когда Баки отпускает его и отстраняется.  
— У тебя неправильные приоритеты.

— Ладно. Давай сядем и будем долго и подробно говорить о наших чувствах, — язвительно цедит Баки. — Ты первый.

Клинт меняется в лице.  
— Сначала дело, — выпаливает он, и Баки закатывает глаза.

— Собирайся. Через полчаса выходим.

— Ясно, — покладисто кивает Клинт. Баки смотрит на него, а потом наклоняется и целует, вытягивая из легких весь кислород.

— Что это было? — хрипит Клинт, когда Баки заканчивает.

Тот пожимает плечами.  
— Захотелось… Люблю делать то, что хочется.

И медленно целует его в уголок рта. А потом идет одеваться и собирать оружие. Клинт трогает пальцами губы и думает, что, похоже, все будет намного сложнее…

Миссия, твердо говорит он себе. Надо сосредоточиться на этом.

Это помогает.

Немного.

***

— Бартон? Слышишь меня?

Клинт смотрит по сторонам и переходит дорогу, прижимая сотовый плечом к уху. В руках у него стакан из «Старбакса» и печенье. Вокруг полно измученных офисных работников, бредущих на ланч. Это довольно оживленная часть города — деловой район, слившийся с миром политики, в разросшемся смешении многоэтажек и старых кирпичных зданий, обрамленных узкими газонами и стоянками.

— Слышу. У тебя блютуз работает?

— Кусок мусора… — в ответ шипит Баки.

— Вот что получаешь на бюджетные двадцать долларов, — ухмыляется Клинт. — Я возле библиотеки. Ты должен увидеть меня через три, две…

— Вижу. Кофе не урони.

— Не уроню, — отвечает Клинт и почти делает это. — Сяду, пожалуй. Чтобы ты не оказался прав.

Сердце начинает биться немного быстрее. Он садится на ближайшую скамейку, ставит кофе рядом и нормально берет телефон. С этого места у него шикарный обзор на здание, в котором находятся кабинеты сенаторов, и на дом, где залег Баки.  
— Все нормально?

— Да. Через четыре минуты она должна пройти мимо.

— И все это время я должен болтать с тобой? — оглядываясь, уточняет Клинт. Пихает все еще завернутое печенье в карман и берет стакан, благодарно грея об него пальцы.

— Ну ты можешь болтать со мной или молча сидеть в одиночестве и выглядеть подозрительно, — невнятно говорит Баки, и Клинт слышит резкий щелчок корректировки снайперского прицела.

— Мы не сильны в светских беседах.

— Может, потому, что хреново следим за новостями шоу-бизнеса? Бартон, просто говори и все.

Блядь… И что, черт побери, он должен сказать? Клинт молчит, судорожно подбирая тему. Может, о прошлой ночи? Он тут же яростно накладывает вето на предложение мозга. Клинт не станет обсуждать с Баки то, насколько сильно он хотел, чтобы тот его трахнул. Спасибо, уж лучше пусть он его еще раз пырнет.

Он тяжело вздыхает, надеясь, что окружающие решат, что он просто слушает собеседника. О чем бы он говорил, если бы это был не Баки?

— Я уже делал это раньше, — внезапно произносит он. — Был приманкой. За мной следили, а напарница держала их на прицеле.

Баки молчит, но Клинт слышит, как он ровно и спокойно дышит на другом конце провода.

— Мы вдвоем против остального мира. Ну, не то, чтобы… Не так, как мы с тобой, но ты понял.

Он замолкает и отпивает кофе. Баки по-прежнему молчит.  
— Я скучаю по ней, — произносит Клинт, и это больно. Но так проще, потому что Баки не смотрит на него своим обычным пристальным взглядом. — Она была моим лучшим другом. До того, как все рухнуло.

Не только она, думает Клинт. Но о Филе он точно рассказывать не будет. О нем даже думать почти невыносимо.

Клинт тяжело сглатывает.  
— Вообще-то чаще приманкой была она. Я имею в виду, что она могла молча заставить любого пойти за ней. Помню, однажды один мудак из ЩИТа сказал, что это подло, использовать сексуальность для того, чтобы что-то получить. Она улыбнулась и сказала «перестану делать это, как только мужики прекратят дрочить на меня». Боже, она с таким же успехом могла пнуть его по яйцам… Да, в основном, приманкой была она.

Клинт замолкает. Вспоминает Наташу, спускающуюся по ступенькам со стрелой в одной руке и светлым париком в другой. Как она, ухмыляясь, подходит к Клинту, протягивает стрелу и забирает рюкзак со своей одеждой.

Черт, он так сильно скучает по ней…

— Что видишь? — тихо спрашивает Баки, и Клинт сканирует взглядом улицу.

— Без изменений, — отвечает он, пытаясь перестать думать о Наташе как об одной из своих потерянных стрел. — Собираюсь пойти в кафе.

— Принято.

Клинт встает, поворачивается к урне и замечает черноволосую женщину, бодро идущую по тротуару рядом с уткнувшимся в телефон парнем. Она ничем не отличается от остального офисного планктона, и даже не смотрит в сторону Клинта. Мужик с ней довольно крупный — широкоплечий, футов шесть ростом.

— Вижу объект, — в телефон говорит Клинт. Потом засовывает свободную руку в карман и идет навстречу, следя за ними периферийным зрением.

Он переключается в режим «миссия», как учили Фил с Наташей. Вокруг нет ничего, кроме цели. Пальцы начинают ныть от отсутствия лука и невозможности дотронуться до тетивы.

— Принято. Мужику лучше бы уйти.

— Он не при чем?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Баки. — Но если придется, я выстрелю и в него.

— Эй, эй! А как же «чисто и аккуратно»? — возмущенно шепчет Клинт. — Если ты не уверен, то не надо.

Баки молчит.

— Я серьезно, — настаивает Клинт. — Ты не хочешь этого делать.

— Я сделаю все, что потребуется.

Черт, Клинт думает, что знает Баки достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что тот совсем не хочет убивать невиновного. Теперь, когда он больше Баки Барнс, чем Зимний, совесть его замучает…

Приходит время думать быстро.

Пожалуйста, пусть он не подстрелит меня, умоляет Клинт кого-то и, перейдя через дорогу и натянув капюшон пониже, идет к цели.

— Бартон, ты что, блядь, творишь?

— Пытаюсь помочь тебе не сделать того, чего ты не хочешь, — отвечает Клинт и, не уточняя, нажимает на отбой и опускает телефон в карман. Цель с парнем, оживленно беседуя, идут прямо навстречу…

Слегка наклонившись вправо, Клинт целенаправленно бьет мужчину плечом в грудь, и его бумажник оказывается у Клинта в руках. Он бормочет извинения, демонстративно кладет бумажник в карман и быстро отходит…  
— Эй! Эй, ты!

Клинт с облегчением слышит возмущенный крик, но не останавливается. Наклоняет голову и скользит сквозь толпу, всем видом показывая, что пытается убежать. Просто ему нужно, чтобы парень последовал за ним. Чтобы отошел от цели прежде, чем Баки выстрелит.

— Эй, ты… Остановите его! Он украл мой бумажник!

Клинт ныряет в переулок и ускоряется, срываясь на бег. Проносится мимо мусорных контейнеров и кучи размокших картонных коробок и… это его счастливый день. Тут не только никого нет, но еще и висит на стене покосившаяся пожарная лестница, которая тянется до самой крыши.

Не раздумывая, Клинт хватается за ржавый металл, закряхтевший под его весом, и подбрасывает себя вверх. Сердце бешено колотится, он встает на перекладину и берется за следующую…

Раздается треск, и Клинт думает, что лестница сломалась. Чуть позже он понимает, что это был звук выстрела. Клинт чувствует острую, жгучую боль в правом боку и осознает, что в него попали.

Вот черт!

Он пытается за что-нибудь зацепиться, но это бесполезно. Он падает на спину и больно бьется плечами. Чувствует каждую косточку в теле и в шоке хватает ртом воздух. Перед глазами пляшут белые пятна, мир вокруг двигается в замедленном темпе, звуки становятся гулкими.

Так… Ну… это плохо.

Он задыхается и перекатывается на бок, крепко зажмуриваясь от боли. Острой в боку и тупой, безжалостной — во всем теле. Черт… надо вставать… Надо попытаться все исправить. Он нужен Баки, чтобы закончить миссию. Баки необходимо, чтобы он поднялся…

Клинт чувствует, как его хватают за куртку и грубо ставят на ноги. Он не может сдержать задушенный крик и прижимается к кирпичам за спиной.

Нет, отчаянно думает он, хватаясь за удерживающие его руки и пытаясь вырваться. Ему нужен лук. У него в ботинке есть нож, но ему нужен лук. Ему надо вернуться к Баки. Он не может его подвести. Не сейчас.

— Неплохая попытка, Мститель, — раздается злобный голос, и, блядь, это очень, очень плохо. Если они знают, кто он, то потом могут начать спрашивать, где остальные. А потом могут начать искать место, где он был. И с кем…

Щелчок взведенного курка останавливает поток мыслей.

Клинт моргает и пытается сфокусироваться… Это парень, который был с целью. Тот, у которого он украл бумажник.

Боже. Должно быть он сильно разозлился…

Клинт задыхается от смеха и вкуса крови во рту. Голос в голове говорит, это нихуя не смешно, Бартон. Он звучит как-то странно, одновременно напоминая и Фила, и Нат, и Баки. Клинт так хотел спасти парня, а тот его подстрелил… Какая явная ирония судьбы…

— Чего смешного? — огрызается мужик и прижимает дуло к голове Клинта. Металл холодит лоб.

Истеричное желание смеяться пропадает, а на его место приходит нечто, похожее на страх. У Клинта сжимается желудок. Он еле держится на ногах, и у него нет никакой надежды вырваться, но он должен…

Клинт замахивается, но сил ударить не хватает. Парень удивленно дергает бровью и смеется, с легкостью подталкивая Клинта к стене и снова вжимая пистолет между глаз.

Получая какое-то извращенное удовольствие он играет с Клинтом, а не убивает сразу. С довольной улыбкой ведет стволом по лбу к виску, а оттуда — к губам…

… а потом распахивает глаза, открывает рот, дергается и начинает заваливаться на Клинта. Раздается странный, жуткий звук, потом громкий хруст, и человек падает на землю.

Без его поддержки у Клинта слабеют колени, и его ведет вперед. Однако, упасть он не успевает. Его отбрасывают назад к стене и прижимают металлической рукой.

Баки.

— Идиот, — шипит он ему в лицо. Господи, как же он зол… Он, блядь, просто в ярости. С ножа, который Баки держит в правой руке, на асфальт капает кровь. Клинт смотрит на него, и слишком поздно складывает два и два. Баки жестоко выпотрошил человека, буквально разрезав его от поясницы до шеи. Одежду, кожу, мышцы, кости. Всё. Небольшой красный бассейн медленно растекается у их ног. Рядом валяется пистолет.

— О чем ты, нахер, думал? — Баки убирает нож. — Pridurok…

Он сжимает куртку Клинта и сердито пихает его к стене.  
— Я мог убить тебя.

Клинт задыхается. Начинает возиться, пытаясь прижать ладонь к ране на боку. Черт, Баки в ярости… Конечно, ведь Клинт, не сказав ни слова, ушел с миссии, поставив под угрозу все, что они хотели сделать. Боже, пытаясь защитить Баки от угрызений совести, он налетел на пулю и все испортил…

Перед глазами опять плывут пятна.

— Ты больше никогда так не сделаешь, — снова бросается на него Баки. Клинт давно не видел его таким злым. — Слышишь меня?

— Меня подстрелили, — тихо говорит Клинт, и Баки замолкает. Гнев у него на лице уступает место чему-то более сложному.

— Что?

— Не сильно, — быстро продолжает Клинт, с трудом моргая. Его начинает трясти. Он не может справиться с дрожью. — Ты убил ее?

Баки открывает рот, но Клинт не слышит ответа. Темнота подкрадывается снова, но на этот раз все не так плохо. Баки здесь. Да, он злится, но злой Баки лучше, чем отсутствующий Баки.

Клинт чувствует, что должен сообщить ему это, но предметы вокруг начинают исчезать, и все, что Клинт может сделать, это дотянуться до его руки. И окружающий мир гаснет…


	13. Chapter 13

Что-то холодное и влажное мягко и успокаивающее давит на лоб. В горле сухо. Он хмурится и, тяжело вздыхая, медленно приходит в сознание. Несмотря на слабую пульсацию в боку, он чувствует себя достаточно комфортно, лежа на чем-то удобном под теплым одеялом.

—  Бартон, очнись, — говорит голос, и Клинт вспоминает.

— Нет, если ты собираешься меня убивать, — хрипло бормочет он и пытается вытащить непослушные руки из-под одеяла. Потом поднимает их и трет глаза, прогоняя сон. Судя по свету, сейчас поздний вечер.

Клинт лежит на диване. И это единственное, что он знает. Ну и еще то, что Баки тоже здесь.

Он стоит рядом на коленях. На голых досках с тряпкой в руке. Он спокойный, задумчивый и очень усталый.

— Где мы? — оглядываясь, спрашивает Клинт. Похоже, они в каком-то доме, но тут удивительно мало мебели — только диван и пустой книжный шкаф в углу. Клинт несколько секунд изучает детали. В углах висит паутина, стены грязные, а окна выглядят так, будто их давно надо помыть.

— Тихо, — произносит Баки, кладет тряпку, берет бутылку, откручивает крышку и подносит воду к губам Клинта. Тот тянется к ней неуклюжими пальцами, но Баки не отдает. Приподнимает его голову металлической ладонью и держит, пока тот пьет.

Клинт попротестовал бы, но сил нет.

— Обезболивающее? — тихо спрашивает Баки. Клинт кивает. Баки берет пузырек, открывает, вытряхивает на металл две капсулы и, прежде чем Клинт успевает остановить, впихивает ему в рот и подносит бутылку к губам.

Клинт пьет и, тяжело дыша, падает обратно. В голове всплывает смутное воспоминание. В том, что сейчас происходит, есть что-то странно знакомое.

— Когда ты меня ранил… — с трудом начинает он, — … ты делал то же самое.

Баки резко кивает и отпивает из бутылки.

— Ты меня тогда даже не знал, — продолжает Клинт.

Баки разглядывает бутылку, сжимает челюсти и раздувает ноздри. Потом ставит воду на пол и поворачивается к Клинту.

— Надо проверить рану, — вздыхает он и тянется к одеялу. Отбрасывает угол и склоняется над повязкой, приклеенной к коже.

Клинт шипит, глядя на то, как Баки осторожно касается участка возле раны. Его затапливает облегчение, ведь это не пулевое отверстие в животе, а глубокая рана на боку, которая аккуратно стянута несколькими стежками. Хотя кожа вокруг выглядит так себе — раздраженная и покрытая мелкой сыпью.

— Говорил же, не сильно… — произносит Клинт, и Баки вскидывает голову.

— Ты… — рявкает он и с трудом замолкает. Разъяренно смотрит на Клинта, пытаясь справиться с гневом. У него дрожат руки, и он еле приклеивает пластырь обратно.

— Барнс? — нерешительно произносит Клинт, пытаясь сесть и сжимая зубы от боли.

— Ради всего святого! Ты можешь полежать спокойно? — кричит Баки, подходя ближе и хватая его за руку. — Что, блядь, я должен сделать, чтобы ты подумал о себе одну гребаную минуту?!

— Господи, Барнс, успокойся! — Клинт садится и облокачивается на диванные подушки. — Что с тобой?

— Ты! — кричит Баки, и Клинт никогда не видел его настолько потерявшим самообладание. — Ты ушел с миссии и тебя подстрелили!

У Клинта замирает сердце, и в желудке поселяется что-то холодное. Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но ему нечего сказать… Баки прав. Он ушел с миссии и все испортил. Баки смотрит на него взглядом, в котором мелькает то ли отвращение, то ли разочарование, качает головой и отворачивается от Клинта.

Боже, он знал, что Баки будет в ярости. Просто это оказывается намного больнее, чем он думал.

— Прости, — хрипит он. Ему холодно, и он слегка дрожит. — Я знаю, что облажался. Я не должен был уходить, не сказав тебе, но мне пришлось увести того парня. Если бы он был невиновен, а ты бы его убил…

Баки медленно поворачивается.  
— Ты о чем? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Ты бы никогда не простил себе, что убил невиновного, — отвечает Клинт, выдавливая слова из пересохшего горла. — Вот почему я…

— Ты думаешь, я злюсь из-за того, что ты ушел с миссии? — прерывает его Баки.

— Ты сказал… Ты же сам сказал, что я ушел…

— И ты подстрелился! — кричит Баки. — Господи, Бартон, я думал, ты умрешь!

Клинт видит, как у него становятся слишком яркими глаза, как дрожит подбородок, и как ладони сжимаются в кулаки.

— Тебя подстрелили, — повторяет Баки, и у него слишком громкий и неуверенный голос. Клинт такого ни разу не слышал. — Ранили, когда ты пытался защитить мою гребаную несуществующую честь… Я думал, что ты умрешь, а я не смогу сделать это без тебя. Ты мне нужен. Ты, блядь, все еще нужен мне.

— Барнс…

— Заткнись, — бросает Баки, указывая на него металлическим пальцем. — Просто, блядь, заткнись. Самое, черт побери, ужасное во всем этом то, что ты… ты решил, что я разозлился, потому что… блядь, Бартон… Блядь…

Он подходит к Клинту и берет его лицо в ладони.  
— Я… — хрипит Баки, глядя на него. Потом сглатывает и замолкает.

Клинт не знает, что сказать. У него будто выдернули опору из-под ног. Он точно знает, что именно Баки пытается сказать, так отчаянно глядя на Клинта, как будто тот одновременно и нечто прекрасное, и нечто ужасное.

— Эй, со мной все хорошо, — тихо говорит он, сжимая его запястья. — Благодаря тебе, я в порядке.

— Тебе нужно заботиться… — яростно начинает Баки, — … о себе. Потому что я, черт побери, не смогу сделать это один.

Клинт отворачивается и смотрит вниз.  
— Не надо.

Баки убирает руки и отступает назад. Молча рассматривает его и ждет.  
— Ты когда-нибудь расскажешь мне?

Тихий и разочарованный голос Баки разбивает тишину, и мир останавливается. Клинт понимает, о чем он.

— Хватит так смотреть на меня. И хватит, блядь, спрашивать. Ты вроде был Зимним Солдатом? Не думаю, что тебя программировали на любовь.

Горькие, презрительные слова повисают воздухе. Клинт тут же хочет забрать их назад.

— Возможно, тебе плохо. Возможно, ты растерян, — серьезно произносит Баки, немного помолчав. — Но я даже не догадывался, что ты жесток.

Он разворачивается и выходит из комнаты. Его шаги становятся все тише, и Клинт слышит звуки открывающейся, а потом закрывающейся двери. У него начинает дрожать подбородок, и он, проклиная себя, стискивает зубы. В глазах становится мокро, и он откидывает голову назад на подушки и смотрит в потолок, пытаясь удержать внутри то, что готово выплеснуться наружу.

Баки не возвращается. Свет за окном тускнеет, потом становится темно, а Клинт все продолжает неподвижно сидеть на диване. У него болит бок. Там пульсирует в такт сердцебиению. Клинт думает о том, что он сказал Баки, и не может решить, какие из его слов хуже: что тот не способен любить, или что его программировали.

Клинт решает, что ужасно и то, и другое.

Он чувствует вину и страх. И эти ощущения очень похожи на его мысли о Филе.

Та унылая и уставшая часть Клинта, которая уже сдалась, чувствующая себя как дома в дерьмовых барах, когда он пьяный бесцельно дрейфовал с места на место, принимается беспокойно шептать, что Баки без него будет намного лучше.

Другая же, та, что испытывает те же чувства, что и Клинт — который не желает их признавать, — говорит, что он нужен Баки, что Баки сам сказал, что все еще нуждается в нем.

Хотя это было до того, как Клинт открыл свой дурацкий рот и произнес эти страшные вещи.

Он сидит несколько часов, а потом забывается беспокойным сном, чувствуя себя неуютно и тревожно. Ему снятся кошмары, полные голубых всполохов и насмешливых голосов, заставляющих его дрожать от страха.

Это темное, одинокое место. Вероятно, он заслуживает того, чтобы остаться там навечно.

Звук шагов по деревянному полу заставляет его вынырнуть из этого безысходного ужаса и открыть глаза. Комнату заливает свет холодного зимнего солнца.

В горле пересыхает еще больше, когда Клинт видит Баки, ищущего что-то в сумке на дальнем конце дивана. Имя Баки вертится у него на языке вместе с извинениями, которые уже успели прожечь дыру у него в груди. Вчерашние воспоминания все еще слишком четки, и это хуже, чем пульсирующая боль в боку.

— Я ухожу, — говорит Баки прежде, чем Клинт успевает набраться смелости и заговорить. У него ровный, равнодушный голос, и Клинт задумывается, не наденут ли на него наручники. — Оставайся тут. Я вернусь к полуночи.

Скажи ему, ты, блядь, идиот, говорит он себе. И это ни Наташа, ни Фил и ни кто-то другой, подающий голос из его головы. Это он сам. Извинись и расскажи ему, что случилось.

Слова тлеют и умирают, оставляя во рту горький пепел. Он с трудом сглатывает и с возрастающим отчаянием смотрит на Баки, собирающего вещи. Пистолет. Два ножа. Вчерашний сотовый.

— Ты ее устранил? Цель?

Баки не смотрит на него.

— Да, — сухо отвечает он и уходит. Правда уходит, оставляя Клинта одного на диване. Скрип оконной рамы, закрывающейся за Баки, заставляет Клинта вздрогнуть.

Он пытается дышать, пытается успокоиться и подумать, но этот звук эхом звучит у него в ушах. Он закрывает их ладонями и пытается сказать себе, что все в порядке.

Но это не так. Потому что Баки обнажил перед Клинтом душу. Рассказал ему все. Убил ради него.

А Клинт оказался, блядь, слишком напуганным. Он понимает, что все еще продолжает бежать от того, что произошло, и никак не желает этого признавать.

Черт, что это говорит о нем? Если даже Зимний Солдат после семидесяти лет беспредела смог подняться на ноги, а он не может заставить себя подумать о недельной потере контроля? Хотя разница все же есть. Баки вспоминает куски и фрагменты, Клинт же помнит каждую гребаную секунду во всех мучительных деталях.

Он не может больше оставаться на месте, поэтому, несмотря на боль в боку, поднимается с дивана. Используя стены, Клинт идет осмотреться. Это обычный заброшенный дом, в котором все покрыто толстым слоем пыли. С передним двором, заросшим кустами и кривыми деревьями.

Несмотря на то, что бок горит, и его начинает тошнить, Клинт заставляет себя проверить все комнаты. Хотя он почти уверен, что Баки не оставил бы его в чем-нибудь небезопасном.

А может быть, теперь, когда Клинт показал свою истинную сущность, Баки будет плевать, если Гидра войдет и перережет ему горло, пока он одинок и уязвим.

От мыслей о том, что Баки все равно, становится намного больнее, чем от мыслей о собственной смерти.

Клинт останавливается в последней комнате. На полу видны следы, а в углу лежат одеяла, которые выглядят так, будто их недавно брали.

В глазах становится слишком тепло. Клинт сглатывает и отворачивается.

Возвращается к дивану и, застонав от боли, опускается на него. Потом выпивает обезболивающее и снова засыпает, даже во сне продолжая думать о том, вернется ли Баки.

Баки как призрак возвращается через окно, когда солнце заходит, и в доме становится совсем холодно. При каждом выдохе у Клинта изо рта вырывается облачко пара. У Баки кровь на запястье, и Клинт не хочет знать, где он был.

Баки смотрит на него сразу, как только оказывается в комнате. Он все так же продолжает следить за выражением своего лица, и от этого Клинту хочется заорать. Это человек, полный жизни, любви, отчаяния, с проблесками юмора и…

… и Клинту удалось оттолкнуть его. Потому что он — гребаный трус.

— Ты куда-то ходил? — спрашивает Баки, снимая рюкзак и вынимая пистолет из куртки и ножи из ботинок.

Клинт кивает, продолжая стучать зубами. Баки поднимает на него взгляд, а потом молча выходит. Клинт решает, что тот снова уйдет, но он возвращается со стопкой одеял. Показывает Клинту, чтобы тот нагнулся вперед, и набрасывает одно ему на плечи. Другим прикрывает колени.

Клинт успевает схватить Баки за руку прежде, чем тот успевает отойти. Баки хмуро смотрит на его пальцы, вцепившиеся в рукав. Взгляд настолько бесстрастный, что Клинт начинает переживать, уж не сломают ли ему руку.

— Прости, — выпаливает он. — Прости меня, пожалуйста.

И Баки ломается. Выражение его лица меняется, он опускает подбородок и начинает тяжело дышать.

— За что? Скажи мне, за что именно ты просишь прощения, — произносит он и становится таким… уязвимым. Боже, удивляется Клинт, насколько же он сильный…

— Бартон?

Клинт молчит. Моргает и понимает, что даже не знает, с чего начать. А Баки ждет, фактически давая ему шанс все исправить.

Клинт думает, что нужно сказать, что он страшно напуган тем, что Баки любит его. И тем, что он тоже его любит. А еще сказать, что он ужасно скучает по Филу и Наташе, и ему страшно вспоминать о том, что случилось. И что его переполняет стыд, сожаление и вина. Что он недостаточно хорош для Баки, и Баки будет лучше, если он уйдет и никогда не вернется…

Клинт так испугался всего этого.

Он боится, что его снова начнут контролировать. Он боится самого себя, своих и чужих чувств, которых не должно быть. Чувств, которые слишком сильны.

Боится того, чего не заслуживает. И того, что заслуживает все то, что с ним происходит.

Боится быть недостаточно сильным.

Клинт открывает рот, и у него перехватывает горло. Он не знает, не знает…

— Иди спать, Бартон, — тихо говорит Баки.

— Барнс…

— Все в порядке, — устало отвечает Баки, вытаскивая рукав из пальцев Клинта. — Я понял. Ты не хочешь говорить. Я тебя не заставляю.

Он тяжело выдыхает и трет глаза металлическими пальцами.  
— Между нами все нормально. Просто… просто ложись спать.

— Между нами все нормально? — хрипит Клинт. Что это значит? Баки не презирает его, и они могут вернуться к тому, что между ними было? К теплым рукам и губам, к робким и смелым поцелуям в приглушенном свете?

Баки на секунду закрывает глаза. А когда открывает, в них светится решимость.

— Я слишком много времени провел в неравных условиях. И я не окажусь в такой ситуации снова. Даже с тобой.

Он встает и уходит.

Клинт не мигая смотрит в стену. Ему удается продержаться, пока он не слышит мягко закрывшуюся соседнюю дверь.

Тогда он сдается. И плачет. Закрывает лицо ладонями и рыдает. И даже не знает, что именно оплакивает…

Он просыпается один. Но в комнате пахнет кофе.

Одинокий стакан стоит на полу рядом с диваном. Все еще теплый. Рядом лежит булочка, завернутая в бумагу и «Сникерс». Под стаканом лежит сложенный лист бумаги, и Клинт долго смотрит на него, боясь взять в руки. Голова болит, а нос заложен от вчерашних слез. Он прорыдал почти всю гребаную ночь, и теперь уверен, что у него красные, опухшие глаза.

Ну, по крайней мере, Баки тут нет, и он этого не увидит.

Клинт медленно тянется к кофе и к записке. У него болит бок, стянутый швами, но не так, как вчера. И рана немного чешется, а это значит, что она начинает заживать.

Аккуратно втиснув стакан между коленями, Клинт глубоко вдыхает и, взяв себя в руки, разворачивает лист…

Ушел к цели. Буду через двадцать четыре часа. Не уходи. Оставайся в безопасности.

Выдохнув, Клинт прижимает ладонь к губам, чтобы сдержать подступившие слишком близко слезы.

Оставайся в безопасности.

Он смотрит на эти слова, не решаясь перечитать остальное. Баки не нужно было писать этого. Или дело совсем не в безопасности Клинта, а в том, чтобы тот больше не мешался на миссиях?

Но вчера… Баки сказал, что дело не в том, что Клинт все испортил, а в том, что его подстрелили. В том, что его ранили.

Клинт мнет бумагу и бросает на пол. Закрыв глаза, откидывается на спинку дивана.

Через некоторое время ему удается подняться и дойти до ванной, едва передвигая по холодному полу ноги в одних носках. На нем не та одежда, в которой он был на миссии. На нем новая майка и треники — еще одно доказательство того, что Баки заботится о нем.

После эпической борьбы с лестницей Клинт обнаруживает, что смотрит на свое отражение в треснувшем зеркале над раковиной. Он выглядит измученным. Темные круги под глазами, щетина и волосы, торчащие во все стороны. А еще он бледный. Слишком бледный. И на ухе у него засохшая кровь.

Он протягивает руку и прижимает пальцы к отражению. Отражение молча делает то же самое. Клинт не совсем понимает, он это или нет. Он думал, что ему стало лучше, что у него был прогресс, но теперь не уверен.

Возможно, тебе плохо. Возможно, ты растерян. Но я даже не догадывался, что ты жесток.

Клинт закрывает глаза.

Я слишком много времени провел в неравных условиях. И я не окажусь в такой ситуации снова. Даже с тобой.

И вот оно. Все, чего они достигли, все, что они смогли построить, теперь готово рухнуть. Потому что Баки прав, они не на равных. Клинт помнит тот день на шоссе, когда Баки кричал, что они нужны друг другу. Помнит, как Баки проснулся и чуть не задушил его, как Клинт умолял его не уходить, потому что нужда в нем была сильнее, чем страх перед возможной болью.

Он должен ему сказать.

Если он хочет, чтобы Баки остался, он должен сказать ему.

Клинт крепче сжимает край раковины и резко дергает головой. Говорить, означает вспомнить. Говорить, означает признать. Говорить, означает иметь с этим дело.

Несколько секунд Клинт думает о том, чтобы уйти. У него в сумке все еще лежит мобильный с миссии, демонстрирующий такой уровень доверия Баки, которого не было никогда за все время, что они вместе. Все, что нужно — это одна СМСка, и Наташа найдет его.

Хотя Клинт знает Наташу и знает, с кем она сейчас. Если бы она действительно хотела его найти, то уже сделала бы это.

Так почему не нашла?

Клинт с горечью думает о тех днях, когда отдал бы что угодно за то, чтобы быть от Наташи подальше. За то, чтобы его невозможно было найти или выследить. Тогда было проще. Теперь его внутренности грызли сомнения и мысли о том, что ей плевать.

Клинт снова чувствует подступающие слезы и ощущает себя загнанным в угол. Если он не может остаться с Баки и не может пойти к Наташе, куда же ему идти? Может, в полицию? Просто зайти в участок и признать, что на тех копов напал он. Хотя это может вызвать вопросы с кем он был, и где сейчас Зимний Солдат.

Вытирая глаза, он беспомощно смеется, поймав себя на мысли, что единственным человеком, к которому он на самом деле хотел бы отправиться, был Стив. Капитан Америка — лучший друг Баки. Клинт доверил бы Стиву жизнь, ведь между ними нет ни истории, ни чувств, ничего, что могло бы заставить его сомневаться или бояться. А Стив просто имел бы с ним дело — если бы посчитал нужным иметь с ним дело, — и забрал бы у него Баки.

Позволяя Клинту снова сбежать от всего этого.

Мысль бьет как струя холодной воды в живот. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало и не понимает, как мог до такого додуматься. Как мог решить, что спокойно отдаст Баки. Черт, только из-за того, что это тяжело, он собирался убежать… Но он хочет остаться с Баки… Он нужен Баки. Баки любит его…

— Прекрати трусить, Клинт Бартон — выдыхает он, глядя вниз.

Его отражение молча произносит то же самое. Он хлопает ладонью по зеркалу.  
— Возьми себя в руки, Клинт Бартон.

Потом отрывает пальцы от холодного стекла, оставляя лишенный пыли отпечаток, и смотрит себе в глаза.  
— Соберись, Хоукай, — шепчет он в унисон с отражением.

К моменту возвращения Баки Клинт совершенно успокаивается. У него были почти сутки на то, чтобы подготовиться.

Баки заходит в комнату, настороженно смотрит на Клинта и на лук, зажатый у него в руках.

— Были проблемы? Что-то случилось? — спрашивает он, сбрасывая рюкзак.

— Нет, — отвечает Клинт, пощипывая тетиву. Это заземляет его и дает ему силы. Даже если все пойдет не так, у него в любом случае останется это. Никто не сможет отнять у него его способности.

Баки молча решает, принять такой ответ или нет, потом выдыхает и кивает, опускаясь на пол рядом с диваном и глядя на Клинта. У него растрепанные волосы, прилипшие ко лбу, и что-то, похожее на пепел, на подбородке.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Клинт, вцепившись в лук. Вместо того, чтобы пытаться дотронуться до Баки.

Тот кивает.  
— Никаких травм, — он смотрит на Клинта, а потом, кажется, сдается и поднимается на ноги. Похоже, сесть рядом с Клинтом — его настройка по умолчанию, и сейчас он не совсем понимает, почему все по-другому. Баки выглядит немного растерянным — усталость позволяет разглядеть это лучше.

Пальцы Клинта на луке напрягаются. Пульс учащается. Он так чертовски напуган…

Но Баки выходит из комнаты, а Клинт не может позволить ему это сделать. Не может позволить ему продолжать думать, что Клинт не доверяет ему. Что Клинт не любит его. Взаимно, яростно и безоговорочно.

— Барнс.

Баки останавливается, но не оборачивается, сжимая металлической рукой дверной косяк.

Клинт сглатывает, кладет лук и поднимается. Стоит неуверенно, но так легче. Кроме того, теперь оба на ногах. Равенство и все такое.

— Я прошу прощения за то, что подвергал опасности свою жизнь. Несправедливо благодарить тебя за охрану моей спины, самому не прилагая к этому никаких усилий.

Слова повисают между ними, но это только маленькая часть из того, что Клинт должен сегодня произнести. Он ждет. Беспокойство выкручивает внутренности, но он продолжает ждать реакции, чтобы говорить дальше.

Баки медленно поворачивается. В серых глазах отражается бледный свет луны, проникающий сквозь неокрашенную часть окна. Все остальное лицо — в тени. Он настороженно молчит.

Самое прекрасное, блядь, зрелище из всего, что когда-либо видел Клинт.

— Я знаю, ты заботишься… — начинает он, но Баки перебивает его, разрушая все тщательно продуманные шаги Клинта одним решительным ударом честности.

— Какой смысл любить какого-то сопляка, если его убьют.

Это даже не вопрос. Скорее — констатация факта. Что-то, с чем Баки, похоже, устало смирился. Клинт с трудом думает о том, что он знал… знает, что Баки любит его… Но то, что он сказал это прямо ему в лицо, заставляет Клинта перестать дышать.

— А если какой-то сопляк больше не будет так делать? — тихо продолжает пытаться он. — Потому что тоже любит тебя. Правда ему потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы понять это.

Баки застывает. Стоит настолько неподвижно, что может показаться, что он вырезан из камня.  
— Не ври мне, — говорит он, и это не столько обвинение, сколько мольба.

— Я не вру, — у Клинта перехватывает горло.

— Просто не говоришь правды, — продолжает Баки, и теперь Клинту точно нужно за что-то держаться.

Он начинает дрожать.  
— Я боюсь, что ты уйдешь, как только узнаешь обо мне больше.

Баки встречается с ним взглядом.  
— Разве может быть что-то хуже того, что сделал я? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Как посмотреть… — Клинт пытается говорить ровным голосом, но тот подводит его, когда в груди вспыхивает надежда. Ведь кто, если не Баки, сможет понять его… Кто, если не Зимний Солдат…

— Бартон, — произносит Баки, медленно и неуверенно подходя ближе. — Клинт… Что с тобой случилось?

Клинт закрывает глаза и заставляет себя продолжить.

— Я был одержим. Мной управляли, — отвечает он и сам не хочет слышать того, что скажет дальше. Клинту кажется, что его сердце кричит в знак протеста. — Что-то вроде промывки мозгов. Я служил в ЩИТе. Работа с особым допуском. Однажды плохой парень… тот, что виноват в битве за Нью-Йорк… У него был… Я не знаю… Ему как-то удалось проникнуть ко мне в голову.

Клинт не открывает глаза. Он дрожит, а его бедное сердце бьется, кажется, уже в ушах.

— Я убил двадцать два агента ЩИТа. Восемь охранников в Германии. Сбил вертолет, пустил на борт хеликариера вражескую команду, которая убила еще пятьдесят шесть человек. Пытался убить лучшего друга. Украл чертов Тессеракт, с помощью которого открыли этот гребаный портал. Я даже не знаю, сколько людей погибло, когда появились Читуари, но это случилось из-за меня. Если бы я… если бы я был сильнее. Если бы я сопротивлялся…

Клинт замолкает. Он больше не может. Ему нужно уйти. Он разворачивается, все еще продолжая держать глаза закрытыми, но его тут же хватают за запястье и тянут назад. Он зло отталкивает Баки, но тот намного сильнее. Клинт продолжает бороться, хотя должен был делать это тогда, с Локи.

— Я держу тебя, — произносит Баки Клинту на ухо. Потом они почему-то оказываются на полу. Клинт сворачивается клубком, а Баки обнимает его, прижимая к себе и придерживая рукой за затылок.

Клинт опять плачет. Рыдает как Баки после Смитсоновского музея. Теперь он крепко держит его, и это и безопасность, и облегчение.

Клинт не знает, сколько они так сидят. Баки не отпускает его, даже когда он перестает плакать. Он все еще продолжает паниковать, и напуган тем, что потерял контроль, но тихое присутствие Баки и его молчаливая поддержка успокаивают. Он начинает дышать ровнее, сердцебиение замедляется.

Боже, как же Клинт его любит…

Через какое-то время Баки наконец разрушает тишину.  
— Помнишь, ты как-то сказал, что для твоего психотерапевта я слишком мало или слишком много знаю? — спрашивает он, упираясь подбородком в Клинтову макушку и поглаживая ладонью спину. — Теперь я понимаю, что ты имел в виду.

— Ничего я не имел в виду, — ужасно хриплым голосом говорит Клинт. — Просто хотел, чтобы ты заткнулся.

Баки беззвучно смеется.  
— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Нет, — Клинт мотает головой. — Но теперь ты знаешь.

Баки ерзает и, обняв рукой за пояс, удобнее усаживает Клинта.  
— Я держу тебя так же, как ты меня тогда.

— Считай, что сегодня было первое заседание членов клуба супергероев с промытыми мозгами, — хмыкает Клинт, и Баки тихо смеется.

— Так ты снова супергерой?

— Ага. Если ты тоже, — отвечает Клинт. Баки молчит и тяжело вздыхает. Тишина поглощает их. Единственный звук, раздающийся в комнате — их дыхание.

Начинает болеть бок, и Клинт сдвигается и садится, положив ладонь Баки на грудь. Он знает, что поступил правильно, рассказав Баки, но это еще не конец. Между ними все настолько запутанно, что несколькими признаниями распутать это не получится.

Но Клинт думает, что это должно помочь.

— Это тяжело. Убедить себя, что… я… я заслуживаю все это…

Баки внимательно следит за ним, а потом наклоняется и целует, нежно приподнимая его подбородок. Это слишком рано. И слишком много. Клинту приходится отвернуться, но он благодарен за ответ.

— Останься со мной, — выпаливает он, потому что, черт побери, тоже очень хочет поцеловать Баки. Но он все еще на грани и в отчаянии…

Баки кивает. Отодвигается, чтобы снять ботинки и штаны, и влезает на диван, затаскивая Клинта за собой. Баки ложится на спину, а Клинт укладывается ему под бок, положив голову на грудь. Баки обнимает его за плечи и кладет руку Клинта себе на живот, накрывая своей металлической.

— Мне очень жаль, — в темноте произносит Баки. — Что с тобой такое случилось.

Клинт сглатывает и трется щекой о теплую кожу Баки.  
— А мне жаль, что это случилось с нами обоими, — отвечает он и чувствует, как Баки обнимает его еще крепче.

Клинт все еще напуган. И он все еще не в порядке.

Но сейчас он в безопасности и его любят. А это очень, очень много.

Клинт выдыхает, закрывает глаза и засыпает.


	14. Chapter 14

Клинт просыпается, все еще лежа на Баки, дрожащий и замерзший. Одеяла, которыми они укрывались, сползли у него со спины. Он утыкается носом Баки в шею, обнимает за пояс и тянет одеяла повыше. Баки кряхтит во сне и медленно просыпается.

— Прости, — хрипит Клинт.

— Ерунда, — отвечает Баки, потом потягивается под Клинтом и тут же расслабляется. Лезет ему под майку и начинает поглаживать спину.

Клинт растекается по Баки и закрывает глаза. Вчерашний день кажется чем-то, прошедшим тысячи лет назад. Чем-то из другой жизни. Клинт так чертовски этому рад… Находиться физически вдалеке от Баки было довольно мучительно.

А настолько близко духовно к Баки Клинт не был еще никогда… Огромный пласт неопределенности смыло их взаимными признаниями. Как хорошими, так и плохими.

Но Клинту все еще не верится… Он рассказал Баки о том, что сделал, а тот все еще здесь. И не только здесь, а буквально у Клинта в руках. Хотя, оглядываясь назад, Клинт должен был сразу понять, что Баки не станет осуждать его за то, что он натворил, учитывая свои опыт и историю.

Клинт чувствует… Не пустоту, хотя это первое слово, приходящее на ум. Не таким запутанным, что ли… Как будто в голове провели генеральную уборку, и признание вымело оттуда огромный кусок беспокойства, о котором он даже не подозревал. Оставив больше места для спокойных мыслей.

Какое-то время они лежат в тишине и комфорте. Клинт не чувствует потребности что-то говорить. Того, что было сказано вчера, вполне достаточно. Поэтому он может спокойно лежать и наслаждаться компанией Баки. Тот, кажется, думает также. Не спит, а лежа с закрытыми глазами, медленными, легкими движениями поглаживает Клинта по пояснице.

За окном восходит солнце, и в комнате постепенно становится светлее. Баки наконец открывает глаза, приподнимается на локте и толкает Клинта в плечо, заставляя перекатиться на спину. Потом нависает над ним, убирает прядь волос со лба и пристально разглядывает.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он, и Клинт чувствует, как шее становится тепло. — Хотя, думаю, мне надо перед тобой извиниться.

Клинт хмурится, потому что Баки не за что просить прощения. По крайней мере, у него.  
— Что?

Баки морщится.  
— Я не должен был настаивать…

— Эй… Нет… — Клинт пытается сесть. — Ты все сделал правильно. Мне нужно было сказать это вслух.

— Но… Я заставил тебя сделать это для меня, а не для…

— Эй, — Клинт протягивает руку и поглаживает большим пальцем колючую щетину у Баки на щеке. — Ты поступил правильно. Это было нечестно. Не то, чтобы я когда-нибудь захочу поговорить об этом еще раз, но… Я сделал это для себя… и теперь рад, что ты знаешь.

Баки вздыхает и прижимает свою ладонь к его. Похоже, ему хочется сказать еще что-то, но он передумывает и просто кивает.

— Никогда не захочешь?

— Никогда, — Клинт мотает головой, но через несколько секунд пожимает плечами. — Ну, может, когда-нибудь… Но точно не сейчас.

Похоже, такой ответ нравится Баки больше, потому что он еще раз кивает, и на этот раз несколько оживлённее. Потом его взгляд ползет от глаз Клинта к губам, и того пробирает дрожь. Клинт немного приподнимает подбородок, демонстрируя ответ движением.

Баки наклоняется и целует его. Тяжело дыша, на пару миллиметров отстраняется, а потом снова бросается вперед, еще и обнимая Клинта за шею.

Боже, Баки целует его так, будто другого шанса у них может и не быть. Самозабвенно и несколько отчаянно вылизывает изнанку губ Клинта, и это настолько пьянящая смесь страсти и неуверенности, что Клинт не может придумать ни одной причины для того, чтобы все это прекратить.

— Блядь… — сдавленно шипит Клинт, когда рана начинает вдруг протестовать, и острая колющая боль разливается по всему боку, требуя, чтобы он лег ровно.

— Бартон? О, черт… — Баки отодвигается, укладывая Клинта на спину.

— Я в порядке, — Клинт вздрагивает, пытаясь расслабиться на комковатых подушках. — Просто слишком согнулся.

— Дай посмотрю, — Баки вопросительно поднимает бровь, глядя на его живот. Клинт кивает, и Баки тянет вверх подол майки.

Потом ловкими пальцами немного приподнимает повязку и тщательно проверяет рану.  
— Выглядит неплохо. На этот раз тебе повезло.

Клинт кивает.  
— Инфекции нет?

— Нет. Я же сказал, повезло.

— О, хорошо. Не хотелось бы терять еще три дня на жар и беспамятство.

— Хм, мне тоже не очень хочется тратить еще три дня жизни на то, чтобы ухаживать за тобой, пока у тебя жар и беспамятство, — Баки быстро поднимает взгляд и неуверенно смотрит на Клинта.

Тот улыбается, понимая, что Баки шутит. Он очень рад, что Баки шутит. Что чувствует себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы вернуться к тому, что у них было до того, как Клинт все испортил. Ну, почти вернуться…

Баки медленно садится, потом встает на колени рядом с диваном и наклоняется над сумкой, чтобы достать перевязочные материалы. Клинт лежит неподвижно и позволяет ему аккуратно сменить повязку, глядя на его руки и чувствуя себя в полной безопасности в этих самых руках. Сейчас, когда вся неопределенность между ними исчезла, Клинт по-настоящему может оценить эти прикосновения к своей коже. Эту заботу и любовь.

Это немного сбивает с толку. Честно. То, что он тут с человеком, который любит его, несмотря ни на что.

Это незнакомая, но странно согревающая мысль.

Баки заканчивает приклеивать пластырь, мягко разглаживая края пальцами, а потом проводит ими по животу Клинта. По дорожке волос, ведущих от пупка к поясу штанов.

Клинт вздрагивает и замирает, задерживая дыхание. Баки смотрит ему в глаза и, не отрывая взгляда, другой рукой поднимает подол майки выше. Его движения — нечто среднее между нервными и трепетными. Он смотрит вниз, шумно сглатывает, наклоняется и прижимается губами к коже Клинта в том уязвимом месте, где сходятся ребра.

И это все. Больше он ничего не делает. Просто целует и отстраняется, глядя на Клинта невинным серым взглядом.

Ошарашенный Клинт вспоминает о собственном решении не заниматься этим с Баки. Хотя, думает он, это случилось до того, как он поймал пулю. До их обоюдного признания в любви и до рассказа о Локи. Так что, возможно, теперь это не совсем актуально.

Баки, тяжело дыша и продолжая гладить живот Клинта, сдвигается так, чтобы опустить подбородок ему на бедро.

— Не останавливайся.

Клинт понимает, что это его голос, но до конца не уверен, настолько он низкий, хриплый и полон желания. Баки резко кивает и снова наклоняется, чтобы, обдав его живот горячим дыханием, резко контрастирующим с холодным воздухом, поцеловать туда же.

— Я помню… — произносит Баки, дыша Клинту в кожу, и, повернувшись, нежно проводит носом по его бедренной кости, спрятанной под трениками. — Помню, как хотел… Хреново было.

— Тебе не часто перепадало между миссиями, да? — хмыкает Клинт, сознавая, насколько ужасное у него чувство юмора. Но Баки смеется.

— Не знаю… Это было до…

Он снова целует Клинта через штаны, и Клинт должен ненавидеть это — вот так лежать в настолько уязвимом положении. Но ничего такого он не чувствует. А даже ловит себя на мысли, что рад быть здесь, в руках Баки. Не под его контролем, а оставаться в безопасности благодаря его силе.

— Я перестану, если ты скажешь, — хрипло шепчет Баки, и в его голосе слышится Бруклин и затаенное желание. — Но я, блядь, так сильно хочу тебя. И…

— Ты любишь делать то, что хочется, — заканчивает за него Клинт, хотя ему все еще трудно понять и признать, что он — то, чего хочет Баки.

Баки кивает.  
— Люблю делать то, что хочется, — тихо повторяет он и снова прижимается губами к животу Клинта. У Баки перехватывает дыхание, и на лбу появляются морщины. Клинт чувствует себя точно так же. А еще у него напряжено тело, и нервы натянуты до предела. А в штанах потихоньку твердеет от влажного тепла губ Баки, и от того, насколько тот близко. Клинт начинает ерзать, вжимаясь плечами в подушки.

Сильные руки придавливают его бедра к дивану, и он с открытым ртом смотрит вниз, на прижимающиеся к его крепнущему под одеждой члену губы тяжело дышащего Баки.

— Господи, Барнс… — шепчет Клинт. Баки поднимает голову и облизывает нижнюю губу. Клинт сглатывает, пребывая в состоянии легкого шока. — Куда, черт побери, подевалась твоя скромность, характерная для людей сороковых?

Баки фыркает и просовывает пальцы под пояс его штанов.  
— И кто же рассказал тебе про сороковые?

— Телевизор, — неуверенно отвечает Клинт. — Я не очень часто ходил в школу.

— Похоже, твой гребаный телевизор лучше меня знает о моем гребаном времени.

Он усиливает хватку и начинает медленно стягивать с него штаны. Мозг Клинта, находящегося во вполне предсказуемом ступоре, работает не очень хорошо и не может быстро обработать то, что говорит Баки, а продолжает повторять, что в прошлом веке все это было незаконно. И стыдно. И…

— Тебе не обязательно…

— Но я хочу, — раздраженно и нетерпеливо рычит Баки. А потом, ехидно улыбаясь, приподнимает темную бровь. — Ты ведешь себя так, будто думаешь, что раньше я никогда этого не делал.

Клинт опять замирает.  
— А ты делал?

Ухмылка Баки становится зубастее. И самодовольнее.  
— Однажды Стив выгнал из бара мудака, назвавшего меня лучшим хуесосом сто седьмого. Тогда мне не хватило смелости сказать, что это правда.

И Клинт сдается. Задыхается от смеха неверия и восторга, быстро переходящего во вздох совершенно иного рода, потому что Баки стягивает штаны достаточно низко, чтобы…

Первое прикосновение его губ, блядь… изысканно. Клинт поднимает руку, прикрывает глаза и вскидывает бедра, сжимая в кулак ладонь другой руки так сильно, что ногти впиваются в кожу. Он чувствует язык Баки и тепло его дыхания и…

Сердце бьется в ушах. Клинт убирает руку от лица и с гримасой мучительного удовольствия смотрит в потолок. Он понимает, что начинает все чаще дергать бедрами, но у него нет сил, чтобы остановиться. Разжав кулак, он трясет кистью и зарывается пальцами в короткие волосы Баки, надеясь, что тот не будет против.

Баки не против. Наоборот, он громко стонет, а потом Клинт чувствует, как плотнее сжимаются его губы и он начинает двигаться быстрее, вбирая член все глубже и глубже. Клинт не может сдержать задушенный крик. О, Боже… Он и не думал, что ему когда-нибудь доведется снова почувствовать нечто подобное.

— О, черт, — продолжает задыхаться он, когда Баки убирает живую ладонь с его бедра и обхватывает ею член, помогая себе. О, Боже, это настолько хорошо, это настолько чертовски здорово, что он сейчас кончит. О, Боже, он и правда сейчас…

— Барнс, иди сюда. Иди ко мне, — хрипит Клинт и тянет Баки вверх. Тот выпускает член изо рта, поднявшись выше, садится Клинту на ноги и упирается в диван кулаками по бокам от его головы. Баки тяжело дышит, и у него мокрые, припухшие губы и совсем темные глаза. Клинт тянет вверх его майку, и Баки приподнимается на колени, чтобы снять ее и отбросить в сторону.

— Вот так… — выдыхает Клинт, опуская руки ему на плечи и усаживая на себя.

— Тебе надо… — Баки порывается сползти вниз, но Клинт качает головой.

— Нет… все нормально… я в порядке… Как же, блядь, я люблю тебя! Ты ведь знаешь это, правда?

Баки пару секунд выглядит удивленным, а потом наклоняется и целует его. Зависает над ним, опираясь на локти, и запускает пальцы ему в волосы.

— Даже если я убийца? — выдыхает он между поцелуями.

— Ага, — кивает Клинт. — Все части Баки. И все части Зимнего Солдата.

Баки стонет и целует его в шею. Клинт закрывает глаза, поднимает голову, подставляя горло, и, вздрагивая, впивается пальцами в спину Баки, вжимая его грудь в свою.

Баки больно прикусывает кожу у Клинта под челюстью, и тот думает, что Баки, возможно, самый опасный человек из всех, кого он встречал. А он — Клинт — лежит сейчас под ним такой уязвимый, и находится полностью в его власти.

— Боже… — шепчет он, поворачивая голову в сторону в молчаливом призыве к большему. Баки понимает и начинает буквально грызть его шею, ключицы, плечи, а Клинт не может заставить себя сказать хоть что-то… Только не сейчас, когда Баки так неосознанно двигает бедрами, прижимаясь к Клинту.

— Да… — стонет он, опуская руку Баки на поясницу и направляя его. У Клинта тянет в боку, но ему плевать. Сейчас желание намного сильнее боли.

— Блядь, — Баки начинает двигаться размереннее, и Клинт обнимает его за шею, запутываясь пальцами во влажных от пота волосах. Клинт чувствует, что член Баки под одеждой такой же твердый как и его. И каждый его толчок заставляет сердце Клинта биться еще быстрее, а пальцы ног — поджиматься.

Баки протискивает между ними руку, и Клинт думает, что сейчас, похоже, ему предстоит намного ближе познакомиться с этими металлическими пальцами. Однако Баки не прикасается к нему. Он пытается поскорее снять с себя штаны, и выглядит диким, жаждущим и полностью охваченным страстью.

Прекрасный вид. На взгляд Клинта.

— Повернись на бок, — просит Баки.

Клинт подчиняется до того, как мозг успевает проанализировать информацию, и ложится на здоровый бок. Баки укладывается между ним и спинкой дивана и прижимается грудью к его лопаткам. Потом кладет левую руку Клинту под шею, сгибая так, чтобы металлическими пальцами развернуть подбородок Клинта к себе и, наклонившись через его плечо, поцеловать. У Клинта в животе разливается странное тепло от осознания того, что он понятия не имеет, что происходит, но позволяет Баки делать все, что тот хочет…

Он застывает, когда Баки живой рукой грубо стягивает с него штаны, оставляя их в районе коленей. Клинт начинает паниковать от такой открытости, но Баки быстро целует его, и Клинт перестает…

А потом чувствует, как к его пояснице прижимается горячий, твердый член, и Баки, неуверенно дыша ему в затылок, начинает втискивать его Клинту между ног.

— Можно? — спрашивает он, скользя дрожащими пальцами правой руки по его бедру.

— Станет намного проще, если у нас будет смазка.

— Прошло семьдесят лет, я не собираюсь привередничать, — напряженно отвечает Баки и, медленно и неуклонно раскачиваясь взад-вперед, начинает двигаться. Потом матерится и отпускает бедро Клинта. Тот слышит, как он плюет себе на ладонь, и, Боже мой, думает Клинт, в каком же они отчаянье, если решили потрахаться в заброшенном доме, в то время, когда у них на хвосте Гидра и копы. Да… Стандарты у них явно занижены…

Но Клинту все равно. Ведь член Баки — теперь намного более гладкий и влажный — скользит обратно, и Баки снова поворачивает к себе его голову. Неловко выгнув шею, Клинт торопливо целует его в ответ и тянется назад, чтобы ухватить за шею. Боже, сердце кажется ему слишком большим, чувства и эмоции бурлят прямо под кожей, и ему хочется и смеяться, и плакать. Крепко держаться сейчас за Баки — единственное, что позволяет ему оставаться в относительном порядке.

— Ты чувствуешь… — выдыхает Баки ему в рот, сильнее толкаясь вперед, и Клинту так хочется, чтобы он оказался внутри… Желание усиливается, когда Баки отпускает бедро, осторожно берет в руку его член и начинает медленные, плавные движения. У Клинта по позвоночнику течет пот, и даже металлическая рука под шеей чувствуется обжигающей. Как и кончики пальцев Баки у него на подбородке.

— Баки… — хрипит Клинт и тут же слышит его низкий, протяжный стон, отдающийся эхом у него в груди. Клинт чувствует, как по внутренней поверхности его бедер разливается горячая влажность, и в легких заканчивается воздух, когда его самого затапливает раскаленным, белым удовольствием, ощущающимся как разряд электричества. Все мышцы у него в теле напрягаются, а потом расслабляются, и он, хватая ртом воздух, замирает в руках у Баки…

***

— Бартон? Ты со мной?

Клинт сонно мычит и улыбается, когда Баки целует его в спину.

— Это не ответ, — произносит он и пытается сесть.

— Не-е-ет, подожди… — хнычет Клинт, натягивая одеяло повыше. Потом хватает его за бедро, пытаясь удержать на месте. — У меня могут быть низкие стандарты, но мне все еще необходимо время на минимальные послеоргазменные обнимашки.

— Низкие стандарты? Я должен обидеться? — хмыкает Баки, но вздыхает и снова ложится. Подталкивает Клинта, чтобы тот лег ему на руку, и, переплетя свои ноги с его, прижимает его спиной к своей груди.

Это смехотворно интимно, и Клинту это чертовски нравится.

Он довольно вздыхает и начинает гладить Баки по ноге, скользя рукой настолько далеко, насколько может, и наслаждаясь ощущением идеальных мышц под ладонью.

— Насколько ты на самом деле силен?

— Очень.

— Это не ответ.

— Сопляк, — говорит Баки и несколько раз нежно целует его в шею, гладя по бедру.

Боже, Клинт все еще помнит дни, когда-то, что Баки касался его ступнями, когда они сидели на диване, было чем-то невероятным и захватывающим…

— Нам скоро нужно будет уходить, — шепчет Баки ему в шею, не предпринимая попыток подняться.

Клинт кивает.  
— Знаю. Просто наслаждаюсь.

— Я тоже, — говорит Баки, поглаживая металлическим большим пальцем его плечо. — Чувствую себя в безопасности.

— Черт, я об этом забыл, — Клинт поднимает голову и запоздало смотрит в окно. — Блядь.

— Я контролировал, — Баки прижимается головой к его виску и поднимает выше колено, втиснутое между его ног. — Я не стал бы заходить так далеко, если бы не был уверен.

— Впечатляющая многозадачность.

— О чем ты? Все мое внимание было сконцентрировано на тебе.

Клинт смеется.  
— Повторюсь — ты чрезвычайно ловкий малый, Барнс. Настоящий игрок под всем этим убийственным экстерьером.

— Никому не говори, это испортит мне репутацию.

Клинт усмехается.  
— Не хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, что Зимний Солдат — засранец?

— Не хочу, чтобы знал кто-нибудь еще. Только ты. Ни о ком другом даже думать не буду.

Клинт довольно мычит и целует его в металлическое запястье.  
— А Стив? Больше не думал о том, чтобы вернуться к нему?

Вопрос повисает в воздухе. Баки перестает гладить его, но руку не убирает.

— Думал, — наконец произносит он. — Не сейчас.

Клинт не давит. Не после того, что между ними произошло.

Они надолго замолкают, но это не важно. Баки остается там, где был, периодически дотрагиваясь большим пальцем до плеча Клинта. До того места, куда ранил его несколько месяцев назад.

Наконец Баки нарушает тишину. Зевает и вытягивается позади Клинта как здоровый, ленивый кот.  
— Проголодался?

— Ага. Тут поблизости можно раздобыть какой-нибудь еды?

— Да, мы…

Баки резко замолкает и, напрягаясь, поднимает голову. Потом закрывает рот Клинта ладонью, и тот, инстинктивно задерживая дыхание, замирает и тоже слышит это…

Слабые шорохи и треск веток.

— Одевайся, — напряженно шепчет Баки, отпускает его и, быстро натянув штаны и майку, идет к сумке.

Клинт быстро хватает одежду. Ему не нужно повторять дважды, он не собирается сражаться с Гидрой голым, спасибо. Баки берет пистолет и босиком идет к окну. У него напряженные плечи, и готовое к бою тело. Клинт сует ноги в ботинки и, доверив наблюдение Баки, быстро собирает вещи и берет лук.

Через несколько секунд он со стрелой на тетиве молча пересекает комнату и останавливается в дверном проеме, чтобы видеть коридор и входную дверь.

Потом смотрит на Баки, который сигнализирует: двенадцать, все вооружены.

Клинт про себя матерится.

Гидра?

Не знаю.

Клинт кивает, идет к рюкзаку и быстро набрасывает лямки на плечи, чтобы освободить руки. Баки обувается и крадется по коридору в пустую кухню. Клинт, с колотящимся сердцем, идет следом.

— Они рассосредотачиваются по периметру, — глядя в окно, говорит Баки. — И это не копы.

— Какой план?

— Надень куртку. Если сможешь, закрой лицо. Оружие держи в руках.

Клинт кивает. Надевает куртку, застегивает молнию, берет майку Баки и завязывает на голове, создавая импровизированный шарф и прикрывая нижнюю часть лица.

— А ты?

— Меня они и так узнают, — мрачно говорит Баки. — А тебя нет.

Это имеет смысл, даже если совсем не нравится Клинту. Он еще раз кивает и смотрит на Баки, который хватается за фанеру, вместо стекла прикрывающую окно, и одним резким движением отдирает ее. Звук слишком громкий, но Клинту некогда думать об этом. Он быстро вылезает наружу, хотя бок закономерно протестует против физических упражнений.

Баки следует за ним. Они пересекают задний двор, прячась за ветками голых кустов и стволами деревьев.

Вдруг раздается крик, и Клинт слышит звук выстрела. Он продолжает бежать по твердой, замерзшей земле, покрытой многолетними кучами опавших листьев и сломанными ветками. Вдалеке виднеется лес, который мог бы стать для них неплохим укрытием. Если, конечно, они смогут до него добраться. Баки бежит за ним, и у Клинта екает сердце. Потому что у него возникает чувство, что на них охотятся…

Клинт слишком поздно замечает движение слева. Он уже пробежал мимо, а Баки — еще нет. Женщина в черной униформе с пистолетом в руке выходит из-за дерева, преграждая ему дорогу. Баки даже не притормаживает. Просто выбивает у нее оружие и, схватив за горло, бросает на землю. Она кричит, царапается и пинает его, пытаясь вырваться.

— Стой, — рычит Баки. Клинт слышит шорох и разворачивается. Еще один в черной форме с пистолетом.

Клинт стреляет. Стрела попадает ему в руку, он вскрикивает и роняет оружие. Клинт бросается на него и, ударив локтем по лицу, сбивает с ног. Потом, тяжело дыша, выдергивает стрелу у него из плеча и кладет на тетиву.

— Кто ты? — шипит Баки, когда Клинт, осматриваясь, подходит ближе. — Говори, или я решу, что ты из Гидры и сверну тебе шею.

Женщина перестает брыкаться, очевидно, понимая, что надежды вырваться у нее нет.  
— Десятое подразделение спецназа, — хрипит она. — Можешь сломать мне шею, но вас все равно поймают. Вы окружены…

— Спецкорпус, — выплевывает Клинт. — Гребаные солдафоны. Идем.

Баки не двигается. По-прежнему стоит на одном колене и смотрит на женщину, крепко держа за шею.  
— Мы должны ее убить.

Клинт останавливается.  
— Не вариант, — решительно говорит он. — Скорее всего, они тоже пытаются уничтожить Гидру. Оставь ее.

Баки какое-то время не двигается, но потом разжимает пальцы и встает. Женщина не шевелится. Чему Клинт несказанно рад. Если у нее есть хоть пара извилин, она так и продолжит лежать. Один раз ей уже повезло, и он не уверен, что удача не отвернется от нее, предприми она сейчас что-нибудь глупое. Баки наклоняется, поднимает пистолет, разламывает на несколько частей и бросает рядом с ней.

— Не ходи за нами, — говорит он, отворачивается, хватает Клинта за рукав и тащит в заросли. К счастью, больше они ни с кем не сталкиваются. Очевидно, не так уж они были и окружены, хотя Клинт не собирается расслабляться.

Лес быстро заканчивается, и они выходят к хлипкому забору, нерешительно пытающемуся отделить деревья от дороги и домов.

Над головами слышатся слабые звуки рокота лопастей вертолета, и Клинт громко ругается. Им нужно немедленно выбираться отсюда. Прямо сейчас. Судя по звукам, у них остается всего пара минут до того, как он окажется прямо над ними.

Они выбегают на улицу, легко преодолевая видавший виды забор. Вдоль растрескавшегося тротуара тянется вереница старых машин. Штакетник вокруг почти всех домов переломан, упал или отсутствует вовсе. Не самый лучший район, но Клинт никогда не был так счастлив оказаться в настолько отстойной части города. Меньше денег — меньше заботы о безопасности. Меньше безопасности — больше вещей, которые можно украсть.

Клинт бежит к первой же более или менее нормальной машине. Задыхаясь, останавливается и, положив руки на холодный металл, заглядывает внутрь.

— Что ты делаешь?! — кричит Баки. — Бартон!

Клинт молча лезет в боковой карман рюкзака и достает нож. Мысленно поблагодарив Баки за изобилие оружия, ловко вскрывает замок. Никакой сигнализации, и никто не кричит из домов, поэтому он бросает вещи и лук внутрь, а потом склоняется над рулем, пытаясь добраться до проводов.

— Бартон!

Появляется смертельно разъяренный Баки с ножом в руке. Похоже, он готов еще разок ударить им Клинта, если тот немедленно не двинет за ним свою задницу.

— Дай мне пару секунд.

— У нас нет пары секунд! — кричит Баки.

— Нет, есть… — тянет Клинт, и мотор оживает. — Садись!

Баки прекращает спорить и через Клинта лезет в машину, усаживаясь на пассажирское сиденье. Клинт хлопает дверцей, и машина, взвизгнув покрышками и выплюнув в холодный воздух облако выхлопных газов, срывается с места.

— Где вертолет? — спрашивает Клинт, посматривая на спидометр.

— Подлетает к домам, — отвечает Баки, вытягивая шею и глядя в небо. — Езжай быстрей, Бартон.

— Ни за что. Я не дам копам шанса остановить нас, когда мы пытаемся сбежать от Спецкорпуса. Так бывает только в плохих боевиках.

Баки молча смотрит на небо, а Клинт ловко, но аккуратно маневрирует по улицам. Им как можно быстрее — естественно, в разумных пределах — нужно убраться отсюда. А потом поменять этот автомобиль на другой.

Так или иначе, у них это получается.

Вертолет остается позади, и никто не пытается их остановить. Они выезжают из города и несколько часов едут по трассе, прежде чем угнать следующую легковушку. Клинт доверяет это Баки, а сам начинает испытывать чувство вины. Если ему удастся выбраться из всего этого живым, он обязательно узнает, кому принадлежала та машина, которую он украл, пойдет и извинится.

К его удивлению, Баки молча протягивает ему ключи и садится на пассажирское сиденье. Неуверенный в своих чувствах по поводу такого резкого перераспределения ответственности, Клинт без комментариев садится за руль, краем глаза глядя на Баки.

Они едут почти семь часов, останавливаясь только на заправке и у «7-Eleven». Едят в машине — Баки разворачивает еду, открывает банки с напитками и передает все это Клинту.

Наступает ночь. Они продолжают все дальше и дальше ехать на север. Снежные хлопья начинают падать из низко висящих туч и, лениво дрейфуя в воздухе, мягко опускаться на ветровое стекло. В машине тепло, но темнота и усиливающийся снегопад заставляют Клинта нервничать. Он никогда не был ярым поклонником снега, а уж после Локи не стал и подавно.

— Остановимся в следующем городе, — говорит Баки, и его голос еле слышен из-за работающих дворников.

Он выглядит измученным и сидит, свернувшись калачиком и уткнувшись лбом в стекло. Клинт не протестует, и через час они заселяются в очередной выглядящий не сильно гостеприимным мотель. Клинту похеру. Он просто хочет побыстрее оказаться внутри.

Обставлена их комната определенно в минималистичном стиле. Односпальная кровать, тумбочка и все. Нет ни телевизора, ни каких-либо других «излишеств». Плафон светильника в ванной разбит, а под ботинками похрустывает сильно пожилой ковер. Зато номер находится на верхнем этаже, и из него открывается отличный вид на вход и подъездную дорогу. Баки, как всегда, занимается проверкой безопасности, а Клинт идет в душ. Потом натягивает свитер и пытается успокоиться и не смотреть все время на идущий на улице снег. Сидя на углу кровати в темной комнате, он не может не думать о Филе. Что тот сказал бы обо всем этом. Скорее всего, гордился бы Клинтом, не давшим убить сегодня члена Спецкорпуса, но расстроился бы из-за всего остального.

Ты все делаешь правильно, неожиданно думает он. Баки ни в чем не виноват. И Клинт собирается защищать его до последней капли крови. Если до этого дойдет.

А что касается секса… Ну, Фил всегда говорил, что Клинту давно пора перестать вести себя как эмоционально скомпрометированный подросток и успокоиться. Да, он вроде как делает это с высококвалифицированным Советским оперативником, который запросто может убить его во сне и которого ищут все, кому ни лень, но какое, блядь, кому дело…

Клинту немного неловко думать о том, что скажет Стив, если узнает. В каком-то смысле это похоже на предательство — Кэп поручился за него после Локи, а он вот так его отблагодарил. Спит с его лучшим другом вместо того, чтобы отвести этого лучшего друга к Стиву.

Кому ты верен, Бартон, спрашивает он себя. Баки или Стиву?

Учитывая обстоятельства, на этот вопрос довольно легко ответить. То, что произошло между ними этим утром, стало его первым хорошим воспоминанием за долгие месяцы. И теперь он хотел, чтобы они могли оставаться в этом подольше. А весь остальной мир оставил бы их в покое.

Клинт вздыхает, выбрасывает несбыточные мечты из головы, встает, берет лук и начинает аккуратно разбирать, проверяя каждую часть отдельно, прежде чем собрать обратно. Закончив, кладет его на кровать рядом с собой и смотрит на застывшего у окна Баки.

Клинта все еще пугает то, что тот знает. То, что он сказал это вслух. Сумел набраться храбрости и произнести эти слова. Смог признать случившееся, вместо того, чтобы как обычно проигнорировать.

— Эй, — тихо произносит Клинт. Баки не двигается. Поэтому Клинт подходит, встает сзади, прижимается к его спине и целует в плечо. Баки не оборачивается, но и не напрягается под его руками, и Клинт облегченно выдыхает.

— Нужно охранять, — тихо произносит Баки.

— Знаю. Я рад, что ты охраняешь.

Баки вздыхает и сильнее вжимается в его грудь.  
— Я догадывался, что власти будут преследовать меня, просто… Они не отстанут.

Это не вопрос.

— Нет. Ты все еще Зимний Солдат, и ты был частью Гидры. Многие не знают, что с тобой случилось.

— Я не часть Гидры. Больше нет.

— Я знаю. И ты знаешь. И Стив знает.

Баки вяло кивает, тянется к его руке и переплетает свои пальцы с его.  
— Я не сдамся.

Клинт улыбается.  
— Я и не думал.

Баки откидывается назад и поворачивает голову. Клинт понимает намек, наклоняется и целует его. А потом встает сбоку, обнимает за пояс и прижимается к металлическому плечу. Кровать — довольно заманчивый вариант, но он продолжает стоять рядом с Баки, глядя на падающий за окном снег и на мир, становящийся с каждой минутой все белее и все неподвижнее.


End file.
